Of Wine and War Continued
by LMFTFY and Mickimoo
Summary: "After the war Percy just wanted as close to a normal summer as a demigod can have, but Ares has other plans. Can Mr.D save him from an eternity of being Ares' slave?" Continuation of, "Of Wine and War," by Tenshi no Kiri. Percy/Dionysus. Slow building relationship. M/M, N/C, Lemons.
1. Stuck With You

**Author's Note: **

This is a continuation of the story,"Of Wine and War," by Tenshi no Kiri up to the 14th chapter(link: s/6222313/1/Of-Wine-and-War). After years of no updates I assumed it is safe to say her story is abandoned. There has been an update since this story has begun but we have permission to continue with this. For new readers, please read her chapters and then read mine because you have 14 chapters to catch up to.

**I've also included a short summary of what happened in the first 14 chapters of the original story below at the end of this chapter (read that first if you're new).**

Also, there are two author's for this story. **LMFTFY: **(no url) and ** Mickimoo**:(link: u/6163798/)

* * *

Bright light streamed through my narrowed eyes. Confusion and pain hit me as I inhaled a short breath. I felt like screaming and began to panic as my lungs burned. A warm hand met the side of my face and I looked up to find a beautiful woman shoving a cup to my lips.

"Drink Percy, your lungs must not have fully healed with the first dosage," she said worriedly.

Afraid to breath, I readily swallowed her offering. Warmth spread through me as I immediately recognized the familiar taste of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. Thank gods for ambrosia I thought as I settled back into my pillow. It was after I settled down from my initial panic that I realized I had no idea where I was or who the woman was.

I looked around the big room. It was brightly lit with open bay windows displaying a perfect view of the clear blue sky. I was in a huge bed that must've been the size of two king sized beds put together, with lots of soft purple pillows and a thick warm purple comforter that covered my body. There were wine bottles strewn over the place, and walls were adorned with paintings of little satyrs eating grapes, and pictures of smiling chubby cheeked children with peculiar purple eyes.

Oh no. Dionysus.

"This is Dionysus's room isn't it?" I asked the woman who was observing me intently with light hazel eyes. Dread quickly spread throughout my body, and I felt my panic reemerging. Sure Dionysus had just saved my life from the completely insane Tityos that Ares had sent after me, but after being assaulted by the guy during one of his crazy episodes I didn't particularly feel safe in his presence, much less his bed.

She nodded her head but didn't speak. That's when I noticed how familiar she looked. She had big hazel eyes with long brown lashes, long wavy dark brown hair, pale skin, and she wore a silky white dress. I remembered I had seen her the night Annabeth and I had attended a party on Olympus after we'd both taken turns holding up the sky.

"You're Ariadne."

She nodded again and shifted her gaze to the big wooden doors across the room that suddenly slammed open.

"Hera is such an insufferable bi-!" Dionysus stopped when he saw me mouth agape and eyes wide open in his bed.

"Great, you're awake," he said grumpily.

He motioned towards Ariadne who quickly followed after him, both exited the room leaving me alone. I had to leave, the last thing I wanted was to be around either of them. Although, Ariadne hadn't seemed angry to see me and she didn't immediately punch me in the face like Pollux had, or yell at me for sleeping with her husband.

Ironically, she was the nicest immortal being I'd met in a while.

But still, the idea of even being in the same room with either of them filled me with dread. I moved the cover from my torso wincing at the amount of ichor blood that stained my once white t-shirt. I moved my legs across the bed and was happy to discover the leg which had been broken was only slightly stiff. I walked towards the window closest to me and my stomach flipped, the reason why the sky was so bright was because we were floating on a cloud. Imagine being in an airplane and looking down at the ground, now imagine that view from your bedroom window… As a guy whose father's sworn rival is the ruler of the skies, I can attest to it not being a good feeling.

I thought of my other options which were sadly too few. I had an emergency drachma in my pocket meaning I could call someone, but considering the only directions I had was to take a right at the big white fluffy cloud and go straight meant no one would be able to find the place.

My last option was to use the door and find either an elevator or magic carpet to get out of his house cloud and go back home.

Figuring I had nothing to lose, I slowly opened his bedroom door and peeked into the hallway. Wherever they had gone they'd left me completely unattended. I made my way down the hallway as quickly as my sore body would allow me. The walls were of course purple and had even more pictures of chubby cheeked purple eyed children.

I ran around looking for a way out but every door I'd open or stairway I went down led to just more doorways and stairways. There was no way his house could be this big, I thought. By now I was out of breath and seriously regretting my decision. I felt like I was close to passing out again, my lungs throbbed painfully along with my leg and head.

My world was spinning and to add to my luck, my legs decided to give out and I collapsed. Strong arms held me tight around my waist.

"You actually thought you'd just walk out of here," Dionysus said amused, "You do realize we are floating in midair."

My stomach churned, "Let me down, I'd rather jump out the window than be stuck here with you."

As if granting my wish his arms released me and I landed roughly on the floor. Wincing from the pain of the impact, I looked up to his cold glare and I felt a smidgen of guilt at my words. But, I still felt sick every time he touched me.

He snapped his fingers and I blinked to find myself in another bed. This one different than what must've been his personal bedroom earlier. There weren't pictures of his kids all over the walls and it was a lot smaller and less extravagant.

"You can go home tomorrow, but you still need to rest. You're not healing like you should be," he looked worried, "Rest for now and then get dressed. Dinner is at 5."

"I'm not hungry," I said stubbornly, "Take me home and I can rest there."

"Dinner is at 5," he repeated before vanishing.

* * *

**Quick Summary of what happened in Of Wine and War for the lazy readers:**

Ares (and Hera) plotted for a way to attack Percy. Ares ended up stabbing Percy with the venom of the Chtnonic Spirit. This would've caused Percy to die if Mr. D didn't "claim" him. Percy agreed to allow Mr. D to claim him, not knowing that by claim Mr. D meant have sex with him. Of course Percy was pissed off after the act but his bad fortune didn't end there. He was forced by Eris, Ares's twin sister, to kiss her. Mr. D showed up and was like, "I will punish you Theseus!," because something snapped in Dionysus head which made him go temporarily insane and think Percy was Theseus. He then raped Percy before realizing it was Percy he was raping and not Theseus. Theseus had been the demigod who fooled around with Ariadne before abandoning her and killing her little brother. After that Percy and Mr. D's relationship became very strained and Percy couldn't stand being around him. Mr. D felt bad but had trouble apologizing (although he did say sorry...). After that Percy was outed by Pollux, Mr. D's son, that he slept with Mr. D. The whole camp found out and Percy found it too awkward to stay there and decided to leave camp. Percy's mom and stepdad went on vacation leaving Percy alone. During that time Percy was attacked by Tityos who was sent by Ares as a way to get revenge. However Mr. D comes and rescues him. And that's where my story starts of. If you think this was interesting continue reading, and I hope I inspired you to actually read the full story because it is well written and full of drama.

Anyways, to the next chapter!


	2. Dinner With The Family

**Once again please read Tenshi no Kiri's Of Wine and War (link: link: s/6222313/1/Of-Wine-and-War). **

* * *

Somehow I found myself sitting across from Dionysus's wife Ariadne and Dionysus in a formal dining room. The dining table was huge, large enough to fit at least 30 people. I had initially sat 20 seats away from the two of them, but was fussed at to move by Ariadne who apparently didn't think there was anything weird about sharing a meal with the guy her husband had slept with. Ariadne acted polite and even motherly. She made sure the nymphs gave me a completely full plate and told me she expected my plate to be empty when I'd finished.

Dionysus, however, looked like just as uncomfortable as me. He kept his gaze on his plate only occasionally looking at me to shoot me a glare. Which I gladly returned. I didn't know why _he_ was the angry one, I'd rather be at home eating days old pizza.

Nymphs flew above us occasionally dropping more side dishes on the table while a few satyrs stood idly by with a pitcher of ice cold diet coke (which apparently was the only beverage in the entire house).

"Percy, I hope you are feeling better," Ariadne spoke breaking the silence.

"I'm good," I replied, taking a sip of diet coke and avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"You must've been terrified when Tityos attacked you. Dionysus was telling me he was quite the beast."

I nodded, "Yup, I can attest to him not being a very nice dude."

"When Dionysus brought you here, you were covered in ichor. I was so scared, if I didn't know you were immortal I would've sworn you'd have died. Where did he attack you?" She asked.

I felt a bit dumb telling her in the middle of a dark alley, "My mom and stepdad are on vacation so I was getting take out when I was cornered," I explained.

"You didn't tell me your mother was gone," Dionysus said angrily, "I would have made you stay at Camp Half-Blood."

"Well maybe that's why I didn't tell you," I retorted.

"Maybe next time I'll watch him torture you for a bit so you can get it through your thick head to not be such an idiot."

"Knowing you, you'd join in."

"The both of you calm down!" Ariadne slammed her fist on the table. It was the first time I'd seen her anything but happy and I felt bad. She was just trying to have a nice dinner and Dionysus was ruining it. I didn't know what she saw in him to be married to him for millennia, he was an ass. Whereas she was genuinely nice.

"Now, Dionysus apologize for calling him an idiot."

I choked on my diet coke at that. Dionysus also looked at her unbelievably, but Ariadne pursed her lips and gave him a look I sometimes saw my mom give Paul when she was about to get her way.

Dionysus could tell he wasn't going to win. "I'm sorry," he grumbled. The purple flames in his eyes were flashing furiously.

"I'm sorry, _Percy_," she corrected.

The flames grew brighter. He growled, "I'm sorry, _Jackson_."

All the while I had a growing smile on my face as I watched him effectively shut down by his wife. I wished I had a camera.

"And Percy, since you failed to mention that your parents were going to be gone you will stay here until they return," she said wiping the smile right off my face.

"There's no need for that, I'll be fine at home. I'll order delivery! Or better yet, I'll learn to cook. Don't worry about me, they'll only be gone for another week I can survive."

But Ariadne gave me that look that said she wasn't in the mood to argue and I knew I was staying the next week here. In Dionysus's house.

The little old fate ladies must really enjoy knitting the black comedy that was my life, because I knew someone had to be laughing.


	3. Still Friends

Dionysus's palace was actually pretty cool and being around him became tolerable by the 3rd day. I guess we both internally accepted that we were stuck in an awkward stuation together. Ariadne forced the three of us to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner together every day. I can attest to the stereotype about Greek mothers being true, I had probably gained 5 pounds in the short time span with her fussing at me to eat all the time.

Plus, the best part about the place was his awesome video game room. My mom had never been able to buy me a lot when I was younger due to Smelly Gabe controlling all the money. And the first game system I'd ever had was a classic 15-year old Gameboy that I got in the 5th grade while everyone else had a DS. Dionysus's game room had every console ever made, along with any video game I could think of. Literally every game, if I thought of a game I'd seen or a commercial or I had really wanted years ago it would appear out of thin air.

Dionysus sometimes stayed and played against me. Although he didn't look like the typical gamer, he was very much a force to be reckoned with. I came close to shutting down the Xbox after his 5th winning streak.

On the fourth day of my stay. I awoke in a pretty good mood. I quickly made my way to breakfast and said hello to Ariadne, and nodded at Dionysus who nodded in return. I managed to eat my entire plate and excuse myself before Ariadne could demand the Nymphs to give me more. And later in the gaming room, I managed to beat a 12-year old kid in Halo who had kept yelling about how he'd slept with every ones moms.

"Get up, we're going out," Dionysus said, interrupting my blissful state.

"Where?"

"Downtown Olympus," he replied without further explanation.

I had discovered earlier that we were in what could be called the "suburbs" of Olympus. Dionysus lived in a pretty good neighborhood, as far as clouds went.

I groaned, unhappy that I'd been interrupted before I realized there was a chance I might run into my dad. He usually lived in his ocean palace, but occasionally he would visit to pester Zeus.

"Is Ariadne coming too?" I asked after putting my sneakers on.

"No." He grabbed my shoulder and in the blink of an eye we were teleported to the bustling streets of Olympus. Before I could get stable Dionysus was already briskly pacing away. He was being his usual rude self, I thought wondering where we were going in such a hurry.

Olympus was full of movement, and I had to jog to make sure I didn't lose Dionysus in the crowd.

Suddenly I heard a voice shout out my name. I turned around but through the crowd of gods and nymphs and - was that a Cyclops? I couldn't tell who'd called me.

"Percy!" It was Annabeth. She was yelling at me from one of Hephaestus's hardware shops. Her arms were loaded with blueprints and other tools.

Figuring I'd find Dionysus later I quickly pushed my way through to her. "Annabeth," I smiled brightly at her, excited to see her when I quickly remembered why we hadn't spoken to each other in a month. This was the first time I'd spoken to her since Dionysus's son, Pollux, had blurted out to the entire camp that I'd slept with his father.

"What's up?" I said warily. But she didn't look mad or disgusted at me.

"I was excited to see you," she said less enthusiastically, probably remembering why we hadn't spoken in a long time too. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with-," I stopped, quickly realizing I didn't want her to know I was with him.

But she'd already guessed, "You're with Mr. D?"

Nodding, I ran my hand through my hair nervously. I'd hoped we could still be friends, but I didn't see how considering in the past year we'd started dating only to end up with me dumping her because I knew she still harbored feelings towards Luke, and then a few weeks later she finds out I'd had sex with our camp counselor…. I could definitely see why she might not want to speak to me again.

"Grover explained everything," She said, "I know what Ares did."

My stomach fluttered anxiously as thoughts raced through my head. How much did Grover tell her? Was she disgusted? "Are you mad at me?" I blurted.

"I'll admit I was at first, but Grover did his best to make me understand there was nothing you could do," she sighed "I was mostly shocked about the entire thing. I'm extremely mad at Ares though. I would beat him senseless before stuffing all the Pomegranates from the Underworld down his mouth to make him stay there for eternity if I could. But no, I'm not mad at you."

"You have no idea how good that is to hear," I grinned at her.

I once again wished we had never broken up, and that I'd tried to make it work. Maybe I would've been with Annabeth somewhere other than at the stables when Ares attacked me and this would never have happened.

"I guess you're still working on the Olympus renovation?" I asked motioning towards her stuff. "Need help with that? Where are you going?"

Her grey eyes brightened like they always did with the mention of her work. I could tell a lot of it had already gone into effect because some of the places that had been rubble were now shining in the sunlight. "I'm working on my mother's temple now. And help would be great," she said. I grabbed enough so I could see her face and we made our way towards Athena's temple, listening to her enthusiastically explain the work she was still planning to do.

Once we arrived at the still battered temple we dropped the stuff on her work table.

"Want to stay? I could use someone to run some ideas by."

As much as I wanted to, I knew by now Dionysus must've noticed I was gone and was probably pissed. Not wanting to ruin the 3 and a half days of civilness between us, I knew I'd better find him.

"I have to get back, but maybe I'll see you later."

She looked disappointed but shook her head in understanding. "Yeah. It was nice seeing you again Seaweed Brain"

Seeing her standing there filled me with a deep sorrow that I hadn't felt since I discovered I was permanently bonded with Mr. D. The old life I had was always in view but just outside my reach. She was a reminder of what I would have had. Married, with kids, in a little home fighting off monsters until we grew old together.

"It was nice seeing you too," I smiled sadly before racing back to where I'd last seen Dionysus.

Finding Dionysus in what was the massive area of downtown Olympus turned out to be a struggle. Where I'd left him ended up leading to four different streets, all of which led to even more streets an dead ends. After 15 minutes of running around I'd about given up. I only held onto the hope that he'd pop up. That, or I'd find some flying taxi to take me back to his palace.

"Looky! Looky! It's Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon and servant of Dionysus!"

I turned around to see a chubby blue nymph-child pointing at me, as what must've been his mother held countless shopping bags. The boy's incessant pointing and yelling of my name caused a stir. Gods that had been walking suddenly stopped to stare at me. I saw groups looking at me as they chattered and laughed.

"He's a lot smaller than I imagined."

"What does Dionysus see in him?"

"How come Dionysus bonded with him and not me?!"

"I don't care what y'all think, he's cute!"

"I think he's nice. He did save Olympus."

A large group of immortals had surrounded me. I pushed my way through the crowd but they followed after me, drawing even more people to the spectacle.

The smell of grapes filled the air and I felt light headed. Dionysus appeared by my side, he placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see his infamous glare penetrating the crowd. Everyone seemed to get the idea that Dionysus was annoyed and dispersed.

"Thanks for getting rid of them," I voiced once we were alone.

"This way," he steered me with his hand still on my shoulder. I was going to tell him wasn't a baby and could walk on my own but I could tell he was at the limits of his already small level of patience.

He guided me through the streets, through twists and turns until we reached a more rural part of downtown. A large temple which must've been Dionysus' stood in the midst of a thick field of trees and shrubs. Vines danced around us as we walked past like a puppy excited to see their owner come back after being gone so long.

There were gods, nymphs and other immortal creatures who we passed along the way to the temple. They would gasp, wave furiously and then scream as Dionysus looked in their direction. I even saw a group of naiads faint upon seeing Dionysus, which to me was way over dramatic. I remembered my lessons where I'd read that Dionysus had the wildest group of followers out of any god. As I saw more fainting, screaming, and naiads groveling at his feet while he walked past I could definitely understand that.

We arrived at the temple which was only slightly damaged from the attack by Typhos. I was taken aback at what was a giant statue of a penis with wings that was placed by the steps. I literally could not make this up. I looked at Dionysus questioningly but was ignored. We walked up the steps that were surrounded by the traditional Greek pillars. The temple was large and colorful. There were paintings of who I assumed to be Dionysus in various poses. Some were of him riding cheetahs, others were of him holding a pinecone staff.

Inside was even more extravagant. It opened to a large open spaced room that had leopard and cheetah skin rugs covering the floor, candle chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and giant paintings of a nude Dionysus holding up grapes and a cup of wine. There were large comfy looking dark purple cushions spread out everywhere that were being occupied. When we walked inside everyone got silent before erupting into cheers.

"Dionysus!" slurred a drunk god excitedly, "S'wonderful to have you back."

"My lord, please have a drink with me!"

Others shouted out at him and Dionysus would occasionally nod in their direction but continued forwards. He walked to a door across the large lobby, I didn't know where to go or if I should follow him. But my question was answered when he turned around and ordered me to stay out.

Dionysus left the room leaving me alone with his curious followers.

* * *

AN:

That penis statue is a real thing. Just google "Dionysus Temple," made me chuckle.

Please review, favorite, follow!


	4. The Bonding Ceremony

Surprisingly everyone in the room kept their questions and comments to themselves. Most of them resumed drinking others began to cuddle on the piles of soft cushions that covered the floors. I watched as the cuddling turned more into groping and then into making out and then into having sex…

Dionysus is the god of orgies, I thought horrified. Men and women were partnering along with women and women and men and men and satyrs with satyrs (okay that part was freaking me out). I tried to look away but being a teenager full of hormones I found it pretty hard. Thankfully there was an empty corner to lurk in so hopefully no one would see me and then request I join in.

Why had Dionysus had brought me here only to leave me alone with these people? If my mom ever found out where I was she'd ground me till I was 80 and then castrate Dionysus.

"Percy!"

I was shocked to find Apollo grinning at me. He looked like he was in his early 20s, his surfer body more visible through the white and gold traditional Greek tunic he wore. Once again he reminded me of Luke.

"Lord Apollo, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited! Plus I wouldn't miss this for anything, everyone knows Dionysus throws mad parties."

"You're into this?" I asked. Apollo did have a sudden baby boom of kids that were claimed after I made it a rule for gods to claim their children before their 13th birthday, so in retrospect I should've expected it.

Apollo chuckled and patted me hard on the back, "You're still so innocent. Although I would've guessed Dionysus would've changed that by now. Anyways, I brought a friend for you to talk to."

Apollo shifted so I could see a young woman behind him. She was slightly taller than me and lankier with long straight jet black hair, her deep set eyes were almost the same color as mine. Her thin lips were raised in a knowing smile.

"He's cute lord Apollo, definitely Dionysus's type."

My faced flush at this new information making both of them laugh. I felt so out of place.

"I'm not sure who you are." I said to the woman, pushing away my embarrassment.

"I am Basilus, servant of my lord Eros."

"You're –" I didn't actually know what it was called. "You're bound too?"

"Mmhm. I have been for many, many centuries now. It's quite a fun experience, I get to experience so much more than I would have in my mortal life. It's fun though, my lord enjoys these sorts of events. After all he is the god of sex."

"I thought that was Dionysus's thing?" I asked. Though I guess it wasn't uncommon for many gods to have the same title. Technically Apollo shared being the sun god with Helios, who technically is a titan. Keeping track of who is the god of what is confusing.

"Well Dionysus is more the god of crazy, hot, dirty, make you scream to the heavens sex. You know? Or maybe you don't" Basilus said noticing my blush. "I would've thought Dionysus would've made your first night unforgettable. Well, there's always the next time."

"There won't be a next time," I stated firmly.

"Of course there'll be a next time!" she said with a frown, "That's one of your duties."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Has Dionysus not gone over what you're supposed to do? Man, he's slacking off. Zeus and your father aren't going to be happy if he finds out you're both not taking this seriously."

By now I was completely confused. Dionysus hadn't explained anything to me and I was beginning to wonder if there was more to being bound than having him hover over me all the time.

Apollo ruffled my hair, "S'okay kid, I'm sure Dionysus will come around. I guess he's making some effort considering he arranged this little party for you."

Whatever kind of parties Dionysus thought I liked was completely wrong.

"Plus he's going to reveal you today officially as his, so there's that."

Before I could ask him what he meant, the large doors Dionysus had disappeared behind earlier slammed open. He had changed, both clothes and appearance. He looked slightly younger, looking as if he were in his mid-20s. His messy curly black hair was slightly longer and hung over his bloodshot purple eyes, his cheeks were not as chubby but still flushed red. His body was more like the artwork that depicted him throughout his temple, toned but still soft. He wore a purple Greek tunic that reached midway to his thighs and plopped in his hair was a grapevine wreath with sprouting purple grapes.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on Dionysus.

Dionysus motioned for me, and with a gentle push forward from Apollo I walked over to him and joined him by his side. Dionysus looked annoyed as he spoke, "As all of you have heard by now I have taken my first servant with the venom of the Chthonic Serpent. I am his protector and lord and he is mine, blah, blah, blah."

He turned to face me and produced another grapevine wreath. He placed it on my head. His expression was unreadable but the purple flames in his eyes flickered madly.

I had only been at one wedding during my life, and with the group of immortals around me drinking wine and slipping their clothes back on focusing their eyes and smiles at the Dionysus and I, I had the sinking suspicion that this was very similar.

Dionysus moved closer to me, I tried backing away but he locked my arm with his tight grip. Pulling me closer he moved his other hand to my jaw and forced me to meet his gaze. Time froze as his face came closer to mine. The audience awed, oblivious to my struggling.

"Stop struggling," he muttered.

"No," I glared at him.

I continued trying to wriggle my arm from his iron grip, if he was going to kiss me he was going to have to put up a fight. He moved his hand from my jaw to the back of my head and forced my head to his.

Soft lips gently pressed over mine, his breath tickling my lips. His hand released my arm and quickly made its way down to my waist, pressing against the vine tattoo that was hidden under my jeans. I moaned at the sudden intensity of pleasure, this allowed his tongue access to my mouth. He tasted of bitter grapes and I briefly wondered if I could get drunk from kissing him. His tongue glided against mine and I felt as if I'd stuck a finger into a live power outlet. He pulled his face away, his purple flames were flickering even more. Releasing me he turned to face the audience.

They cheered as I stood there feeling numb. Kissing him should not have felt that good, I thought miserably.


	5. We've Got To Do What?

Once the impromptu ceremony was over everyone began to party again. Dionysus must've noticed my discomfort and ordered everyone to keep things a mild R, meaning if you wanted to have sex – get a room.

Apollo ended up not being the only major god or Olympian to show up. Hermes dropped by but since it wasn't Sunday he didn't have the day off and couldn't stay long.

"You look better," Hermes smiled, Martha and George nodded their snake heads in agreement. Considering the last time he'd seen me was after Pollux had practically disfigured my face, I agreed.

"Try to enjoy yourself," he said noticing my gloomy expression, "Remember what I said Percy, happiness is your choice. Dionysus is making an effort, you should too. Promise me you'll try?"

I nodded, "I Promise."

After Hermes went back to work I walked around and began to lighten up. I'd been miserable the past few months and I knew I couldn't stay this way forever – I would go insane without Dionysus needing to help. Besides, Dionysus was acting more tolerable and keeping his craziness under control but we also routinely avoided each other for the most part.

I bounced around to different immortals, most offered me their congratulations and would offer me drinks from those red party cups I always saw in teen movies. At first I'd politely decline, but peer pressure from seeing everyone else doing it and enjoying themselves pushed me to accept a cup of some kind of drink. It was sweet and tasted pretty good. After finishing that cup I felt tempted and took another cup and then at the insistence of a really cute blonde forest nymph I took a shot glass filled with jello, and because that tasted so good I had 4 more.

Pretty soon I'd attracted a crowd of enthusiastic gods watching me become more intoxicated. I felt tingly and overall good, probably the best I'd felt in months. I was handed more drinks as I chatted with them – talking about how I had stopped the titan from destroying Olympus – and then talking about when I'd met Dionysus – and then somehow ending up on a conversation about how it was possible to milk an Opiotaurus.

"Did you knooooow Dionysus has a giant penis outside?" I asked, my words slurring. For an hour or so I'd been chatting with a blond haired satyr named Steve. Well, his name was Xiphilinus, but since my tongue felt like it was made of steel I decided to call him Steve.

"You know Steve," I slapped him on the back causing him to nearly fall over, "The funny thing is his dick is actually really big that it makes sense to have that thing in front of his house! It makes seeeeeense."

Steve offered me another red cup which I immediately gulped down, Steve was gone by the time I was finished with it.

"Steve! Steeeeeve!" I yelled out, wondering where my new buddy went.

"Who is Steve?" I turned around hoping it was Steve.

"Aww, where is Steve Mr. D," I giggled at the accidental rhyme.

Dionysus looked at me like I was stupid, "How many drinks have you had?"

"Whydoyouwannaknow?" I asked suspiciously.

"You've had more than enough for tonight," He reached for my arm but I yanked it away.

"No! I'm not going annnywhere without Steve. Steeeve!" I yelled again.

Dionysus grabbed my arm before I could react and pulled me to the door. Once through I managed to break away.

"Leave me lone. I don't liiike yooooouuu," I slurred, jabbing my finger into his exceptionally hard stomach. "You might be a great kisser" I admitted. "Buuuut, I stiiiill don't like you! I don't like your addituuude, you're a dick y'know that?"

I felt strong arms lift me, "Let meee goooo," I moaned, yanking at his silky curly strands of hair. In response Dionysus's strong arms lifted me and moved me so my torso was slung over his shoulder. My head and arms dangled as he started walking. I felt like I rag doll and as the blood rushed to my head nausea began to hit me.

"I'm gonna puke," I moaned.

Dionysus must've been walking fast because the next moment I was being tossed onto a bed. My stomach kept throbbing and I could feel my throat getting tight. I grasped onto the covers in an attempt to bury myself. I didn't want to be drunk anymore and to top it off I felt anxiety from feeling so helpless. I grabbed a pillow and groaned into it.

I felt a warm hand on my back, rubbing up and down soothingly - the tension exiting my body and I felt like butter melting into the soft bed.

"Better?" Dionysus asked.

"Mmmm."

"Why're you being so nice?" I slurred, "You're not norrrmally thiiis nice."

"I'm nice," he said offended, "Remember that time I was nice enough to not blast you into pieces for leaving camp without my permission?"

"Ooooo yeaaaah!" I grinned before realizing why he sent me away, "But you thought I'd diiiiie if you let me go."

Strong arms flipped me onto my back. I looked around the dark room and realized we were in someone's bedroom.

"Wherearewe?" I mumbled.

"My bedroom," Noticing my confusion he added, "The one in my temple."

I nodded and shut my eyes.

"I drank too much."

"I can see that."

Neither of us spoke and I could feel myself drifting off.

"I thought you hated me," he said suddenly. I opened my eyes but I couldn't make out his face clearly in the darkness.

"I don't hate you. I just hate – I juuuust hate what you did." Hate was such a strong word and while I was repulsed by what he'd done I didn't hate him however weird that sounded – maybe it was the alcohol and later today I would hate him again. But I doubted it. "Do you hate me?"

Maybe I was drunk – well I know I was, but maybe I was extremely drunk because I could've sworn I saw him smile. "You_ are_ annoying, stubborn, thick headed, irrational, foolish, moronic-"

"I get iiiit!"

Of course he didn't like me, from the minute he'd found out I was Poseidon's kid he had wanted to turn me into a dolphin. I glared at him before grabbing the cover and rolling onto my side away from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"But you have become more tolerable these past few days. Anyways, I don't hate you. You've proved yourself better than most heroes."

My heart beat faster with his confession. I felt bold with the alcohol in my system so I continued to press for more answers, "Why didn't you tell me 'bout today?"

"Because I didn't feel like listening to your tantrum about not wanting to go."

Fair enough, I thought. "Why did you kiss me?"

"It is a custom."

"What did Apollo mean when he said I had to have sex with you again?"

The bed shifted and he paused. "In the first year especially, the venom relapses if we don't bond repeatedly – while not killing you it will cause you an extremely intolerable amount of pain. It will drive you insane."

All I could think was thank goodness I was drunk and my tongue felt too heavy, and my body was slow, and that I didn't have anymore anger left in me. I definitely wouldn't have handled this new information as well as I did sober.

"Oh," I said.

Even Dionysus seemed pretty impressed with the way I handled the news.

"When will I start feeling the pain?"

"Within the next few weeks," he stated.

"And how often, do we gotta have sex?"

"Every 2 to 3 months for a year."

My mind fluttered with ideas and thoughts of trying to find a way out of it. But the alcohol in my system wouldn't allow me to focus on just one. I groaned as I felt another wave of nausea.

Before I could blink I felt his warm body over mine, his hand found the vine tattoo and I felt an immediate rush making mind feel sharper. It was like I took a strong dose of pepto bismol and coffee.

"You mean, you could've made me better earlier?" I said, glad that my head didn't feel like it was floating in the clouds. "You must like to watch me in pain."

His warm heat retreated as he leaned away from me. "Contrary to what I may have told you before, I do not. In this instance I was hoping you'd learn how to control your alcohol."

"No pain, no gain," I muttered, pulling myself into a sitting position.

Dionysus raised his eyebrow at the expression.

"So, we have to have sex again soon," I stated. "And there's nothing we can do to get rid of the pain? I can't take ambrosia or you can't use the tattoo to make me feel better?"

"No."

"Well shit..."

I must've been still been tipsy when I uttered, "We should get it over with then." Before I was completely sober and my emotions weren't as muted and before my brain became repulsed with the idea of him touching me. "My mom's coming back home soon, and I don't want you to do it then." I explained weakly.

"Are you sure Jackson?"

I rolled my eyes, I was about to have sex with him – the least he could do was call me by my first name. But I nodded my consent. Maybe it would be better than the first time when Dionysus hadn't informed me we had to have sex until he suddenly started going for it.

Now I was ready…. I think.

Breathe, I told myself as I felt panic build up.

I felt a hand at my chin and turned my gaze up to find Dionysus right in front of me. My breath hitched and I could hear the thud of my heart pounding in my ears.

"Relax, you'll give yourself a panic attack." His hand released me and I shut my eyes tightly.

The bed shifted and his lips found mine. They grazed against mine, slowly and teasingly. He did this for almost a minute and my eyes fluttered open looking at him questioningly. The purple flames danced and his teeth bit gently on my lower lip. I gasped at the pain and pleasure, his tongue slid into my mouth and I tasted bitter grapes.

My hands remained on the bed, gripping tightly onto the covers as if holding on to something.

His hands moved over my body. An arm hooked around my waist, while a hand tangled into my hair.

I met his tongue and shivered as my body began to pulse. I didn't know what to do with my hands. With Annabeth we'd hug and then give each other sweet kisses, it came naturally. With Dionysus I was clueless and I eventually settled for placing my hands on his shoulders like an awkward kid during their first slow dance.

Our kisses became more frantic. Replicating his earlier actions, I caught his bottom lip and bit down softly. At once he released a load deep moan and I almost laughed in surprise. Wanting to see if he'd moan louder, I bit down harder. He shifted forward and I felt his clothed erection brush against mine. A wave of sanity caused me to jerk away. I hadn't realized I'd been deprived of air and began to gulp heavy breaths. Dionysus still looked composed except for his swollen lips.

"Scared Jackson?" he leaned back on his arms, finding me amusing.

"No," I glared at him, still breathing hard. "I – we're going too fast. I'm not used to this like you, I'm not _gay_."

Dionysus scowled, "I find it ludicrous at the mortals in your time that think homosexuality is an abomination. I shouldn't have to turn so many silly demigods into farm animals."

I can't do this with him, I thought miserably. Sure, kissing him was admittedly nice but after kissing came something completely different that I wasn't ready to do again.

"Fine, Jackson, we'll take things_ slow. _We will build up to the finale over time."

"I can deal with that," relieved that he allowed me to change my mind so easily. "We can continue later."

"But I'll tie you down and fuck you the moment you start screaming in pain from the venom."

He has a way with words, I thought, he was the only one who made me want to punch them in the face with a single sentence.

"Why do you care if I'm hurt anyways?"

Why was he going through so much trouble? Now thinking about it with a clearer head, he could hide me in a cellar and let me scream my head off while I writhed in agony if he felt like it.

"Sadly, your father would notice you missing and then pester my father until you were better. And then my father will pester me," Dionysus mused, "A cellar isn't a bad idea for everyday use though."

Ignoring his last remark I yawned and looked around the room, "There's only one bed here. We should go back to your house."

"We're staying here for the night."

He didn't look like he was up for a debate, and I was too exhausted to argue. Instead I crawled to the edge of the bed, grabbed a pillow, threw the covers around me and shut my eyes.

"Don't touch me while I'm sleeping," I said firmly.

Sleep thankfully came quickly.

* * *

I awoke alone on the bed with a throbbing headache.

"Owwww," I moaned. When I'd had a hangover the first time after Dionysus gave me a grape with an alcohol content of 99%, I'd felt mainly sore from the other activities that occurred that night but now my pulsing head was the sole event of torture.

I looked around and saw Dionysus wearing white and black tiger print pajamas relaxed on a lay-z boy sofa with his feet up, a diet coke in his hand watching the Gladiator.

"Good you're up. Get dressed, eat food, do whatever you do in the mornings, we are leaving in 20 minutes." He didn't shift his gaze from the movie but snapped his fingers and a large pile of food appeared on a serving tray, "The boring part where he sees his family again is coming up."

His voice combined with the tv was too loud and I felt like I needed to puke the few snacks I'd eaten last night. "Can you get rid of my hangover?" I requested. "I can barely move without puking."

"Yes, yes," he muttered waving at me to be quiet. One of the gladiators was being eaten by a tiger.

In an instant my body felt normal. There was at least one cool thing about being around the god of wine, no next day hangovers.

I gulped down bacon, sausages, eggs, and pancakes. And then made my way to the bathroom and changed out of the clothes I'd worn last night that reeked of alcohol and into spare clothes Dionysus must've brought for me. 20 minutes later after tidying up and finishing my morning routine, I stood in front of Dionysus.

"Okay, boring part of the movie – we can go." He grabbed my shoulder and we went poof.

We landed in a more rundown part of Olympus, it still looked nice but it was deserted with different closed shops that said things like, "Ares's Cupcakes of Pain," and "Phobos and Deimos's Diner."

"That was the worst restaurant," Dionysus explained, "They would release waves of panic on their customers if they didn't receive a good tip. And I still don't know where Ares got the dimwitted idea to open a cupcake shop."

"Who would eat a cupcake that causes pain?" I asked.

"His regulars were the Algea sisters."

I recognized them as the goddesses of pain, suffering, misery. They were that feeling you got when you think the whole world is against you.

"Why are we here?"

Dionysus looked bored and scouted the area as if wondering the same thing, "My father won't notice we are here. I'd rather not get scolded this early in the morning."

I was going to ask him what he was talking about when I saw Bermuda shorts, khaki pants, black hair, twinkling familiar sea-green eyes and a crinkly smile.

"Dad!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! 'm so happy I'm actually writing for someone and not just myself. Anyways thanks for the support!

Now, I'll briefly talk about the venom that caused all this mess. I dunno where the original author was going with it however I feel like if there is a venom that makes the person afflicted have to have sex with someone, it must have something intended along those lines and have a bigger meaning than just being "bonded". What that meaning is, Percy doesn't know yet which means y'all don't know yet. Plus, Percy has only brushed the surface of what his new claim to Dionysus is. I hope to explore that more in coming chapters.

Review - I love every one of them!

Favorite - It's an honor to be on your list!

Follow - That means future views, I love it!


	6. Seymour the Leopard Head

"I didn't know the ban was already lifted," I smiled.

The corner of his eyes crinkled. "It's not. But I convinced my nephew that it would be in his best interest to allow me to see you.

I looked towards Dionysus who was distracted by the ground.

"Dionysus," he called to the wine god. They exchanged a glance and Dionysus sauntered off down the block giving us privacy. My dad turned to face me and immediately his warm arms enclosed around me. It was a nice 2nd ever hug with my father. He still smelled like an ocean breeze, but something was different – he was tense. His eyes looked more like a storm than the usual peacefulness.

"How have you been Percy?" he asked after pulling away.

Somehow being in my father's arms made me feel like a little kid and I wanted to explode and tell him everything. How much pain, embarrassment, and shame I'd felt over the past few months. But I couldn't find the right words.

"It's been tough," he summarized for me. "You have nothing to feel shame about Percy, nothing that has happened is your fault."

"I should've stopped Ares, I _could've_ stopped him. How am I a hero if I let all of this happen to me?"

"You are not to blame. Ares is responsible for inflicting this upon you and Dionysus should have been able to stop Ares from getting into the camp," he growled.

"But Hera was the one who blocked Dionysus from knowing Ares was in the camp."

Apparently Dionysus hadn't told my dad about Hera being a conspirator because he looked shocked and livid – I figured it'd be best for humanity to stay out of open water for the next few days.

"How do you know Hera was involved?" he asked.

I explained the vision I'd had with Hera and Ares discussing stabbing me, and he seemed even more pissed when I told him Dionysus already knew.

"Dionysus and I will be having another discussion later," he muttered angrily – shooting a glare in the direction Dionysus had walked to.

"Hermes said one of the reasons you aren't allowed to see me is because you might take me with you to your palace. Would you really let me go?"

His eyes softened and his eyes crinkled with a smile, "Of course. I'd take you now if I could, unfortunately I was told that the venom's effects will not completely wear off for another year.

"Just another year then?" I asked hopefully.

"As long as you want me to," he promised.

One more year with Dionysus and I'd be free. "Triton had said that I had to serve him or you would disown me, so I didn't think you wanted me."

"That was before he decided to attack you. The claim Dionysus has over you is taken very highly," My father said sullenly, "I had my doubts about you being placed with him and they were confirmed after that incident. Zeus should have known he still harbored resentment against all my offspring. But trust me, he won't be confusing you with Theseus again."

"What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say he would've joined Ares in Hades had we not realized the venom is still in your system, when we paired him with you it was under the notion he would protect you from Ares. Everything is pointless if he is the one hurting you." He grabbed my shoulders firmly, "He legally may have the right to do whatever he wants to you, but as you are my son I will make sure those rights are limited. If I have to start a war for you I will."

I smiled at him and my throat felt tight. "Thanks dad." This was what fathers are for – saving me from gods who occasional lose their minds.

"I should get back now, I know Zeus knows I'm on Olympus and will be wondering what I'm doing here," he said.

I nodded and he gave me one more tight hug before he dissipated into the morning air.

Dionysus appeared in the distance walking towards me. Somehow a little of that fear I always felt lingering when I was around him disappeared knowing my dad would be looking out for me.

"Thanks for letting me see him," I said once he was in front of me.

He shrugged but didn't reply with a typical snarky remark.

"Where to now?"

"Home," he grabbed my shoulder and we teleported.

I had expected when he meant home, he was talking about his house in the suburbs of Olympus – instead we were standing in my living room. The TV was still on from when I'd left almost a week ago. And there were flies buzzing above the stale pizza and leftover Chinese food I'd left sitting out. I'd meant to clean up before my mom got back, but before then I'd treated it as my own little bachelor pad.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, "I thought you weren't returning me until my mom and Paul came back."

He looked disgusted at the mess and snapped his fingers – the trash vanished into large garbage bags. "We will stay here until they return."

"Wait. We or me?" Imagining three days alone with Dionysus in a tiny apartment wasn't the best ending to my summer. At least Ariadne and the servants around his house offered a sort of barrier between us.

"_We _will be staying here," he repeated, "There's no need to be cry about it, you heard your father – if I hurt you again he will start World War 3 to get you away from me."

He had a point but I still felt uneasy.

Dionysus looked out of place in my home. It was sort of like having the Queen of England over for a cup of tea. There was just a different air to him. And it wasn't like there was much to do except watch TV and play the four video games I owned.

By mid-afternoon Dionysus was extremely bored. And a bored all powerful god was not the best person to have in my living room. He kept fidgeting and grumbling to himself on my sofa as he read what must've been the 20th consecutive wine connoisseur magazine.

"Want to go out?" I suggested, "There's not much to do here."

He threw done his wine magazine and jumped up.

* * *

At first we walked aimlessly around the city, but Dionysus kept insulting me for not knowing where we were going. Three more days I kept repeating in an effort to calm my nerves.

Dionysus spotted a big yard sale in front of someone's building and insisted on going. My mom liked going to these sometimes but I was never a fan. Dionysus went around surveying the items and I wondered what an immortal who with the snap of his fingers could get anything would buy.

"Hello," a young pretty woman with light brown hair approached Dionysus, "Could I help you with anything."

Dionysus didn't even look up at her from the stacks of albums he was going through, "I'm just perusing."

She pouted before continuing, "If you need _anything_ at all please don't hesitate to ask."

Dionysus exhaled and I saw his jaw twitch as he held back his annoyance, "I'm quite certain I can manage the simple task of looking through your stuff. Go away."

The girl didn't take the hint and it was then that I realized she was flirting with him. I had to choke down a laugh from watching how horribly it was going.

"I see you like leopard print," she noted his usual cat print shirt. "Well I'm sure you'll love what I have here. My family loves to hunt exotic animals and this is our prize piece." She giggled and turned around to grab something.

Dionysus finally looked up at her as the woman produced a stuffed leopard's head mounted on a wooden trophy board. Oh no, I thought. The woman didn't know she'd just committed the biggest sin showing a decapitated leopard to Dionysus, it was his sacred animal.

The woman didn't even have time to blink before Dionysus snapped his fingers, the leopard's head came to life. It roared and thrashed its head wildly, the woman dropped it but not before it managed to rip a bit of flesh from her hand.

She screamed and everyone around her started to freak out. Dionysus was seething and I knew he was about to vaporize the girl.

"Stop!" I ran in front of him, holding him back from killing the shrieking girl. The leopard's head continued to roar and the yard sale shoppers were running down the street. I heard a police siren in the distance. "Leave her alone Dionysus, she's not worth it! And the cops are coming."

Dionysus's menacing gaze turned to me but I managed not to shrink away. I didn't think he'd listen but he picked up the leopard's head which calmed once in Dionysus's arms and walked away. Taking a deep breath of relief I quickly followed after him.

"Thanks for not killing her," I said once we were a safe distance from the scene.

"I didn't stop for you," he said irritably, "But I should've stuffed her face and mounted it on a wall. Seymour wanted revenge." The leopard roared in agreement.

"Seymour?"

He held up the leopard which blinked curiously at me, "His name is Seymour. They illegally poached him, killing his mother and brother."

The thing looked pretty cute and pathetic when it wasn't roaring and showing off its knife-like teeth. "Are you going to punish them?"

"Yes, but I won't kill them. The paperwork for this alone is going to be a pain, but she will be punished. For now, we need to get Seymour food."

There were weirder things going on in the world than a decapitated leopard eating food, so I didn't question him.

We walked to the store and we kept getting looks from people. Seymour seemed to like the attention and was having fun pretending to be still and then roaring at anyone who noticed him. I'm pretty sure the mist was disguising him as a rabid squirrel or something. Whole Foods was crowded and Dionysus told me to get whatever food I wanted for the next few days. I went around filling my cart with food while Dionysus was at the butcher getting food.

"That guy is so hot," a group of girls were giggling, "You should talk to him Jaime!"

"Yeah, go Jaime! Ask for his number."

I turned around hoping they weren't taking about me but felt a tap on my arm. The girl was cute and looked a few years younger than me, she had short blonde hair and blue eyes that shyly gazed at me.

"Hi, I don't normally do this but…" She paused and the aroma of grapes overwhelmed my senses. Dionysus wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Did you finish shopping?" he asked before kissing me on my neck. I jumped at the surprise contact and reflexively shoved him in his stomach with my elbow, forcing him off. The girl didn't seem to notice my reaction but just gazed wide-eyed at me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry – I didn't know – I'll be going now," she sputtered, her face was bright red and her eyes were misty. She quickly ran back towards her friends.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at Dionysus who looked pretty pleased at making the girl cry.

He smirked, "She had no right to look at you, you are mine."

"She didn't know that! And you definitely didn't have to kiss me," I rubbed the spot where his lips had been.

I could hear the group of girls were comforting their friend. "It's okay Jaime at least you tried. We should've known he was gay."

"His boyfriend is even hotter," one of her friends squealed, "Why are all the good ones gay?"

My face was red from embarrassment and anger. And Dionysus and Seymour's amused gazes weren't helping. "Can we go?"

Dionysus agreed and we checked out. The trip back to the apartment was silent except for Seymour's occasional roaring. I wasn't homophobic or anything, I just found it annoying when people called me gay. Because being forced into a homosexual relationship didn't automatically qualify as me being gay. Besides I liked breasts and vagina and everything women….

Feeling content about my sexuality eased my mood and I restored my earlier calm by the time I finished putting away my groceries.

From the kitchen I smelled pizza. "Oh, did you want some?" Dionysus asked when I returned to the living room. He had made himself relaxed on the couch, his feet were propped up on the coffee table and in one of my mom's wine glass was diet coke. Seymour was lounging on the seat next to him casually munching on raw chicken legs while they both watched a documentary on wild big cats in Africa.

"You only have enough for yourself." my stomach growled. Perhaps I should've bought more than just junk food and candy.

Dionysus must've been in a good mood because with a wave of his hand a personal sized pepperoni pizza appeared just for me.

After an hour of watching Nat Geo Dionysus decided to put on a movie. We decided to vote on a genre but I don't know why I bothered when Dionysus insisted that Seymour also voted on a horror film. In the end I was stuck sitting next to a leopard head and Dionysus watching, The Grudge. I'd thought it would be scary but Dionysus laughed as if the movie was a comedy which made the movie a lot funnier than the first time I'd seen it with Grover. Every time the ghosts appeared he'd snort and when the ghost girl hung a dude with her hair, he was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

By the end of the night I was pretty content with how things had turned out. It was a shame the next day ended up so horribly.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Nullifying the Venom 1

The story is officially in M territory now. And things are about to get more exciting with more action – especially in the coming chapters!

The first story arc has begun.

**Chapter Warnings: M/M, Dubious consent**

* * *

I was really hoping this was a dream.

Because laying naked on a bed with my wrists and ankles tightly bound in rope was not my usual Friday activity. I tried twisting my hand free but the ropes held tightly in place. The room I was in was as small as a cellar and the only objects inside were needles, metallic balls, and other weird things sitting on the nightstand beside me.

Panic set in when the door opened and a dark figure walked inside. I couldn't tell who they were with the dark hooded robe they wore.

"Who are you," I asked, my throat felt like it was on fire, "Where am I?"

The figure didn't answer, it just glided slowly towards me. My body felt like lead as I began to toss and turn, hoping the ropes would come free. The figure moved from the edge of the bed and slowly started crawling over me.

The robe trailed over my legs and the figure stopped, their head was right over my crotch.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I begged.

The figure leaned down and a human hand grabbed my cock – I probably would've gone berserk had some skeleton hands started handling my junk.

The hand firmly stroked up and down and in no time I was fully erect. A pink tongue appeared from beneath the hood and licked the head of my cock, lapping at my leaking precum. The tongue went lower before licking all the way up my full length, the hot wet mouth engulfed me fully.

"Ahh!" I moaned at the contact.

I writhed and moaned loudly as their mouth sucked hungrily. My hips bucked up and the hungry mouth took all of me, I could feel my cock hitting the back of their throat. I was so close. So close. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"Percy, look at me," the figure whispered.

My eyes snapped open, and suddenly I was in my bedroom laying in my bed. It had been an insane dream. There was no mysterious figure in a robe lurking around and I wasn't naked and tied up. My cock was still excited and strained against my boxers – not bothered at all by how weird the dream had been.

Although my mind was still reeling I needed release and grabbed my length giving it a few strokes. I grabbed a tissue from my night stand and cleaned myself before heading to the kitchen for food.

"RaaaAAAAAWWRRRRR!"

I jumped and nearly pissed myself as I entered the living room. Dionysus had placed Seymour right above the doorway. The leopard looked at me apologetically.

Dionysus wasn't in the kitchen, nor any of the other rooms.

"He's gone."

Seymour let out a little whine.

"I'm sure he'll be back for you," I assured the leopard, "I hope so anyways, I doubt my mom would like having you terrify her every time she walks into the living room."

I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and chilled on the couch watching TV but the stillness of the place became annoying, I was bored and oddly still turned on from that weird dream. My libido had been pretty much nonexistent after Dionysus claimed me but now I felt the familiar sexual drive I'd had before. And considering I'm a 16-year old guy – I was pretty horny.

I looked over at Seymour who was snoozing and figured a quick wank wouldn't hurt, I turned the station to a show featuring girls running in slow-mo on the beach and reached my hand into my boxers. Just as I was about to get tugging, Dionysus began materializing in front of me. I pulled my hand out and acted like I had been scratching my thigh.

Dionysus looked more irritable than he'd been the past few days. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Some hairbrained camper actually managed to fall into the lava pit so of course I was called immediately in to fix it. That pit is so well enchanted that only a complete moron could manage to fall in. Of course he's one of Ares's brats so that makes it understandable. But then _I_ had to be there to somehow kiss his boo boos and tell him he will be okay! Which he is definitely not, by the way." His rant ended and he looked at me curiously, his gaze lowered to my boxers which were tented.

My face heated and I used a pillow to cover myself. "You should feed Seymour, he's hungry," I said lamely. He looked up at the leopard who was still snoring from his afternoon nap.

"Get dressed, we're going out."

I sighed a breath of air as he walked to the kitchen, relieved he hadn't mentioned my sudden guest.

After a cold shower I got dressed and returned to Dionysus. He grabbed my shoulder and we teleported. When we came to I realized we were outside of a diner.

"This is one of my favorite restaurants," I realized. Dionysus must've liked the place to choose it considering how obscure it was. "I went here all the time with my mom when I was little"

Inside I saw Mary, a waitress who'd been working there since I was a toddler. "Hi Mary" I said, my face lighted up. She was the same age as my mom and the two had become friends. Whenever things with Smelly Gabe had gotten really bad my mom would take us here and Mary would always be there to support my mom and give me hot cocoa and pie.

"My little Percy!" she smiled, "It's been so long since I've seen you or Sally. I heard she wrote a book – you must be loaded now! I'm so happy for you –" she paused looking at Dionysus, "And who is this handsome man you're with? Could you set me up?" she winked.

I wondered what she saw, while he was physically more attractive in his younger form his sense of style was the exact same – he still wore animal print Hawaiian shirts and walking shorts.

"He's, uh – he's – he's my cousin?" I said quickly blurting out the first thing that came to mind that wasn't abnormal or suspicious. Although acknowledging him as my cousin made my stomach turn.

"Yup, my grumpy old cousin Dionysus," I ignored Dionysus glare.

"I didn't know your mother had any siblings."

"Our dads are brothers," I explained as we sat in a booth.

Mary knew I'd grown up without a dad and excitedly began to ask about my father.

"He shouldn't have left your mom to raise you," she reasoned after I gave a false reason for why he hadn't been around, "I don't know how he could've left you or your mother. You're both so sweet. Anyways, I'll take your orders in a bit." She smiled and then returned to her other customers.

I already knew what I wanted to order and Dionysus had already picked out his food

Dionysus had been quiet for the entire exchange. "She talks a lot," he said not looking up from the menu he was flipping through.

I laughed, "She's always like that."

Dionysus set his menu down and looked around the cafe. I didn't know what to say and Dionysus wasn't saying anything so we sat in an awkward silence. Being with him was weird as I would never have seen myself eating alone with my camp counselor in a million years.

"This is Diet Pepsi," Dionysus said after Mary returned with our drinks and handed him a glass of soda. "It's disgusting."

"Wow, most people can't tell the difference," Mary said impressed. "I'm sorry about that, I thought I could fool you."

"He can only tell because it's the only thing he's been drinking for the past 11 years." I joked.

"It is a completely different drink," he grumbled, scooting his glass away and snapped his fingers making a can of diet coke appear in his hand.

"Wow, it's a good thing you carry one with you," Mary said – the mist must've made it seem like he'd pulled it out of his pocket. She left after a brief lecture on how my generation was addicted to sodas.

After she left we fell into the same uncomfortable silence again. This day would be boring if the whole day was going to be us staring at each other so I figured I could be the one to begin the conversation.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why aren't you at camp?"

"Zeus allowed me time off. Although it's not much of a vacation considering I'm supposed to watch you." He gave me an annoyed look, but there was no real conviction in it. "I convinced him to not make you go back to camp, with your father's help. And I couldn't very well leave you alone, not after we know that Ares is still up to trouble."

I'd forgotten about Ares after the whole Tityos thing, well not forgotten about him – more like was distracted by the impending doom of having to sleep with Dionysus again. But the very mention of the war god made my blood boil. The guy was being punished for something that was completely his own fault and yet he still felt the need to hurt me.

"Did Zeus give Ares more time for sticking Tityos on me?" I asked.

Dionysus's face darkened, "No, Zeus couldn't find solid proof that it was Ares who sent Tityos. Although any 2-year old could see that was Ares's planning."

"That's not fair – none of this is fair! Ares tries to make me his toy and he only gets 50 years, you tried doing whatever with a nymph and you were originally sentenced to 100 years."

Dionysus sighed, "No one claims gods are fair."

* * *

After finishing our meal Dionysus stated our next destination, the beach.

With a blink of an eye I found myself on Montauk Beach. I had no idea how Dionysus knew this was my favorite spot out of all the beaches in the New York area.

Because it was early August the beach was more crowded than normal, but Dionysus and I made an area near the rockier section to avoid people.

"Are you going to swim?" I asked, pulling off my t-shirt.

Dionysus had given me swimming trunks and put a layer of sunscreen over me with the wave of his hand.

"No," he plopped down on a beach chair and then summoned sunglasses and a magazine.

His loss, I thought before rushing towards the dark waves. I dove in, and the familiar feelings that came with being the son of the sea god hit me. I floated on my back contently for a good while before looking to the shore.

Dionysus was relaxed in a beach chair drinking diet coke and reading another wine magazine. Why would he come to the beach to do what he could do at my apartment, I wondered. Then a group of really hot girls approached him. They surrounded him and I could hear their high pitched giggling. I sunk back into the water – that explained it, I surmised.

I decided it would be fun to swim out farther after I scouted the sea life closer to the shore. There were buoys that surrounded the beach in the water and I easily swam past them. The ocean stretched on for as wide as I could see – it would be so easy to keep swimming and find my father's palace. I could place the exact coordinates in my mind like a GPS system. _Keep straight for 300 miles and then turn left at the large wave._ But I still had to get rid of the venom. I estimated 6 times I would need to have sex with Dionysus, the first time would either happen tonight or tomorrow.

I zoned out as I felt dread consume me.

Help.

A voice startled me. I could've sworn I heard someone but I didn't see anything except kids and adults flopping around near the shore.

"Help."

I was sure I heard it this time and I began to focus. I concentrated on the water and tried to feel for any disturbances. Then I felt it, in front of me to the right.

I quickly propelled myself with the water to jet myself to the location. A little boy was sinking in the water like a brick. Drowning is not like what is shown on TV, there is not frantic flailing and loud calls for help. There was just a sort of drop as they couldn't lift themselves to the surface. The little boy looked like he'd only recently passed out and I quickly pushed him to the surface. I moved us inhumanly fast to the shore and placed him on the ground. Others began to see that the boy was unconscious and became frantic, I heard the whistle of the lifeguard.

Placing my hand onto his small still chest I controlled the water, forcing it out of his lungs. The boy quickly gasped for air and began to cry.

"Wow! Good job with the CPR, man," the lifeguard said, "I've got it from here."

I nodded and pushed my way back from the crowd and walked to wear Dionysus was still sitting. He was the only one who had not rushed to the scene.

"Always the hero," he said, but not in a snide way.

I shrugged, "I noticed him and I helped him. Anyone would do the same."

"No, not anyone."

We left the beach after the commotion, mainly because I kept getting surrounded by folks praising me.

* * *

Somehow I felt as if Dionysus had read the _Guide to Percy Jackson Volume 1,_ because everywhere we went to was a place I liked. He wanted ice cream from the same place my mother and I would go after the beach, though to be fair it was the only ice cream parlor in the area. I'd almost choked from laughing when he'd incessantly requested a diet coke float. After ice cream we went to see the new movie in the series starring Tristan McLean. Those movies were beyond awful but ever since 6th grade, Grover and I had made a tradition out of watching them.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked once we stood in front of my all-time favorite burrito restaurant.

Dionysus looked at me quizzically. "We are about to eat," he explained as if talking to a 4-year old.

"Yeah, in my favorite restaurant. Everything we did today was something I really like to do. And I _know _you don't like Sparta Cop 911, it's the dumbest movie on the planet. So what's going on? Why are you taking me to all these places?"

He looked affronted, "I have no idea what you're talking about Jackson, I've always enjoyed Sparta Cop 911 – I become filled with glee every time he arrests someone and shouts 'You think you're so tough, this is Sparta' at all the bad guys before kicking them to the ground."

"You also just so happen to like Montauk beach?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he challenged.

"So this is all just a big coincidence?" I asked.

"I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought," he smirked.

Although I knew he was lying I figured there was no real harm in it all. Maybe I was being too critical of the god. Ulterior motives aside I'd had a pretty fun day.

Even getting burritos with Dionysus also turned out to be cool. He'd apparently done some traveling to South America and knew the best things to eat and drink. And since he couldn't drink with his ban, he let me do it. The mist had apparently made me look older because no one in the restaurant blinked an eyes as I downed my third glass of sangria.

"This is the best burrito I've ever had," I smiled at Dionysus who'd already finished his.

"It's all about the correct beverage choice to go with the meal," he explained. His eyes downcast to his can of diet coke.

"I bet the first drink you have after this will be the best you've ever had."

He looked confused and I explained, "Because you've gone so long without alcohol it will make the taste better. I get that whenever I go to long without my mom's cookies." Though I guess in his case 50 or so years without alcohol wasn't really comparable to my few months at a time.

"What are you going to do when you're able to drink again?" I wondered.

"Return to Olympus and get drunk for the next century," he pondered, "Or maybe travel the world and get drunk for the next century. There are 195 or so countries in the world, a lot more than during my last world wide adventure. It'll be interesting seeing how the cultures I previously visited advanced - if they're still around."

"And what do I do?"

In 50 years everyone my age would be around 66-years old and my mom would be an old lady.

Dionysus ran a hand through his curly hair and thought about it, "I suppose you'd come with me."

While I wanted to visit other countries, I wasn't sure if Dionysus was the best travel partner.

"Are there any countries you haven't been to? We should go there."

"I've been everywhere I want to go. There is no point in going to Antarctica or Australia," he explained.

"Why?"

"Ice and deadly creatures that bite. Besides, what kind of party could I throw in those places?" I had no answer. "But I reckon anywhere is better than camp, I will treasure the day I never have to see those brats again."

Hermes's words flew to mind, Dionysus didn't like them because it was easier than getting to know them and watching them die. I doubted the god would ever admit it aloud.

* * *

Maybe it was the buzz from the alcohol, the yummy burrito, or just having a good day - but I felt great as I walked into my apartment. "Today was fun," I smiled at the god.

Dionysus nodded, "It was mildly entertaining."

"You can't just say 'I had fun today'."

"I don't like to lie."

I laughed, "You just don't want to admit that I'm a nice person to hang around."

He tilted his head and smirked. "Fine," he said facing me, "I'll admit today was fun."

I smiled, and suddenly his lips pressed against mine. His tongue finding mine before I could even think to react. A hand was in my hair pressing us closer. We kissed for a few moments before he pulled away.

My smile was gone.

I bit my lip, I knew this was coming and yet I still felt flustered.

"We have to do this sometime," he insisted.

I gulped, "Yeah, today is fine." My voice was shaky.

"I'm not going to force you, unless the time comes when it is completely necessary," he pressed.

I wasn't sure if I could handle him tying me down and raping me again. I took a deep breath of air and tried to gain some strength – I could do this. It wouldn't be so bad, kissing him was enjoyable and it had eventually felt nice when he'd done it last time. I could vaguely remember when he'd hit that place inside me that felt insanely good – just thinking of it made my cock stir.

"I can do it," I said more confidently.

Satisfied, he placed his hands on my waist as he leaned into me again. His kisses were as heated as the flames in his eyes. He was no longer gentle, teeth nipped at my lips before trailing to my neck where he bit softly before licking at the spots soothingly. The hand on my hip wondered up, reaching the edge of my t-shirt before exploring the skin underneath.

His fingers glided above my taught stomach, I gasped as his fingers rubbed against my nipple – I didn't even know that could feel nice on guys. My fingers dug into his shoulders as I tried to gain some semblance of control over my body.

He steered me towards my bedroom, pulling away to open the door. Even with the alcohol in my system I couldn't tame the flutter in my stomach from how strange this all was.

"Focus on the pleasure," he said gently before returning his lips to me. He lifted my shirt over my head with ease and his mouth descended upon my chest. A tongue flicked at a nipple and any remaining blood I had left in my body rushed to my cock. I could definitely focus on that.

I hissed as his teeth raked the sensitive bud – the god liked biting me.

We moved clumsily to my bed and somehow we managed to fit onto the twin mattress. But I guess him practically laying on top of me had something to do with it.

My mind was a haze of pleasure as he returned his attention to my mouth and his hand moved over my cock. I was still in my jeans so the friction he was applying wasn't overwhelmingly intense but as his slow petting continued I felt like I was about to cum. My face grew hot as I embarrassingly tried to shift my hips from his grasp.

"Don't worry," he looked amused, "I'll make sure you're satisfied more than once." His teeth tugged at my earlobe, "Or twice," his breath made me shiver, "Or thrice."

"Shit!" I cried, as my body spasmed. I came in my pants.

Oh fuck that was embarrassing, I couldn't last more than 4 minutes. And knowing it was Dionysus who caused it made me want to bury my head in a hole. It shouldn't feel this good – drunk or not – I wasn't gay or attracted to the god.

Dionysus resumed his petting and I became too distracted to complain. He focused on my neck before I heard a snap. His clothes were gone along with my jeans and boxers. Our naked flesh pressed against each other, his skin felt hotter than a normal persons should be and in the summer's heat I felt sweat dripping from my forehead.

Vines slithered onto the bed, grabbing me by my wrists and ankles. A flash of terror went through me and I began to panic. My heart sped up and he must've felt it because the vines disappeared. In return he kissed my lips gently as if apologizing.

He raised himself up and stuck a hand underneath me, I knew from experience what his destination would be. He muttered words in Ancient Greek and then placed a finger inside of me. The feeling of his finger in my ass still felt strange and I wondered if I'd ever get used to it. He leaned away from me, kneeling over my thighs while continuously pumping the finger before adding a 2nd and a 3rd. Vines appeared again but didn't try to bind my limbs again, instead they wrapped around my shaft and began to pulse. It didn't take too long for me to get completely hard again. My body writhed which caused Dionysus's fingers to hit that pleasure spot.

"Ahhh!"

His fingers moved from my ass and I felt him shift. The vines released my dripping cock. His hands pulled my hips up to his and spread my legs so they hung loosely around his muscular thighs. I strained my head up to see him holding his length and pressing the head of his large cock at my entrance - I wanted to squirm away from the impending pain but my muscles felt like goo.

"Ready?" he asked, although I'm pretty sure it was a pointless question. He wanted me, his lustful eyes roamed my body and I wasn't sure he'd stop if I said no.

My body shook from either exhaustion or fear – it was like a quest, I reasoned. When I was on Olympus fighting Kronos and Luke asked me to hand him the knife I couldn't tell him, 'could you give me a few days to think about it.' I had to act.

My eyes squeezed tightly shut, "Do it."

Dionysus's hips snapped forward, his length impaling me. I'm sure the neighbors and half the block heard my scream. All I could feel was intense burning pain radiating from my ass and the strange feeling of fullness. Tears dripped down my hot cheeks onto my pillow and I balled my fist into my blanket grasping my hands tight enough to pierce my skin.

"Hurts," I muttered, turning my head into my pillow so he couldn't see my tears.

In response Dionysus leaned over me, his cock still unmoving inside of me. His lips caressed my jaw and neck soothingly. A hand moved to tease a nipple and I felt the vines return to my cock.

Once the pleasure overtook the pain his hips began to roll, his large cock pumping in and out slowly. He grabbed my chin and moved it towards him so he could kiss me. I responded eagerly to his exploring tongue. His lips released mine but not before biting my lower lip, I opened my eyes to see his cheeky smirk.

He pulled away so he was no longer laying over me and grabbed my hips tightly as he continued to fuck me. His cheeks were more flushed than normal and his wide-eyed gaze was focused on where he was entering me. His hips shifted and I ascended to the stars. I moaned and mumbled words my brain couldn't process. My back arched as he moved faster. He was going to fuck me till I was brain dead and yet I still wanted more. My legs wrapped around his narrow waist so his cock wouldn't dare to miss hitting that spot over and over again.

The vines unwrapped from my cock and I was painfully close to release. I moaned embarrassingly loudly as his thrusts became faster and more erratic.

_Percy, look at me._

I don't know if he said it or I was remembering the words from my dream but I snapped my eyes to the purple flames that flickered like a fire in the wind. His lips were parted slightly and his curly hair was wild – otherwise he looked unaffected. His hips snapped forward and I felt his cum coat my insides. A moan escaped from his mouth as he continued moving his hips bringing me to orgasm shortly after him.

While my mind rebooted, Dionysus placed gentle kisses over my body. I lay there breathing deeply as my actions sunk in. Embarrassment, regret and shame hit me all at once. I felt disgusted with myself and I wondered what my mother and Annabeth would think if they could see me now.

I had enjoyed it, I wanted more of it – something was wrong with me.

A rush of nausea ran through me.

Dionysus noticed how tense I'd become and tried to kiss me.

"Don't touch me," I muttered. Turning my face away from him. "I hate it when you touch me."

His face darkened and he pulled away, slipping his flaccid length from my body. I closed my eyes as his heated body moved off of me. When I finally got the courage to open them again, he was gone.


	8. This Means War!

I would've preferred a dreamless, nightmareless, visionless sleeping experience after such a bad evening. But instead I found myself standing in the familiar dark and grimy lands that was the underworld.

I had landed next to the River Styx it was different than the last time I had seen it. Somebody had taken the time to clean it because I could actually see clear water in some spots – hypothermic needles in others.

I heard a snarl and fell back as three gigantic dog heads snarled at me. Well not at me I quickly discovered. Ares sauntered around holding a large black garbage bag and a giant pooper scooper.

Hades had put Ares on poop duty, I realized with glee.

The war god looked wearier than the last time I saw him – but I suppose months of not eating will do that to anyone.

"Damn Hades, making me pick up after this stupid mutt," he muttered. Cerebus didn't take kindly to the insult and lunged at him. Ares yelped and nearly fell over the large bag of feces. Cerebus had been as sweet as a little puppy when Annabeth and I had encountered him before, but Ares did have a way of bringing out the worst.

Suddenly a winged figure came flickering towards us. Ares perked up immediately, "Took you long enough!"

The monster was humanoid and reminded me of a stereotypical vampire but with stringy black wings. He looked terrified as he landed in front of the angry god. He fell to the ground and groveled at Ares's feet.

"Lord Ares, I have done what you've asked. Your plan is in action as we speak!"

"And has the boy noticed?" Ares asked.

The monster shook its head, "Not yet my lord. But he will!" He added when Ares raised his foot as if to squash the small monster.

"You better not fail me! Sisyphus can tell you exactly what happens when I am angry. He claimed Tityos would break Percy Jackson but now Tityos is back in Tartarus where you will join him if you fail!"

"I know my lord!" the monster looked like it was about to cry. He raised his arms up to Ares beggingly, "Please my lord, trust me with this. Dionysus was able to save him last time, but he can't save the boy from a threat that he can't see. And don't worry, the boy will definitely be broken after this."

Ares looked satisfied and gave a twisted smile, "He will be begging to be my slut."

Suddenly the vision turned into static like on an old TV. In the next moment I was laying on a familiar narrow twin bed, naked and tied up. But this time I was laying on my stomach.

Not again… I wasn't the biggest fan of dream repeats, I liked a bit more variety in the dream department. Or better yet, no dreams.

I wrestled with the ropes but had no luck getting them undone. The door flew open and the robbed figure emerged.

"Let me go!" I yelled at it.

The figure ignored me and moved to the nightstand. I couldn't see what they were doing but I heard the sound of metal moving.

The robes shifted and I felt them climb on top of me, straddling my legs. A hand was placed on my back followed by a cold wet substance was dripped on my back, right above my bottom.

"Stop," I begged as I felt their hand move over my ass. A finger entered me and I groaned. The feeling wasn't as intense as when Dionysus did it, but for a dream it was surprisingly realistic.

"Wake up! I don't want to dream this anymore!" I yelled.

I clenched my fist and dug my nails into my palms hoping the pain would make me wake up but nothing happened. Suddenly I felt something hard at my entrance. I strained my head back to see hands holding a chain with big metallic balls over my ass. Oh no that wasn't supposed to be stuck in there. I tried tossing and turning but my body felt as if weights were placed on top of me. I couldn't move and I was being molested by a perverted guy in robes – I would never watch Saw or any horror movies again. The balls were forced in and I let out a loud scream.

I was in my bedroom, laying on my bed. My scream was still stuck in my throat and sweat covered my body. I checked my wrists but found no hint of them having been tied up – It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just a nightmare…

There was no way I could go back to sleep so I got up. First thing I needed was a shower, I was still naked and sticky from having had sex with Dionysus. I put on my boxers, wincing from how sore my behind was. As I left my room to go to the bathroom everything was quiet and all the lights were out.

Dionysus was gone…

The thought didn't fill me with as much glee as I thought it would have. But it was for the best that'd he'd left, I couldn't face the god even if I wanted to. I turned on the water to the highest temperature and quickly jumped in. My body was overall pretty sore and as I ran my towel over my neck I felt a sharp stab of pain. I looked over at the mirror and saw dark bruises on my neck and chest.

"He gave me hickeys," I realized.

I'd never had any before considering Annabeth and I hadn't managed to progress that far. I felt shame come over me again as I stood there naked and marked up with his semen still leaking out of me. Just one more year, I thought clutching onto my only semblance of hope. The rest of the night involved me trying to stay awake. I set up camp in the living room, and was thankfully not startled to death as I entered by Seymour who had been taken by Dionysus. I had a gallon of ice cream, 3 cans of Red Bull and a gallon of pop as I watched various TV shows.

By the time morning came I was dead tired and finally gave into sleep. Thankfully, my dreams were nonexistent.

The day went by quickly after sleeping through most of it and by the time my mom and Paul returned I didn't look like too bad. Minus the bruises on my neck which were covered by the collar of an old Polo t-shirt I'd found in the back of my closet. I threw my arms around my mom the moment she stepped inside our apartment. I just needed to hug her. She seemed surprised but held me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you," I muttered into her hair.

She pulled away and worry filled her eyes, "I missed you too Percy. Is everything alright? Did something happen, did any monsters attack you? – I knew I shouldn't have left you. A month by yourself is no way to spend your summer."

"I'm fine mom, everything was okay," I lied.

Luckily Paul walked in carrying their suitcases and began to excitedly talk about the trip. I smiled and tried my best to be cheerful and pretty soon I was laughing and my worries and fears were placed aside.

* * *

The next day flew by without any dreams or anything else abnormal happening. I occasionally wondered about the monster I'd heard Ares talk about that was supposedly going to attack me. But honestly I wasn't too worried. Last time I hadn't been prepared, but now whenever I went somewhere I gripped Riptide tightly and always made sure to observe my surroundings.

One morning as I was getting ready for the day, I turned on the shower to let the water run and get hot and began to strip off my clothes.

"Percy!"

"Ahh!" I yelped, jumping and pulling my boxers quickly back up. I turned to face the shower to see Grover standing in my shower. Well not actually standing in the shower. He had apparently decided to make a collect call via Iris message at the worst moment possible.

"Sorry man!" he apologized, turning his head when he realized I had been undressed.

"You can look," I said after putting my jeans back on.

"Percy what did you do?" Grover's brown eyes were wide and bloodshot. "Are you okay? Did Dionysus hurt you again?" His eyes trailed to the bruises on my neck and chest that were almost finished healing.

I quickly covered the marks. Having my best friend see Dionysus's bite marks was horrific.

"I'm fine," I assured, "Just a few scratches." My face was bright red.

Grover didn't seem to realize they were hickeys. He still looked more panicked than I'd seen him in a long time. He kept looking over his shoulder and nibbling on his shirt.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was so scared something happened to you."

"I was attacked earlier last week," I said before explaining how I'd been attacked by Tityos and subsequently saved by Dionysus. "I'm fine now."

"Did something happen after that between you and Dionysus?" he asked. "Something that would make him really, really mad?"

"Um, maybe. Why?"

Grover turned green and he glanced over his shoulder again, "He's gone crazy Percy. Well, not literally. But everyone in camp is terrified of even walking too fast around him – poor Mitch from the Aphrodite cabin was forced to clean the stables, the big house, and everyone's cabins after Mr. D caught him kissing his boyfriend - which he always did before. And then he turned Travis and Connor into Dolphins for a day and made them perform a show for us when they did one of their usual practical jokes. Thankfully Chiron convinced him into turning them back, but they keep squeaking whenever they start talking."

"Is Annabeth okay?" I asked, wondering if the god would take his anger out on her as some kind of revenge towards me.

"No," he shook his head, "She's fine. But Percy, you need to be more careful! Dionysus is nice to a point but he is notorious for getting revenge on anyone who wrongs him. My uncle told me stories about Dionysus's wrath, and trust me – it's nightmare fuel."

I already had a glimpse at some of the stuff he was capable of doing and going crazy to the point where I would eat my own flesh was not ideal. But he hadn't done anything to me, _yet. _Maybe that was a good sign.

"There is something else." Grover continued and his face turned even greener, "I think your dad is starting a war – well maybe not starting, but contributing. You see, none of the Ares campers have been able to go in the water without the water burning them for the past week. They can't even take a shower. They've had to use those wet wipes that are soaked in alcohol to bathe. And now Dionysus's kid, Pollux, isn't able to touch water."

As much as I disliked Ares's kids and their bully-ish behavior I knew they didn't deserve to be clumped into this mess. And Pollux was a jerk, but I still didn't feel right about it. Besides, them not showering for weeks wasn't fair to the other campers.

"And let me guess, this is just making them angry?"

Grover nodded, "I've also been hearing whispers from the other satyrs and nymphs that Poseidon has been slowly preparing his army. They're saying he is going to fight anyone who opposes him for you. I don't think we are ready for another war Percy, we are still rebuilding ourselves. And you know the gods are going to have to take sides, which means we have to take sides. We've already lost so many campers."

It was unbelievable the amount of trouble I'd managed to create (with Ares's help). My dad had said he'd start a war for me and now I realized it hadn't just been a figure of speech. I thought it was like that Bruno Mars song, "I'd catch a grenade for you." I didn't think my dad would actually risk blowing off his hand for me.

"I'll try and talk to my dad," I assured Grover, "I think I could convince him to not fight."

Grover didn't look anymore assured than I internally was. Convincing a god of anything was a battle in itself.

"Percy, if Poseidon starts a war against Zeus and Dionysus over you, that means I'd have to fight. Us satyrs have sworn our loyalty to Dionysus and would have to fight alongside him. And I don't think I can flirt my way out of a fight with a Cyclops again." Grover was shaking.

"Don't worry Grover, I'll call him right now." Grover nodded and the image faded.

I fetched a drachma from my bedroom and tossed it in the tub. "Oh goddess accept my offering, Poseidon's palace."

Immediately the water changed to a view of a field covered in mermen and an assortment of sea creatures in armor facing each other as they practiced sparing. Cyclopses were going around examining weapons and handing out tridents.

"Hello again little brother," Triton appeared wearing similar armor.

"Triton," I gritted my teeth, maybe next time I should say 'Poseidon's palace, anyone but Triton', "Can you get dad here so I could talk to him?"

He sighed, "Are you that thick brained, I told you before you cannot talk to father yet."

"I already talked to him a few days ago. I'm sure he won't mind if we break the rules again."

Triton shook his head, "You cannot talk to father, now what do you want?"

"Fine," I grumbled, "Is it true dad is going to war?"

"War? Whoever told you that preposterous idea?" he said unconvincingly, Triton would never win an award for acting.

"A friend told me. Besides, what are those guys doing then?" I motioned to the soldiers behind him.

"Bah! It doesn't matter if you know, I suppose. Father has decided to remove you from Dionysus by force as soon as the venom is completely removed from your body. Although I can't understand why father would go through all this trouble for you…" He snorted as if the very idea was hilarious, "But I'm quite excited, this is father's chance to claim his rightful place from his little brother and become king of the gods!"

Technically Hades was the oldest son and by that logic was the rightful king, but I didn't want to get involved with their Lion King-ish brotherly fight, "Well you have to stop him. There's got to be another way to do this.

Triton smiled, showing his pointy teeth, "Little brother, are you that naïve that you would think Dionysus would give you up any other way?"

_Yes_, I thought, why wouldn't he? I was pretty sure at this very moment he wanted to turn me into a fish and dump me in the ocean.

"Yeah, he doesn't even care about me," I argued.

Triton sneered, "As if caring means anything. You're his property, your very essence belongs to him. For that reason alone just as a principle he wouldn't hand you over." A twisted smile filled his sharp features, "Besides, I'm sure he has found some use for you. He has quite the reputation, I'm sure he has been enjoying himself. How about you, little brother, are you indulging yourself?"

"Of course not! I hate it!" I said defensively.

"Hmm, really?" he didn't sound convinced. "Well, I don't care if you hate it or love it, Perseus Jackson. Do your part and make sure he fucks you. There is no reason in going to war for you if you are broken. " He waved his hand through the water and the scene disappeared.

* * *

Thank you Rita for pushing me to post this.

Thanks for the reviews! And new followers! And old followers!


	9. Back at Camp

Being at home eased my stress with my situation and it was easy to pretend everything was normal. Mom would make blue blueberry pancakes in the mornings when I woke up. Paul and I would make jokes at the kitchen table and talk about the upcoming school year. Then mom and Paul would go running for a half hour. Mom would then spend the afternoon writing while Paul read mythology books and prepared his lesson plans. In the evenings we would either go out for dinner or we'd cook.

Things were normal, but I was bored. I'd just spent the last four years of my life on a life changing quest only to be stuck at home fiddling with my thumbs. I missed being with Annabeth. I missed hanging out with Grover. I missed the endless pranks. I missed campfire sing-alongs with the Apollo cabin. I missed camp.

"Do you want to go back to camp?" My mom asked during dinner Thursday night. "You're too cooped up in here. Don't you want to ride on your pegasus friend and play capture the flag with your friends?"

"I'm fine, besides school's about to start," I said quickly with a mouth full of potatoes.

"You and Annabeth can work something out if you both talked to each other, but you have to talk to her and give her another chance."

I forgot that they thought Annabeth was the reason I was home.

"School doesn't start for another few week. You can stay a few nights or maybe just an afternoon," Paul explained.

"Camp Half-Blood is your home too," My mom added.

Their two concerned gazes bore at me, waiting expectantly for my decision.

"Fine," I gave a small smile as they beamed happily. "Just for the day, though." I didn't want to spend the night in Dionysus's cabin with Pollux again. After my dad's new punishment, I was sure the wine god's son wanted to break my nose and strangle me with the strawberry plants he grew.

Friday morning I put on my orange camp t-shirt and shorts. I felt Riptide's weight in my pocket and told myself everything would be okay. I could ignore Dionysus. I could ignore his crazy son. I could dodge punches from Ares campers.

Mom and Paul sang along to our favorite bands during the too short drive. I sat in the back seat fidgeting with the belt buckle, last time I had been this anxious going to camp was when I thought it had been under attack. Paul parked outside of the barrier, the Camp Half-Blood sign glinted in the sunlight.

"We'll pick you up at 10 PM," Mom said, giving me a hug. She had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek. "But call me if you want to stay, or if you need to come home early. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Paul hugged me next, he patted my back, "Good luck son and have fun. I know I wish I could spend a day in there."

"I'll try. See you." I waved before stepping inside.

Everything looked just as I'd left it, but in a way different. Maybe it was because I no longer felt the same sense of security that I'd had.

"Hey Peleus, long time no see," The dragon snuffed at me as if wondering where'd I'd been, I petted the copper scales on its snout and he purred. Its yellow eyes looked at me curiously. "I'm just back for today," I explained.

The golden fleece lay under Thalia's tree sparkling as I walked by.

When I stepped into camp I noticed firstly that it was less crowded than it normally would be on a Friday morning, and that the few people who were walking around were doing so very cautiously. As if afraid to be seen by someone.

Although I wanted to pay Rachel a visit I decided to steer clear of the Big House as to not run into Dionysus. Instead I headed towards the cabins hoping to find Annabeth. We'd last spoken on good terms and I'd been dying to see her.

"Percy, it's been a while," Annabeth's older brother, Malcolm opened their cabin door. "Didn't think you'd come back this summer after what happened."

He was probably referring to Pollux's outburst in front of the entire camp, revealing I'd slept with his father. I'd been an outcast after that.

"I missed camp," I explained simply, "Is Annabeth here?" I peeked over his shoulder and saw a flurry of other blond haired kids.

"She'll be back later for capture the flag but right now she's on Olympus. So you two are speaking again?" he sounded surprised and a little concerned. I suppose he wasn't the biggest fan of me hanging around his little sister anymore.

"Yeah, we ran into each other a while ago and talked about stuff."

"I'll tell you when she returns," Malcolm said, "I'm warning you Percy, I don't want you involved with her again. I don't know what's going on with you but Annabeth has been through enough."

It stung to hear.

"But it's nice to have you back, we could use you on our team today," he said before closing the door.

I sighed and had to re-route what I was going to do. I could probably find Grover, but his new responsibilities had made him busy before and I wondered if he had time. Maybe coming back was a mistake. More campers began to notice me and either smiled and waved or frowned.

I noticed a familiar face in the small group of campers walking around. "Nico!" I shouted at him.

I hadn't seen Nico since that day on Olympus when we'd destroyed Kronos, I knew he had a cabin but he wasn't around when I'd been here the first month. Nico turned towards me and when his dark brown eyes met mine he flushed and his whole body tensed. He had said he no longer blamed me for Bianca's death but I wondered if it was true. I know Annabeth claimed he had a crush on her, so maybe he was mad at me over Annabeth? I didn't know – but I considered Nico a friend, although a strange and sometimes scary one. I walked over to him.

"What's up?" he asked, averting his eyes from my face. I didn't know it was possible for him to get paler but he did. He looked as if he had spent all summer in a dark cave. His brown hair was longer and hung over his eyes. And although it was a warm day he wore a black trench coat and black jeans.

"I wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you since the world almost ended, what have you been up to?"

"I've been in the underworld with my father."

"Oh, how was that?"

"Interesting." He finally looked up at me, "I saw Ares cleaning the River Styx."

My stomach clenched as I wondered just how much he knew. With his shadow travel and Dionysus not caring if he popped in and out, Nico was probably the most informed demigod in all of camp.

"I know," I saw Will Solace walk by, "He has to stay there for the next 50 years."

Nico crooked his head, "Is it true? Is it true you are bound to Mr. D?"

I gulped, "Yeah."

His face fell, and he stared at the ground. "My father wouldn't tell me what it meant so I asked around. There are always whispers and they told me about it. The venom originated in the underworld, you know. It's interesting what the venom does inside a mortal's system and what you have to do in order to get it out." He knew about the sex, I thought horrified.

"You must think I'm disgusting then for what I have to do," I muttered.

Nico shook his head and his face darkened. "Not at all. I – You're just doing what you must."

For a kid, Nico was surprisingly understanding. "What were you about to do?"

"I don't want to play capture the flag so I'm going back to the underworld. Plus, I discovered a way to-" he hesitated, "There is something I need to do."

I knew Nico could get a little overzealous with trying new things and I worried for the boy. "Be careful," I gave his bony shoulder a comforting squeeze. His eyes widened and jerked away – I forgot he didn't exactly like it when I touched him.

"I'll be fine, bye Percy." He stalked towards the dark skeleton cabin.

My next destination was the stables, I had a stubborn horse to visit. Blackjack was busy munching on a barrel of oats.  
"Blackjack."

The Pegasus looked up at me and started to bounce up and down excitedly on its hooves. _Boss! Where've you been? How are you? You look thinner, you been eating boss? Wait – aren't I s'pose to be mad at you? _He settled down and huffed, _Yeah I am mad at you. I don't want to see you boss, go away._

"Blackjack please talk to me, hear me out!" I begged.

_You made Porkpie die go away!_

"I didn't know Ares was going to attack me Blackjack. He came out of nowhere and stabbed me, I'm sorry Porkpie sacrificed herself to save my life, I never wanted her to die for me. Trust me, I wish I could go back in time and change that day,"

Blackjack looked unsure and shook his black neck roughly like he was trying to comprehend it all. _I hear what you're sayin' boss… I never liked angry muscle dude. But I need more time to think about it. _

At least he was talking to me, "That's great! I know I can win your trust back Blackjack. I'll never let that sort of thing happen again."

_A few carrots now and then would also help sway me, _he added. I petted the tuft of his small black.

Next I wanted to head to the armory to spar since I'd been out of practice for a while. I'd meant what I said to Blackjack – I was tired of feeling weak and needing to be saved. Whatever Ares sent after me would get their asses kicked when I was finished.

Mom had been right, going back to camp was what I needed. The armory was busy as it usually was on Friday as the especially competitive campers got pumped for capture the flag.

"Hey Percy," Chris Rodriguez waved me over. He was wearing a helmet and a chest pad, in his hand was holding a long sword. "When did you get back?"

"An hour or so ago," I unclicked Riptide after he motioned for me to spar, "I'm not staying though."

I raised my sword just as he swung down at me, he was a lot bigger than me and surprisingly strong for a son of Hermes – but I suppose he would need to be in order to date Clarisse. I pushed him off of me and he staggard backwards.

"Hey man, would you happen to know why my girlfriend can't take a shower without needing ambrosia to heal the blisters that appear on her skin every time even a drop of water touches her?" He swung again, aiming for my unprotected torso. I easily managed to dodge, but I was starting wonder if this was more than a friendly spar.

"I may, but it's all a misunderstanding-" he swung again but he wasn't the best fighter and I found an easy opening. I kicked stepped out of his path and elbowed him in his lower back. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet.

"A misunderstanding? What did you do?!" He yelled, turning to face me. His tan face was red and his black hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"Nothing! Look Chris, It wasn't my fault you don't know what you're talking about." I lowered my sword and backed away from the fuming guy. "I didn't do anything, our fathers are having a feud which is obviously being extended to us but I promise you I had nothing to do with this. And I'm trying to get my dad to stop."

Chris looked a little calmer but he hadn't lowered his sword. "I may believe you, but since you helped me once I think it is fair I warn you – watch your back. There are a lot of angry and stinky demigods out for your blood."

"Uh thanks for the heads up," I muttered. He finally lowered his sword and I took that as my queue to leave.

A stream of campers walked by on their way to the mess hall for lunch. My stomach grumbled and followed the stream. Luckily the Big Table was vacant, Chiron and Dionysus were probably off preparing for the later event.

As I passed the Ares table I kept my head down, hoping they would be too busy fussing at each other to notice. Instinctively I went to Poseidon's table, but as I was about to sit down I realized I couldn't sit there anymore. I trudged towards Dionysus's table and saw Pollux already sitting there munching on a PB&amp;J sandwich.

From the look he gave me I realized we were probably equally displeased at seeing each other again.

"No fucking way Jackson," he glared as I sat down. "You can't sit here."

I sighed, "I believe I have to considering there is nowhere else."

He clenched his fist and stared to rise. Just as I was about to meet his challenge I felt an arm pull me back.

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were directed at Pollux as she held onto my forearm. "Percy, you can eat with us." She pulled me towards the Athena table.

"That's against the rules Annabeth," I said but didn't make an actual effort to stop her from pulling me.

She smiled, "And no one is here to see." She motioned towards the empty big table.

Not wanting to argue with her logic, I sat down at the end of the table. I didn't see many new faces, only a young boy with strawberry blond hair. Athena obviously was one of the few gods who hadn't been storing their children away unlike the Apollo table which was completely crammed.

"Annabeth, this is not a good idea," Malcolm said as we sat by him. "If Mr. D catches him he won't hesitate to punish you, he is punishing everyone over anything."

"I can go," I said, not wanting to cause drama.

In return Annabeth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. "Mr. D is on Olympus, I saw him earlier. And Chiron won't care once I tell him Percy was about to get assaulted again."

Malcolm sighed but eased up. I wished for a hamburger and blue cherry coke and a side of blueberry pie. I spent my meal chatting with Annabeth about updates on the restoration and joking with the other Athena campers who thought Annabeth's love for architecture ranged above obsessed. Overall it was an enjoyable meal until everyone at our table and the tables around us went silent. And who spilled grape juice?

* * *

Enjoy! Thanks for the Reviews!

To answer a question- Percy is conflicted. He wants to go with his dad, but he is unsure if it is worth the cost of sending campers into war. So, as of right now he takes no clear side.


	10. My Old New Enemy

Dionysus furiously moved the knob moving Mario around the arcade screen. His hands moved swiftly as he expertly dodged barrels and climbed up ropes and ladders to save Princess Peach from Donkey Kong. His points climbed and climbed until he reached 1,060,000 when a barrel suddenly wacked him. He'd been at it for a good hour or so while I stood watching him never toping his high score. Occasionally he'd look at me and anger would fill his features, then he'd return to his game.

When I'd asked him what he was doing he said, "Restraining myself from making you spontaneously combust."

I appreciated his concern for my wellbeing but I was bored and anxious as he tried to come up suitable with a punishment for me.

"Can't I join Annabeth in the fields? That seems fair," I asked.

Annabeth had received the very unfortunate punishment of harvesting all the strawberries in the fields by herself. A task that normally required all the campers for a solid week of work.

He rubbed his temple and sighed exasperatedly, "I try and be nice to you Jackson and yet all I get in return is ungratefulness and headaches. No you cannot frolic in the fields with Annie-Beth." He turned and went back to his game, jabbing so hard at the start button I thought the machine would break.

"You've never been nice to me."

"Are you that big of a dolt, Jackson. Did you honestly think I liked going to the beach or following you around all day? Or did you really think it was a coincidence I took you to all your favorite places." His hands flew over the controls and he climbed the levels at an astronomical pace.

"It doesn't count when you have ulterior motives. You only did it to make me sleep with you."

He had 200,000 points already. "The venom required we copulate and you were the one who wanted to do so before your parents return. I made you comfortable and went at your completely asinine slow pace. Having sex with you could have come about in many different ways. I don't need to coerce you by being nice. Trust me Jackson, you are not _that_ appealing."

"I already know you're willing to rape me," I retorted angrily.

He was at 400,000 points. His angry eyes focused on the screen he spoke, "What I had done to you was a mistake – It won't happen again. After the vow I made, you can be sure of it."

My mouth snapped shut at his sort-of apology, maybe I should talk to him as he played video games more often.

"You swore on the River Styx?"

He sighed, "Yes, yes, and it was quite a nuisance to do so." He approached 450,000 points.

"Perhaps it would be best if I never touched you again," he mused, "Seeing as you _loathe_ when I do, perhaps I should allow you to become insane."

"Could you could fix me if I did?"

"No, the venom is an older and much more powerful magic than what I could cure," I'd already assumed he couldn't but my stomach still sunk. "I tried one time a millennia or two ago. In that case the god had completely forgotten he'd used the venom, only to find the poor man having eaten his own lips. Of course the initial bonding insured that the man was immortal, but all he does to this day is eat away at his flesh. He heals, but he just won't stop eating himself. I suggested one of those bands that go around the stomach to satiate hunger but I'm sure he'd eat through the pain."

"I definitely don't want that."

He reached 700,000, "Yet, you also hate me touching you and I've vowed never to force myself upon you again. Quite the dilemma we have."

Mario just barely avoided getting hit with a barrel. I was silent as he continued playing, his eyes focused on the screen as his score neared 1,000,000.

"You won't have to force yourself. We can do what we did last time, when we have to. That way we both win."

The score at the top said 800,000. "No. You have to try to enjoy it," he stated.

"I can't," I protested.

"Then I refuse," he said.

"You're asking too much from me, it's easy for you because you've done it before. And I'm not attracted to guys-"

"You are attracted to me."

"No I'm not," I assured him.

"Yes."

"No," I sighed, it was like arguing with a stubborn toddler.

"I've had plenty of experience to know where someone's attraction lays. Maybe you have a stronger affinity for girls, but I can tell you have enough of an attraction towards me to make an effort."

"I am making an effort," I argued.

And considering he was back into his usual form – shorter hair, rounder cheeks, and a beer belly – I didn't think he was that attractive.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

Oh gods not this again.

"Fine I'll try harder. Besides, I didn't mean what I'd said before. I didn't really hate it when you touched me, I hated the feeling afterwards." I admitted.

He smirked, the score at the top said 1,000,000. "I know."

Of course he knew, he could read my mind. "Then why were you so mad?"

"I wasn't mad." He sighed as the score approached 1,060,000, the highest he'd been able to reach before Mario would get hit with a barrel.

"Yes you were. You've been tormenting everyone in camp for a week. But from now on I'll _try_ to enjoy it and you'll make sure I don't go insane – just go left!" I yelled as Mario was about to get hit again. Dionysus followed my advice and Mario barely dodged the barrel. His score read, 1,060,100 – a new high score.

Dionysus continued racking a higher score before Donkey Kong suddenly appeared on the bottom of the screen and the game whirred, _Game Over_.

"You beat the game," I was impressed. Arcade games like those made me crazy because my ADD would often result in me getting bored of watching Mario bounce up and down and I could never get past the 3rd level.

"That's a new world record," he seemed satisfied.

"Since you're not mad anymore – and you _never_ were, does Annabeth still have to pick strawberries from the entire field?"

"Tell the girl she only needs to pick up to the left divide," he said distractedly as he entered his name into the high scores list.

It was still an unfair punishment but considering most god's prides never allowed them to go back on their word no matter how ridiculous, it was a pretty nice gesture. Annabeth would be happy and would probably only require a few hours in the field.

"Good, can I go now?"

He waved his hand signaling me to leave as he moved onto the Pacman machine beside it.

"Now to destroy Mr. Blinkey – Oh yes, before I forget!" I stopped just as I'd grabbed the door handle. "Your punishment will be to feed Seymour. The other campers are too afraid to get close to him."

Considering just 10 minutes ago he had wanted to blow me into pieces I was more than okay with that.

* * *

Seymour was hanging above the doorway to the living room and purred when I stood on a stool to pet him. After feeding him 2 bags of raw chicken legs from the fridge I decided to tell Annabeth the good news. She was already finished with most of the left side of the field anyways thanks to Grover and Juniper's help. Grover played his flute while Juniper sung an Ancient Greek hymn about how yummy and delicious strawberries were and the strawberries happily flew off the stems and into the collecting baskets. In no time they were finished.

"That wasn't too bad," Annabeth wiped her hands on her denim shorts and fixed her ponytail to remove the sweaty strands that had fallen in her face.

"With teamwork anything is possible!" Juniper said excitedly.

Grover beamed at her, kissing her green tinted cheek. They were the stereotypical happy and gushy couple. Annabeth and I exchanged an amused glance when Juniper in return kissed his nose.

"It's so nice to see you again Percy. How was your summer?" Juniper asked as we all walked to the dining tables.

Time had flown by and it was already 5 PM, and right after dinner would be capture the flag.

"It was okay."

"That's good, I'm happy that Mr. D bound to you. It's such an honor, my mother was a maenad and had been a part of his troupe of followers since back in 1933. She said it wasn't as fun back then due to the prohibition, but she has always spoken highly about Lord Dionysus. He is definitely one of the friendlier gods," Noticing Annabeth and my raised eyebrows she added, "Although camp has made him very grumpy. But when my mother died, Lord Dionysus helped take care of my little brother and I."

I couldn't imagine growing up around the god, but Juniper turned out pretty nice. When we approached the dinning tables we split up. Grover and Juniper headed to the Big Table while Annabeth joined her siblings at the Athena table.

"No way, Jackson got off without any punishment," an ugly guy with greasy brown hair from the Ares cabin muttered as I walked by, "Wonder how much he had to suck in order to get this far on Mr. D's good side?"

In the next instant the guy was gone, replaced by a pile of his clothes. I heard a squeak and a little brown mouse squirmed its way from under the clothes. I looked over at Dionysus, his face was buried behind his magazine and he made no indication of having just turned the guy into a mouse. Beside him Chiron looked disapprovingly and walked over the Ares table picking up the mouse-boy and walking towards the Big House.

Pollux didn't look at me as I sat on the farthest seat away from him. I suspected his father being present had something to do with that. Once all our plates were cleared the conch horn sounded and the game of capture the flag was soon to begin. Everyone stood and blaring cheers erupted from the tables.

Mark, Sherman and another camper from the Ares cabin ran forward with their red flag painted with a boar and bloody spear. On the opposing side as usual was the Athena cabin with Annabeth, Blake, and Reese with their silver flag with a painting of an owl over an olive tree. The teams were announced and I missed hearing them say Poseidon's cabin – instead I was automatically grouped in with Dionysus. And I groaned when I heard Sherman announce that Pollux had apparently allied with the Ares cabin. But I knew from the dark looks I got that although we were on the same team, I had to watch my back.

With Chiron gone, Dionysus led the introductions – a task he looked bored with having to do. He remained seated at the table but reluctantly put down his magazine. "You hero brats should know the rules by now seeing as this is a weekly event – but just to refresh the memory of the more obtuse of you lot, I'll go over the rules. The creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but no Saw sort of torture shall take place. Personally, I don't care if accidental decapitation happens, it just means less brats that I have to watch. However, I don't feel like going through the drama of a severed limbs or angry parents pestering me - so no killing or maiming." He waved his hand and all the armor appeared on our tables.

Pollux pulled on a chest pad and some protection for his arms, along with a helmet before grabbing a long sword. I settled with just a chest pad and Riptide. Annabeth looked apologetic as she put on her gear – I'm sure she would have tried allying with Pollux had she known in advance I would have been there.

I joined my other team members. Ares cabin had allied themselves with cabins Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Nemesis, and Nike. Athena's allies were cabins Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hectate, and Hypnos.

For the most part things were civil. I ignored Drew Tanaka who I could tell from her smirk was itching to ask me questions about my love life. The Nike cabin members were pumping themselves up shouting, "WHO'S GOING TO KICK BUTT? – YOU'RE GOING TO KICK BUTT," at each other in what was the official armor endorsed by Nike - it was gaudy and blindingly gold, they were always easy to spot in a fight. Nemesis campers were busy plotting which campers they were going to get revenge on. Pollux was strapping on his shin guards. And members from the Ares cabin were shooting me dirty looks. Mark sharpened his sword while giving me a penetrating glare.

"Have you all already discussed battle plans? Where should I go?" I asked Katie Gardner, of the Demeter cabin, who smiled when she saw me.

"They're not really that organized but I'm on border patrol if you want to do that – I think they're just going to rely on their strength and ambush anyone they see."

We ventured into the forest and I decided to free roam on the border and assist when needed. The horn blew in the far distance and within moments shouts and the sound of swords clanking could be heard near the center. Our flag was on the north end of the forest. I decided to flank west of that region near the creek. I was making my way through the forest when I felt a wave of exhaustion, like I'd just spent the past few days without any sleep.

Suddenly two big guys ambushed me and held my arms and forced me to kneel. Clovis, head of the Hypnos cabin and a guy who somehow looked like he was half cow half human, confronted me.

"Hey look Percy, my boys and I are going to need you to tell us where that flag is?" His face was so close I accidentally breathed the putrid smell of old milk on his breath.

He seemed to have taken old Mafia movie's as interrogation inspiration because he kept talking in a stereotypical Italian accent and his siblings around him kept punching their fist and making cutting motions at me.

"I don't know. Maybe your boys need to keep looking."

"Lookie here Percy Jackson, We ain't gonna keep askin you nicely – we know you know where it is. I can feel it - along with something else going on up there. But you have until the count of three to tell me before I let my pal Tony," (his name was actually Bartholomew) "play a game called Punch."

"Let me guess, it involves punching me?"

"No, it involves Tony drinking a glass of punch after he cuts off your thumbs."

Clovis was a bit eccentric and being confronted by a guy who walked around with a blanket and pillow in the waist of his pants always made it hard to take him seriously. Although, I knew he could easily send me into a deep coma if he wanted to.

"1-" he started, "2..." Suddenly Clovis slunk down and fell asleep.

His siblings groaned. One of them removed the pillow and blanket from his waist and tucked him in as if he was a little kid being put down for their nap.

"Aww, we were about to get useful information!"

"I told him to go faster, he knows he missed his 9 AM, 11 AM, and 1 PM Naps."

The lot bickered and I used this as a chance to escape. Without Clovis's ability the others weren't as strong with projecting their powers and I felt my energy returning – though I could've still used a 5 Hour Energy. I elbowed both of the guys holding me in their groins (I know it's a cheap shot, but they were the ones who took me captive first) before jumping up and grabbing their arms throwing them to the ground. I unclipped Riptide and the others backed off knowing they were overpowered.

"We surrender!" They raised their hands up while Clovis snored.

"Do you know where your flag is?" I asked. Perhaps I could end the entire match quickly.

No one spoke and I decided to a little interrogation of my own. I called to the water in the creek not too far from me. Concentrating really hard, I heard the rumble of the water getting closer. The others gasped as they witnessed a large jet of water heading directly for them.

"Zeus's Fist! They put it past Zeus's fist," one of the younger campers cried. "Please don't get my hair wet, I just straightened it!"

"Thanks!" I directed the water back to the creek and raced towards the direction of the flag. I ran past where the old Labyrinth once was and was surprised to find no resistance as I raced closer and closer to the flag. Zeus's fist was about 30 feet away and beyond that was the silver flag glimmering in the sunlight.

I stopped running – there was no way the flag was completely unguarded. Athena cabin was notorious for setting up traps and ambushes. There weren't obvious differences in the land around the flag – no freshly dug up dirt which I'd fall into if I stepped on it. No trees that could sling me miles away if I walked too close to them. Only grass and best option I could figure was to make a mad dash for it.

I ran towards the large flag getting closer and closer before something hit my shoulder. It felt like I'd run into a doorway or gotten punched. Sticking out from my left shoulder was a spear.

"Got him!" I heard a shout.

Before I could even make sense of where it'd come from a swarm of campers in red and gold armor surrounded me. At the head of the group approaching me was Clarisse. I couldn't say I was surprised.

"And he's too far from the creek to do anything. No water tricks for you dolphin boy." Mark sneered.

"We're on the same team, but I guess this game makes no difference to you compared to how much you probably want to clobber me." I said.

I grabbed the spear embedded in my shoulder, wincing at the amount of ichor that was dripping down my useless arm. Although the creek was miles away I could feel it pulsing behind me.

"It wasn't too hard convincing the Nike cabin to take over. Currently they're causing quite the battle between the other cabins. We asked them nicely to give it their best and that means they've probably forgotten the no maiming rule. I bet even Mr. D doesn't realize what's going on." Clarisse's pug eyes glimmered through her helmet. I'm sure she was patting herself on her back with how much planning it took for them to actually make this work.

"We should kill him, I don't mind not having dessert for a week," Sherman growled.

His gigantic biceps flexed as he raised his large spear. The end was glinting and I had the terrible suspicion that it was made out of Imperial Gold – an element extremely deadly to demigods.

"We can't kill him Shermon, look," Clarisse pointed to my shoulder at the ichor, "He's immortal now."

That revelation didn't seem to make them any less aggressive.

"Good, we won't lose our dessert." Sherman raised his spear, "I'll aim for his heart then."

"Stop!"

Clarisse wasn't as big as Sherman but she had been blessed by Ares himself and thus was powerful enough to force him back – throwing him behind her to the ground. "First he answers our questions. Then we destroy him."

"What do you want to know Clarisse?" I asked.

My hand tightened around the spear in my arm and I gathered the courage to quickly pull it out. Ichor poured from my wound.

"None of us has been able to leave camp and Mr. D won't answer any of our questions," there were angry murmurs at the mention of Dionysus, "But we've heard rumors and whispers in camp that our father was sentenced to remain in the underworld for the next 50 years. And it's because of you. Is this true Jackson?"

What little bond of friendship Clarisse and I had that formed during the battle at Olympus, disappeared when I answered, "Yes."

They erupted into roars. Sherman was back on his feet gripping his spear tightly.

Clarisse growled, "You'll punish for what you did to our father!"

See, in a perfect world I would be able to explain how it was Ares's fault alone that he'd been punished and then the Ares cabin would be understanding about it. But I was positive the god's children wouldn't care. They'd probably just get angrier at knowing their father's failure in managing to turn me into his slave. I felt the power of the water building inside of me. Dionysus was too far away to help me this time, but frankly I didn't need his help. Maybe it was because I was immortal that I felt a sense of comfort and confidence in knowing at least they couldn't kill me.

Clarisse gave the go ahead to Sherman.

"Crush him."

I raised Riptide and parried his blow. But just barely. With one arm hanging useless, I had a big disadvantage. He ruthlessly attacked, blow after blow. I barely kept up but being smaller and quicker than him I managed to dodge.

"Kill him Sherm!" They shouted.

"Make dad proud!"

Sherman erupted at me again like a cannon and his illegal blade came a centimeter away from my cheek. Immortal or not, I knew Imperial Gold would cause some damage. Sherman was powerful and probably the most skilled hand-to-hand combatant in camp. However his weakness came from his anger. Like Ares, his anger got the best of him a lot. This caused him to make dumb decisions.

I just had to make him mad.

I started goading him by saying dumb things like, "Your dad is so stupid he got fired from the M&amp;M factory for throwing away all the "W" M&amp;Ms, Your dad is so stupid he bought tickets to Xbox Live. Your dad is so stupid, when he threw a grenade at me, I pulled the pin and threw it back…."

Sherman roared and just as suspected his blows became easier to predict. He tried to slash at my throat but I ducked and charged him with Riptide. I knocked him back with my wounded shoulder (nearly passing out from the pain) and stabbed his legs with my sword. He fell to the ground screaming. Being the giant bullies that they were I was immediately hounded by the group of them. Their weapons were raised as they decided to attack me as a group – 1 against 15.

"Give up Jackson, lower your sword and maybe we'll let you keep your hands," Clarisse muttered.

Her electric spear was charged and aiming for my neck.

I probably would've lost my limbs had my giant wave of water not appeared. I'd tried something new and from the gasps and screams I suspected it was as terrifying as I'd thought it would be. A giant hand about 6 feet wide and 9 feet tall made entirely out of water appeared over me.

"If any of you attack me, I'll make sure your whole body is covered in blisters," I threatened.

They all took a few steps back except Clarisse. Anger twisted her face and I almost felt sorry for her. She'd spent her life building for the approval of her father, only to have him gone a few months after he declared his admiration for her. I couldn't blame her for hating me.

"Well it's too bad for you Jackson because earlier this afternoon I had a nice long shower and was completely fine."

I suppose my father had seen the light of reason and released his curse on the children of Ares but as my luck would have it, at the worse time. Her courage inspired the others because after exchanging looks they regrouped around me.

"What's going on here?" Emerging from the trees was Pollux.

He looked a mess, his blond hair stuck to his forehead, his chest armor was hanging off of him, and his cheek was dripping blood. He walked closer taking in the scene of me surrounded by the entire Ares cabin.

"They ganged up on me as I was about to get the flag," I explained.

"Yeah, we're about to teach Percy Jackson a little lesson," Clarisse said to him, "If you want, we'll let you take a few swings."

"Maybe you should rethink this," His eyes wide as he viewed my giant water hand. "As much as I hate Jackson, I think this is a bad idea."

I wasn't sure if I should say thanks.

"Your loss. But if you're not with us you're against us," Clarisse motioned and two of her siblings roughly grabbed Pollux.

Pollux was big but his strength didn't compare and he was quickly dragged over and thrown on the ground next to me.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," I muttered.

"If it involves your third hand, I'm not too worried," he replied. He pushed himself up and unsheathed his sword.

"Cream them," Clarisse muttered, charging at me.

Her electric spear sparked madly around her. The others followed, screaming as they ran straight at us. It was my time to shine, I played a fun game of wack-a-troll. I swatted them whenever they got close, sending them flying and soaked.

"High five!" I shouted as the hand took out Mark.

Clarisse tried to charge me from behind but Pollux shouted, "Heads up!" before tripping her with his foot. She slammed to the muddy ground head first.

I continued swatting them as they flew down and trudged back to face me – looking wearier every time. Eventually they gave up, the few who stood were completely covered in mud. Their weapons strewn all over the place.

"I think they've given up," Pollux breathed heavily.

The campers who had gotten close dealt with his blade. Right as he said that Mark charged again.

"Down low," I said, preparing to underhand swipe him with the water hand.

"Too slow," Clarisse had picked up a spear and threw it at me.

The spear pierced over the giant watery hand. Horror spread over my face as I recognized the familiar glint of celestial gold just as it pierced through my gut. I fell to the ground on my knees. The pain was intense and immediate this time. Ichor poured out of my wound. The others watched with shock on their faces.

I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned back into the protective embrace. My head fell back and I saw Dionysus intently looking over my wound. His hand grabbed the end of the spear poking out from my stomach. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impending pain. A hand moved to my hip and I blacked out.

* * *

In my dreams I was in the familiar small white room again. However, I was fully clothed and not tied to the bed again. Realizing this was my chance to finally take control I decided to ambush the figure when they entered. I pressed my back against the wall next to the door and when it flew open I immediately rushed and grabbed it. The figure struggled, probably surprised I'd managed to overtake them.

"Alright, who are you?" anticipation flowed through me as I threw the hood off.

I stepped back in shock – it was me. My dark haired clone smirked, amused by my reaction.

"What are you?" I asked horrified. I'd been violated by myself repeatedly in my dreams – something was wrong with this whole picture.

"I am you," he responded in my voice. He laughed moving into the room and sitting on the bed, "I wasn't expecting you to find out so soon, but I guess it was inevitable."

"You mean, I've been molesting _myself_ in my dreams?" Maybe the venom was already making me insane.

"How could you molest yourself?" he asked.

That was a good question, one which was giving me a headache trying to figure out. I wanted to wake up. I pinched my arm but nothing happened.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"I didn't!" Okay so maybe initially the more innocent stuff wasn't so bad. It wasn't too different from any other dirty dream I'd experienced. But once he'd – I'd started inserting things into me I had viewed the dreams differently.

"I was giving you what we wanted," he explained.

No, he was lying. I hadn't known metal balls could be stuck up one's ass – much less wanted it done on myself. "That's not what _I _wanted, and you're not me. You're a bad dream. This is all just a dream."

"I never said this wasn't."

I knew that face, because it was mine, and he was challenging me to prove him wrong.

"I didn't want you – me – you! To stick things inside of me!" I pressed.

He shrugged, "You haven't realized it, but everything I did to you is what you wanted. I had no intention of hurting us, I am a dream after all. I am _your_ dream."

"Then why can't I control you? Why can't I wake up?"

"You can," he said and suddenly I was laying in the hospital wing of the big house.

The room was empty except for a lone cage on the bed next to me. Inside, was the guy Dionysus had turned into a mouse, running circles in a small hamster wheel. The clock on the wall said 11 PM. My parents were supposed to have picked me up at 10! I moved off the bed, a dull pain came from the wound but nothing intolerable. I lifted my shirt and saw a light pink scar above my belly button. There was no doubt in my mind that I would've died from bleeding out had ichor wasn't flowing in my veins.

Outside of the medical room I heard voices emanating from the front rooms. Recognizing my mom's voice I hustled to the living room. Paul and mom were sitting on the couch across from Chiron who was lounging in his wheel chair, next to him on a purple sofa was Dionysus. The four of them turned to look at me as Seymour notified everyone I was up and walking around by roaring.

"Percy you're awake! How do you feel? I heard all about the incident," She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I looked at Dionysus questioningly – wondering how much he told her but he only shrugged and sipped on a can of diet coke.

"Sit down Percy you might open up your wound," she pulled me to the couch and I sat between her and Paul.

Dionysus looked entertained as I sat uncomfortably between my parents.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	11. Rely

After being assured I was okay, my mom and Paul both started truly taking in being past the camp borders. Paul looked like he wanted to jump up and explore the entire camp grounds but refrained and settled on gazing at Seymour who was mewling at us for more food. My mom looked excited too, she was finally getting a glimpse of my other home. She would love seeing the Poseidon cabin or the climbing wall with the lava pit that she always reminded me to stay off of, not that I needed much of a warning.

"I assure you Mr. Blofis and Mrs. Jackson, this will not happen again. We have strict rules against maiming other campers, those responsible are being punished. Mr. D and I take this matter very seriously." Chiron assured my parents. I could tell from the few times I'd seen him angry that he was seething inside. I had a feeling they were going to get more than their dessert privileges taken away for a week.

"Did you find out where Sherman got Celestial gold? Isn't it supposed to be really rare?" I asked.

Chiron shifted in his wheelchair and looked at Dionysus, they must've already talked about it.

"The boy _found_ it during a mini quest given to him by Hera," Dionysus answered.

Hera put him up to it! There was nothing like having two powerful gods after my head. "That bitch," I accidentally muttered aloud. Thankfully I said it quiet enough that my parents couldn't hear but I saw the corner of Dionysus mouth twitch.

"Sounds like somebody gave it to him," Paul reasoned. "If celestial gold is that rare, I highly doubt he picked it off the ground. Meaning someone is after Percy."

My mom looked wide eyed between me, Chiron and Dionysus. The three of us were blank faced as Paul hit the nail on the head.

"Uh, I'm sure it was found on accident. I've ran into lots of rare stuff on my quests – like that one time I found the Golden Fleece." Or that other time I found Zeus's Master Bolt in my backpack.

"Don't worry about your son," Chiron assured, "It is our job to look after the campers while they are in camp. And if there is truly a threat against him we will be able to keep him safe.."

My mom wrapped her arm around my shoulder and squeezed me tight. "I'm his mother and I can't help but worry. At least this explains why he has been so hesitant coming to camp this summer. I just wish you would have been more honest with me Percy. I'm sure Mr. D and Chiron could have helped you had you told someone."

I avoided looking at Dionysus, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I should've told you what was going on."

My parents thinking I was being harassed by fellow campers was better than them knowing the guy who drove me away was sitting right in front of them.

"Percy has always had a knack for finding trouble." Chiron gave the understatement of the millennium. "But he is strong and I know _whatever_ he has kept from you was only done so in the hopes of protecting you." He was implying something more, he obviously thought I should tell my parents about the bonding which was not gonna happen.

Dionysus yawned and leaned forward in his chair, "Well that's enough sentimental talk. Chiron where are your hosting manners – you should have offered these kind folks some refreshments. Will wine do?" He snapped his fingers and four glasses of wine appeared on the coffee table, a glass in front of everyone except me.

"Don't you have restrictions?" I said to the god.

Dionysus shot me a look of why did I have to remind him before looking longingly at the dark purple liquid. He sighed and waved his hand – his drink turning the color of Diet Coke.

My parent's mouths were wide as they witnessed their sudden beverages. I suppose Dionysus had forgotten mentioning the little fact of him being the wine god.

"Wow!" Paul exclaimed. Grabbing his glass and taking a big gulp, "This is really good, I've never had wine that tastes so good."

My mom smiled as she looked at Paul quickly downing his glass. "I'll hold off, someone needs to drive back home. And I should've known from when Percy told me about camp, but you're Dionysus, correct?" She asked.

"Yes that's me, the god of wine, parties, and other fun activities. Though not so much these days."

"He's being punished by his father for chasing after an off limits nymph," I explained for him.

"With all the bottles I can no longer drink due to my restriction, I need someone to give this to – the amount of bottles I have piling up is ridiculous. I normally drank 6 bottles a day and multiply that by 50 years – that is 109,502 bottles I will miss out on." He gazed sadly towards the wall that led to his room where he kept some of his stash.

"You actually took time to do the math?"

He rolled his eyes, "There's not much to do at this wretched - I mean _wonderful_ camp." He scowled at his soda and growled, "The prohibition was only 28,489 bottles."

"Maybe you could invent another drink," I suggested.

That obviously wasn't the correct thing to say to the inventor of wine, "There is no _better_ drink."

"I think blue Cherry Coke is pretty close."

Dionysus looked ready to zap me in my seat. "Blue Cherry Coke is just Cherry Coke dyed blue. You're insinuating Cherry Coke is better which is a laughably ludicrous."

"No, I'm saying _blue_ Cherry Coke is better – and maybe not better, just very close to beating it."

"Even that's absurd," he grumbled, "Wine is the oldest and most distinguished beverage on earth."

"Isn't water technically the oldest beverage," I challenged, "And considering everyone has to drink it I'd say that wins."

"Water doesn't count."

"Why not? It's something you drink isn't it?"

Dionysus was about to respond but Chiron interrupted, "Ahem. Maybe we should change the subject." I looked at my parents who were giving me a strange look – a why-are-you-challenging-a-god-Percy-when-he-can-destroy-you-in-a-heartbeat kind of look.

"Well thank you for the glass Mr. D. You're the second god I've ever met and I must say, it's an honor," Paul smiled. His cheeks were already red after drinking his drink and my mom's untouched glass.

Dionysus must've been pleased at the praise because he refilled Paul's glass.

Paul was quite the amateur wine connoisseur and the two erupted into a conversation about good years for wines and the best regions and other boring stuff a guy who was too young to have any (legally anyways) could care about. Besides, I did think blue Cherry Coke was much better.

"Could I go upstairs and visit Rachel real quick?" I asked, interrupting the conversation.

"I don't see why not," Chiron stated looking at Dionysus for confirmation.

The god waved his hand and I dashed up to Rachel's room. I knocked on the door and after hearing some thumps and a clash of something falling to the floor, she stood in front of me wearing light blue pajamas covered in different colors of paint. Her hair was crazy as if she'd just been sleeping.

"Hi Rachel. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She didn't seem to mind and smiled. "I heard you were back – sorry I didn't see you earlier. I was overcome by a vision and couldn't stop painting." She looked like she'd just remembered something, "In fact, I think you better come in." She pulled me into her cluttered room, even more canvases had been surmounted in the time that I'd last been inside.

"What's up?"

She had a pained expression and she sighed heavily. "Nothing good," she muttered before holding up a large canvas.

I gasped. There was me banging on a door to a small room that was missing a ceiling, and above was a giant me looking down sinisterly at my frightened figure from above. A chill ran through my spine as I realized that the room was the same white walled room from my dreams.

"You painted this today?" I asked.

"No, I painted _this_ today," she set the large painting down and turned an easel towards me.

This one wasn't any better, it showed a dark haired figure sprawled on the snow – gold paint was smeared around their body.

"Maybe it's showing me sleeping in a pile of gold," I said optimistically. "Are you sure that has something to do with me?"

The first one was definitely something I'd seen before – but maybe the second painting was for someone else. Or better yet, maybe Rachel just had a really crazy idea that she mistakenly thought had been a vision.

"I think so, I've pretty much been drawing a comic book of your life." She went to another canvas and showed me a painting of me being held by Mr. D as I was crouched on the ground with a spear in my stomach. She found another canvas showing a painting of me at the ceremony in Dionysus's temple, depicting when the two of us kissed for the first time. I was as bright as a Red Delicious apple, I seriously hoped she hadn't painted anything explicit.

"It's so annoying, everything I've been painting has had to do with you! Not that you're a bad subject matter," she added quickly, "It's just, you're in for a lot of pain Percy. And I feel so helpless because when I asked Dionysus if I could show you he said no and that fate can't be avoided. And he'll probably be angry at me for showing you these but I had to! There has to be something you can do to stop them, I know everyone says a vision is as good as fact but maybe even a warning will help you."

She looked overwhelmed at sat down on the only clear spot on her bed, "I feel so pointless. Like what's the point in being the Oracle if I can't do anything about the visions?"

I cleared a spot next to her and sat down. The weight of the world felt like it was on my shoulders – I would never wish away normalcy again. "I don't completely understand what you have shown me, but at least I have an idea of what I'm up against."

There was a knock on the door. "Percy, we're leaving now," my mom said through the door.

"Alright!" I replied. I turned to Rachel who looked up at me with a determined expression.

"I'll try not to keep you in the dark again, if I draw something that you need to see I'll call you. You better not die Percy Jackson."

"I haven't yet," I replied. She gave me a hug and I left to meet my mom.

Chiron gave me a new vial of nectar to take for later when I needed it and wished me luck. As I was walking out the door behind my parents I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to Dionysus. His face was unreadable.

"Don't be afraid of the future, there is nothing you can do to change it," he warned.

I hesitated "I'm not afraid. Besides, I've been fooled by visions before. They're not always what they seem."

"Regardless, there is nothing to worry about. I've publically stated my claim and every monster by now should know anyone who dares to attack what is mine will either end up dead or wishing they were dead while they claw their own heart from their bodies."

His words were oddly touching in a possessive way. "So you're basically saying, 'I've got your back.'"

He raised an eyebrow, "There are too many silly new phrases to keep up with – and they just get more ridiculous with each decade. By the way," a smile tugged at his lips, "expect a package from me on the 18th."

That's my birthday. I looked at him suspiciously, "What is it?"

"You'll see." He shut the door in my face.

"You and Mr. D seem close," my mother said as she drove us back home. Paul was snoring softly in the passenger's seat while I took the back.

"What!? Me and Dionysus? No way." I scoffed. "Every time we talk I just want to punch him in his smug bratty face. And I if it wasn't for the paperwork he'd have to fill out and dad and Chiron complaining, I'm sure he'd make me spontaneously combust. Plus, he can't even dress himself without looking like a 40-year old woman. I think every piece of clothing he owns has some form of animal print." I saw her holding back a laugh in the rear view mirror. "What's so funny?"

She laughed and her blue eyes twinkled, "I'm sorry, it's just you two bicker like old friends. I'm sure with time you two will be like old pals. Didn't you say you wanted to work at Camp Half-Blood when you got older, maybe being close to the Camp's director will help?"

Oh yeah, I had thought of that. But that was before when I would still be with Annabeth and we eventually would grow old and retire somewhere together with 2 or 10 kids. Now, I didn't know what I'd do.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	12. Nightmare (End of Story Arch 1)

"Untie me!" I screamed at the closed door knowing any moment now the other me would walk through. My wrists and ankles were bound, but luckily I had the decency to dream I was wearing pants and a t-shirt.

The door opened and Percy-two walked in. His identical face no longer covered by his hood but he still wore the ridiculous robe.

"This isn't cool man. If you were me and I were you, you would know I would never want me to have to go through this…" We both exchanged looks of confusion. "Oh gods, why am I still dreaming this?!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Percy, after all I am you. That would be silly," Percy-two said.

"You are _not_ me," I gritted my teeth, "I wouldn't have tied myself up and violated me." Once again the winner of the most abnormal conversation award was awarded to Percy Jackson and his freaky dream clone.

"Is that something you only let Dionysus do?" He asked.

"I didn't let him. It's called rape, you should know all about it."

Percy-two's sea green eyes narrowed and he grinned, "You are the most powerful demigod in existence and yet you _let_ him rape you. You could have used your powers to blast him away, but you didn't. You _enjoyed_ it. You still like what he does to you even after what he did. You call me disgusting, but I am you Percy. I _know_ you."

"Shut up you're wrong. I'm only doing what I have to and if I don't the venom will turn me crazy. I have no choice, I never had a choice."

He chuckled darkly, which was discerning to hear from my voice box, "If you don't enjoy it stay here with me. I can keep you save from Dionysus. There will have to be no war, no other demigods will have to die for you – isn't that what you want?"

It was what I wanted but every sense in my body was telling me to wake up and drink a shit ton of coffee and Red Bull so I'd never have to see him again.

"No."

"No?" he walked over to the side of the bed and stroked my hair gently, "I can keep you safe Percy. We never have to see that disgusting creature again. Just stay with me."

"NO!" I screamed. _Wake up! Wake up! _

My eyes snapped open and I sighed in relief at being in my own bed in my own room. Which reminded me, I really needed to paint over my bedroom's white walls.

I burrowed my face into my pillow and groaned. My dreams were getting crazier and a lot harder to get out of. What if I got trapped? What if the other Percy wouldn't take no for an answer and kept me there. Oh gods this was bad.

"Happy birthday Percy!" Mom and Paul opened the door holding a plate of blue pancakes, blue eggs and blue orange juice. Along with a bowl of blueberries and blue napkins.

"Wow, I kind of forgot that was today."

"Are you sick? You look pale?" My mom handed the tray to Paul and approached my side, she placed her warm hands on my forehead and cheeks.

"No, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." _Wait, that was it! _ "I had a nightmare!" I said excitedly. I had been so stupid, I should've known all along. Especially after that vision with Ares who already said he'd sent something Dionysus wouldn't be able to see – he'd sent nightmares! Or the god of nightmares, whoever he was.

"Was it a good nightmare?" Paul asked confusedly. He looked unsure whether to congratulate me or comfort me.

"It was bad. But I just figured something out. I need to go to camp!"

My mom and Paul weren't the best at hiding their disappointment that I was ditching the plans they'd made for my birthday, but I had a feeling I needed to deal with the nightmares today before I actually did get sucked in. I promised them we'd celebrate the next day, but more importantly there was a certain god I needed to speak to.

"You're back soon, weren't you here just yesterday getting stabbed in your stomach?" Dionysus asked. I'd found him sitting on the rocking chair hanging from the front porch of the Big House. He was wearing a funny blue shirt with tiny little roaring tiger heads all over it, Bermuda shorts, and brown birkenstocks with socks. Covering his head was a wide brimmed sun hat. The guy needed a fashion makeover quick.

"That was a week ago…"

He shrugged and went back to reading his wine magazine.

"Look I need your help," he sighed and his purple irises looked back up. Before he could complain about me wasting his time I continued, "Ares sent me nightmares."

He huffed and his gaze drifted back to his magazine. "Look Jackson, sometimes little boys get nightmares. Maybe you had too many sweets before you went night-night. But I don't see why that's my problem. Get your mommy to read you a bedtime story or cuddle with you until you sleep. I don't care."

"No," I took a deep breath calming the urge to dump the entire lake over him, "I mean he literally sent the god of nightmares after me. I've been having really strange dreams. And now I think I'm going to get stuck in them because I-he-it told me I would!"

He set his magazine down and his face showed actual concern. His eyebrows narrowed and he stood up and grabbed my head.

"What are you-"

"Quiet, I'm checking if I can sense him," Dionysus muttered. He leaned in really close looking deeply into my eyes as if looking into a hole. His lips nearly touched mine and I suddenly remembered when he'd kissed me. My face grew hot and I pulled away, thankfully he seemed to be finished with whatever he was looking for.

He combed a hand through his curly hair and began pacing along the porch.

"Well, did you sense him?" My face was still red.

"How long have you been getting these nightmares?" He asked, still pacing.

"Um, I think it was a few days after you saved me from Tityos. Is something wrong? Can you get him out?" _Did it even work that way?_ I didn't know, but I trusted Dionysus would be able to do something.

"They say eyes are passages into the soul – and Epiales was definitely there. He waved and gave me the finger. It is rare for him to become this embedded. You should have told me earlier." He turned his angry eyes to me and I felt like a little kid getting scolded.

"I didn't think of that as a possibility – in my vision Ares just said it was something you'd have trouble seeing. I didn't take that as literally."

Dionysus looked even more pissed, "You are hopeless, I may as well resign to the fact that you'll probably find some way to die even as an immortal."

"Fine, next time if even the slightest thing unusual happens I'll tell you. But what do we do now? How do we get him out?"

Dionysus shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you serious? You're a god! You have to know."

"I'm a _young_ god, Epiales is the son of night – he has been around before even the titans. I've never dealt with him before. It troubles me to wonder how Ares managed to convince him to attack you."

I was starting to panic. Sleep was something I couldn't avoid – well I didn't think it was. Even Dionysus occasionally slept.

"There is something we can try," he spoke, "but I don't think you're going to like it."

Later in the evening Dionysus and I lay an arm's length apart on the large bed in his room. The cellar was a bit cold and I snuggled underneath the thick purple comforters for warmth. From the corner of my eyes I could see him playing Mario on a classic Game Boy. This had been his plan. Well not playing video games in bed, but him watching over me as I slept. And since I'm sure Pollux would not have been thrilled at the idea of Dionysus hovering over my bed in the cabin – I ended up settling with sleeping in his bedroom.

"Could you not?" I sighed. I was already nervous and the clicking sound from his thumbs on the controls along with the clinging sound from Mario collecting coins was annoying.

He grumbled something and sighed. "Yes _dear,_" he said sarcastically but the game system disappeared.

I shut my eyes and tried willing myself to sleep but same as the 15 times I'd tried before, I got jittery and my thoughts started racing.

"You need to relax," Dionysus muttered.

"That's easier said than done," I replied. The bed groaned and I felt him shift.

"Look at me Percy."

My eyes snapped to him, surprised he'd called me by my name. He was laying on his side facing me. His long messy curls framed his soft features. He'd changed back to his more youthful appearance when we were away from all the campers. "I will make sure Epiales returns to whatever dark twisted torture chamber he was born in. But in order for me to do that, you need to sleep. Do you trust me?" His concerned eyes were framed by his long dark lashes.

"I guess," I replied.

"Good, now go to sleep." He closed the distance between us, his arm slid over my body and his hand moved to the vine tattoo.

"No, wait!" My vision went dark before suddenly swarming into the familiar white room.

"Hi Percy."

Imagine the scariest thing you can think of, now imagine another and another and another. Epiales was like that – a constantly changing figure depicting my worst fears and thoughts. His figure shifted from a grotesque clown with blood dripping from its eyes and a smile that was permanently etched onto its face with a knife (I think I had the Dark Knight o thank for that image), into my mother bloodied and unmoving with stab wounds all over her. After a minute his image settled, returning back to looking just like me.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll leave me alone." I tried sounding tough but my whole body was shaking after getting very up close and realistic images of actual nightmares I'd had.

"Dionysus is overestimating his powers," Epiales spoke with my voice. The room was void of all its usual furniture so instead he leaned against the wall. "It is foolish of him to believe he will be able to stop me. Though I suppose he'd do anything to protect his obedient pet."

Speaking of the wine god, where was he?

"Ares wanted me to make you his toy, one willing to kneel whenever beckoned. Unfortunately I didn't have a chance to get that far so now I suppose I'll just have to break you." His face (which looked just like mine) twisted into a smile, and I saw a flicker of another figure – a ghostly child with an open mouth as dark as void. "It wouldn't have been hard to make you Ares's slut. Dionysus succeeded pretty quickly. You should've seen yourself moaning for him – it was cute."

I bolted at him and threw a punch at him but at the last second he disappeared. I winced as my hand made contact with the wall. Blood poured from my broken skin. Wait, why was it red?

"You're not an immortal in this realm Perseus Jackson. Even immortals can't escape the power of nightmares." He snapped his fingers and suddenly I was naked, "Now let's begin. One broken servant of Dionysus coming up."

Fuck. _Dionysus where are you?! _Suddenly the smell of grapes loaded my sense but I didn't see him. Epiales looked pissed.

"He found a way in a bit earlier than I expected, but no worries," he began growing in size and within seconds his head touched the ceiling before it disappeared. Beyond the ceiling was a sky so dark there were no stars. Soon Epiales was giant sized and towered over me. He easily stepped over the walls and turned to look down at me, "I'll play with you in a bit." He chuckled loudly and his voice echoed. I ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Epiales laughed again before walking away to find Dionysus.

I stood stark naked in the small room frantically thinking of any way I could escape. The walls were too tall for me to jump over and there was nothing to climb on to get out. Besides, I had a feeling even if I managed to get out of the room from the wide darkness above me, outside wouldn't be much better.

From above I saw vines slithering over the wall. After the top was completely covered I heard a crack and it toppled over. The outside was complete darkness and I hesitated walking into it. I felt like if I did I would be sucked down into its void. Luckily I didn't have to as Dionysus quickly emerged from it. I covered my groin as he approached.

He ran up to me, the purple flames were flickering rapidly.

"Did he touch you?" he asked furiously.

"What? No, not now. Where is he?" Dionysus didn't respond. He grabbed my shoulders and began looking over my body, his eyes flew over every inch of my skin inspecting for injuries

I roughly jerked away when he turned me around and placed his hand on my ass, "I'm fine! He didn't touch me. Could I get some clothes now?"

Dionysus eased up, he snapped his finger and my clothes returned. I felt a familiar weight in my pocket and reached inside pulling out my trusty pen.

"Well, well, well. Dionysus, it's a pleasure to meet you. Percy has shown me all about you," He cackled wickedly - he had obviously taken the _How to Be an Evil Villain 101_ course.

Dionysus looked unimpressed. "And you are the _terrifying _Epilaes," he said sarcastically to the semi-decapitated rotting corpse Epiales transformed into (which I thought was in fact terrifying). "I've seen enough in my life to not be afraid by something I could find in a costume shop."

"Oh, I'm still getting warmed up. Don't worry, I'll deal with you after I finish with your slave. You did rudely interrupt us before we could get started." His form changed to a man with chunks of his flesh peeled off his skin. He grinned and I could see the muscles in his face contract, "Would you like to watch?"

He waved his hand and my body slung backwards with a sudden force. I would've slammed into the floor had Dionysus's vines not grabbed me at the last second.

Dionysus looked murderous, "I am going to very much enjoy ripping you into pieces."

Thick vines flew at Epiales at such a force that anything in their way would immediately . Dionysus's vines tried grasping at Epiales but with his changing forms there was nothing solid for them to hold onto. I felt my world becoming dizzy and a rush of terrifying thoughts filled my head as I saw visions of people being skinned and then eaten by a ravenous crowd, women lighting their own kin on fire before gouging their own bowels out… It was disturbing but Epiales only laughed.

"Your power doesn't work on me Dionysus!" As if to showcase that factoid he grew larger. I realized with horror that Dionysus was only making the nightmare god more powerful. The nightmares flashing before us became more vivid than a 3D 4K television and Epiales began to take forms of monsters that haunted my vivid imagination from when I was a tiny child. Feelings of anxiety and an extreme sense of hopelessness overwhelmed me. We weren't going to escape, Epiales was too powerful. I felt like I was caged inside a small box, I was stuck here forever. I had to get away even if it meant dying.

My thoughts continued racing into a downward spiral of despair. In the back of my mind I knew it was Epiales's power that was getting to me. I could literally feel myself getting sucked into the darkness that surrounded us.

"I always thought you Olympians were over hyped, there is no one more powerful than me," he laughed maniacally - sounding like a choir of crazed demons, "I am even more powerful than Zeus!"

I had hoped Zeus would've struck him down for that comment… But no such luck.

"Dionysus, I've glimpsed into your mind. I know all your fears and pain. I wonder how interesting would it be to turn the god of madness mad again. I'm sure another adventure traversing the deserts on a donkey will be fun!"

Epiales transformed into a pretty woman with long dark curly hair and pretty light blue eyes, she looked a lot like Dionysus. In her hands was a tiny baby, suddenly a pot of boiling water appeared. "I must clean him!" she cried, forcing the screaming baby into the pot. The baby screamed and screamed as she held him in the boiling water. It wasn't long before the screams stopped.

Next Epiales transformed to a young satyr in a tall tree. The satyr looked down at us and smiled, dimples appeared in his cheeks. A pretty little girl appeared – wait, it was a boy… Dionysus? The young Dionysus was wearing a dress and his long curly hair draped past his shoulders. His face glowed as he smiled at the young satyr, "Careful Ampelos!" Dionysus called.

The satyr, Ampelos, scoffed, "I've climbed higher trees than this. I'm fine! Common, grab this vine!" He began passing down a long vine to Dionysus.

I don't know how it happened but in the next moment Ampelos screamed and fell to the ground hitting his head against a very unfortunately placed boulder. His head cracked open and thick dark red blood poured from the young satyr's broken body. Dionysus still clutched the other end of the vine in his hand. He stood in silent shock watching his friend die – tears streaming down his chubby rosy cheeks.

I turned to Dionysus who stood frozen with his eyes glued to the scene. He looked helpless as he relived what had been nightmarish events in his childhood. And I had thought parts of my childhood had been crummy.

With Epiales's power focused on Dionysus I had enough strength to attack. I raised Riptide charged at the scene, hoping to get lucky and slash into Epiales. The image flickered and disappeared. "Stop!" I yelled at Epiales, "Leave him alone! You wanted me."

"You're so protective Percy. But I'm afraid Dionysus became involved the moment he stepped inside our little dream."

My mind raced, from the looks of things it wouldn't take long for Epiales to make the wine god insane at this pace. _Think Percy think! He's a nightmare, what makes a nightmare go away?_ I thought back to when I was a kid when I had developed really bad nightmares after seeing a one eyed monster lurking on the playground trying to lure me to him. For weeks my mom would immediately rush to me and throw her arms around me when I screamed in terror. She'd hold me and make me feel safe, 'Just think happy thoughts Percy and the nightmares will go away. Think of Montauk beach, blue raspberry sour candies, anything that makes you smile.' It had worked.

"We have to think happy thoughts," I realized. It was a dumb idea that vaguely reminded me of the scene from Peter Pan when they all screamed 'I do believe in faeries" in an effort to make Tinkerbell come back alive. Maybe it wouldn't work – but our previous attacks did nothing but strengthen him and we were running out of time.

"Dionysus! Think of something that makes you really happy!" I yelled at him, "He's feeding off of your negative thoughts and it's making him stronger, we need to do the opposite."

Epiales growled and his next transformation made me fill with dread. Ariadne lay on the ground, her brown eyes opened wide in terror and blood matted her long brown hair. Her beautiful face was marred with dark bruises and her lip was busted open. On top of her was a guy who looked exactly like me. We had the same green eyes and face shape, but his hair was longer, his cheekbones were sharper, and his nose was slightly longer. It was Theseus. He relentlessly thrust into her as she cried and screamed. I knew this hadn't happened in the past, Epiales was now showing Dionysus his worse nightmare in HD quality.

I looked at Dionysus, his face was completely drained of emotion and I knew he was quickly being sucked into that pit of despair that I'd felt earlier. I had to snap him out of it. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm but he didn't respond. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I was sure later he'd probably laugh at me for giving him a hug in the middle of a battle. But oddly enough it worked. The tremors in his body stopped and he looked away from Epiales.

"Think happy thoughts," I urged. "None of this is real, she is okay, think happy thoughts."

Utilizing my own words I began to think of my own happy thoughts. I shut my eyes tightly. I thought of Mom and Paul chatting in the kitchen as they laughed and kissed each other when they thought I couldn't see. I thought of Camp Half-Blood and the time I'd spent hanging out with friends and laughing at the camp fire eating s'mores. I thought of Tyson, my little brother, and how he was always excited to see me. I thought of Grover and the stupid jokes we made. I thought of Annabeth.

I hadn't realized that I was still hugging Dionysus and he hugging me in return. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his nose nuzzled into my hair.

I pulled away and realized Epiales was gone, well not gone but tiny. His figure still changing to different forms but he looked so small I couldn't really tell what I was looking at. Relief hit me as Dionysus walked over to the shrieking god. He raised his foot before stomping down, Epiales vanished into a black smoky vapor. Immediately the world around us disappeared.

My eyes snapped open and I was in Dionysus's bed. Beside me the god's eyes were closed.  
"Dionysus?" I moved so I was kneeling beside him. Why wasn't he awake? Had Epiales permanently damaged him? I shook him gently but he remained motionless.

His pink lips were parted and I could tell he was breathing which was good but he still hadn't woken up. My heart pounded, "Common Dionysus, get up," I said shakily.

I was rewarded with the sight of violet flames flickering lazily.

"Thank the gods, I thought you weren't going to wake up," I breathed a sigh of relief as the god blinked and looked around the room.

He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up so he leaned against the headboard. "Ugh, what a nuisance. I haven't had this much trouble since I was kidnapped by pirates." I think I'd vaguely heard of that story.

"Where do you think Epiales went? Tartarus?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head, "No. If he's smart he'll be hiding from Ares's minions. I guess he's probably trying to rebuild his power by tormenting little children. It'll take him a very long time before he gets back to the power he had today. And considering we now know how to defeat him, I'm sure he will never bother you again."

"Ares must be pissed," I mused happily, "We should tell The Council about what he did and get his sentence extended."

Dionysus huffed, "Hera would deny her precious son did anything unless we actually had Epiales admit it in front of them."

He was right and it sucked. Ares was going to get off without as much of a slap on the wrist.

"Are you okay?" Referring to the scenes Epiales had shown.

He looked at me and the corners of his mouth rose into a small smile. "Well it's not often I receive a hug in the midst of a fight but I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from you."

I pursed my lips, "I was just trying to figure out how to help you, I couldn't let him drive you insane because then you'd drive _me_ insane. And besides, he was such an asshole to show you all those images."

"I don't think anyone would claim that the god of nightmares would be anything but," he murmured.

I was getting cold from the cellar air and moved under the thick comforter. "Who was the lady with the baby?" I asked.

He paused before answering, "My aunt. She was driven insane by Hera after she had agreed to raise me. And as a result she mistakenly killed her youngest son. Her and my uncle dove off of a cliff as a result."

He stared blankly at the ceiling and I felt like a massive jerk for asking.

"That was a different kind of fight." I said changing the subject. "If only all battles were as easy as thinking about good things."

"I'm sure camp would be overflowing with even more annoying brats if they were." He looked tired, which was a rare sight. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into his pillow, closing his eyes. "You can go back to your cabin now, if you want." I took that as, 'you're talking too much, go away.'

"Oh. Yeah, I guess there's no need to sleep here the rest of the night." I pulled the warm covers off of me and winced as I placed my bare feet on the cold ground.

"Happy birthday," he said quietly as I left his room.

The summer night air was damp and slightly cool. The grass felt cold and wet underneath my toes as I walked towards Cabin 12. Thankfully curfew was in effect and no one was around to question why I was only wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt coming from the Big House.

I opened the door to Cabin 12 and crept inside. Pollux snored loudly from his bed. Exhaustion finally hit me and I flopped onto the mattress. "Oww," I hissed as something hard stabbed my chest. I sat up and discovered a neatly wrapped present donning a red bow and card.

I opened the attached envelope and pulled out a birthday card, catching the drachma that fell out of it. On the card was a taco wearing a party hat with the words, "Ay caramba you're turning 17, let's taco bout it." Inside was a handwritten note:

_Dear Percy,_

_I've gone through the arduous trouble of finding a present for you. Having remembered the promise you made to me I determined this would be the most suitable present. I expect you to read it by the time I visit you next month. Use the drachma to call me when you're ready. _

_Dionysus_

_Camp director, Olympian Council #12_

This was what he'd been talking about getting me. I unwrapped the present and gasped. Inside was a large book called _The Joys of Gay Sex_. I seriously hoped this was his idea of a gag gift.

* * *

**AN:/**

That's the end of Story Arch I. Onto number II!

I liked Dionysus's chapter from Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. He had a terrible childhood from what I read. Also, I totally have a guy in mind when I think of Dionysus. In classic mythology he was always described as feminine, which makes sense since he is also the god of androgyny. And this model named Jaco Van Den Hoven fits that image so well - his eyes even look violet in some pictures (but I imagine story Dionysus not as skinny or pale). Google him.

Thanks for reading :)


	13. Blue Wine

It was strange how being immortal suddenly made high school feel less intimidating. Grades no longer seemed that important and all the drama that brewed through the halls seemed trivial. Although I was sure many would relish this sense of freedom, instead I felt like an outsider.

The first day back at school I found Nate and Rory, two friends I'd made during my first two years at Goode. Nate was a bit shorter than me with straight auburn hair and freckles that seemed to cover every inch of his skin. Rory was a nerdy guy who loved basketball even more than I did. He was almost 6'5 and had long gangling limbs that he still wasn't used to after coming back from the summer after freshman year a foot taller. The three of us became friends the first week of freshman year after we all ending up in the principle's office on the first day for separate reasons. I had accidentally walked out of the emergency exit causing all the fire alarms to blare, Nate had accidentally brought his pocket knife to school, and Rory being an amateur outdoorsman accidentally started a small fire in the neighboring playground after proving it was possible to start a fire with rocks and twigs. I suppose three guys prone to trouble were bound to find each other.

My first day went by slower than the PBS documentary called "When Sloths Attack!" which was surprisingly the most disappointing video a teacher could make a class of excited 9th graders watch.

When I arrived home I was greeted by the smell of my mom's lasagna and her singing along to that guy Michael Bubble. My precalculus teacher had no respect for the term 1st day and had assigned 14 problems due tomorrow. After a quick game of Call of Duty I decided to actually give it a try. I sat at my desk and pushed all the old papers and junk food wrappers to the trash. I really did try, but the concept of angles and tan, cos, and sin was confusing. We'd learned something called Sah-cah-ja-wea to help but I hadn't the slightest idea of why some random girl's name was supposed to make things less confusing.

My gaze turned to my underwear drawer not because I needed to change my boxers. But because of the book I'd hidden inside of it. In about a month Dionysus would have to nullify the venom in my system again and during that time he was going to probably quiz me about the contents of a book full of explicit images of men in various sexual positions.

I wasn't going to read it. No way Jose. Not in a million years. It would be a pleasant day in Hades before I did.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair before jumping up and going to my dresser. I opened the drawer and took the book out.

Returning to my desk I sat down and opened it up to the first page. Okay, it wasn't too bad. The first section thoroughly explained anal sex, thankfully without the use of images. Some of the information was kind of useful and explained certain things Dionysus did when we'd had sex. Other information was extremely TMI – I did not want to know about anal fissures. The next section went on to explain sexuality. I found this part the most interesting because I was currently going through an identity crisis. The book explained something called the Kinsey Scale which made me more confused. Before this year I could've comfortably said I was a zero (confidently heterosexual) but now I felt like I was drifting into the 1 and 2 range. Was I bisexual if I was only attracted to one guy?

"Percy, dinner is ready!"

I quickly shut the book and moved it underneath my text books before heading to the dining area. Paul was excited to relay his day while I gave the classic response to when asked how my day was, "It was fine." I could have gotten my arm torn off by monsters and I still would have reflexively said it was _fine _or _okay_. After dinner we played a game of Greek Mythology charades, I had a fun time acting out Hera being a massive bitch and throwing baby Hephaestus off Olympus. Paul ended up winning and afterwards we sat around the TV until 10 when my parents headed for bed.

Returning to my room I stared gloomily at my notebook. After an hour of forcing my brain to focus I'd only managed to partially complete each answer. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Even with being alive for the next eternity I bet I would use precalculus 0 times in my life after this class. My eyes shifted back to the The Joys of Gay Sex sitting on the edge of my desk. I stared at it before picking it up again.

The next section made me blush. Vivid pictures of men in various sexual positions were shown on each page with a description of what they were doing underneath. I found the men really unattractive. Not that I was into guys but at least Dionysus didn't look like a body builder on steroids. Nor was he really hairy. Nor was he as old – well when he didn't want to be which seemed to be always when I was around.

A lot of the sex positions were outrageous or completely stupid, like one called "the sledgehammer " which looked like they were both doing pushups on each other. Only one looked kind of interesting and I wondered if Dionysus would let us try it out next time – I blanched when I realized that thought actually had the nerve to run through my mind.

"Oh, that is a fun position."

I jumped in my chair and flung the book from my hands. My mouth opened to scream but a hand clasped it shut blocking the sound. I turned around to find Dionysus leaning over me, his hand still pressed firmly against my mouth. My thoughts turned into a jumble of curses towards the amused god. My heart was racing but he looked assured I wasn't going yell and dropped his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. The burst of adrenaline had me trembling slightly.

He pulled away and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. His face neutral. "I'm hungry," he said simply as if that thoroughly explained my question.

"And what does that have to do with you being here in my room?"

"I want you to come eat with me."

I looked at the clock on my wall, "It's 11:20 PM, haven't you eaten already? And doesn't camp have food?" _And why was he insisting I go?_

"Consider it a midnight snack." He snapped his fingers and I found myself sitting across from him at a table among groups of people eating on a terrace overlooking the ocean – and I was sure it wasn't the Atlantic. There were couples all around us wearing dressy evening attire, I sat awkwardly in my basketball shorts and an old t-shirt. I didn't even have shoes on. Dionysus had obviously known there was a dress code and was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. His usually wild long dark curls were more controlled but still in the realm of crazy.

"This isn't a midnight snack," I muttered sternly, I'd been expecting a run to 7-11 for an overpriced and questionably old hot dog. The waiter approached our table, raising an eyebrow at my terrible attire but not saying anything.

Dionysus smiled tightly at me and spoke to the waiter, ordering steaks for the both of us and a diet coke for himself.

"Where are we?" I asked looking out at the ocean. It was the perfect Instagram photo, the moon was full and hovering right over the ocean reflecting against the rippling currents.

"A few miles from Napa Valley."

"That's where they make a lot of wine, right?" I turned back towards him. His bright violet eyes were focused intently on me. He looked like he was studying me, as if he was trying to read my mind - which I knew he could do quite easily. I took a gulp of water.

"Yes, it's the main wine making region in the United States." He was acting strange. Partially because he hadn't made any snide comments since I'd seen him – which by itself had to have broken a record.

I looked around at the other people eating. Everyone appeared to be having a date, I figured Dionysus and I stood out considering but thankfully no one was really paying us much attention besides a few glances at my outfit. This was the kind of place I saw in movies, a place where rich couples in their early-30s came to get engaged. It was the kind of place I would've taken Annabeth to.

"Did something happen at camp?" I asked.

"No."

"Did something happen on Olympus?" I wondered if maybe World War III had prematurely started.

"No."

"So, you just decided to travel across the country and eat a steak?"

"Perhaps." A smile tugged at his lips.

"Common, there's something you're not telling me. What happened? Did something happen at camp? Is it something to do with Ares? Did he escape?"

"Nothing new has happened. Camp, while less full, is still overcrowded with little spoiled hero brats. And Ares is still groveling around doing menial tasks in the underworld."

I didn't buy it but I figured there was no point in starting an argument with him.

"Have you been sleeping well?" He asked. I supposed it was his turn to interrogate me.

"Kind of…"

His eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward in his chair ready to pounce and growled, "I would've thought Epilaes learned his lesson, has he appeared to you again?"

"No, I mean my dreams have been weird. But I kind of figured it was a side effect of having the god of nightmares nestled in my brain for a month." Truthfully the dreams were more than weird, I kept dreaming I was in the room naked with my wrists and ankles tied. Thankfully Epilaes never walked in. Instead I just lay there feeling helpless.

"He may have caused some damage to your mind but I'm sure I will be able to fix it." Dionysus relaxed back into his chair but I could tell he was still irked. Frankly, I was astonished to know he cared.

"Have you had anymore visions?" He asked after moments of silence.

"No."

"How was your day?"

It was the wrong time to take a sip. The water went down the wrong pipe causing me to cough heavily to get it out. Dionysus raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I was stupid - even I could see the irony in the son of the sea god choking on a cup of water.

But it was bizarre. Dionysus had actually asked about my day and seemed genuine about it - oh Zeus above something was wrong! Was Gaea about to rise up and destroy us all? Was Hades releasing all the dead to the mortal world? Had Zeus announced a lingerie line?

"Um, it was fine," I said once I realized I could use my powers to force the water out quickly.

We were definitely getting stares now from the people around us.

Thankfully the food arrived and a large perfect juicy mouthwatering steak was placed in front of me, even after having three plates of my mom's lasagna I could make room for this. This random midnight meal wasn't such a bad idea.

I immediately dug in and felt euphoric after my first bite. It was delicious. It was the most perfectly tender, perfectly cooked, juicy, chunk of meat I'd ever eaten. I was glad we weren't at camp because this piece of meat wasn't meant to be burnt. _Sorry dad._

Dionysus was currently being entertained by my loving bites of meat. I looked at him sheepishly with my mouth completely packed, "It's really good," I tried to explain. But it sounded more like, "Iw reruh Gew."

He once again looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Can I ask you a dumb question?" I said once I'd swallowed a mouthful.

"Better than anyone I know."

I figured I'd walked right into that one and ignored him (plus an insult was long overdue), "Why do you drink Diet Coke? I know it's because of your restrictions but why not grape juice or that sparkly juice?"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Grape juice would compel me to drink wine. Plus, the creator of Coca Cola was John Pemberton, a demigod who was also my son. Thus I get an unlimited supply. All my diet coke comes from a warehouse his descendants have set up for me somewhere in Main, it is quite convenient."

"But why diet?"

"Well, I have to watch my figure."

After a few more bites I finished eating. Dionysus had not gobbled everything down like I had and was leisurely munching on his steak.

"This was the best meat I've ever had, it could make a vegetarian want to join Artemis's hunt." I'd sign up if we ate food this good every day, all I needed was a wig. I wondered how annoyed he would be if I licked my plate clean, "How did you find out about this place?" I gave into temptation and licked the plate, my eyes closed as I lapped at the divine liquid.

He raised an eyebrow and I smiled peevishly, "Ariadne brought me here before I began serving my punishment at camp."

"Oh," I muttered.

He sighed, "You have shown me we need to start having etiquette classes at camp." He leaned forward and embarrassingly brushed his napkin on my nose and chin wiping the steak juice off my face.

"She'll be thrilled to know you enjoyed it. This place has become quite popular among Olympians. The head chef was blessed by Hestia."

I couldn't hold back the question that had been nagging me since I'd met his wife, "Why is Ariadne so nice to me?"

Dionysus pondered the question for a moment, "I suppose it's because you vaguely remind her of her children. But Ariadne has always had a kind open heart to those she meets that was how Theseus was able to take advantage of her trust. I've warned her repeatedly that it's a dangerous trait to have - but after many millennia around women I know when an argument is lost. It's almost as frustrating as your tendency to throw yourself at danger for anyone who needs it."

"Helping others is not a bad thing," I argued, "And what do you mean _her _children?" I realized he hadn't referred to them as his own.

"She had twin sons fathered by Theseus the night she'd lay with him. Oenopion and Staphylus. However, I was more of a father to them than Theseus ever was."

Staphylus's name was unfortunate – I wondered if he was the god of staph infections. Why I hadn't heard of them? They would technically be my nephews.

"Do they live on Olympus?" I hadn't seen them when I'd visited. I remembered the pictures of the lavender eyed and chubby cheek children on his walls but no green or brown eyed kids.

"They died. They were not immortal."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

Once again, I felt like a jerk for bringing up his pained past. I thought of Ariadne and her always cheerful demeanor. While it was strange that she saw her sons in me, especially knowing my relationship with Dionysus, I wasn't a parent so I couldn't truly understand the pain of losing kids. I reckoned it wasn't a bad thing having the goddess be motherly towards me, especially one who took me in when I was battered and bruised and even made Dionysus somewhat respect me during dinner the first day I'd met her.

Dionysus ordered a desert but I felt ready to vomit if I ate any more. Shortly after our plates were cleared his dessert arrived and it looked temptingly good. The chocolate cake was full of melted chocolate covered with dripping vanilla ice cream and smothered in raspberry sauce. My stomach felt like if as so much of another gram of food entered my belly it would explode, but I still regretted not ordering it.

Dionysus noticed me drooling and smiled cheekily. He took his spoon and dug into it, getting a large spoonful of the sugary substance. He brought it slowly up to his mouth and looked me dead in the eye as he plopped it in. "Why this is the best dessert I've had all year," he said tauntingly, licking his lips clean of the gooey chocolate.

I narrowed my eyes at him and averted my gaze, but even then I could still smell the tantalizing food (I suddenly understood why Tantalus was a jerk).

I heard his plate slide and looked up. The dessert was centered in-between us. I looked up at him. He rested his jaw on his hand, a hint of a smile was on his lips. "We can share." Thankfully my stomach did not explode as I finished off the dessert.

Once Dionysus paid via his Centaurin credit card, we made our way out of the restaurant. I got the stink face from other diners as I trudged by in my socks.

"Gods, I'm stuffed." I patted my bloated belly feeling it poking out. Dionysus had finished his entire plate but I bet the god's abs still looked like he'd just done 1000 crunches.

I didn't know what time it was but with the help of the large steak and having woken up way earlier than I was used to for school, I felt exhausted. Dionysus grabbed my hand and we teleported, but instead of landing in my room we were in the middle of a vineyard. Rows of grape plants ran for miles around us in each direction.

"You can't go to Napa Valley without tasting the wine," he spoke noting my confusion. "This is my personal vineyard. It's about 17 acres big, the biggest in the world."

"You do know it's illegal to give minors alcohol. And this would be your fourth infraction."

"Not all rules need to be followed, especially one as ridiculous as that. 16 is a far more suitable age. Besides, I remembered our conversation before and I believe I still need to prove to you that wine is far more superior then blue Cherry Coke."

I grinned, of course the god would feel the need to defend his drink's honor. Fine, you can try but you're going to lose. I've never liked wine."

He moved and began plucking grapes off the vines, and with a snap of his fingers small barrel appeared in front of him where he dropped the grapes in. "You've just never had wine catered to your senses before. After tonight you will truly know what it means to stimulate your taste buds."

I watched captivated by his wine making process. His skilled hands moved quickly as he plucked only the juiciest grapes from the vines. His tongue peeked out of his mouth like a toddler as he concentrated on the task. His eyes lit up and a smile would flutter over his soft features whenever he found the perfect grape and let it plop into the barrel. Soon the barrel was filled halfway. He knelt down in front of it and with the snap of his fingers a flat rock appeared. He used the rock to crush the grapes. When he was finished crushing them he stood up and I noticed that instead of a dark purple color, his hands were blue.

In fact taking a closer look at the grape vines I noticed all around me were blue grapes. I looked questioningly at the god's radiant face, maybe there was a demand for bright blue grapes somewhere in the world.

He picked up the barrel and with another snap of his fingers a wine bottle appeared. He magically poured the grape juice into the bottle without spilling any on the ground. Once the bottle was filled he shook it and quietly spoke words in Ancient Greek. After a minute of shaking he was satisfied and made a wine glass appear. He poured a cup full of the blue liquid and handed it to me.

I wasn't the biggest fan of wine, but I figured since I was bound to the god of wine for eternity I'd better start getting used to it. I brought the cup of blue liquid to my mouth and took a sip. Sweet baby cupid it was delicious! I took another gulp. The usual bitterness that I disliked wasn't there. Instead it tasted sweet with little hints of other things mixed in –_ did I taste a hint of cherry?_ Overall this was the best wine or alcohol drink I'd ever tasted.

All the while Dionysus's curious eyes observed me, probably waiting for me to admit that it tasted better than blue Cherry Coke. And it most definitely was, but I didn't think the god's ego needed more inflation.

"Was it so good that I just imploded the few brain cells that were left in your mind?"

I pursed my lips. "It's fine," I said coyly.

His eyes narrowed and I could see disbelief in his eyes. "Just fine?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's decent."

He frowned, "You're lying. It has to be more than good. I made it specifically to suit your tastes – I've done this for thousands of times. I know it tastes better than good. It should be amazing. Maybe your taste buds are too inferior to understand greatness, I'll try it for myself." He brought the liquid to his mouth and was about to take a sip.

"Your restriction!" I shouted, knocking the cup to the ground. Just as loud thunder roared above us, Zeus must've seen him.

Dionysus looked crazed as the forbidden liquid which had nearly touched his lips pooled on the soil. Perhaps I was being a bit mean.

"I was just kidding, it's great. It's really great."

But Dionysus wasn't convinced. "I'm serious it is really, really, del-" I was cut off by his mouth capturing mine. His tongue lapping at my tongue and gliding in my mouth, tasting me.

He pulled away, "Delicious."


	14. Time with Mr D

I felt the same as I did when I was a kid waiting anxiously for the sun to rise the nights before my mother and I would head to Montauk beach. My mom would always tease me and say that if I kept shaking my leg I'd drill through the floor, Smelly Gabe had always said if I kept bouncing he'd give me something to really get anxious about.

I checked my watch. Two more minutes.

I rolled onto my stomach and rested my head onto my pillow. Maybe it was silly to get this excited, but after reading an entire chapter about the entire history of pottery I would've been excited to listen to Annabeth give a lecture about 19th century architecture.

The aroma of a vineyard after a rain shower filled my sense. I sat up and saw him standing by my desk. He wasn't wearing his usual Hawaiian leopard print shirt and walking shorts. Instead he had on a fitted dark purple shirt and black slacks and shiny black shoes. But he still hadn't tamed his curls, the dark hair hung wildly over his eyes and he looked like shaggy dog. But he still managed to look like he'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"Hi!" I jumped up and I made sure my wallet and Riptide were in my pocket and grabbed my jacket. "I'm ready to go!"

He looked surprised at my enthusiasm and I grinned peevishly. "Sadly, this is the highlight of my day."

To be honest the past few weeks with Dionysus sporadically visiting and taking me to different places was kind of the one thing I looked forward to. I'd gotten used to being around the wine god. My days consisted of school and then venturing to various places Dionysus wanted to go. Including a random man's birthday party in the middle of rural Kentucky – though riding RVs with a bunch of crazy hicks in the mountains had been fun. But most of the time we would watch movies on my computer or on the TV (if my parents were out on date night).

"Where are we going today?" I queried as he raised his arm to my shoulder. I hoped whatever adventure we embarked on involved food. Dionysus should apply for the position of the god of Yelp. He knew all the best places to eat no matter how obscure and all the places to avoid.

His eyes brightened and with a pop we were sitting in a dimly lit balcony overlooking a large stage and audience. I groaned, unable to hide my disappointment. The one thing that actually was worse than the history of pottery, math assignments and getting stabbed in the gut, were plays and musicals.

"I didn't take you as the kind of guy who likes the theater."

Dionysus raised both his eyebrows, something he only did when I said something he found stupid.

"Have you spent the last 5 years at camp daydreaming? I _am_ the god of the theater," he replied gruffly. His glared at me, apparently he was offended that I hadn't memorized the complete guide to the god Dionysus.

"To be fair, it is hard to keep track of what all the gods are gods of. For all I know you could be the god of wearing clothing that doesn't match." He opened his mouth to interject but I continued before he could curse me, "Besides, aren't your favorite movies always the ones where someone is getting tortured, injured or maimed? I just don't see you being the type of guy who likes this stuff."

"There can be torture and severed limbs in plays."

"But most of them involve singing and dancing and being happy, _you_ know things you don't do." Besides singing. Which he should refrain from doing at all times.

"Why Percy, I am a very _happy_ individual. I ooze happiness," he said dryly. "And you clearly don't know anything about theater. The theater is where madness is reveled. It's where mortals come to experience what disturbs them and pleases them from the safety of their seats. Although it has changed a lot since the ancient times, there are hidden gems."

"I just hope this isn't a musical. So what are we going to see?"

He snapped his fingers and the play's bill appeared in my hands. I read the title, "The Cook of Morons?"

"The _Book _of _Mormon_," he corrected my dyslexic brain.

I read the synopsis and it seemed okay. The theater darkened and the audience got silent. Suddenly a guy appeared with the spotlight on him and began singing. After my initial disappointment I did come to enjoy the play. While it didn't have any gore even Dionysus liked it.

After the play we ate the best and first samosas I'd ever eaten and then eventually ended up at an ice cream parlor.

"Does it get easier overtime watching everyone around you die?" I asked. I had no idea how the conversation had turned to such a morbid topic considering we'd earlier been discussing why while funny, it would be immoral to create a zoo in camp out of all the campers who had disobeyed the rules.

Dionysus had already finished his two scoops of pumpkin spice and was dully waiting for me to finish.

"Not really," he admitted.

"I can't imagine how I'm going to deal with everyone I know dying one day. I can't really imagine a world without my mom or my friends. Even Grover won't live forever. I can't imagine how you do it. Well, I can. I guess I'll start purposefully forgetting everyone's names over time too."

Oh shit. I hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. "Sorry," I said peevishly.

"Hmm and I accounted that for my terrible memory," he contemplated.

"At first I thought you were a really mean grumpy god, but I can understand how you wouldn't be in the best of moods by being at camp. Your punishment seems a lot worse than Ares. Being around a bunch of kids who ultimately will die is way worse than having to shovel giant dog poop."

"Unfortunately, punishing Ares normally results in the people he is forced to be around becoming punished too. I'm sure no one thinks sending Ares to lead a group of youths is a good idea."

I shuddered at the thought, "He'd probably create his own Hunger Games for his own amusement."

"Oh he'd want more blood than just one camper per cabin. He'd make it a Battle Royale and have everyone vetted against each other."

"I hope he gets too hungry and decides to eat some food while he's down there."

"But then Hades will be stuck with him. He doesn't deserve having Ares as a permanent house guest."

"Well, I hope he falls into Tartarus."

"Even Tartarus doesn't deserve that."

I laughed and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. Dionysus was twirling his fingers through a random grape vine and fixed his purple eyes on me.

"Do you regret accepting my offer?"

I hesitated. "No... Sometimes." I admitted.

For that first month after the bonding I would have probably answered yes in a heartbeat. While I definitely hadn't wanted to die at 16, I was terrified of the future and being alone. After mom, Paul, Annabeth, Grover and all my other friends inevitably died - I'd exist in a world with only more people who would inevitably die and gods who'd probably forget I'd exist.

My dad would eventually go on courting mortals and having more children. Maybe even spawning a child with just as bad of luck as me. He'd forget about me, not because he didn't love me but because that's just what gods did. Even Dionysus would ultimately realize the trouble I caused him wasn't worth dealing with me.

In some ways existing forever was worse than dying. At least there had been a chance I would've eventually ended up with everyone in Elysium. I pushed at my melting ice cream which didn't taste as good with my depressing thoughts weighing down on me.

"I'm sure I've already reached the plateau of headaches you could ever cause me. And yet here I am sitting across from you." Dionysus tilted his head and looked thoughtful as if wondering why in the world he_ was _sitting in an ice cream parlor with me. The corners of his mouth rose. "I have been called a sadist in the past. Perhaps I unconsciously enjoy divulging in the strife you cause."

A smile crept up on my face. "I'm sure I'll figure out some way to piss you off to the point where you'll tie me up and then abandon me in the middle of nowhere."

"You should have reminded me two weeks ago when we were in Turkey," he joked – or I think he was joking. He looked pretty serious.

After dinner I decided to walk back alone to my apartment, Dionysus said he had to get back to camp and after a warning to not talk to strangers or go down dark alleys he disappeared.

I strolled through the streets of New York. The theater was located in the central part of Manhattan so I had to navigate through the hordes of tourist who apparently had no idea what walking meant. After I nearly ran into a rather large guy after he'd suddenly stopped to take a picture of a billboard I decided to cut through Central Park. It was dark and only a few small groups of tourist were walking along the paths.

I walked quietly, content with being alone with my thoughts.

"Percy!" I turned and was shocked to see Ariadne.

She was wearing a black petticoat and her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She beamed at me, happy to see me.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"It's good to see you again, it's been too long. How have you been? Are you eating okay, you look thin." I laughed lightly at her nagging. I guess it was a trait adapted when one became a mother.

"It's nice to see you too, and I'm fine."

"So how was the play?" She asked as we strolled together.

I looked at her, surprised. "You know about that?"

Her pretty brown eyes were directed at the sidewalk. "Of course," she replied. "Dionysus has been wanting to go to the theater again for quite a while. That guy is the biggest sap for those things."

"I'm a bit surprised he took me. I'm surprised he is even able to get away from camp so long."

"He hasn't told you?" she asked confusedly. "Zeus has temporarily relieved him of his duties at Camp Half-Blood in order to watch over you. He still has his wine restrictions, but otherwise he is free to roam."

"No, he didn't tell me," I muttered quietly, my eyebrows furrowed.

Well that explained why he'd spent so much time with me. It wasn't because he wanted to but because he was just following his father's orders to babysit me.

I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulder. Ariadne smiled at me, "Don't fret. He does enjoy spending time with you. No matter how grumpy he may seem."

Heat rushed to my face. "I don't care. Why should I? He doesn't have to like it," I sputtered.

She giggled and squeezed my shoulder. While she didn't feel like a mother to me, I was definitely getting a big sister kind of vibe. It made it slightly less weird in the grand scale of things.

"Don't you hate what we have to do with each other?"

"No," she said immediately before pausing, "I'm not a fan of the situation, but I understand why Dionysus did what he did. He has always had a soft spot for those in need."

"So for sure you don't hate me?" I asked, getting the question I had wanted to ask her for a while out of the way.

"Of course not! How could you think that? Have I done something you didn't like?"

"No, not at all. You've been very nice to me. I bet a lot of other spouses would never react the same way you have if they were in your position." Ariadne was definitely in the top 3 list of the nicest gods I'd met.

"I couldn't hate you even if I tried," she smiled peevishly, "And I'll admit, initially I did try. But after meeting you I couldn't. You remind me of my boys too much."

"What were they like, if you don't mind me asking?" I was curious to know about my much older and already deceased nephews.

She looked up to the night sky. Manhattan had very bad light pollution but a few stars always managed to peek through. Her eyes looked sad but she smiled as she gazed up.

"You can't see them but they're up there now," She moved her arm from my shoulder and pointed to an empty spot in the sky. "Right there, that's where they live now."

"Dionysus put them there?"

"Yes, he was such a good father to them. Their own father was never around, maybe I was naïve but I actually extended the chance for him to be in their lives. He rejected of course." She turned her gaze towards me and I wondered who she was seeing in me now, Theseus or her sons. "After Dionysus asked me to be his wife I expected to never have anything to do with Theseus again – but of course fate has a way of keeping me on my toes. I found out I was expecting and spent months hoping and praying that it was Dionysus's child. When they were born they were the splitting image of Theseus – and you."

I gulped. But she didn't look mad or upset or wanting to suddenly hit me. She continued, "Their green eyes and dark hair immediately gave away whose parentage they truly were. At first I was upset and scared. Upset because I hadn't wanted anything to do with Theseus again, and scared because I didn't know how Dionysus would take it. Of course, there was nothing to be worried about. Dionysus eagerly became their father. They were our first children and I of course was extremely overprotective of them like all first time mothers did."

"I loved them so much. Because they were mortal we were not allowed to raise them past their 15th birthdays. Dionysus provided them their own kingdoms to rule, and later they went on to get married have many children. They were good and fair kings who were loved by their people until the day they died. And when they died Dionysus placed them into the stars so I can always look at them. He has done that with all of our children."

"_All _of your children?" I wondered.

"All of the children Dionysus and I have had were born mortals. They have all died."

I gasped.

I couldn't even somewhat grasp the pain she felt. I've heard having a child die is the worst thing imaginable, but having all of your children die as you continued on forever must've been devastating. For her and Dionysus.

Her smile was pained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this a sad visit." She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard about your run in with Epiales and was worried."

"I'm fine," I assured. I was more worried about her. I wondered if there was a magical taxi service to Olympus I could call to make sure she got home safely.

"That's good. I suppose I shall return home now, I reckon Dionysus has already figured out I'm here speaking with you."

I couldn't help but take a quick look around for any purple eyed gods overlooking our conversation.

She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Goodbye Percy, I wish you well."

"Goodbye Ariadne."

* * *

I didn't seen Dionysus since the day of the play. Which was a good thing because I didn't want to be bothered by him. I didn't need him to babysit me. Plus I realized one of his satyr minions had been watching me from the start of the school year. I was bugged that he didn't tell me, I was bugged that a sense of my freedom was gone, but mostly I was bugged by the fact that he only hung around me for the past few months because he had to.

Unfortunately my time apart from Dionysus had to be ended today. I had a feeling 2 months without sex meant the venom was about to overtake my system at any time.

Before heading to school I put the drachma Dionysus had given to me in my pocket just in case I felt the stirrings of the venom at school. Thankfully, the day flew by without any illness besides the butterflies that wouldn't leave my stomach because of the coming events this night. I had a gnawing feeling in my gut that this time with the wine god would be different.

After school I felt the burning eyes of my stalker and decided to confront him.

Thomas, was a satyr at my school. He was a tall gangly freshman with the facial hair of a 30-year old man, which in hindsight should've thrown some flags considering most 14-year olds could barely grow a solid patch of hair. He also walked with the same kind of crutches Grover had. But the biggest giveaway were his hooves. Thomas apparently wasn't too keen with wearing actual shoes and relied on the mist to cover his feet. Seriously, I did not know how I let that one slide by.

Anyways, I'd gathered that Thomas had been following me from home to school, through the hallways, peeking into my classrooms, and then from school to home. That's when Dionysus came to babysit.

"Hey, do you have a minute," I tapped Thomas's shoulder as the satyr quickly fumbled with getting his books from his locker.

When he turned around his face turned as pale as baking flour. His eyes were wide and his mouth slacked open. "Uh, uh, uh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Thomas glanced around quickly, "Erm, I shouldn't be talking to you sir."

_Sir?_

Considering the satyr was probably twice as old as me in human years I didn't think I needed that title.

"Look, I know Dionysus sent you to watch me. And you've been doing a nice job – I've only gotten attacked by 4 monsters all semester. But I'm fine. I've dealt with hundreds of monsters by now. So why don't you go back to camp or wherever and do what you want to do."

He tilted his head and fidgeted with his shirt nervously, "But Mr. Percy-"

"Just Percy," I interjected.

"Uh, but sir. Our Lord Dionysus has given me orders. I cannot disobey them."

I had expected this. I pulled my backpack off my shoulder and unzipped it before holding it open in front of him. He gasped. Inside were about 50 shiny and delicious (to a satyr, of course) crushed soda cans. I could see the turmoil on his face. He kept reaching his hand towards the satyr gold before pulling back. He groaned and took the baseball cap off his head, fanning his red and sweaty face.

"I really shouldn't…" he muttered desperately. I pulled the bag away from him and began zipping it back up, "But! You are the savior of Olympus, even if there were danger what could _I _really do that you couldn't."

I smiled and handed him my backpack. His eyes beamed and he immediately began shoving the cans into his locker and mouth.

"Oh, I should probably mention," He looked up at me, half a Mountain Dew can stuck out of his mouth. "Looking after you was just one of my duties. There's a demigod here that I'm supposed to be watching too."

"Really, who?"

"You wouldn't know him, he's just a freshman," he replied quickly.

Later as I walked home I figured perhaps Thomas had been doing a good job. Considering before I'd discharged him, I hadn't been attacked and then thrown into a white van by a group of teenage girls who acted like they'd spent the whole day drinking and used venomous snakes as hair bands.

* * *

In my profile you can see a somewhat daily update of the story and when a post is likely to happen.

Thanks for reading!

(p.s. thanks Teddy for the push to post this.)


	15. Kidnapped!

My right eyelid was swollen, my lip was busted, and I was pretty sure I would've had brain damage if there wasn't ichor flowing in my veins. It had taken a disturbing amount of blows to my head from their pine cone staffs to get me to blackout. And from how relaxed they were at the front of the van they had expected me to be out for a bit longer.

I still didn't know what kind of monsters they were. Beautiful, but insane teenage girls who acted like they'd drunk an entire bottle of Vodka were not really common.

My body was sprawled out on the back seat and rope was tied around me like a mummy from head to toe. From my angle I could see stars in the sky and I had a feeling from the amount of trees passing in front of me in the window that we weren't near New York City. We must've been driving for at least 6 or 7 hours if the sun had already set.

I could feel Riptide in my pocket but every time I tried moving the ropes seemed to dig even deeper into my skin.

"But Lord Dionysus said we could drop him off anywhere, my cousin's a Cyclops and he doesn't live too far from here and I know he wouldn't mind _watching _him."

I turned my attention to the four girls at the mention of the wine god.

"No Buffy, we follow the plan!" The leader roared, her raspy voice sounded like Seymour when he just woke up. "There is less likely to be a mistake if we deal with him ourselves."

"But I'm hungry Babette! Can we take a food break?"

Babette scowled at her from the passenger's seat as Buffy continued driving. The other two girls were in the two front passenger seats and were excited at the prospective meal.

"Please Babette!" They begged.

I heard guttural growling sound emanating from the front. "Fine! But only after we reach Philadelphia. I'd kill for a cheese steak."

The girls whooped and started singing a song in Ancient Greek about how awesome Dionysus and cheese steaks are. My already achy head felt like it was to split open with their loud shrills.

A girl with long red hair looked back at me. Her face was covered in bright red capillaries and her eyes were extremely bloodshot. She caught my wide-eyed gaze and looked surprised.

"Um, Babette there is a problem. The demigod is awake."

All the girls directed their attention towards me – including the driver which made us nearly swerve off the road. Babette ordered Buffy to focus and then turned her head towards me, her smile was gone. Her bloodshot eyes seemed to glow.

"Well make him go back to sleep, Candy!" She growled.

I flinched as Candy unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed a wooden pine cone staff from the floor of the van.

"Wait!" I begged. "Why are you doing this? You all like Dionysus right? Well, I'm Dionysus's servant and he definitely wouldn't want you doing this."

"That's where you're wrong demigod," Candy smirked, "Dionysus was the one who told us to do this."

"He told you to _kidnap_ me?"

"Yes," she replied. Candy glanced at Babette who shared a look like they were laughing at a private joke.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't believe it one bit but the more I kept them talking, the longer the wooden pole would stay off of my face.

"He finds you annoying," she giggled.

"He finds you obnoxious," her friend sitting next to her added.

"He says you're immature," Buffy shouted, the van swerved again.

"Our Lord Dionysus no longer wants to be bothered by you. Why else do you think he has been avoiding you for weeks now?" Babette looked at me questioningly.

Unfortunately, I didn't have an answer for that.

"Lord Dionysus wants the bond between you broken and he insisted that we help him. Of course we would do anything for our lord. And unlike you, he appreciates us and loves being around us."

I wasn't about to get into an argument over Dionysus's affections.

"Look, the way Dionysus and I see each other is mutual-" The sound of their loud gasps filled the van. "Um, I mean we both have had trouble getting along. But he wouldn't just abandon me, he promised." I added weakly. He had been joking about it before, hadn't he?

The girls all raised their eyebrows at the same time like they were in a synchronied swimming group.

"Our Lord Dionysus never tells us a lie. And if he wants you tied up and locked away until the venom in your system drives you crazy, that is what we will do." Babette said in a low threatening tone. Her eyes were glowing like she was suffering from some kind of nuclear pink eye infection, and the snakes in her hair sounded like maracas.

"Now Candy, the boy is making my hair accessories upset. Please, shut him up!" Babette ordered brightly. Completely reversing moods.

A few whacks to my head later and I was standing in the underworld next to a ragged looking Ares who was crouching next to a wooden bucket full of murky water that displayed the blurry face of a dark haired woman.

And quite frankly the overly pleased look on the war god's face was making me more anxious than being tied up in a car with the group of Dionysus's crazed teenage groupies.

"Our plan is going as planned," the woman said to the god. Her voice was very familiar, but I couldn't place it due to the terrible connection which was causing a ton of static.

"You mean, _my _plan," Ares corrected.

The woman knew better than to argue with Ares and continued, "Of course, that's what I meant. But we cannot celebrate now. It is too soon for that, there is still a lot that we need to do." _Hera? _I wondered gloomily. It had to be Hera, obviously mother and son were still plotting my demise. Some mothers and their sons bonded over cars or sports, others bonded over trying to enslave a teenager.

Ares's toothy grin widened, "Remind me, where did you say that old drunken fool is the weakest?"

Her head titled, "He's not very fond of Antarctica. It's dead, cold, and the worst place to throw a party."

"Perfect! And after the boy arrives there, will you be there to greet him? It's a shame I can't find a way out of this dump to watch, I'm sure it'll be quite the sight."

A soft static laughter emanated from the bucket. "Of course I'll be there, and I'm sure he'll be surprised to see me."

I clenched my fist. As soon as I left this vision I was getting out of that van, I was not in the mood to see Hera today or anytime soon.

Ares looked over his shoulder and jumped up, knocking the bucket over with his foot. The water spilled out and the image of Hera flickered before Ares disconnected the call with the stomp of his foot.

Hades stood behind us with his hands on his hip.

"Are you still plotting Ares? I thought you'd given up after your last failed attempt."

Ares's cold eyes rested on Hades but he only smiled. "Uncle, I will not give up until that boy is withering under me begging for me to take him. I will not easily give up what was mine to my drunk brother."

"If Dionysus finds evidence that you were behind the recent attacks on Percy, your father will extend your sentence down here."

Ares rolled his eyes, "Ha! That weak fool doesn't have a chance."

A smile twisted on Hades' thin pale lips. "You are truly naïve if you think Dionysus is the fool, nephew." He sighed and waved his hand, thick Stygian iron chains wrapped around Ares's ankles and wrists joining into one single chain in Hades' hand. "I suppose if you're going to be down here longer I can finally get my bathroom remodeled. Persephone will be glad to see that."

The chain jerked and the war god nearly fell on his face as Hades pulled him to start walking.

As the gods walked away Hades turned and winked at where I was standing. Suddenly the ground fell from under me and I felt the tug of consciousness hit me.

When I opened my eyes I saw the familiar gray roof of the van. I was still tied up, but the vehicle was stopped. The van was empty, except for the one girl whose name I hadn't heard. She had curly blonde hair, round cheeks, and a small button nose. She would've been cute but she suffered from the same creepy vein thing the other girls had, which made her look like she'd busted blood vessels all over her face.

She sat with a small mirror and makeup on her lap. She was happily applying bright red makeup to her cheeks – which were already bright red, and then bright red lipstick. I guess she was going for a clown look.

The others were probably inside getting cheese steaks. My stomach grumbled at the thought of food, but mostly I really had to use the bathroom, my bladder felt like it was about to burst. And I really didn't want to piss my pants considering I didn't know how long I would be tied up. Especially if they were on their way to Antarctica.

"Hey you," I spoke suddenly. She jumped and her makeup fell from her lap.

"Woah, calm down," I cried as instinctively reached for her staff.

Not wanting another concussion, I decided I needed to do what Annabeth would do. Talk my way out of this mess.

"Look, I don't know your name-"

"Bambi," she replied. Her grip tightened on the staff.

Apparently, they all had been named by Aphrodite.

"Okay Bambi, I know you really want to wack me right now with your staff thing-"

"Thyrus," she corrected.

"Yes, that's what I meant. You really want to hit me with your Thyrus staff but I really have to pee and I'm sure if I get knocked out again I won't be able to hold it in."

Her bloodshot eyes widened, "Oh no! You can't go now! This is a rental and Babette didn't get it insured, and there's no way we're paying a cleaning fee."

She moved the Thyrus so that it was supported underneath her arm and moved forwards toward me.

Bambi raised her hand to the rope but hesitated and warned, "Be good or I'll hit you."

She chanted words in Ancient Greek. "_Untie thee, untie thee, let thee be free."_

The ropes released their boa constrictor-like hold and I felt lightheaded as all my blood began to rush to my blood starved body parts. However, I wasn't completely free. A rope was tightly around my neck which she held. I moved without her permission and it suddenly tightened. When she opened the door she pulled me out. We were in the parking lot of a place called McNalley's Tavern. The lot was crowded with cars and at the front door was a buff looking dude checking IDs.

"ID?" The bouncer asked, motioning for us to show him our driver's licenses.

"No need mortal, we're the honorary guests of Lord Dionysus. The god of wine. Now move"

The bouncer looked at us confusedly, "Uh, whatever. Go on in."

I looked at Bambi, shocked that it'd worked. I figured two clearly underage teenagers, with one tied up and being led like a dog, would raise suspicion. Bambi looked around for her friends but the place was too crowded. Instead she led me to the men's bathroom.

"Are you going to untie me?" I asked as we stood in front of the door.

Her blonde curls bounced as she wildly shook her head, "No. Go pee demigod." She opened the door and pulled me inside the bathroom.

A middle aged guy was standing at a urinal blissfully peeing until he glanced at us. His eyes widened at the sight of a small pretty teenage girl leading a bruised and bloody teenage guy with a rope.

"Leave mortal!" She roared. The vipers in her hair rose and hissed at the terrified dude. And her fingernails extended into long sharp talons covered in glittery nail polish.

The guy flew out the room with his junk hanging out of his pants.

"Pee!" She roared at me this time.

"Okay! Sheesh, can I at least use the stall so you're not standing next to me? That way you don't have to see Mr. Jackson."

Her cheeks managed to glow even under her layer of makeup.

"Go pee," she pointed at the stall. Her nails returned to a normal less sharp length and her aura was less demonic.

The rope extended long enough for me to just reach the toilet. She stood at the door to the bathroom holding it closed.

In the stall the rope tightened as I reached inside my pants pocket for Riptide and seemed to know the exact functions I would need in order to use the bathroom. I thought about my other options, right now while I was alone was the best chance to escape without the others finding out for a while. Unfortunately the bathroom was windowless but I figured I could escape through the kitchen which more than likely had a back exit.

As I exited the stall Bambi motioned for me to wash my hands. She was anxiously picking at the rope and tapping her foot up and down.

I went to the sink and turned the faucet. _Now._

The water shot like a powerful jet directly at her surprised face. She opened her mouth to scream but I aimed the water into her mouth. She gargled on the liquid as I yanked the rope from her hands. The rope around my neck tightened and I reached into my pocket for Riptide. I cut at it but it may as well have been steel. Cutting through it was not going to work and I had to act fast. My energy was quickly draining as my oxygen deprived muscles begged for air.

"Untie me," I croaked as the ropes became even tighter.

Bambi was still gargling on water but shook her head defiantly. I reached out for the water again and made it lodged in her throat. She was unable to breath and began desperately clutching at her throat.

"Untie me," I repeated.

I fell to my knees, feeling dizzy and my vision blurring. Her face was going red and she began to wobble. It looked like it would be a contest to see who would pass out first. We continued like this for another minute before she suddenly fell to the floor. Her head hit the sink as she fell to the dirty floor and her eyes rolled back in her head. The spell on the rope ended as she lost consciousness.

After a few deep breaths of air I managed to pull myself up and out of the bathroom. I gave a peevish look at the group of guys waiting outside the door. I ran through the kitchen and as I opened the back door I could hear people shouting for help having discovered Bambi unconscious on the floor.

The back door led to a dimly lit alley. I ran to the nearest street which was busy with dressed up young adults heading to bars and clubs.

I ran without direction, it's not like I was familiar with the area.

"After him!" I heard a familiar voice. I glanced behind me and saw the white van racing after me. Buffy was at the wheel and Babette was leaning outside of the passenger's window with her thyrus staff in hand. Her laser beam eyes locked onto me and she waved her thyrus staff at me. A ball of fire whooshed past my head.

_Oh no, Dionysus gifted a group of insane girls with fire. It's surprising that civilization is still standing._

People around me began to panic. Everyone was screaming and running away from the van. Even with the mist I envisioned it must've looked like a drive by flamethrower shooting. I turned at the corner and luckily there weren't as many people around.

Another flame whirred past me and a storefront display caught on fire. Screams erupted from around us and cars began swerving out of the path of the raging white van. One unlucky fellow in a beautiful black Audi swerved right into a parked car.

The van rolled onto the sidewalk and I had a feeling they wouldn't care if they ran me over. I glanced behind me and saw that the van was quickly gaining on me. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

The van tapped me and I nearly tripped. I heard the engine roar as Buffy hit the acceleration. I shouted and propelled myself up hoping my demigod strength would at least let me clear it. I flew up but before I could pat myself on the back for managing to make it work, I felt the roof of the van hit my lower legs.

I was thrown back landing on the hard ground. My body rolled roughly on the pavement, ripping my skin and clothes. By the time I finished rolling I was laying on my stomach. Everything hurt and I could feel ichor dripping down my face.

I heard their footsteps slowly approaching me.

"Is he dead?" one of the girls asked excitedly.

"He can't die stupid, he's immortal. He's just unconscious," Babette answered.

I closed my eyes when they reached me. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over so I was on my back.

"Of course our Lord Dionysus wouldn't want this boy. He's weak," Babette said coldly.

She leaned down and I moved so quickly she could only muster a look of shock as I stabbed Riptide through her chest. The blood in her eyes drained out. Her mouth was gaped open as she looked down in shock to the sword impaled in her chest. The girls around her were just as surprised.

"Babette!" They cried.

They pulled her away from me and placed her on the ground. My muscles quivered as I pulled myself up.

"She's not moving!" Candy slapped at her face.

"Babette!" Buffy cried.

I had killed plenty of monsters in the past, but somehow I felt this was different. Sure, I had been kidnapped and tortured by them and they were in leagues with Ares and Hera, but they were still just kid monsters.

Babette's breathing was getting rapid and it sounded like there was a rattle inside of her chest.

"She's dying!" The girls sobbed.

I reached into my back pocket for my wallet. Inside was a piece of ambrosia I always kept around. The crepe-like substance was wrapped inside of a napkin.

"Here, give this to her. Maybe it'll help." I actually didn't know how monsters responded to the stuff. I just hoped it wouldn't make the molecules inside of her suddenly implode, or she'd have an allergic reaction. But it was worth a shot.

The girls looked at my offering with disgust. Candy growled at me. Her eyes glowed and the snakes on her head hissed. She slapped my hand away, knocking the ambrosia to the ground.

"We will not be tricked by you demigod!"

I moved to pick up the ambrosia. With my back turned to them I heard her ragged breathing dying down before she gave one last gurgling gasp of air. I walked over to them, her eyes were blank and her skin was in the range of Nico pale. Her chest was no longer rising. I froze at the sight of her stiff body. Watching her die on the dark dirty sidewalk left me feeling horrible.

_And why wasn't she dematerializing? _I wondered. Monster's bodies always went immediately to Tartarus after they died. I never had to see their pale unmoving faces and empty eyes that stared blankly at nothing. And I definitely never had to watch the loved ones of those I killed grieving over them. Why did I feel like the bad guy?

I fell to the ground suddenly as I got a massive head rush. The smell of grapes filled my senses.

Dionysus stood before us. And boy did he look mad. His eyes were bright with glowing purple embers as he looked at Babette's body before turning his attention to me.

"You stupid, idiotic, moronic boy!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will get a steamy M rating.

Also, I have a new co-author.** Mickimoo**! (link: ** u/6163798/**) She will be helping out to make sure everything still goes okay and editing. So please thank her because this chapter probably wouldn't have been posted this soon without her.

Also, if you're wondering when a new chapter will be posted. Just go to the profile page for this story and there is an update meter.


	16. Nullifying the Venom 2

Sirens were wailing around us and in a few minutes the group of us would be the headline story on the nightly news.

"Dionysus we should move," I said, hoping he wasn't too angry about whatever I'd done to piss him off and would get us away before the police got us.

The sirens got closer and I even heard the whirring of a helicopter in the sky.

"Hands up where I can see them!" blared a police officer's voice on a loud voice on an intercom from the helicopter. "You, male in the jeans and blue shirt. Step away from the females now!"

"They're talking to you," Buffy hissed.

I looked up at the sky and a blinding spotlight was directed right at my face. There were flashes of red and blue light emitted from the police cars that started pulling up around us. It was like a scene out of a movie, and I was vaguely reminded of the time when the LAPD had been called when Ares and I had last fought on the beach in California. The biggest difference was that this time I was the bad guy who had guns aimed at all my vital organs from every angle.

"Raise your hands in the air and step away from the girls!" The voice blared affirming that they were indeed talking to me.

"You're in trouble now," Candy laughed happily.

"Dionysus, we really should get away-" I stopped when I realized Dionysus was long gone. _Oh fuck._

I raised my arms in the air and backed away from the two remaining demon spawns who were very much enjoying my situation spiraling out of control. This was going to be a tough case of _it's not what it looks like, _I realized with sickening horror_._

I could see news trucks pulling up eager for their headline story. I could see the headline now, _Sadistic teen kidnaps four sweet young girls in a white van before murdering one in the streets of Philadelphia. _I suppose this was overdue, it had been a long time since I'd made the news.

"Walk slowly towards the police officers with your hands raised!" The voice instructed.

I did so reluctantly. Walking slowly towards them hoping none of them were trigger happy and ended up shooting me. Then I'd have to explain why a bullet to my brain didn't kill me before being sent off to some isolated faculty in the middle of the desert in Nevada to be tested on.

"Hmm, mortals do have a flair for dramatics. I really think the swat team is overkill." Dionysus was standing beside me looking wide eyed at the spectacle around us.

"This is going to be a pain to explain to father. But I suppose a day of paperwork is worth seeing you right now. Watching you with your arms in the air is priceless, and are you trembling?" A wide smile was on his so very punch-able face.

I had nothing to say to him that wouldn't result in him from instantly blasting me into bits so I kept quiet.

"Keep walking with your arms raised!" They yelled.

I raised my arms higher and Dionysus pushed me forwards. I kept my angered gaze focused on him as I slowly began trudging towards the police again.

"Perhaps this experience will teach you a valuable lesson.

I scoffed, "And what would that be? Let my abductors abduct me?"

"No Jackson, don't hurt, kill, or maim a maenad. Had you attended your history lectures at camp I'm sure you would have known."

"What in Hades is a maenad?"

He pursed his lips, "My point exactly."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly we were in a casino surrounded by a bunch of old people in motor chairs and walking with canes. A banner hung from the doorway of the large room we were in that said, "Happy 84th Birthday Dick." It wasn't my first choice to go after the events of the day, but at least we were no longer on the streets of Philadelphia with fully armed cops surrounding me.

Joining us at the party were Buffy, Candy, a still passed out Bambi and a dead Babette who was wrapped in a similar shroud that demigods were wrapped in when they died. We found an empty table in an isolated corner of the busy room and no one seemed to notice or care about us, leaving our odd group alone to talk and yell.

"Why did you leave me there?! I'm surprised they didn't shoot me on the spot!"

Dionysus leaned back in his chair and summoned a Diet Coke, taking a sip. "It was funny."

"To you! I didn't do anything – besides defend myself." I added when he started to interject. "They kidnapped me. So what if they're maynards."

"Maenads," he corrected, "And killing one of my sacred followers is why you should care. If you had actually been attending your lessons these past 4 years instead of skipping them to go across the country playing with your friends, you would've learned that."

"I was saving Olympus, not playing."

"Whatever," he waved his hand, "It's too late now. This is going to look very bad on my part. Having one of my servants kill one of my followers is a huge offense." He turned towards the two conscious girls who were looking around with confusion on their bright red veiny faces. "Speaking of followers, why did you attack my bond mate?"

"Buffy, who is this guy?" Candy whispered not so quietly to her friend.

"_This_ is Dionysus," I answered for them. "The _actual_ god Dionysus."

Immediately their expressions were full of indignation.

"Nuh uh! This is just some pretend wine dude, we met the real god ourselves. And he was far more beautiful than this impostor. The real Dionysus is almost as beautiful as Aphrodite – oh who am I kidding, he is more beautiful! Plus his hair is long and silky and his face is as delicate as a blooming flower."

I couldn't hold back the snort of laughter at Dionysus's reaction. He was in his older form, and thus was none of those things at the moment.

Candy furiously nodded, "Yeah, he's not a fat old man."

That was Dionysus's breaking point – well, he didn't kill them or turn them into stuffed leopard toys because I'm sure in the scope of things that would've been very contradictory to my situation – but he did suddenly turn very beautiful.

Both girl's eyes widened in awe as they marveled at the god. Even I couldn't look away from his sultry lavender eyes, shiny dark curly hair, and breathtakingly handsome pretty face -_ ugh, my internal thoughts were turning into a 13-year old girl's..._

Anyways, he was trying extra hard to appear extra attractive in order to reclaim his dignity. But for as nice as he physically looked, his outfit showed the god's disturbingly bad clothing preferences. He was wearing purple and black tiger striped track suit and purple and gold Nike running shoes that he would never need to utilize. Knowing how lazy the god was, he probably snapped his fingers every morning and hoped he was wearing clothes regardless of what it looked like or if he was matching.

"Oh wow, he's hot," Candy said in awe. The tiny red veins all over her face grew brighter.

"Yeah…" Buffy was drooling and Dionysus's chest puffed out as he smirked at the enchanted girls."But that doesn't mean he's our lord Dionysus!"

A crease appeared between Dionysus's eyebrows. He waved his hand and his can of Diet Coke turned into a wine glass full of water and with a wave of his other hand it turned into a deep dark wine.

"Meh, that guy Jesus could do that too."

Dionysus's jaw clenched and he slammed the glass onto the table. I could tell he was seconds away from making the maenads his ex-followers.

"Hold on, Dionysus can prove that he is actually Dionysus. What would make you believe it?" I asked.

"Bah! This is asinine. I don't have to prove I am me to anyone." Dionysus crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at the three of us. A grumpy Dionysus was not going to solve anything.

"Yes, you shouldn't… But you also clearly never introduced yourself to them. Of course they would question who you are. So to be fair you should allow them the benefit of doubt. And in return, I'm sure they will be helpful in revealing who exactly impersonated you if you do make them believe you are you. Right?" I looked at the maenads. They exchanged a glance and then reluctantly agreed. "And if we find the guy we can make them go mad or do whatever you want to them."

It was a good plan that would more importantly result in no more fatalities during the remainder of the night.

Dionysus sat unflinchingly and I thought he was going to remain stubborn before he sighed. He ran a hand through his curly hair. "Fine, what do you two want me to do?"

The maenads exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Well, if you _are _Lord Dionysus, you would know exactly how to throw a party," Buffy looked around the room at the birthday party around us. Most of the people were clearly up past their normal bed times and were sleeping in their chairs, a few were playing dominoes but otherwise it was the world's saddest party.

"Make this lame party come alive."

Dionysus tilted his head, "Is that all? Why, I thought you were going to ask me to do something difficult like creating world peace or ending world hunger. But if a party is what you want, a party is what you'll get." He took a loud gulp of his Diet Coke and leaned back. A smug grin was on his pretty face.

Suddenly the lights in the room went out. And just as the party goers started to complain a trumpet started playing a smooth tune. Spotlights came on and a stage that hadn't been there when the lights went off was in the center of the room with a group of 20 men in white tuxedos and slicked-back hairdos. The band started playing an upbeat tune that reminded me of old-timey music I'd heard once from the 50s.

"I haven't heard music this good in decades!" Someone shouted.

"Is that Duke Ellington?"

I wasn't sure if that was but from the fan girl screams that followed which would've made a girl 72 years their junior be impressed, I assumed it was.

The seniors ran with a gusto to the stage. Canes were thrown to the ground and people even jumped up from their motorized scooters. The men grabbed the hands of the women and began twirling them around and throwing them in their arms. People were twirling their hips and moving their arms wildly.

"I feel like I'm 18-years old again!" One woman exclaimed as a man lifted her into the air.

I didn't really like jazz music but their enthusiasm was infectious. Even Buffy and Candy seemed not as gloomy.

"What's going on?" A soft voice said from behind me. I turned around and Bambi was sitting up on the ground. Her bloodshot eyes looking at us dazed. Candy quickly made her way to her side and consoled her.

"Do you believe that he's Dionysus now?" I asked Buffy.

She looked towards Dionysus who was happily sipping his coke.

She bit her lip and crossed her arms. "Maybe, but this party could be better."

A flash of annoyance crossed Dionysus's face. He snapped his fingers and instantly the shrill cries from all the women and loud boisterous cheers from the men erupted in the room. I looked toward the stage and saw a sight I never thought I'd have to see. A man with slicked back black hair, tan skin, and large doe eyes was standing in a black suit with gemstones on his sleeves.

"Is that Elvis?" I asked.

"Huh, Where am I?" Elvis looked around confusedly at the group of old people cheering. "It's a miracle! I'm alive and it sure is good to be back on the stage. I would've preferred a younger crowd but it's good to be back. How 'bout a song?" Elvis asked in his classic smooth voice. "We'll start with a classic."

The crowd cried again, throwing their hands up to him and gawking at an idol from their much younger years. Elvis winked at a woman who had previously been in a wheelchair. She promptly fainted. I guess every generation had their own Justin Bieber.

Elvis started singing and it was like someone had given everybody a bottle of drugs. They were going crazy, dancing wildly and shouting the lyrics as he sung. Even a pair of really large granny panties were thrown to the stage – Elvis winced at that part.

Somebody had brought out the beverages and bottles of wine and vodka were being passed around that people were taking big gulps of.

"You _are _Dionysus!" Buffy was staring wide eyed at the wine god who had an _I told you so, you crazier than even I can stand to be around maenad -_look on his face.

_No shit,_I thought. But at least she believed us now.

Dionysus rolled his eyes. "I told you so girl. Now, tell me about my impostor."

Buffy rapidly told Dionysus everything about the guy Ares and Hera had sent to them. After hearing her explanation it wasn't a surprise that they'd believed the impostor had been Dionysus. He had known things about the god that even I hadn't known, nor would most mortals or gods who weren't followers of Dionysus.

"You three will not be punished," Dionysus said to the three girls after they'd finished explaining. They looked shocked.

"But my Lord Dionysus! We went against you and we hurt what was yours. You must punish us!" Buffy knelt in front of the wine god, the other maenads quickly followed suit.

"Please punish us Lord Dionysus."

"We have dishonored you, please punish us."

"Enough!" Dionysus said forcefully, but there was no anger in his voice. "You three have made a mistake… But otherwise you have been loyal servants following the Bacchanic ways and honoring me, therefore I will allow you all lenience. Babette will also be given redemption, I will personally make sure she receives fair judgement."

They all smiled their shiny pointy white teeth at him.

"Now, I know I've been busy and we have not been able to have as many rituals but that's only because I've been working."

They gasped in horror as if he'd just announced he was dying. Bambi looked like she was about to pass out again.

"_Working_ my lord? Oh that's terrible!"

"Is there anything we can do to help you my lord?"

"Anything! We will do _anything_!"

"Let us do the _work_ for you my lord!"

Dionysus rubbed his temple and held his hand up. They fell silent. "While working is quite the nuisance, it is something I have to do. However, I will require you three to search for the one who impersonated me. And when you find him, bring him to me."

They nodded furiously. "Yes Lord Dionysus! We will do as you wish."

"Also, I will tell Babette's family about her death personally," he said gently.

"About that my lord," Buffy's eyes glanced at me before her gaze lowered to the ground, "Will the demigod be harmed? We are sorry for the pain we have caused your slave."

I took offense at being called a slave but I wondered what she was talking about.

"Why would I be punished, it wasn't my fault," I asked.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Dionysus interrupted, "The penance one must pay when maiming a maenad cannot be controlled by me. Percy will be affected, but as he cannot die he should otherwise be fine."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked. But they ignored me.

"We are sorry again my lord, thank you for showing us mercy," Buffy bowed her head again as the others muttered their thanks before disappearing in a flash of red.

"What were they talking about?" I asked again.

Dionysus glanced at me and I had the feeling he was still angry with me. Had I made a mistake? Sure. Perhaps I could have gotten away without killing Babette, but that was what I'd always did. The only difference this time was that they were not classified with being monsters - although they probably should be.

"I will explain later. For now, we need to fulfill the bond again. We are almost out of time and if Ares decides to send another interruption we may not be able to dispel the venom before it overtakes your system."

I hated not knowing what was going on when it clearly involved me but he had a point. If Ares's new strategy was to make Dionysus unable to get rid of the poison every two months then we had to make sure we stayed ahead of him.

"Fine," I muttered.

Dionysus nodded and started walking, I'd expected him to teleport us somewhere but followed after him. The party continued raging around us. Whoever Dick was, he was not going to forget this day for the rest of his life.

We walked through the casino, past people who looked like they'd been in here too long and were only continuing to gamble in hope that they'd earn back the little cash they'd started with. I realized as we walked that I had no idea in the continental United States where we were. But Dionysus was walking too quickly for me to ask, plus I had the feeling he was still upset.

After walking through the slot rooms I discovered that the casino was attached to a hotel. Dionysus approached the front desk and within minutes we were on the elevator heading to the top floor luxury suite.

The elevator ride up to our room was done in silence. I stared at Dionysus's back hoping he wasn't reading my thoughts. I remembered the agreement we'd made months earlier after the last time we'd had to have sex and I knew I had to quickly get in the mood or else I'd find myself insane by tomorrow morning. The problem was I had a feeling it wouldn't take me that long to become aroused, and that thought was scary.

The room was massive, bigger than my entire apartment. The place was designed with an open floor concept. The entrance led to the living room which had a large tv hanging on the wall over a fireplace. Past the sofas led to the kitchen which was like something I'd seen on one of my mom's TV shows - plenty of granite counter-tops and stainless steel appliances. There was another room next that led from the kitchen which contained a large pool table and a bar covered with different types of alcoholic beverages.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said quickly before rushing past him.

The bathroom was just as marvelous as the rest of the suite. It was huge, and there was a mini pool sized bathtub in the middle of the room. The toilet looked like something out of Star Trek and there was a large crystal chandelier hanging above it so that guests could poop with class.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I was surprised nobody had asked me if I needed to go to a hospital. Golden ichor stained my t-shirt, my face was scraped and was still moist with fresh blood. There was a large bruise that covered my right jaw and cheek. My right arm which I'd skidded onto was just one large scab. My jeans were ripped with my right leg looking the worse. My jeans had a large tear which revealed another ragged scrape underneath. And just as I peered at myself all the adrenaline that I'd been running on which had masked the pain wore off and I felt the stabs of pain all over my body.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. But after looking inside I realized I must've left the ambrosia behind at the crime scene. I figured Dionysus wouldn't want to have sex with a living scab and decided to take a shower in order to heal faster.

I stood under the running water for probably an hour. Along with closing most of my wounds, the water helped soothe my nerves. After I was finished I threw on one of the white bath robes that were provided in the bathroom and with one last deep breath of reassurance I exited the safety of the room and found Dionysus where I'd left him. He was afraid I was going to run off somewhere else because he grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom.

Inside the large room was an even more extravagant display than the main room. The king sized canopy bed was set atop of a wooden pedestal. There were paintings of naked women and men covering the wall. The room was dimly lit by the glow of what was probably 100 candles dispersed over the room. This was the kind of place couples would go on a honeymoon or anniversary.

"Dionysus, what kind of suite did you get? And why are there rose petals on the bed?" I turned to Dionysus and felt my face heat up as I realized he was stark naked.

My jaw dropped as I took him all in. Hades, he was like a Greek statue come to life except his manhood was a lot bigger than the Ancient artist gave him credit for. This was the first time I was seeing him clearly all at once and gods he was stunning. His skin was paler than I'd noticed - but not in a, _I'm-Nico-the-son-of-the-god-of-death _kind of way. But pale enough that there was a contrast between his smooth creamy white skin, his forever flushed cheeks, his pink nipples, and his swollen cock. His long arms and legs were well toned and his chest was muscular but at the same time his bones weren't sticking out nor did he look like he'd taken steroids - just enough extra padding. A steady flame similar to a candle in a still room were lit in his eyes. His pouty red lips were upturned in a smile as he watched me gawking at him.

I suddenly found the wood floor very interesting.

"Uh, can we slow down? You could at least treat me to dinner before jumping in my pants."

"Jumping into your pants?" He questioned the modern expression.

"Never mind. But I'm hungry, could I eat first?"

My stomach was too busy doing an acrobatic routine to be hungry but I wanted anything to give me more time. Dionysus probably knew what I was doing but agreed. A half an hour later I was sitting on the edge of the bed away from a still nude Dionysus eating the last bit out of an entire pizza which I'd single-handedly eaten. Dionysus was sitting at the front of the bed with his head leaning against the two rows of pillows aligned against the headboard.

"Are you ready now, or do you also want dessert?" He asked sarcastically.

I took a sip of my glass of cola and shook my head. "Uh no, I'm ready."

My stomach flipped as I pushed the tray of food away. I heard a swooshing sound and felt the tug of vines around my wrists. I was pulled upwards onto the mattress. More vines grabbed my ankles and I was roughly maneuvered so that I was laying on my back with my thighs to my chest right in front of the wine god who was contently watching from where he remained sitting.

"You could've asked me nicely to come over," I complained.

The bed shifted and Dionysus moved so that he was above me. His hair hung loosely down the sides of his face as his bright lavender eyes leered at me.

"You would've found another way to delay the inevitable." He snapped his fingers and my robe disappeared. "It's better that we get this over with."

There was no foreplay like the last time. Instead he went straight to work as his fingers systematically entered my hole in preparation. It felt like I was getting a physical examination from a doctor, there was no pleasure but also minimal pain so I didn't complain.

Once he was satisfied that I was ready, he scooted between my thighs positioning his large member at my entrance. My body tensed as I felt the mushroom head of his cock press into me.

I hissed in pain as his hips thrust slightly forward.

"Relax," he ordered. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued trying but failing to push past the barrier of muscle. A vine wrapped around my cock and began to contract. While I began to feel more aroused, he still couldn't get his cock inside. I was too tense. I began to worry that he would give up because I wasn't doing what we'd agreed to – I was supposed to be enjoying this but I wasn't.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm not trying to make this hard."

But he wasn't upset or visibly annoyed. Instead he pulled back and made the vines relax allowing my legs and arms to be free. After I realized we weren't continuing anytime soon I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"What do you mean?" I feigned ignorance even though my heart was racing and I was sweating enough to leave a stain on the dark covers.

He gave me a knowing look. "You're obviously not comfortable."

"It's a bit hard to find this situation comfortable." I glared at him, but I wasn't really mad with him. Just annoyed at the entire situation.

His jaw twitched. "I am not happy about having to do this either. However, you did agree to it."

"I didn't know – Look, I don't want to argue with you," I sighed and rested my head on my knee. This was going to be a very long night. "But it's really hard to relax when you're making this feel like I'm getting a colon exam.

"I thought that's what you would have wanted – well perhaps not exactly like that," He paused, "Last time you were not pleased with the events. I told you before that I will not force this upon you again. And although it's late, you still have a choice to back out."

Although I felt from the edge to his voice he wouldn't be pleased at this option. He probably would be upset at all the time he wasted in putting in energy to protect me.

"However, it would truly be a loss if you were to lose your sanity. You are quite the exceptional hero brat. And maybe I was perhaps partially mistaken to insist that you have to enjoy this. I will not allow you to suffer if you cannot perform to my expectations. After all, none of this was your choice."

My eyes were wide. Praise and an admittance of being wrong from the wine god. Had someone spiked his Diet Coke?

"Why are you telling me this?"

He combed his hand through his dark curls. "There is no shame in enjoying sex, Percy. I would be concerned if you were unable to. And I know I'm the last person you would choose to be with and I'm also a man, however as I am the god of sensual pleasure I can make up for that. That is the reason I was chosen to be bound to you."

My throat tightened and my stomach felt queasy but I knew he was right. Oh Hades, trying to stop Dionysus from making me aroused (when he tried) would be like trying to give up breathing. I'd had two months since the last time to ponder my sexuality and while I still felt straight, I at least could admit to myself the slight chance of me being bisexual. Those new thoughts were still a bit scary - mainly because I didn't know how others would feel if they knew.

"You could do what you did last time." I bit my lip and mustered the courage to utter my next choice of words. "I liked it when you kissed me, and did all that other stuff – I mean I wouldn't mind if you did it again. I guess it helped not make it as bad."

I sounded like a bumbling idiot and I imagined the heat from my face was probably raising the temperature in the room by a degree.

His curly hair fell over his eyes and he tilted his head. Purple flames ignited with a spark in his eyes. "Is that so?"

Why did this have to be so embarrassing? I'll admit I wasn't good with displaying these kinds of feelings, after all it had taken me nearly three years to admit to myself my feelings for Annabeth and about another year to actually act on them.

As a result I was probably glowing redder than Rudolph's nose as I nodded.

His rosy lips were quirked in a small smile and he closed the distance between us.

He raised a hand to my shoulder and lent down, brushing his warm lips against mine. My heart was galloping as fast as Blackjack's flapping wings whenever he saw . It was a tender kiss that made shivers run through my body as our lips just barely touched. I felt his hand move into my hair. His other hand moved to my neck, stroking soothingly at the skin under my ear. My body melted against his but my clueless arms remained at my sides like dangling strings.

His tongue flicked at my lips and I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss but instead his mouth started on a journey to the tender skin where his fingers were caressing me. When his tongue found the spot he lapped hungrily at my skin before gently blowing a stream of air on the moistened flesh.

"Ahhh!" I moaned. My toes curled and a rush of blood went straight to my cock. I also nearly kneed him in the groin from how ticklish it felt. His lips returned to my neck shortly followed by his teeth which nipped on me gently. My moans became loud enough for the room below us to probably issue a noise complaint. His talented tongue continued moving along my neck before his mouth began sucking on the skin above my collar bone - I was going to need to invest in more collared shirts.

After he finished lavishing my neck with his hungry bites and licks, his mouth ascended back to mine and our tongues eagerly met. Meanwhile, his hand trailed over my chest stopping only to delicately play with my nipples. After that his hand continued lower past my abdomen to my upward erect cock and grabbed it.

I moaned loudly into his mouth as his hand gingerly stroked my length. Dionysus proved just as adept with his hand as with his tongue. His thumb did a sort of flick over the head of my weeping cock that made me spasm and my brain forget to

I came in his hand.

I didn't have time to be embarrassed by my quick release because his arm encircled my waist and effortlessly lifted me into his lap. I could feel his hardness digging into my behind, and a moment later I felt his cock pushing at my entrance. This time he slid in without resistance. There was pain as usual, but his hand returned to tugging at my cock which provided a sufficient distraction.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my forehead slumped onto his shoulder as his cock was fully sheathed within me. The feeling of being full was so strange – not bad but definitely strange.

My breathing was ragged and sweat dripped down my face as I held onto his furnace-like body. His skin smelled of a vineyard, fresh rain, and the musky scent of sex. It was as intoxicating as a hot blueberry pie and I couldn't help myself and took a few more good whiffs of him – I was glad I couldn't see his face because he was probably giving me the stink eye and wondering why I was acting like a dog. I turned my head and buried my nose in his silky curls. I took a deep breath and who knew, Dionysus used strawberry shampoo.

He remained completely still as my body adjusted to his massive length. His heart was thrumming against my chest – beating even faster than my own.

"Are you in pain?" he murmured into my ear.

"Just a little."

His grip on my cock tightened causing my hips to buck up and my ass to clench around his dick. A deep moan rumbled in his chest, tickling my skin. The sound was almost as arousing as his hand.

Feeling bold I moved my hips again earning more sensual moans. The burning flames glowered at me and he moved backwards so that he was lying flat with me sitting on top of him. He pulled a pillow away from the pile at the head of the bed and placed it under his head. Once he was comfortable his hand encircled my waist and lifted me up before dropping me back down. I understood what he was doing and I began lifting myself up with my knees before falling back down on his length.

This new position was intimidating. Dionysus's gaze was focused solely on me. I felt like I was a performer, except I didn't know if I was doing it right. It must've felt good for him. Hades, I wished I could be in his position. He didn't outwardly display how he felt. He wasn't moaning or yelling expletives like I normally did, but nor did he look like he was forcing himself to get through this. Only his smoldering eyes and rapid heartbeat gave him away.

His hands returned to my dick and he did a sort of twisty hand maneuver that made my muscles fail and I lost my balance. He caught me by my waist and steadied me so that I remained upright. A smirk was on his arrogant face.

What a cocky bastard, it wasn't fair how he could turn me into a pile of goo with a single touch and yet he looked like he could've been taking a nice stroll.

I was going to get a similar reaction from him.

I placed my hand on his abdomen for leverage and increased my pace. His eyes flashed and I figured I was onto something. But it wasn't enough. A new challenge had begun. The objective – make Dionysus moan, the reward – the chance to gloat about it afterwards.

My eyebrows furrowed as I became more determined. I decided for a more physical attempt. I squeezed the muscles in my ass around his length which earned me a moan, but I wanted more. Experimentally, instead of rising up I instead circled my hips. That in effect made me moan from pleasure, but the flames in Dionysus's leering eyes proved it had affected him. But still not much of a reaction. I looked at the god's face, the corners of his mouth was twitching and I realized he knew what I was doing and was finding my struggles humorous.

"This isn't fair you know, you have three millennium of more experience than me."

The god smirked, "So I should expect a better performance in about 3000 years?"

"I'll have you begging by the end of the night," I challenged.

Dionysus's smile widened. "Let's have a bet. _Whenever _you can make me shout from pleasure I will give you anything you want."

"Anything?"

He nodded, "I swear on the River Styx."

With the time limit being infinite it was bound to eventually happen, unless he purposefully tried not to.

"I'm not going to cheat," he read my mind. "I'll not block any utterance that flows through my lips."

"Fine, we have a deal."

I wondered if I could win by tonight.

"Trust me, you can't." Dionysus teased. He was apparently tired of my distracted slow pace and he grabbed my waist and began thrusting his hips up about four times as fast as the pace I'd been able to do. He shifted his hips and his cock hit that magical spot.

"Fuck!" I bellowed as his cock pounded into me at an unrelenting pace. My head flew back and my eyes shut. I was floating and my fingers clawed into his skin to hold on. Never had I felt such intense pleasure, even the other times hadn't felt this amazing.

I couldn't hold myself up and fell against his chest. His arms wrapped around my lower back pulling my limp body tight against him. His hips moved more erratically and a loud moan filled the room. I wasn't sure if it was me or him because a moment later my body trembled against his as I spilled my seed over his chest.

I collapsed on top of him with his length still inside of me. I was completely spent and even Dionysus was uncharacteristically tired looking, however his hands continued trailing over my skin. His fingers stroked soothingly down the spinal ridge on my back. My body was literally turning into a puddle as I sweated profusely onto him from a mixture of being exhausted and being in such close proximity to his heated body. Dionysus gently rolled me off of him so that I was laying next to him on my back.

My post-orgasm blissful state didn't mind his hands trailing over my skin or his lips kissing my chest. I was relieved that I wasn't bombarded with an overwhelming feeling of shame. Dionysus was right, there wasn't a point in trying to fight the pleasure. That's not to say that I was ready to tell my mom about what was going on nor was I about to embrace it. But I couldn't deny that it was extremely good sex. Besides, why should I punish myself for something I had to do? I may as well enjoy it since we were stuck doing it for a while.

I was so content in the moment that I didn't realize how crazy I looked staring unblinkingly at the roof of the canopy bed with a smile on my face.

"Have I broken you?"

Dionysus's voice stirred me from my half-conscious state.

"That was good," I grinned. It was an understatement. And Dionysus's raised eyebrow ensured me he wasn't pleased with his performance only thought of as 'good.'

"It didn't feel this good before."

"That's because you were intoxicated the other times. Alcohol numbs the senses."

"Oh gods. If it feels this good all the time, I'm definitely staying sober."

"I prefer to be drunk."

"Why?"

"Things become more interesting."

"How so?" I leaned on my side to get a better look at the god and rested my head on my arm.

Dionysus was laying on his back with his right arm thrown over his muscular chest. I noticed a tiny gold droplet near his abs, and I realized with embarrassment that was where I'd been holding onto him. His eyes were heavy lidded and he had a content dreamy expression on his face. His hair had somehow become even crazier than it normally was and his bangs were sticking to his damp forehead. His skin glistened with my sweat, and his flaccid cock was nestled between his muscular thighs.

"'Quickly, bring me a beaker of wine so I may wet my mind, and say something clever,'" he said with heavy intonation, like an actor in a play. "To put it simply, wine makes me powerful. With sex as a close second. As I have said, I ooze niceness and happiness – when I'm drunk. With a bottle of wine I can be anyone's best friend."

"That sounds like something an alcoholic would say," I frowned.

He chuckled, "Why Percy, are you that naïve. I _am_ an alcoholic, I was quite possibly the very first one to roam the world. Of course, unlike mortals I do not succumb to all the side effects nor do I create havoc and destroy the lives around me – at least I haven't for the past century or two."

"But you're fine and you've already gone years without it."

His eyes closed and a faint smile was on his lips. "Insomnia is the main effect of my sudden sobriety. I've managed to only sleep twice in the 11 years I've been punished.

"So _that's _why you're normally cranky."

"You'll probably find me more tolerable to be around in about 39 years, 12 days, and 32 minutes."

"Well, you're not that bad. You're a lot better than my old step-father." I remembered the time when I was much younger and the wine god had reminded me of that foul man. Back when I'd grouped most adults as out to get me, and the wine god really did dislike me. "Trust me, you're not _that _bad like this. Especially when you're not trying to be a jerk, you're actually kind of fun to be around."

"A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" He was acting stranger than I'd ever seen him. And for the second time that night I wondered if someone spiked his Diet Coke. "Are you okay?"

"Stop talking, I'm tired," He ordered groggily. His eyes were still closed and after a few minutes he fell asleep for the second time in 11 years. I'd never seen a god sleep, and from Dionysus's words he really didn't need sleep in order to survive. It was so strange – like watching a tiger wearing a clown suit jumping through a fiery hoop – and I couldn't look away. I watched how his chest steadily rose, how his eyes would occasionally twitch, and how his lips remained parted as he slept. The god was quite possible the farthest from being considered pure considering everything he was a god of, but his young delicate features looked almost angelically innocent as he slept.

I had learned two things about Dionysus this night. The first was, the best time to talk to him was either during a video game or after sex. The second was, I didn't really know anything about him.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Just a quick note, I did go back and edit this story a bit. I also deleted a chapter because it didn't really fit.

The next chapter will hopefully not take as long to get out, as it is written (just needs a good edit).

**Thanks for reading! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. **


	17. Return of the Nightmare God

Waterboarding, murder, debauchery – and now truancy could be added to the list of crimes I had committed within the span of 24 hours. Though, the debauchery part was considered a crime only to my mother rather than the law.

I had woken early enough to probably make it to school but after struggling out of bed due to how sore my body felt and going to the bathroom to discover an abundance of hickeys all over my skin made me realize I needed the day off. Dionysus wasn't in the room when I woke up nor after I ordered myself a large breakfast through room service (and charged the $50 meal to the room). But I figured he'd be back from wherever he was soon. Worst case scenario was that I would add hitchhiking to my list, but that would come later when I could sit on my ass properly.

I fell asleep while watching one of Tristan McLean's horrible films, Taken 15, which was about him killing the people who killed the people who kidnapped one of his grandkids.

I woke up to the wails of people screaming – thankfully it was just the television. Dionysus was at the head of the bed eating Doritos and surrounded by an assortment of junk food. On the TV was his favorite movie, The Gladiator. He claimed he only watched the film for the killing parts but I'd caught him a few time before, when we were hanging out in my room, gazing wide-eyed at the part when Maximus returned to his family.

"_Now_ you're awake. Right after I extended the checkout time for another day."

The alarm clock on the night stand read 12:15.

I yawned and pulled myself up so that I was sitting cross-legged. My stomach growled and a container of unopened Oreos thwacked my head.

"Thanks." I stuffed two cookies in my mouth.

I glanced back at him and a lump formed in my stomach. I dryly swallowed the Oreos that were still in my mouth and pushed the rest of them aside.

My robe became too hot and the room was way too small. _Was he looking at me? _

I felt as though his eyes were drilling holes into the back of my head – but when I looked at him again he was completely focused on the movie.

Being alone with Dionysus on the same bed we'd had sex on last night with me wearing only a bath robe and covered with his hickeys, was terrible. Albeit, I didn't feel close to as bad as last time we'd had to get rid of the venom and I'd woken up alone and sticky. But I still wanted to go home and escape to the comfort of my own bed. But I didn't know if asking to immediately get away from your partner was good after-sex etiquette.

Wait, what was after-sex etiquette anyways?

Was I supposed to say something about last night? Was I supposed to _not _say something about last night? Was I supposed to have been dressed by now? Should I have waited to get breakfast with him? Should he have been there when I woke up?

_Ugh, why did I even care?_

I _didn't _care.

_Why was this so hard?_

I should just _order_ him to take me home now. The deed was done so we were good for another two months and now we could go back to ignoring each other like we'd done the past few weeks.

Although I'd admit life had gotten extremely dull without his after school distractions – I actually had to focus on school work for once! Plus having him doing my math homework was the only reason I was sitting on a B- in that class. Hanging out with him wasn't that bad, even if it was just his way of babysitting me. I did miss all the food... And I _was_ kidnapped and attacked after he did stop watching me so it must've been helping.

I looked back at him again. His purple irises bore into the television. He was leaning against the rows of fluffy pillows laying against the headboard in his usual white and black tiger striped pajamas. One of his arms was resting on top of what could only be described as his sex hair.

Did he feel embarrassed or find this strange?

I figured he wouldn't considering I was probably just a drop in the pond of all his sexual escapades. He still looked the part of an innocent youth. Gods could choose any appearance and I wondered why he chose this one. Why would he want to look so pretty? Or maybe this is what he actually looked like.

"What are you staring at?" His voice broke me from my staring trance. A devilish smirk was on his face.

I snapped my head back to the movie.

"Uh, your hair is looking a lot crazier than usual."

_Smooth Percy._

"So, where were you earlier? You were gone when I woke up."

"I was summoned to Olympus," He answered. He was combing his fingers through his curly hair and losing an un-winnable battle. "My father was inquiring about last night's events involving the mortal authorities. He was not as humored by the situation as I had been even though it was very funny. And he was also interested in knowing why you killed a maenad. Of course I explained the circumstances and your usual ignorance, however I am sure rumors have already spread that you did it on purpose by the instruction of your father. Some are seeing it as an act of war. My followers are insisting that your punishment be as severe as one usually would get."

"And what would that be?"

"Death, however; since you are immortal you have instead been cursed."

"What kind of curse?"

"The sort of curse that would've killed you already had you been mortal. I do believe the punishment is to suffer greatly from their fatal flaw when they least expect it. However, it was a very long time ago that I made up those rules – it could be something far worse."

"If it's your rule, can't you reverse it?"

"Curses cannot be reversed. Haven't you seen any Disney film?"

"How come gods can break every rule that pleases them but when it comes time to break an important one they can't do it?"

"I break none of my vows." Dionysus frowned, "Perhaps you should have known what would've happened beforehand."

"Perhaps you should've introduced yourself to your sacred followers if they mean so much to you."

We both glared at each other.

"Well, as you said, it's not like I can die," I broke the silence. "So I don't have to worry about that at least."

"Have you learned nothing these past months? There are far worse things than dying. Ares would be thrilled to have you driven mad or at the woes of his mercy. This curse makes it easier for him to obtain that."

Anger washed over me at the mention of the war god.

"I was thinking about something a while ago," I said, changing the subject. "If we find Epiales and make him confess to the other Olympians that Ares and Hera acted together and were the ones who made him do it, Zeus would have to extend Ares's sentence and punish Hera. And if the maenads find whoever impersonated you and get them to confess too, then maybe we could get Ares to stay down there for at least another 50 years."

Dionysus sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I've already thought about that, however; you're assuming that it's both easy to find them and that they would turn against Ares."

"If they're stupid enough to work for Ares, I'm think we can figure out where they are. And I'm sure _something_ would convince them to confess."

"I reckon we can try. I was only hoping to find both of them and turn them mad. I would enjoy watching them eat each other. However I suppose getting them to confess would benefit us more in the long run. Or maybe I can do both," mused the wine god.

He seemed pleased and I was excited at the prospect of maybe not having to see Ares for the next century. And knowing how dumb the god of war was, he would probably continue attacking me and thus earning even more time in the underworld. And maybe during that time he would eventually give in and eat the food.

"Great! When do we start looking for them?"

"_We_?" Dionysus questioned.

"You have to take me with you."

Dionysus pursed his lips, "Actually, I don't."

"What if Ares sends someone else to attack me? You were already babysitting me every day, what makes this different? Plus, I can help find Epiales. I did have him in my brain for a month."

Dionysus didn't look pleased but I could tell he knew I was right.

"I suppose _we _could begin searching today if you're up for it. But the moment you give me even the slightest migraine I will do this search alone and Thomas will practically become your shadow."

"I'll be good if you're good," I declared.

* * *

After I took a quick shower and changed into clothes Dionysus provided we decided to find the one who saw everything. Helios.

We found Helios riding in a titan-sized red and gold 1969 Firebird over London. Helios had been the only one who'd seen Hades kidnap Persephone and he was the only one to figure out the whole debacle over who took the cookie from Demeter's cookie jar which nearly started a war at the turn of the 20th century. The titan tended to be useful to the gods due to being one of the few titans who was not tied to a rock, holding up the sky, or some other terrible punishment the gods made them endure.

However, the situation going on that revolved around me was a lot worse than I'd known. And the titan refused to help.

"Nope. Sorry, Dionysus, no can do." The titan shook his massive head.

Dionysus sat in the passenger's seat as he drove, the god wasn't in his full godly form, but he had become larger so that he didn't look like a toy in comparison to the titan. I sat in the back still in my usual size.

"You do remember I have always vouched for you whenever the other gods try and throw the rest of the titans in Tartarus. As the expression goes, 'you owe me one.'"

Helios gripped the steering wheel so tight it started to bend.

"I know!" He growled. "But I really don't want to get involved. I stayed out of the great war before between the gods and the titans. And if Poseidon is seriously going to challenge Zeus for the throne I am not coming between this new drama. If Ares finds out I helped you he will make my job a thousand times worse. He already sends his boys, Phobos and Deimos, to harass me when I'm on duty sometimes."

He sighed and gave Dionysus an apathetic look. "Trust me Dionysus, you're one of the good gods. You're probably the best that I've met, and Rhode would like it if I helped out her little brother, however the risk is too high."

Oh come on, the titan looked able enough to stand up to Phobos and Deimos. Even Clarisse had eventually smacked them around. Also, realistically Apollo would never allow Helios to have his part time job of steering the sun taken away because that would mean less time for Apollo to pick up chicks and singlehandedly increase the population of Camp Half-Blood by 20%. I on the other hand, was doomed to Ares and Hera sending every monster they could find for eternity if we couldn't stop them.

_Don't be such a wimp! _Is what I wanted to scream at the titan, but Dionysus shot me a look to stay quiet. And his giant sized glare was enough to make me shut up. Instead, I settled on crossing my arms angrily and running every curse word I knew in both Ancient Greek and English through my head.

"How about a trade?" Dionysus offered. "For the information you provide, I will give you this." I heard a popping sound and Helios looked at Dionysus's lap. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"But that's – that's your – you can't be serious."

Oh hades, was Dionysus pimping himself out?

Helios's eyes didn't leave Dionysus's lap and the car ran straight into a thunder cloud. We started shaking from the turbulence before Helios finally looked at the sky in front of him and flew us out. I had turned as green as my eyes and wondered if he had a giant sized puke bag somewhere.

"It's yours as long as you provide us with Epilales's location."

Helios took another long look at Dionysus's lap. The piece of steering wheel under his firm grip was just a thin wire now.

"Alright! I accept your offer." He reached towards Dionysus but was blocked.

"Tell me where he is first."

"Okay. Lately he has been hanging around Rikers, but I've seen some trouble brewing at Bellevue the past few weeks."

He reached again, and thankfully the only thing Helios picked up was a large clay jug.

"Awesome! This will complete my collection! I didn't think you'd give up one of these for anything, especially not some demigod."

"Yes, whatever. Just know, if you're lying to me you won't have time to realize I've driven you mad enough to steer the sun straight into Tartarus."

"Don't worry, I'm not lying. You have my word Dionysus."

Dionysus looked pissed off as he turned around, his giant arm reached out for me and he grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I felt the familiar tug of us being pulled away and an instant later we were standing outside black iron gates that said _Bellevue Hospital._

Dionysus began to walk, and the gates flew open as he briskly walked past. I rushed after him. What was his problem?

"What did you give him? A jar for his pottery collection?"

"No."

"Was there something in the jar?"

He didn't answer.

"Was it money?"

He didn't answer.

"Candy?"

His jaw twitched.

"Rice?"

"Incoming migraine in 3-2…"

I shut up. We walked inside and immediately I could tell something was wrong.

"Are they closed?" I asked.

There was no one around, not even the receptionist at the front desk. There was no one sitting in the chairs on the waiting room floor. The TVs were displaying the creepy static screen. Outside had been slightly chilly but inside felt like it was cold enough to snow – and my borrowed Hawaiian shirt was not doing much to keep me warm. And of course, no scary stroll in an abandoned mental facility would be complete without the lights suddenly flickering and shutting off.

"Well, I think he's here."

Dionysus made a fiery ball of light appear which floated in front of us as we wondered through the halls and produced enough heat to warm us up. The creepiness of the place had raised Dionysus's bad mood and he had a grin on his face as he curiously looked around.

"We should split up," He said as we ventured up the stairs to the second floor.

He was joking –I think.

"Sure, but since I'm the funny one I'll be the one to survive. You may not be as lucky."

"Ah, but there are only two of us. That means you will die but in a funny and ironic manner. And I will leave this place as the changed hero."

"I hear something." Dionysus stated as we walked through the large cafeteria.

I looked around but saw and heard nothing.

Dionysus turned towards me. The gin on his face grew so his white teeth were showing. He looked giddy.

"Zombies! Oh my, this is getting fun. I wonder if they bite."

I turned my head to see what he was going on about and at the door were the missing people. They looked like they'd come out of an episode of Walking Dead (one of both mine and Dionysus's favorite shows). Their eyes were misted over, their arms were reaching for us, and their uniforms and hospital gowns were torn and bloodied.

"Choose your weapon." Dionysus was standing next to a lunch table holding a large samurai sword that the character Michonne had in the show.

On the table were a large assortment of weapons ranging from a crossbow to a grenade launcher. I picked the crossbow.

I'd never fired one before but managed to get a head shot on my very first try. The zombie slunk to the floor and in its place was a un-zombified version of a doctor, who thankfully was not permanently killed from just having an arrow pass through his brain.

"This is awesome," I grinned as I shot another zombie and returned the person to their normal state.

As far as all the cool things we'd done together, fighting a hoard of zombies was in the top three.

"Let's make this into a game," Dionysus said loudly over the moans of the undead. "Whoever destroys the most zombies, wins."

"What will I win?" I asked as I managed to kill two zombies with the same arrow.

"What do you want?"

I thought about it as I shot a zombie through its neck. I wondered just how much I could ask for, especially since we also had made a bet last night where he said he'd reward me anything if I succeeded.

"How about you do all my math homework until I graduate."

"That's easy."

"And what would you get if you win? Which you won't."

A wide grin spread across his pretty face. "Nothing perverted," I added quickly.

"Aww, well now I have to think about it." He clicked his tongue and smiled devilishly. "I'll decide later."

"Alright. You're not going to win anyways."

A large scoreboard that would generally be used at a basketball game appeared on the wall that displayed both of our names and our scores, which were at zero since we'd just started the bet.

He must've been confident in himself to make the bet. But he was very unpracticed with a sword. His swings were wild, and at one point he lost his grip sending it flying through 4 consecutive zombie heads before summoning it back to him like it was on a string.

"I meant to do that," he said coyly.

"Yeah, then do it again."

He threw it on purpose this time and it whacked into the wall. Unfortunately a zombie had managed to sneak up by his side and lunged at him.

"Duck!" I yelled.

"What does-?" I shot my arrow and he dodged, but not without the arrow grazing his cheek. The arrow passed through the zombie's open mouth and the zombie transformed into an obese man in a hospital gown and the guy passed out onto the ground.

"Screaming 'duck' does nothing to warn me," Dionysus snapped. He wiped at the Gold ichor which was dripping from his face.

"It means to get down quick. I thought you knew."

"Why does shouting out a type of bird warn me to get down?"

"I don't know, it just does."

I continued shooting at the zombies and soon my score was 25. Dionysus only had 14. The thick swarm of zombies didn't seem to be thinning so I knew it wasn't safe to ease up just yet. The zombies weren't physically threatening in the sense that they could actually fight back but I was already feeling a bit tired for the exertion.

Suddenly, I heard a bang so loud it sounded like a firework had gone off right next to my ear. The building shook and rubble and zombies flew through the air. My ears rang and I totally understood the term shell shock.

I looked around and, saw Dionysus holding what looked to be a rocket launcher. Apparently he was playing catch-up to my score because now he was only a few kills behind me. He fired again and he took out a large chunk of zombies, his score was 38.

No way was I doing math homework!

I sprung up to my feet and uncapped Riptide and stabbed a zombie right through their throat thrusting it up through its brain. Dionysus shot his launcher once more and all I could hear was the sound of ringing and my own heartbeat. I moved quickly and hacked down any zombie that I came upon. Eventually what was left of the hoard were un-undead people sleeping on the floor amass the rubble.

I looked up at the scoreboard.

"You cheated!" Dionysus's score was 5 points ahead of mine.

"No I didn't. We never agreed to which weapons could and could not be used. I was utilizing my resources."

"I wouldn't have agreed to a bet if I'd known you would use a rocket launcher."

His amused purple eyes glimmered behind the tousled curls that hung in front of his eyes. He pushed his bangs back, and tilted his head.

"You could have asked," he said as if it was obvious.

"What's the point in making bets if you always win?" I glared.

He placed his hand on his hip and leaned against the long sword like it was a cane. "Maybe you should try harder." His red lips spread into a smile. "I hope you're up to winning our previous bet. At least it's a win-win situation for you."

My stomach flipped and I looked away from him for my own sanity.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and then off again. It was as if Epiales was saying 'Hey, don't ignore me!'

"Ah yes, I forgot about that dolt." Dionysus lifted his samurai sword and it suddenly transformed into a long staff with a large pinecone attached at the top. "Let's go. I suddenly have the urge to hit something."

I followed him out of the room, carefully walking over the dozing bodies. We continued down the hallways and opened random doors in hope that we'd run into the nightmare god. Just as we reached the third floor I took a step and suddenly the floor gave out under me. I fell into a darkness so dark that it was almost like I was floating.

I didn't know where I was or how long I fell but eventually I hit the ground. I heard a familiar laugh and looked up.

Epiales had taken me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! We should hopefully have another update tomorrow.


	18. Confrontations

Epiales was just as insane as he'd been last time I'd faced him, if not more. Last time we'd encountered the nightmare god, Dionysus had claimed it would take Epiales a long time to reach the same power but Epiales seemed determined to rectify that. He'd been sucking up his power from everyone on Riker's island and was now just as vivid as he'd been.

"Hello Percy, it's so nice to see you again," he greeted warmly. He had taken the form of a young man with white hair that seemed to blend in with his ivory white skin. There were no white's around his eyes, instead it was jet black.

"I'm not scared of you Epiales. I know how to defeat you. Don't you think it's a bit embarrassing that if I wanted to, all I have to do to defeat you is think of puppies and rainbows?" Maybe goading him wasn't a smart idea, but falling through dark voids and facing creepy gods didn't put me in the best mood.

A smile appeared on his pale thin lips.

"Really? Because I do believe we were interrupted last time and without your master to protect you, you are just a weak little demigod. Ares may not like having to have waited, but I'm sure I will make up for it. Plus, I even went through the trouble of bringing you a special guest."

He waved his hand and Annabeth appeared at his feet laying on the ground. Dark bruises covered her face and arms, and thick red blood poured from her stomach as if she'd been gored.

"Annabeth!" I rushed to her side.

_What had I done? Why didn't I think he would attack her? This was all my fault. _

I knelt down and reached to touch her but just as my fingers were inches away she disappeared. I looked up to find her feet away still laying in front of Epiales.

"No, no Percy. You see, I want to bargain with you and this girl here will be our bargaining chip."

"What do you want?"

"I know how dear she is to you, as most first loves are. So I believe I do hold a high hand with this. What would you do for her safety Percy? Answer quickly now, she is dying."

"Anything."

Annabeth would've called me an idiot if she could've. Perhaps the wisest play of motion would to determine if he was bluffing but that's why I had Annabeth, to be the wise one. And since she was currently bleeding to death on the floor I was following my emotions.

"Good. Because I want you to come with me Percy. You see, I don't have quite enough power just yet to get you far enough away where Dionysus can't sense you just yet. But with your cooperation and with some help from your own energy I can do so."

I had a feeling that the first place he was going to take me would be straight to my least favorite god in the underworld.

"I don't understand. Why don't you just force me? You could've just overpowered me somehow."

"I _am _forcing you. After all, you would do anything for sweet Annabeth." He raised an eyebrow and sighed, "And as you have said, you know how to defeat me so I had to get a little more creative."

There had to be another way out of this mess that resulted with me saving Annabeth and defeating Epiales, but I couldn't think of any. I was so angry at myself and at the monster standing before me. This was all my fault, and even if I had to spend all of eternity groveling at Ares's feet I would if it meant keeping Annabeth safe.

"Fine. You can take me, but I want to see with my own eyes that Annabeth is safe."

Epiales's grinned yellow teeth. "I thought tearing you away from Dionysus would be a lot harder than this, but maybe you're not as attached as I thought. Although, I bet you still moan for him, don't you Percy? Have you become the little whore he wants?"

I narrowed my eyes and ignored the shame building up. "Heal her!" I ordered.

"Of course," he waved his hand and the bruises faded and the blood pouring from her stomach ceased.

His dark eyes zoned in on me. "Now, it's time to fulfill your end of the deal." He raised his right hand towards me.

_Dionysus, _I thought, _now would be a good time too show up!_

The wine god was like my own personal genie because a poof of sudden purple mist an instant later he was standing in front of me.

Have you ever seen someone so mad that they're happy? Neither have I, but Dionysus managed to make the unseen seen. Dionysus was so livid he made the air afraid and I had to take deeper breaths of the thinning air to breath. Epiales shrank down like a deflating balloon and he had the expression of an individual who'd made a very big mistake. I looked at where Annabeth lay on the ground and her body flickered like a hologram before disappearing.

Oh shit, I'd been fooled. Annabeth was probably at school all the way across the country right now. Dionysus wouldn't have bothered searching for me if he'd known I'd been dumb enough to follow Epiales.

Dionysus's dark eyebrows were furrowed over his eyes which contained blazing purple flames. The god had grown so that instead of being about the same height as me, he was now at least 4 inches taller than me. His muscles had also grown which made his leopard print Hawaiian shirt too tight. Even his face had changed. His jaw was squarer, his nose became slightly longer and his cheeks were less full. Overall he looked a lot more menacing. His nostrils were flared and his lips were twisted into a snarling grin. He looked absolutely mad. And by gods it was almost comforting to know all that power was on my side.

"I have been searching for you," Dionysus growled with such fierceness Epiales shuddered. "Has no one taught you not to touch what isn't yours?"

A vine lashed at the nightmare god, wrapping around the figure's wrist. Epiales looked down at it and sneered before shape shifting into another monster. But to his surprise his wrist didn't transform and the vine still restrained him.

"...How did you-?" Epiales shouted. Fear was etched on his ghostly pale face. Dionysus's manic smile grew wider and he chuckled.

"Unable to get away? I've been asking around and quite unsurprisingly you have made quite the list of enemies. Enemies who were more than pleased to tell me little secrets about how to physically manipulate you."

More vines latched onto Epiales. Grabbing onto his wrists and ankles.

"Oh the things I want to do to you. Have you ever gone mad? It is quite the experience, I am going to enjoy watching you devour your own flesh."

The air smelled of grapes and I felt like I'd suddenly eaten one of Dionysus's 100% alcohol grapes. I felt the stirrings of madness swirl around us. Echoes of tortured screams and images of women devouring men and men castrating themselves – oh that made me pucker

"Stop!" I yelled. "I hate him too but what good is he to us if he's insane? Remember, we need him to expose Ares and Hera."

"Hera?" Epiales questioned.

"Yeah, you're going to tell the Olympus council that it was Ares and Hera who set you up to this." I looked at Dionysus. "We need him to confess so that Ares's punishment is extended."

But Dionysus didn't look like he cared about anything except hurting Epiales. Which in any other circumstance I would be okay with.

"It won't be permanent. I will turn him insane and then when we need him I will heal him."

That didn't sound too bad, as long as he eventually was able to confess it didn't matter. Besides, chances would be if we left him sane he would find another way to escape.

"Okay, do it."

Epiales snarled and began grappling with the vines, trying desperately to break free. The air shifted again and he started howling desperately as he struggled.

In hindsight I probably should've stood further back but how was I to know that in a matter of seconds Epiales would shift into a giant dragon-like beast with a long horned neck. And in another second his long neck would ram into me, throwing me into the wall of darkness. I wouldn't have known.

I expected to hit a wall or something except instead of an impact I just kept flying into the darkness. Dionysus and Epiales quickly got smaller the further I flew. There was nothing to grab as I rapidly accelerated away.

"If you don't save him now, he will be lost in the darkness forever." I heard a ghostly voice say.

Oh shit.

My heart was racing and my stomach felt like it was dropping. I couldn't see where I was going, I couldn't even tell if I was going up or down or left or right making me extremely dizzy.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

And then I felt something touch my hand. I reached for it, frantically trying to grab whatever it was. My fingers wrapped around something firm and then I felt my arm being tugged forward. Warm air raced past my face as I flew forward with my hand still tightly holding on.

The darkness began to not be as dark and I saw a silhouetted figure. It was Dionysus. I suppose I should've expected that by now. He'd probably always be there to save me. That thought would've sent anger through me before because I was _not _some princess who was in distress and needed to be saved and I was tired of lately feeling like one. But it was hard to be mad at the person who'd kept me from drifting into an endless darkness for eternity.

His long hair flew behind him as we raced forwards. Eventually I saw light in the distance and we zoomed right into it. On the ground where Epiales had been were the withered remains of the vines that he'd cut through. The nightmare god was gone.

"Well this proved pointless," Dionysus ran a roughly hand through his hair. His other hand was still in my grasp.

"Let's just get out of here." In case the few light in this zone of darkness disappeared and we were stuck.

Dionysus teleported us back to the hotel suite. Facing the nightmare god was mentally and physically exhausting. Just seeing that creepy dude again made the anxiety I'd felt for the weeks after he'd left my mind return.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Dionysus, now in his usual form, pace back-and-forth in front of the large bed. His hands kept moving from resting on his waist, to combing through his hair. His cheeks were a blotchy red color and his eyebrows were knit down as he glared at the hardwood floor.

"Helios said he also hangs out at Riker's Island sometimes, maybe he'll go there next." I said to ease him.

I had a feeling Epiales would be harder to find than that but I had to say something to make Dionysus less upset. Just watching him was making me more anxious.

"If I hadn't taken you with me I would've captured him," Dionysus snapped. His narrowed eyes turned to me.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me. I was just trying to help. Besides, all of this involves me so I should be out there looking for him."

But inside I did feel a little guilty. We would have caught him if I'd only realized Epiales had been tricking me in the first place.

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have to chase after these idiotic gods and deal with all of this. If you had never waltzed into camp I'd still be –"

"At camp serving _100-years_instead of 50." I interrupted, shooting my own glare at him.

"I should've turned you into a dolphin as soon as Kronos was defeated. Whatever punishment I would've received would be better than having to endure this."

I jumped up from the bed, my fists turning white. "Fuck you! If you had actually been doing something at camp for once besides playing all day in the Big House, you would've noticed Ares sneaking into camp and stopped him."

Dionysus's jaw clenched and he closed the distance between us. His hand reached towards me, probably aiming for my tattoo to send a thousand volts of pain into me.

Not this time.

I swiped his hand away and took a swing at his pretty face. But before my fist could connect, a vine wrapped around my wrist and turned the path of my swing into my own nose.

_Crack!_

I cupped my nose as golden ichor poured from it. Dionysus looked at me with raised eyebrows. For a god who sucked at fighting, he somehow managed to make me look like a lightweight.

"Tomorrow I will go to Rikers alone." He said softly. The anger was gone from his face.

"I'm going too," I stated firmly with my hand over my nose. My voice was as nasal sounding as the parrot from Aladdin as ichor continued streaming out.

He shook his head and reached a hand out to my face. I flinched and moved back.

"Your nose is broken, let me fix it."

He reached out again and this time I let him touch me. My eyes were still narrowed on him as he set my nose back.

"Take me home." I ordered.

Dionysus took a deep breath but nodded slowly. His hand grabbed my shoulder and we were pulled away to the door of my apartment.

As soon as my feet were flat on the ground I moved to unlock the door.

"Wait," Dionysus said as I pulled my backpack, which he'd remembered to bring back with us, off my shoulders to find my door key.

"What now?"

"The bet, I want to claim my prize."

Ugh, really? What could he possibly want now? Well, whatever it was the sooner I got it over with and no longer owed him anything, the better.

"Fine, what is it?" I asked as I continued searching for my keys.

"A kiss."

Finally, I found my key. I picked it up and suddenly his words finished processing. My brain had went into overdrive trying to make sure it had heard correctly, and still I wasn't sure. And I didn't really want to be sure.

"What did you say?"

"I want to kiss you," He explained slowly as if I were a child.

"Why?"

"Because that's what I want to do."

"With me though?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"But why?"

He sighed even harder this time. "Because I do."

"Can you go into more detail?"

He looked ready to facepalm himself.

"No."

"Are you sure you don't want to force me to not come with you while you search for Epiales or something else?"

"You'd only disobey me anyways."

He had a point.

"And no, I don't want anything else from you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Y-Yeah, if that's what you want. Then okay. I mean, you could _totally_ ask for something _way_ cooler, but if a little stupid kiss is all you want then waste your prize on that."

I eyed him to see if he'd suddenly changed his mind, but he said nothing. Instead he moved so that he was standing in front of me.

Oh gods, why was this happening?

And why did this feel like a first kiss. We'd kissed countless times already, but not in front of my apartment door before we said goodbye as if we were ending some twisted kind of date.

I glanced around the hallway for watching eyes, but it was empty.

"You sure don't want anything else?" I said quickly as his face got closer.

The corners of his mouth raised.

"No."

My breath got caught on something as his mouth descended on mine.

First, it wasn't a little kiss. Dionysus was going all out, he was practically devouring me. His tongue was like a ninja. Somehow the wet little muscle had found a way inside of my mouth and was battling my tongue for control of my own mouth.

Second, nothing that felt this good was stupid.

And third, I thought bets were supposed to punish the other person.

He pushed forwards so that my back rammed into the door. His hand snaked up under my shirt and traced circles over my abdomen. My hands grabbed his biceps. We stood there for an unknown amount of time practically eating each other's faces for anyone to see. And with a gentle nip at my lower lip he pulled away. I opened my eyes and met his burning gaze.

It was good – great or even 'grrrrreat!' as that talking tiger may say. There was something different about kissing just to kiss. There were no motives that I could think of and thus nothing to focus on except the pleasure of it. But it raised the question, why did he want to kiss me?

Was I that good at it?

"I suppose there are some benefits to my situation," he licked his lips.

I felt a twist in my stomach and pushed him away.

"Tomorrow we're going to Rikers." I said as I reached for my key and backpack which had fallen to the floor as soon as his lips had touched mine.

"Tomorrow _I_go to Rikers," he corrected.

Or so he thought.


	19. Old Meets New

I carpooled with Paul the next day.

"My meeting ends at 4:30 so meet me in the parking lot," Paul said as we walked through the back entrance.

"You don't need to drive me home."

"It would make your mother a lot less worried if I did." Paul smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Monsters have attacked me in the school too, remember. It doesn't make a difference."

"Yes but we don't want you disappearing without a trace for another day. Your friend Thomas was scared sick when he explained to us that you'd been taken. So, hang out with Thomas and your other friends after school. Have fun. Avoid monsters. Be a teenager."

I smiled, it was nice having a mother and father to worry about me when I get kidnapped.

"Yeah, okay."

But it was sort of a lie. If everything went as I planned I would be out of school by the start of second period and back before he noticed I was gone.

First period was AP History, a class Paul convinced me to take since he thought perhaps I needed more of a challenge. The first unit ended up being all about Ancient Greece so I'd obviously breezed through that, but now we were on Rome and I found myself actually having to read the thick dull textbook pages.

After putting my books back into my locker I entered my classroom and took my seat in the very back next to the window and began going over my plan.

"Hey seaweed brain, I should've known you would sit here."

My head snapped up.

"Annabeth," My jaw dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here."

"Really? Since when?"

"I transferred in yesterday. Where were you? I thought I would bump into you but Mr. Blofis said you were sick, which I thought was odd because us demigods rarely get sick."

"I ran into a monster the other day. But, why do you go here? I thought you were back with your dad this year."

"Back to your seats!" Mr. Sagan said from the front of the class.

"I'll talk to you after class," Annabeth said before taking her seat in the front row.

As soon as class ended we met outside the door.

"I didn't go back this time – not because of issues. In fact, we're getting along better than ever. But I couldn't leave now when I'm making so much progress on Olympus with the rebuilding. My mother told me that someone else would fill in for me if I left, but this is such a great experience that I couldn't give it up."

"That makes sense. How much work do you have left to do?"

"Enough to keep me busy for the rest of the school year. I took a lot of time working on my mother's temple. Lately I've been working with Apollo trying to fix his. But he is really enthusiastic about the process and every day he expects a progress report along with giving me a hundreds of new ideas. It's exhausting especially because I'm still going to school, but I try to put in 3 hours after class every day and then all day on the weekends. "

I shook my head and laughed, "Are they paying you for all of this? It sounds awful."

"No, sometimes I get little gifts from the gods, but it is the experience that I want. I figure if I can handle Apollo giving me orders in terrible Haikus, I can handle any other job."

It was good to hear that everything was working out for her, but at the same time I felt a twinge in my gut at seeing her success and happiness. Not that I didn't want her to be happy, it was just that she was clearly happy without me.

"Uh, I better get to class. I have PE."

Her grey eyes brightened. "So do I."

"Oh – uh, actually I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna head to the nurse's office."

She gave me a curious look and placed a hand on her hip.

"You're ditching, aren't you?"

She read me like a kid's picture book.

"Maybe…"

Her eyes narrowed and I knew I was in for a scolding about how demigods needed all the days they could get in school if they wanted to make a life for themselves.

"But it's to take care of something important. I really have to go." I said quickly.

"Does it involve why you missed school yesterday?"

"No," I lied unconvincingly.

"Alright, spill. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

I let out a breath and couldn't hold back a smile. She was still the same old Annabeth and I knew trying to hide this from her would be like trying to keep water from flowing.

"Sort of."

"Does it involve Mr. D?"

It felt like I swallowed a tennis ball, "Um yeah."

Her smile faded.

The warning bell suddenly rang and I realized I was blowing my opening to ditch before the next period started.

"Let's talk about this later."

"No, tell me now."

"It's a long story and I really have to go."

"Then I'll come with you." She lifted her chin defiantly and her stormy grey eyes were challenging me to tell her not to. I'd known Annabeth long enough to know when she was determined to do something.

"Fine, I guess I could use your help."

* * *

20 minutes later we were on a train headed for the East River. I gave her a brief and much abbreviated G-rated synopsis of the previous day's events. Completely skipping over the parts that involved Dionysus and us being even a bit intimate.

"Wow that sounds bad." Her eyes narrowed and she punched my shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You're so stupid sometimes, you know that? Why would you kill a maenad?"

Seriously? Now she was the one bringing that up.

"What's the big deal? So what if I'm cursed. It's not like I can die."

She rolled her eyes. "Curses have a funny way of really screwing you over in the worst ways possible. Besides some things are worse than death."

She didn't know how much she was sounding like Dionysus.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Is it safe to be around Mr. D? You should probably avoid him until he cools down. It's not like you have to be around him, right? That's why you left camp in the middle of summer."

"What are you? No! Dionysus isn't mad at me. Well not about that. The way he described it is that he can't control who is affected by it, it's like an automated curse. If his own wife had killed a maenad she'd be cursed too. Besides he wouldn't purposefully hurt me." She didn't look convinced.

We needed to change the subject, I didn't want to talk about Dionysus with her.

So – uh, you still haven't told me about why you chose to attend Goode out of all the schools in New York City in the middle of the semester."

Her gaze shifted to her lap and she started fiddling with a map of Manhattan.

"There was no big reason. I figured if you could survive there without getting expelled, I have a great chance of not screwing it up. After what happened at my last school I'm starting to think I've acquired your knack for getting expelled. Plus I was referred by an advisor to come here… And, I guess I just wanted to see you again, seaweed brain." Her cheeks had a light twinge of pink spread over them.

My lips twitched.

"So, what horrible thing did you do to get expelled?"

Her eyes flashed.

"Ugh, it wasn't my fault at all!" She growled angrily. "It was Hera! She sent a stampede of demonic cows through my school. And while I was trying to stop them all, the mist made it seem like I was the one acting like a lunatic and trashing the school. I was expelled within a few hours after it all and I nearly went to jail. I can't believe that this is how she repays me for rebuilding her temple."

"I guess she's been a busy goddess. She has time to torment me and you. If everyone has a hobby, Hera's would definitely be being a giant-"

"Percy!" Annabeth stopped me. "I know, but she might be listening. And we really don't need to make her any angrier right now."

"Yeah, I know."

We were a few stops away from where we'd agreed to get off and we both became focused.

"So, what exactly is your plan?"

"First, I will get us across the river to Riker's island. Second, we bust in. And third, we take down Epiales."

I bit my lip and watched her reaction. As I expected she was not impressed.

"We're improvising." She sighed and half smiled, "It's a good thing I'm with you, Percy, because this plan sucks."

After exiting the subway, we made our way above ground and through the early morning rush hour commuters to the East River. We found an isolated part of the shoreline covered in trees where no one would think we were trying to kill ourselves.

We climbed over the railing and onto the pile of large boulders that lined the shore.

"Careful," I said as I walked ahead of her over the slippery rocks.

I stopped when I was near the edge and closed my eyes. I felt the rush of the water around me. It was like a surge of energy pulsing through my body. Focusing on the water, I pulled it forwards and decided to experiment with something I'd been wondering if possible. I stood there concentrating for what felt like forever when I heard Annabeth's voice.

"Oh my gods, is that a water boat?"

I opened my eyes and witnessed the coolest thing I'd ever made.

"Yes!" I whooped.

It was a speed boat made entirely from water. It looked like someone had stuck dirty water in a Jell-O mold – it was a murky greenish brown color with an assortment of trash floating in it pulled together in the shape of a speed boat. I hopped inside and was happy to find that I didn't fall right through it. The water held together and when I touched the side paneling it felt like a continuously fast jet of water like it was being shot out of a fire hose.

"Physics would claim this is completely impossible. How does water float on water?" Annabeth shook her head and I helped her climb aboard.

The controls didn't actually work and instead I used my powers to propel us forward towards the large island in the distance. We passed a few small patches of land on the way which looked like they were just completely overgrown with trees and weeds.

Once we reached Riker's island we realized the perimeter of the island was completely surrounded by a tall chain fence that was whirring with the sound of electricity.

"Hold on tight!" I ordered.

Annabeth looked around for something to grab and settled on wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Uh, I guess that works." I closed my eyes and focused on the water.

_UP!_

The boat flew up towards the sky with the help of a giant spout of water pushing us up. The water moved the boat and us up and over the fence before settling on the ground. The water boat apparently only worked in the water because as soon as it touched the dirt it burst. Luckily, I was quick enough to keep us from being splattered by a mixture of water, hypothermic needles, and dirty tampons.

"That was surprisingly amazing," Annabeth muttered into my back. Her arms were still wrapped around me.

"I guess we'll never have to worry about finding boats in the future."

We pulled apart and began looking around. I expected things to be harder as far as not being seen by mortals, but it was clear Epiales had already been here.

"Dionysus is here," I muttered quietly. There were bodies of sleeping mortals scattered around.

"And Epiales?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah, him too. He turns them into zombies for some reason, and if you 'kill' them they turn back to normal."

"Well, where should we go first? I didn't expect this place to be so big."

I looked into the distance which seemed to stretch very far. This island wasn't so tiny, it was about half the size of Manhattan and instead of one giant prison which I'd imagined. Instead it was like a small town full of different buildings. Epiales could be anywhere.

"I guess we could check everywhere." It would be exhausting and I was pretty sure I would not make it back to school in time before Paul noticed my absence.

"Wait. You said Epiales is most powerful with negative energy, right?"

I nodded and she continued.

"Well, that means we need to go where there is a lot of negative residual energy."

"The cafeteria?"

"No. I believe I read that New York outlawed the death penalty, but that was only a few years ago. I bet that there would still be a lot of bad energy there."

"Okay. But if we don't find him there he's definitely in the cafeteria."

While we knew where we wanted to go, we still didn't know in which building it was. Or if the room had been changed since then. So the first place we went to search was in the building named JATC, which was supposed to house male prisoners.

Just as we were walking up the steps the door flew open and out walked Dionysus. His eyes quickly noticed us and his expression went through a range of surprise, anger, and annoyance.

"Hi." I greeted.

He glided down the steps and stood in front of me. He wrapped his arms across his chest and stared me down.

"Do you enjoy doing the exact opposite of what I tell you? I told you not to come here."

I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed. "Technically, you only said I wasn't going _with you._ You didn't say I couldn't come here on my own."

We silently glared at each other until Annabeth interrupted.

"This is Mr. D?" Annabeth was gaping at him.

Oh yeah, she had never seen him in his younger, more handsome form. She seemed amazed, but least she wasn't drooling like people normally did.

"Yup, the one and only. The clothes give it away." I gestured at his attire, which consisted of a fluffy cheetah print North Face jacket over his usual Hawaiian shirt and purple jogging pants. Annabeth nodded understandingly.

"Hello, Mr. D," Annabeth tensely nodded at the god.

"Good morning, Anapests," Dionysus greeted without looking at her.

"Annabeth," I corrected, "And that's not even a name."

Dionysus shrugged and began studying his nails disinterestedly. "What is she doing here?"

"She wanted to come along."

"Shouldn't you be at camp, girl?"

"Actually, I'm going to school in the city; in fact, it's the same one as Percy. We sort of ran into each other, and he said he didn't mind if I came with him."

"She won't get in the way," I defended when I saw Dionysus's clearly unhappy expression. "She's the best when it comes to these sort of things. She even came up with an idea of where Epiales mat be hiding. Where have you checked so far?"

"The cafeteria, I figured that's the most destitute place in this dump." Dionysus said.

Annabeth laughed before disguising it as a cough, and the wine god shot her a questioning look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something funny."

"Where do you think he is?" Dionysus asked.

Annabeth explained her reasoning for Epiales being in the death chamber to Dionysus, and after the god's approval that her idea wasn't 'completely asinine,' we set off.

Dionysus had procured an old map of the place, and we used that to guide us to the building which housed the former death chambers.

The building stood luminously tall and spooky as the sun disappeared behind thick clouds. Inside was the final boss in what was like a real life video game. I was not looking forward to facing the nightmare god at all. What if he had another twisted surprise for me down another dark hole? Chances were he was bluffing, but he'd seen how easy I was to manipulate given the proper circumstances and maybe this time he'd actually have taken someone important to me.

Anxiety made my stomach begin to churn and my palms got sweaty – it was all very unheroic, and I was glad Annabeth didn't seem to notice my nervousness.

I felt a hand grab mine. Surprisingly, it was Dionysus's.

"He'll have a harder time splitting us up this way," Dionysus explained.

"…Uh…" If I thought my hands were sweating before now I was producing enough liquid to fill a beaker.

Annabeth's eyebrows practically shot up past her hairline. Her face glowed red before turning away and continuing walking ahead of us. I tried pulling away but his hand was knotted on mine and unless Dionysus let go, the only other way to get loose would be if I severed my own arm.

"Stop struggling."

I gave one last futile pull and with a sigh of defeat I began to drag my feet forwards.

"I'm sure you could think of better ways to prevent us from separating than having to hold my hand like a toddler."

"No, I'm completely out of ideas."

"You could tie a rope around me. You did it before."

"The vine may break."

"You were able to drag me through a forest last time, I don't think it'll break."

"I'm not taking any chances. Besides, if I did that I would not be able to enjoy this wonderful moisture treatment your hand is providing. I'm sure afterwards mine will be as soft as Seymour's fur." He laughed lightly.

"My hands aren't that sweaty," I said defensively, but my face turned red as I looked at our entangled hands and saw the built up perspiration.

"Well, if you weren't a billion degrees, I wouldn't be sweating."

He laughed louder this time, and Annabeth turned around and gave us another questioning look. I bit my lip and shrugged. I should've made sure she stayed at school, how was I to know Dionysus and I would enter the hand holding stage in our weird and completely forced relationship.

"You never told me Anapids goes to your school."

"Annabeth. And if you wanted to talk in private you could've told me instead of embarrassing me."

He smirked, "Yes, but this is far more amusing and just as effective. How long has she been going to your school?"

"A day. I just found out today. She's staying in New York to help out with the reconstruction on Olympus, and Hera had found a way to get her expelled, so now she goes to my school," I watched his face for a reaction but he gave nothing away. "Why? Is there some rule in the bonding hand guide against having exes attend the same school?"

"No, as long as said exes stay exes."

"What if it's just a friends with benefits sort of relationship?" Annabeth was out of hearing range, thankfully.

He shot me a look, and I smiled sheepishly. I was totally kidding, and I was certain Annabeth would never enter that kind of relationship. I may aks well embrace the celibacy life. I'd be an eternally 16-year old, single, old bachelor.

We continued walking through the halls of the building. Dionysus opened the locked doors with the wave of his hand. Annabeth suddenly stopped in the doorway leading to another cell block and looked back at us wide-eyed and with very confused expression on her face.

"There are zombies." She pointed ahead of her.

We walked past her and sure enough, the zombified bodies of the security guards and prisoners were roaming aimlessly around.

"This happened last time. If we destroy the brains of the zombies they'll turn back to normal completely unharmed." I explained to Annabeth. Dionysus had finally released my hand and was loading an AK-47 he'd summoned.

"Shall we make another bet?" Dionysus asked me with a grin.

"No, it'd be faster if you handled them by yourself." I said quickly.

My face was burning and my heart was pounding. And Annabeth was giving me a look full of so many conflicted emotions. Again, I didn't know what to do. I mean what was I supposed to expect would happen by being around my ex-girlfriend and my current... whatever Dionysus and I were?

Dionysus stepped into the large zombie infested room, raised his gun, and started firing. Annabeth pulled me by my arm into the hallway as he began firing.

"What was that?" She asked sternly.

"Um, the zombies?"

Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed at me.

"You and Mr. D. What is going on between you?"

"Didn't Grover explain it?" I asked hopefully.

"Sort of, but I'm beginning to think he left out stuff. Like why are you two acting like that?"

"You mean the holding hands part? To be fair that has never happened before. He's just being weird today, you know how he is sometimes."

She tilted her head and frowned. Or maybe she didn't.

"When did you two become so comfortable around each other?"

"I wouldn't say we are comfortable, maybe just used to each other."

"Do you like him?"

"He's okay. I don't dislike him anymore."

"No, I mean do you _like _him?"

Woah. Where did that come from?

She looked almost scared that I'd say yes.

And why hadn't I already said no?

"I…" didn't know how to answer that unexpected question. "I don't hear anymore gunfire, Dionysus must be finished."

_Totally smooth, Percy. Now she totally thinks I do._

I found Dionysus looking over his handy work with the gun slung over his shoulder.

"Finished," he said as he saw us enter the room.

He looked between the two of us, noticing our gloomy expressions right away. But thankfully he didn't say anything.

"Let's get this over with," I said.

The three of us headed across the room continuing on our path. The feeling of uneasiness intensified the closer we got to our destination, and I wasn't sure if it was because of Annabeth's unflinching glare that was burning into my neck, or Dionysus's completely nonchalant attitude. After facing another smaller wave of zombies, we stood in front of the door to the room which had claimed the lives of both the innocent and guilty.

"Who should go in first?"

"I will," Dionysus answered easily. He trudged to the door and acted like he was about to order a Frappuccino.

He turned the door knob and stepped inside. Standing in the center of the room was Ariadne.

"I don't think that's Ariadne," I said, remembering my own mistake from yesterday.

Dionysus rolled his eyes, "Of course that's not her.''

Thick grape vines broke through the floor and wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

"I'm not a fool, Epiales."

Ariadne looked confused and scared. "Dionysus what are you doing? Where am I?"

But Dionysus didn't care. The room felt like it was tilting and my vision became hazy. I could feel the madness practically swirling in the air, Dionysus was not going easy on the god. Annabeth had never experienced him using these powers before, and she nearly fell over. I maneuvered her arm over my shoulder and offered her support.

Ariadne shouted and began begging for Dionysus to stop, but Dionysus didn't flinch. Even if it wasn't real, it was difficult to hear her screams.

Ariadne withered on the ground, and just as we both suspected, Epiales couldn't maintain the façade and the image of the beautiful woman flickered and changed into a young golden haired satyr that I recognized from before. It was Ampelos, the young childhood friend of Dionysus. The boy's eyes looked at Dionysus with a look of desperation.

"Please, stop," He whimpered.

A pained look flashed over Dionysus's face before becoming blank again. Eventually the smell of grapes became so strong it was like we were on the floor of a department store. And with a pop, Epiales gave one last groan and shifted into a grimy withered looking old man.

"This is his true form?" I asked in horror. I felt even more disgusted at how much he'd violated my mind.

"Not technically, his true godly form would've caused little Annie to disintegrate into tiny particles. Gods can choose any appearance but usually it reflects their power levels."

It was sort of anti-climatic. I'd expected blood and gore in defeating Epiales, but in the end the nightmare god was child's play. Dionysus had sort of been right in regards that he didn't need me.

"I told you so," Dionysus gave me a knowing look, having read my mind.

"Well if this is so easy, how come you gods can't do more? Kronos would've been defeated in a heartbeat if you all lifted more than a finger."

"The gods did contribute during the war. I had a headache for a month to prove that."

"Yeah, but it was not enough."

"Percy," Annabeth gave me a look to shut up but I thought about all the demigods who'd died over the past few years.

"The gods shouldn't hand off all their messes to us demigods. It's not like we can bounce back from being stabbed in the heart, or poisoned by a Drakon."

I'd expected Dionysus to get mad, or offended but he only shrugged. "I've been telling Zeus that for centuries, but alas we still have not made many changes. I'm sure if you fill out a form and leave it in the suggestion box he'll think about it again. But back to the current situation, we need to take Epiales somewhere where Ares will not find him."

"Fine, but where?"

He glanced at Annabeth, who was standing by my side, before suddenly grabbing my forearm. And with a blink of an eye we were standing in his temple on Olympus minus one person.

"Where's Annabeth?"

"At school," he waved his hand dismissively.

Epiales was curled into a ball on a fluffy tiger skinned rug. He writhed and moaned while his dull blank eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Are we going to leave him here?" I asked and Dionysus nodded.

"Should we tie him up?"

"No, I don't see him going anywhere. He has no cognition right now."

Epiales continued moaning before raising his skinny wrinkled arm to his mouth and took a bite. I had to look away as blood gushed from where he'd gnawed on his skin.

"I'm going to be sick," I grabbed my stomach as I felt the bile rising in my throat.

"Why - why is he doing that?" I asked once I was certain I wasn't going to projectile vomit on the fur skin rug.

"He's mad," Dionysus answered like it was obvious. The god had taken a seat on the sofa next to the insane nightmare god and had a smirk on his face as he contently sipped on a can of Diet Coke and watched the god eat himself.

"You're enjoying yourself," I realized with disgust.

"Yes. He annoyed me. You're not pleased?"

"Of course not! Why would I be? This is cruel!"

"This is madness, Percy," his purple eyes studied me. "Madness which he deserved and is completely fair and just. Don't tell me you've forgotten what he did to you."

I remembered very well.

"Besides, he knew the risks of crossing me."

"This doesn't feel right. I thought it would be – if I'd known this was what you were going to do, I wouldn't have agreed to it. Shouldn't we bring him to Zeus and my father now so he can confess?"

"I want to do it when the council convenes during winter solstice. That way all the gods will be there to witness the confession, including Ares. By that time we should also be able to find the one who impersonated me to the maenads. With luck, this may be the most exciting annual meeting we've had in 68 years."

"So you're just going to leave him here like this?"

"Yes."

I heard the sound of a bone cracking and realized Epiales had managed to gnaw all the way to his bone.

"Percy," Dionysus said gently. He stood up from his chair and walked over to me. "I won't let anyone hurt what is mine." His hand cupped my jaw and his thumb stroked my cheek.

"But if this disturbs you I can make exceptions." I heard the sounds of vines whipping through the air and looked to see them wrapping around Epiales. It was like a straight jacket, and although the god was still writhing and moaning he was no longer eating himself.

"I should get back to school," I pulled away from him.

He smiled crookedly at me. "Of course."

Dionysus dropped me at the entrance of the school. I checked the time and discovered somehow the day had flew by and the bell would be ringing soon. Cars were already lining up in front of the school. A security guard yelled at me to get back to class and I headed for my locker. As I was pretending to look busy I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Thomas."

The satyr's face was bright red and the collar of his shirt looked like a flock of moths had attacked it from where he'd been gnawing at it.

"Where were you?!" He squealed.

"Oh, you noticed." I rubbed the back of my head peevishly.

Thomas had dark bags under his eyes and overall looked like shit. I felt bad when I realized he'd probably went crazy when I suddenly disappeared right after I bribed him to stop following me.

"Of course I noticed! Lord Dionysus was this close to turning me into a grape," he raised his fingers so close I couldn't see any space in-between. "And then you disappeared again today! Are you trying to get me killed?!"

The bell had rung and students were already streaming out of class and were giving us curious looks.

"Man, calm down. It's okay. I was with Dionysus."

But Thomas only got redder. "Okay, is you staying at school like a good demigod!"

I wasn't in the mood to listen to Thomas's meltdown, but I owed it to the guy.

Just as I was about to explain the situation a short beefy guy with curly black hair and bright watery blue eyes staggered up to Thomas from behind.

"Boo." He said into the satyr's ear, making the already tense Thomas jump in fright.

"D-Dakota! What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," the teen replied grumpily. He had chubby red cheeks and the skin around his mouth was stained red.

"Who's he?" His eyes turned to me and for a moment I felt like the world had shifted. The dude's eyes were definitely not aligned.

"Oh no one, just some guy I met."

"Is he giving you trouble?" Dakota glared at me, which on him just looked like he was giving me serious crazy eyes.

"No, of course not. We were just talking about stuff and things."

"Right, well if he gives you trouble Tommy I'll set him straight." He could've have been older than 14 but he looked even younger than that. And the idea of him trying made me laugh.

His eyes narrowed at me and just as I accidentally started a fight Annabeth showed up.

"Hey Percy, who are your friends?"

Thomas eyes flashed with recognition at seeing Annabeth.

"Annabeth this is Thomas, Thomas this is Annabeth, and this is Dakota. We're not really friends."

Annabeth's eyes looked over Thomas, looking at his curly hair and down to his 'sneakers.' She caught on way quicker than I had and a flash of understanding appeared on her face.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Nice meeting you Annabeth, or should I call you Annie?" Dakota asked. His face was bright and his stained lips were upturned in a smile.

"Annabeth is fine." She quirked her lips. "Percy, I have to attend to some business at the Empire State Building. I was thinking we could finish our talk there? I already asked your step-dad and he said it would be fine."

"Sure." I figured this conversation would happen someday.


	20. Green-eyed Monsters

There wasn't a good time to talk without someone overhearing us or being interrupted. The train ride to the empire state building was packed because of rush hour. And on the elevator ride up a confused looking old man with a scraggly beard joined us all the way to the top. I wasn't sure if he knew where he was but we let him go.

Apollo's temple was fittingly located in the middle of Olympus's art district. We walked along Apollo Ave. which was paved in gold, in the distance was a bright light emanating in the distance which had to be Apollo's temple. There were singers and a group of satyrs playing an Iggy Azelia song on the lyre. And every store was either a coffee shop, an art gallery, or a jewelry boutique. Vendors littered the sidewalks selling donuts and hot dogs. It felt a lot like Soho.

Eventually as we got closer to Apollo's temple the intensity of the brightness increased. Annabeth in preparation took out a pair of sunglasses from her backpack. I had to squint.

"It looks fine," I noted.

Unlike Athena or some of the other temples his looked unscathed. There wasn't a large chunk of the roof missing or fracture marble walls.

"Only on the outside," She smirked, "somehow only the inside got destroyed. If I didn't know any better I'd think he purposefully destroyed it. Even the rest of the neighborhood is fine."

The temple was really cool, and as a teenage guy I was mad jealous. In the front as if to showcase how awesome he was, was his car collection. Ranging from classics like the 1969 Maserati Ghibli and a 1969 Dodge Charger to newer cars like an Audi R8 and a whole line of drool worth Porsches.

I quickly made my way to the row of luxury cars and resisted the urge to pull of Hermes's cabin-like move and go for a joy ride.

"This is the best house I've ever seen!"

"You haven't seen the inside yet." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I don't need to, with this in my front yard I'd never need to go inside."

"Whatever, quit your drooling seaweed brain. I need to get to work." She grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up the stairs and past the large temple doors.

"Oh no," She muttered.

I was too busy looking back at the cars and turned to discover both Apollo and Dionysus sitting on a large leather couch playing Grand Theft Auto on a television so large it was the size of the wall. Their heads turned at the sound of Annabeth and Apollo jumped up to greet her. Dionysus's amused gaze was focused on me.

"Annabeth! Just in time, I wanted to go over some new plans – Oh. You brought Percy. What's up man? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Uh, I'm good." I smiled politely at the god.

"I would say I didn't expect to see you but my little brother suddenly showing up made me think you'd drop by." He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "He's already at his clingy state, keep it up."

He winked.

Dionysus was glaring from the couch.

I was confused.

"I thought you'd be flying the sun, Lord Apollo." Annabeth asked.

"I'm giving Helios a chance to do some work," he waved his hand nonchalantly, "besides, I have lots of ideas I want to go over with you. I was thinking an ice cream pool in the room in the backyard next to the Jell-O pool."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away, despite her rather obvious disinterest in leaving me alone. Once they were out of the room, I rounded on Dionysus.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I'm not your property! Quit stalking me!"

"Stalking you?" he scoffed, "I was visiting my dear older brother whom I rarely have the chance to see."

"I'm not stupid, Dionysus."

He stood from the couch and stepped in front of me. His smirk disappeared.

"No you're not. However, I did tell you rekindling any sort of relationship with Liberty Bell would not be tolerated."

"I'm not trying to rekindle anything. We were just going to talk."

"About what?"

"Everything." He didn't look pleased at that response. "I thought you said you didn't care what I told people?"

"Of course I don't care. But you'll scare the girl off if you tell her everything."

"So now you're worried about her?"

"No, but if you are to return to camp it would be beneficial to at least have one friend."

"I don't need you to worry about me."

"And yet somehow that has become my main priority."

"I don't need you." I repeated.

He scoffed, "There have been many times where you would've ended up dead or insane without me."

"You're forgetting that I've saved you too."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Remember the first time we fought Epiales. You were frozen, if I hadn't hug- snapped you out of it you would've been sucked in."

Maybe hugging him hadn't exactly been a show of my own strength but I felt the need to prove to him I wasn't as weak as I seemed.

"You need _me_," I surmised.

He ruffled my hair and smiled. "Of course I do," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways. I'll allow you to have your little discussion with Marybeth."

"What changed your mind?" That had been too easy.

"Now I'm interested in the fallout. It's been a while since there has been good old fashion drama," he said. I rolled my eyes but at least he was giving me what I wanted.

"Will you leave now?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

Of course not.

"Fine, but I want to talk to her alone."

"Of course." He agreed.

* * *

Somehow later that night Dionysus, Apollo, Annabeth and I ended up eating dinner together at a local restaurant. The restaurant was the most formal place I'd ever been in and Annabeth and I were severely underdressed, but because Dionysus was one of the cofounders we weren't turned away. Demeter was the other founder, and because of that we were thankful that the menu had a lot more than just cereal or breads. I loved eating anywhere Dionysus suggested, because I was promised an orgasmic level of food but with Annabeth sitting across from me and Dionysus sitting next to me, my stomach was already being occupied to enjoy food.

"Why did you open a restaurant?" I asked Dionysus to end the 5 minutes of pure awkward silence after being seated.

Dionysus was twiddling a small grape vine through his fingers with one hand, his other was propping his clearly very bored face up.

"Oh.. A few reasons. Most other restaurants on Olympus are mediocre at best. The majority only serve nectar and ambrosia which after so long just starts to taste bland. Having traveled to all corners of the earth, with the exception of Antarctica and Australia, I've realized mortal food is far superior."

I supposed, but anytime I had ambrosia it felt like I was drinking liquid gold.

"The issue is that it becomes troublesome to have to travel to the mortal world just to eat a meal which is why I thought to open a restaurant. However, I am not a cook which is where Demeter came in. She learned how to prepare the meals I wanted. After we opened a lot of gods thought it too beneath them to eat mortal food. However, over time word got out that the food was delicious and business boomed."

"That was me," Apollo boasted. "My poetry enlightened everyone that the food was divine and they all came running after that. Hey lil bro, you should add me as a cofounder since I did save this place."

"No." Apollo pouted.

"This place is really fancy, I feel underdressed." It was even worse than our midnight steak run in California because the other gods and immortal creatures were either wearing very fancy tunics or full suits and gowns.

Apollo and Dionysus had the ability to summon their finest clothes with the snap of their fingers. Apollo was wearing an outfit that I normally saw him depicted in on marble statues of the god, except he wasn't completely nude. A gold cape-like fabric was wrapped around his neck and hung down his back, his tan muscular chest was bare. A white fabric was wrapped around his waist and fastened with a big golden pin that was in the shape of a wolf. A golden wreath sat on his wavy sandy blond hair. Dionysus had settled on modern attire and was wearing a fitted black suit with a purple shirt and leopard print tie. His long curly black hair was in its usual unruly state.

Needless to say I felt uncomfortable in my long sleeve t-shirt and blue jeans. But at least Annabeth was sharing my pain because she didn't look any better than me.

"You're fine," Dionysus said to me, "This place is far too up its own ass for my tastes. Demeter insisted that there be restrictions on all my followers and now they're only allowed to have one glass of wine when they eat here. So most of them don't. It's not fair," he whined. "The first and third fires were entirely not their fault, the second was only slightly, and I'll admit the fourth time was one hundred percent my mistake – but now this place just isn't the same."

"This place is still mighty fine, Lord Dionysus."

"Ampelon? It's been a while since I've seen you old friend." A big grin was stretched over Dionysus's face and much to my surprise the wine god stood up from the table and wrapped his arms around the young satyr who enthusiastically returned it.

"Way too long, my lord."

Dionysus sat back down but the smile never left his face. The satyr looked to be in his late twenties, but in satyr years he was far older than that. He had a handsomely rugged face, bright hazel eyes, light brown hair and a short stubbly beard.

"When did you start working here? I thought you were still in Alabama."

Ampelon shook his head and gave a handsome crooked smile and ran a hand over his handsome hair… _Why was everything about him so freakishly handsome?_

"Nope, I packed up a while ago. My family's been beggin' me to settle down with my neighbor's daughter, but I'm not interested if you know what I mean." He smirked and Dionysus nodded. "I'm still a youngin 'nd I'm not ready to give up my life jus' yet. Besides, I thought being on Olympus would allow me to be closer to your temple, I heard you were sentenced to that camp for half-bloods but my sis told me you'd been allowed to stay on Olympus for a while, so I thought what the hey! I'd like to spend time with my lord before I'm old and wrinkly and you don't want me no more."

I wasn't stupid or naïve as I'd been before. Basically this Ampelon dude was in town to hook up with Dionysus.

"Percy, you're turning your bread back into dough." Apollo interrupted my thoughts.

I looked down at my hand and discovered what was left of my piece of complimentary bread was mashed into my hand.

"Uh, yeah. I like it this way," I said sheepishly, before stuffing the bread into my mouth. The saltiness from my hand had rubbed off onto it and I had to resist the urge to spit it out.

All eyes were on me. Dionysus was looking at me like I was stupid again and for some reason that really pissed me off. I turned my attention to my small plate, ignoring Annabeth's unreadable penetrating gaze.

Ampelon talked a bit more and not very subtly told the god where he was staying and what time he got off for the night.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. Here are the wine menus. Will anyone want a drink to start off the night with? We have the biggest selection anywhere and if y'all need me to I can make a suggestion – but I'm sure you'll have no trouble Lord Dionysus."

"Of course he won't, he's under restrictions," I snapped.

Dionysus raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I forgot. How bout I get you an ice-cold Diet Coke?" Ampelon gave a dimpled smile.

"Yes, that'll do." Dionysus replied.

"Alright, how bout for you three. Can I get y'all anything to drink? May I suggest a brut sparkling wine to eat with your first course for you, Lord Apollo. And for you youngins how bout a Shirley Temple?"

"That sounds good with me," Apollo set down the wine menu and leaned back in his chair.

"Uh, actually I'll have something…" My eyes grazed over the menu looking for something that I could maybe tolerate drinking, but it was practically a manual sized booklet of every wine in existence and everything sounded confusing. My dyslexic mind mixed with everything being written in French and Italian mixed with having no idea about wine, was making deciding on a drink incredibly hard. I was about to settle on a glass of Sherry simply because it was the only thing I felt confident to pronounce without sounding dumb but Dionysus stepped in.

"He'll have the Pinot Bleu."

"Yeah, I'll have that." I set my menu on the table and had a mental sigh of relief.

"I'm fine with water," Annabeth decided.

"Perfect. I'll get your drinks and the first course will be out very soon." Ampelon collected our menus and trotted away from the table.

"More bread, Percy?" Dionysus asked teasingly and placed a roll on my plate.

Ampelon returned quickly with our drinks and poured me a cup of bright blue wine into my glass before sitting the bottle on the table in front of me. Instantly I knew what I'd gotten.

"You put this on the menu?" I asked Dionysus, surprised.

He nodded, "It was quite delicious from what I tasted of it. Definitely one of my newer bests."

I suddenly remembered his blatant method of getting around Zeus's restriction with the kiss he'd given me that night in his empty vineyard. I eagerly took a big gulp.

"Mmm. Annabeth, you have to try some." I pushed my cup to her, screw etiquette.

Annabeth looked at the liquid curiously before picking it up and taking a cautious sip.

"Wow, this is actually really good. But why is it blue?"

I laughed, "Dionysus made it for me because I challenged him by saying blue cherry coke is the best drink in the world, and so he made this in return. But I'll admit this is way better."

"You made that just for him?" Ampelon eyed me curiously before a look of understanding crossed his face, "Wait a darn second. You're Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus and servant of Lord Dionysus."

"Yup, that's me."

"Hmm… Well it's a pleasure to meet you," He smiled tightly like it definitely wasn't a pleasure before wheeling his tray away.

"I want to try some," Apollo quickly downed his glass of wine and reached for my bottle before pouring himself a bit. He lifted it to his lips and gulped some down.

"Gah! This is way too sweet." He drank the rest of it and poured himself a cup of his own wine and drank it to get over the taste of mine.

"By the way, I meant to ask Percy. How's the bonded life coming for you? Have you two been getting along?" Apollo looked amusedly at Dionysus and me. "Lil bro, are you treating him nicely?"

"Every morning I make sure to give him his morning whips, in the afternoons I make him sing me hymns, and in the evening he gives me a massage before receiving his nightly whips."

"I'm used to it," I added.

Apollo probably knew we were joking but I saw a bit of uncertainty on his face.

"We're kidding," I laughed.

"Well aren't you two perfect for each other," Apollo frowned.

Suddenly his hands raised in a familiar gesture that meant something unspectacular was about to happen. Apollo cleared his throat. "I feel a Haiku coming on!"

We all groaned. Dionysus reacted instinctively and summoned a large glass of dark red wine before groaning louder when he saw all of our pointed looks.

Apollo closed his eyes and raised one hand dramatically.

"Two peas in a pond.

Intensely I observe them.

My bro and cuz are in love."

I buried my face in my hands. _Please dad. I don't care if I go insane, please get me away._

"I have to go to the bathroom," Annabeth's chair scooted back and she practically flew from the table.

Apollo frowned at the lack of praise for his poem.

"Well Percy, how'd you like it? It just suddenly came to me like most of my great works do."

_Be polite. Be polite. I don't need more enemies. Be polite. Be polite._

"It was… nice."

"Aw man, you don't like it. How 'bout you Dionysus?"

"I'm not completely familiar with poetry or these modern mortal sayings, but I do believe the expression is 'two peas in a pod,' not a pond. Also, that was seven syllables instead of five at the end. But more importantly, I do not love him nor does he love me."

"I may not be Aphrodite, but I can tell when two people have something going on. I saw you moping around Olympus after Percy said he didn't want you around him anymore. Besides lil bro, he's totally your type. And Percy, don't tell me you can resist that face of his." Apollo reached out for Dionysus's cheeks in a pinching motion only to be swatted away by the grumpy wine god.

"I can resist it." I said sheepishly.

"I don't have a type," Dionysus crossed his arms.

"Sure you do," Apollo smiled cheekily, "You always fall for any kind sucker. Remember Ampelos, he was practically a saint to hang around you considering how much Hera wanted to kill you. And then you fell in love with him. After that there was Aura, she was so sweet and you couldn't keep your hands off of her – it was a shame how that ended up. You fell for your own wife because she was crying after being dumped. And now you're with the beloved savior of Olympus who needed to be rescued from Ares. You clearly have a type and it's for the sweet, innocent, and abused. Percy meets all of those requirements so it's obvious you're going to fall in love with him."

Dionysus looked both impressed and annoyed at Apollo's observations.

"Innocent and abused?" I muttered angrily.

"Bah! You have no idea what you're on about." Dionysus said to Apollo without conviction. He seemed more surprised to discover Apollo was actually onto something.

Before I had time to ponder the idea of Dionysus maybe one day being in love with me (which was starting to seem like not a completely insane possibility, but only a crazy possibility), I saw Annabeth sauntering over with a blank expression on her face. But I knew her long enough to realize something was wrong, and that something was me.

"Real quick. Could we tone it down on the comments about Dionysus and me?" I asked desperately.

"Sure kiddo, playing hard to get?" Apollo winked. But upon Annabeth's arrival he didn't mention that topic again.

Annabeth sat down and I gave her a look that said, 'are you okay?' She nodded quickly but I once again realized we really needed to have our talk. Ampelon returned shortly, after Annabeth sat down, with a tray of food. He quickly set up our plates without the unnecessary flirting with Dionysus and left.

"What is this and are we supposed to eat it?" I asked.

It looked like food that maybe aliens would eat. There were red and black balls on top of what looked like tiny pancakes. The only thing I recognized was the stem of grapes on the side of the plate.

"Is it caviar?" Annabeth asked, she looked just as confused as me.

"Caviar and blini," Dionysus stated. He picked up a stack of pancakes and caviar and plopped it into his mouth.

Apollo followed suit and downed one in a second before chasing it with a gulp of his wine.

"What's it taste like?" I asked.

"Salty with a hint of nutty," Apollo answered. "Try it you two."

Annabeth and I exchanged similar looks of complete disinterest in trying it and we both laughed.

Dionysus placed a hand on my thigh and leaned into me.

"Here, drink some of this first." He snapped his fingers and a thin glass full of a pink bubbly liquid appeared. "And then take a bit. Since you're not used to it, just take a small bite."

I nodded and took the glass from him. I took a gulp. It was slightly sweet and kind of tangy.

"Now take a bite," he instructed.

He watched me intently, waiting for my reaction when I took a small bite of it.

"It's salty." I gagged.

"I take it you won't be wanting more?" he asked.

I shook my head and finished off the glass of pink wine. Surprisingly I was already feeling a slight buzz.

"Here take mine," I pushed my plate to him.

Annabeth didn't look comforted by my display of disgust but she still took a bite. I felt bad that she didn't have a glass of wine to wash the flavor out of her mouth and passed her my bottle. She shook her head and instead drank half of her water in a matter of seconds.

"I definitely don't get why this stuff is so expensive. It's disgusting."

Apollo was pleased to take her portion.

I sighed and went against formal table etiquette and rested my head on my hand. My stomach grumbled. Lunch had been hours ago and currently the only thing in my stomach was a bunch of wine and a bread roll.

"Want to get burgers after this?" I asked Annabeth.

She smiled. "That's fine with me."

Dionysus crossed his arms. "Caviar is far better than a burger." He raised his nose to us.

"Even better than Mumbo Gumbo's Jumbo Burgers?" I asked, referring to a burger joint he took me to that had legit made a tear appear in my eye after I finished eating a cheeseburger.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Well maybe not better than that. But don't give up on this meal that quickly. This next course will enlighten your primitive taste buds."

"I hope so Dionysus, or I'm going to have to revoke your claim as the god of Yelp."

Ampelon arrived a few minutes after our plates were empty and cleared the table. He suggested another bottle of wine for the main course which Apollo, Annabeth and I shared. Dionysus sadly received another glass of diet coke.

"Okay, this looks edible." I licked my lip as a plate full of juicy beef tenderloin with a side of mashed potatoes and asparagus was set down in front of me.

"Told you," Dionysus smirked.

It was a really good meal that I really enjoyed. Sorry, my brain was too busy enjoying the food to come up with more descriptive words. It was so good, you had to be there to enjoy it.

After the main course was over, I resisted the urge to lick my plate due to Annabeth's stare that was practically yelling at me not to dare. We were the only demigods in the place, and probably the only ones to have ever visited, so she probably saw it as her mission to prove that us demigods had manners and weren't inferior in any way.

Which is why her eyebrows nearly flew off her face when Dionysus raised the plate to his face and licked the excess juice off.

"If he gets to do it, so do I," I grinned before licking my plate clean.

Barbaric would be letting that delicious juice go to waste.

Annabeth rolled her eyes when Apollo decided to join in with the plate licking. I couldn't hold back laughter when I saw other beings in the restaurant licking their plates, as if seeing two Olympian gods do it was enough of a reason to abandon their supreme etiquette.

Dessert was really good too. We were served a death by chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and raspberry sauce. By the end of the meal I was more than content and very tipsy.

"That was amazing," I said as the four of us walked back to Apollo's temple.

The sun had already set and Apollo grumbled a bit that he had to work tomorrow.

"That dinner made me realize I want to add a café in the back." Apollo said to Annabeth as they walked in front of us.

"But Lord Apollo, there isn't enough room. You can't keep adding things!" The alcohol in her system was apparently making her not as afraid to argue about Apollo's demands.

"No, we can keep it all. Here's what I'm thinking…" Their chattering continued as they walked.

Dionysus's shoulder brushed against mine and I felt something brush against my hand and glanced down to see his hand. He laced his fingers through mine and it felt like I was holding Zeus's master bolt again.

"What're you doing?" I asked quietly.

His lips turned up in a silent response. Annabeth and Apollo were too busy arguing to notice Dionysus pulling me back. He led me to an alley and I wondered what he needed to tell me so urgently that couldn't be said in front of the others.

"What-?"

His lips stopped my question. I was too tipsy to pull away, at least that was the excuse I was giving myself as I responded to his lip's eagerly caresses. My back was pressed against the marble wall and he was pressed against me. His hand entwined into my hair and pulled our faces closer. My nose squashed into his and his tongue slipped inside my mouth. I tasted salty ice cream and I wondered if he could taste the wine on my tongue. I could feel his hardness pressing into my thigh and a sharp stab of arousal went straight to my groin and I moaned into his mouth. We continued kissing for so long I was pretty sure that Annabeth and Apollo must've realized we weren't behind them.

"Fuck," I breathed heavily after I pushed him away for much needed air.

_Damn air, why did I need to breathe?_

It was too dark to see his face clearly but the burning purple flames were glowing along with his swollen red lips.

"What was that?" I asked after my breathing steadied.

His head tilted. "A kiss," he answered like a smart ass.

"Uh, w- we should get back. I need to talk to Annabeth today." I couldn't break away from his gaze and because I didn't I saw the look of disappointment flash across his face.

"Of course," he replied.


	21. First Loves

The conversation I'd had with Annabeth was still reeling through my head many hours later as I laid in my bed. Any chance at sleeping this night had been abandoned. A dried stream of tears stained my cheeks and combined with a steady flow of snot had caused me to throw my damp pillow on the floor.

_"Is there any chance for us?" She had asked._

_"No."_

Her face fell, and I wished to the gods above that I could say yes.

Images of a yellow colonial house with a white picket fence and blonde and green-eyed children running around the front made my throat tighten. That dream had faded months ago, but now it was all I could think about. I rolled over onto my stomach and swung angrily at the mattress.

_It's not fair! It's not fair!_

I was sure my toddler level mood swings were embarrassingly bad but I couldn't stop the tears and the pain and anger. I hadn't cried when Annabeth had said we needed to take a break because deep down I knew it was just temporary. It was just another roadblock that together we would eventually defeat. But now, the finality of our relationship was settling in.

My fists continued pounding into the mattress as a new wave of tears began to drip from my eyes. I continued my fight for a good 10 minutes before collapsing into my comforter.

_What had I done? I'm going to be alone. _I thought miserably.

After everyone I loved now was gone, there wouldn't be anyone left for me. My father will remember me as the _once hero_. I had become what my mother feared, another washed up tragic hero doomed to an eternity of sadness. Kids at Camp Half-Blood would hear stories about me and learn a valuable lesson of not angering the gods or else end up like me.

But there is still Dionysus…

I remembered he'd said that he had already reached the peak of my trouble and would keep me around.

Chances were he was lying or maybe he was overestimating his own ability to tolerate me. And I didn't even know what to think about us being together. I wasn't even sure that I liked him like that.

_"Do you like him?" She had asked with a mixture of disgust and anger._

_"I... No... Of course not."_

Apollo had said that Dionysus would fall in love with me because he had thing for the wounded innocents. And as pathetic as it seemed, I fell into that pile.

So what if Dionysus wasn't lying? What if he could tolerate me? What if he fell in love with me? What if my future was with an insufferable smart ass who would be having a hangover for the next 50 years and then after that would return to being a drunk?

I wasn't sure if it was the terrifying alternative of being alone, but maybe I could also tolerate an eternity with him…

We could just be friends.

_I don't need a sexual relationship with anyone – oh Hades, I'm a big liar, yes I do_. I didn't want my only sexual partner to be my hand.

There was also the issue of Dionysus being a man and I didn't particularly swing that way. That part was more confusing.

But then I remembered none of this internal dialogue mattered because he was married.

"Stupid Dionysus," I muttered into the mattress. "Why are you making this so confusing?"

"What have I done this time?"

I didn't even bother jumping at my sudden visitor. By now, I sort of expected him to be listening in on all my internal monologues and conversations.

"Go away." I wished my pillow were still on my bed so I could chuck it at him.

I felt strong hands grab my shoulder. Too bad all my earlier energy had been spent on attacking my bed, because my resistance was futile and his strong arms easily rolled me onto my back.

"What are you wearing?" All he had on were tiger stripped boxer briefs and a matching fluffy robe that went to his mid thigh and was hanging open. "Were you asleep and heard your name ping on your Percy radar and then decided to come to my room?"

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Well, why are you practically naked?"

His pale chest made even the tiniest blemishes visible and I noticed a small scratch on his abdomen.

"Oh."

_Ohhhh._

"You know, that makes it a lot worse. So you were in the middle of screwing Ampelon when you heard your name ping on your Percy radar and decided to come to my room?"

"Ampelon?" his head tilted and his eyes followed mine to the small scar, "Oh yes, I forgot about his earlier proposition. I'm surprised you remembered though."

A smirk appeared on his lips and I flushed.

"I – It was pretty obvious what he was doing. I thought you'd go for it."

He grinned cheekily. "Mm, well I'm afraid he isn't my type. Besides, it was you who gave me this."

"What? No I didn't."

"Sure you did, remember? I let you ride on top of me. You were holding on so tight that you wounded me."

I thought back to three nights ago and vaguely remembered scratching him, along with a lot of other x-rated images.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard my name ping on my internal Percy radar," he answered as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ignoring how creepy that is for now… I wasn't calling for you."

"I also felt that you were in distress, though from looking at you I can see it's the mental kind." He sounded disappointed.

"Do you require any help?" he asked gently.

"No, I'm fine."

"You were crying."

"Paul accidentally threw an onion at my eye earlier."

"I hate talking about feelings as much as the next sane guy." He sighed and combed his fingers through his curly hair, "But you have been in a state of constant mental distress for the past four months and as much as I would like to not care, your rapidly approaching mental breakdown would cause me a lot of trouble."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"What did you say to her?"

"That's none of your business."

"Your wellbeing is my business."

"Only because it's forced to be. I don't need you. I'm not a helpless pet that you need to look after."

"Did you tell her everything?"

"What if I did?"

His shoulders raised, "I wouldn't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't. You aren't the one who's forced to have sex and be stuck in this – this, whatever _this _is!"

"I didn't create this situation."

"Yeah, but at least you're enjoying it."

"You could too, if you wouldn't fight it."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because, because - I dunno! Because it feels like I'm giving up if I don't. Besides, isn't that what heroes do? We keep fighting to make things better."

Dionysus snorted, "Another reason why I don't like them… Well, most of them anyways. Fighting isn't going to make this situation better, unless you're thinking of joining your father's foolish attempt to overthrow Zeus."

"You know about that?"

"Of course, I'm not obtuse. It's not like they're really trying to hide their plans. Poseidon is flexing his muscles, as they say."

"What are you going to do?"

His shoulders dropped. "If I have to defend my claim over you, I will."

"I tried to stop him."

He turned to look at me, surprised. "Really? I thought you wanted to fight."

I sighed. I didn't know what I wanted.

"I'm not going to risk any demigod dying because of me."

"How _noble. _But this is your best chance to escape from my evil clutches," he mused.

"No, I couldn't do it. Besides, you're right that I'm going to have to get used to you considering I have a very long time to do so."

"There are highs and lows with living forever, Percy... Most gods keep themselves busy with work and having flings with mortals. I've found travel to be the best time burner. With you as my new travel partner, I'm expecting another journey will give me an interesting new perspective."

I smiled, "Oh yeah, you mentioned that before. Where would we go?"

"Everywhere, with the exception of-"

"Antarctica and Australia."

"Correct. As soon as all my restrictions are lifted we will begin the journey." He stroked his chin, "Of course we'll have to bring some satyrs to serve me my grapes, and maenads have always been good bodyguards…"

He continued to talk about the trip. It would be an adventure that would take years, as Dionysus liked to envelop himself in local culture as much as possible. He enthusiastically talked about his favorite places and restaurants he hoped were still open. I listened intently, but his voice combined with my overdue sleepiness made it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. And soon I drifted off.

* * *

When I awoke my waist was constrained and my back felt like it was on fire. But after an initial panic of my legs and arms flailing and having my limbs bound by grape vines, I realized it was just Dionysus.

"What the fuck, Dionysus?" I said after calming down. I turned my head and was met by curly black hair in my nose and mouth. I turned back around and tried to rouse him.

"Dionysus," I called.

He didn't move.

"Dionysus," I said a bit louder and wiggled my body.

I heard a low grumbling that reminded me of Seymour's purring.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

His arm pulled me closer against him and his chest rumbled again, he was like an overgrown cat.

"Could you let me go, I have to go to - SCHOOL!" Oh shit, I looked over at my alarm clock. It was already 10AM.

"Dionysus, get up, I have to go."

I wiggled more roughly this time and his arm that was around my waist roughly pushed me away. I guess I was being too much of a nuisance for his morning tastes. But even without his iron-like grip I still couldn't move very much with my arms and legs bound with his vines.

"Dionysus!"

This time his head snapped up. His curly hair covered his flushed face but I could see his familiar scowl. His head tilted and he brushed the hair from over his heavy-lidded eyes and looked at me curiously.

"Very kinky." He observed my bound up legs and arms.

"Yeah, I thought I'd tie myself up for you this morning," I said sarcastically. "After all, I need my morning whipping."

He slowly stretched his long thin arms over his head and the bed comforter slipped down his chest.

"Untie me, please. I'm late for school."

He yawned and growled something about my room being too cold before burrowing back under the covers like a bear who realized it was still winter.

"School is closed because of busted pipes, or whatever…Your mother decided to let you sleep in." His voice was muffled from underneath the cover.

His hand peeked out from the covers and the vines fell off of me.

"My mom came in? Didn't she see you?"

"No, I'm the master of disguise." Which meant he probably hid under the covers.

I got out of bed and put on a sweatshirt before leaving Dionysus in my room. The living room and kitchen was empty but as I passed my mom and Paul's room I heard their happy chatter. I headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_Oh Hades._

My eyes obviously weren't used to crying because they looked like I'd been pepper sprayed, and the whole area around my eyes was swollen. Seeing my pathetic face made me think of Annabeth again and I felt a tug on my heart. My mom had said first loves were always the hardest to get over, and although she was with Paul now I knew my mother still very much loved my father. I figured the same would happen with me and Annabeth – but maybe after a thousand years I'd be able to look at an old historic building and not think of her.

After a quick shower and brushing my bangs into my face I was satisfied my parents wouldn't ask any questions about my wellbeing and returned to the kitchen gathering bowls, spoons, cereal and milk. Then I went back to my room where Dionysus was still burrowed under my covers.

"I have food."

The covers flew off and Dionysus eagerly helped himself to a bowl. I sat on my computer chair and munched on the cereal along with him.

"So, you decided to stay the night." I said with a mouthful of Frosted Flakes.

"I was tired, and teleporting while tired is dangerous. I could end up at the wrong place."

"I thought you had insomnia. You're always sleeping around me."

"I've noticed."

I took another large bite and got the nerve to ask my next question.

"So… What are you doing today?"

"I don't know, did you want to do something?" He asked, amused.

"I dunno! I'm just saying that I'm open to doing something… I did just breakup with my girlfriend yesterday because of you, the least you could do is feed me."

And that he did. After a lot of digressions...

* * *

Our first destination was Brooklyn Museum because I had an assignment to complete for my world history class that had to be done at a museum anyways.

I decided to do my report on Ancient Greece because of my walking and talking cliff notes companion. Dionysus's descriptions of a lot of notable past events in Ancient Greece provided an interesting point of view because he'd been drunk during almost every moment of it.

"Ugh, the guy who made this didn't like that I'd slept with sister. I eventually cursed him with only being able to taste salt no matter what food he ate. Unfortunately he enjoyed salty foods," he grumbled. "I should've gave him the same punishment I gave Midas."

The painting he was referring to was of "Dionysus" (_very_ loosely could the guy be considered Dionysus) painted by some guy named Pieter Paul Rubens. In all the artwork that depicted Dionysus he'd always been shown similar to what he actual was, a slim handsome kind of pretty guy. Instead this version was a round morbidly obese middle aged Dionysus with a confused and slightly vacant expression on his face and a rather impressive pair of man boobs. Along with a young cupid looking boy that was peeing nonchalantly by his leg. And beside him was another boy who looked like he'd drowned on a stream of wine.

I bit my lip.

"Laugh and end up in a bottle of Merlot."

I tried, I built a dam bigger than the hoover dam to hold it in. But then I noticed the grapevine pubic hair nestled between Dionysus's thick legs and with a loud snort, that dam shattered. I stood there laughing looking like a damn fool in front of a bunch of other visitors unable to contain it. I laughed and laughed and held my stomach from the pain building in my diaphragm. My eyes welled with tears.

I started to calm down after a bit. I mean, it wasn't _that _funny but then I looked up at Dionysus who was looking back at me with great contempt.

"G-g-grape vines," I whispered and another wave of laughter hit me.

"I'll come back when you're done." Dionysus grumbled before sauntering out the room.

I continued laughing for another minute after he left before finally catching breaths of calming air. Of course by now everyone in the room was looking at me like I was crazy. I hustled to the next room and found Dionysus standing by a marble statue.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't that funny. I shouldn't have laughed," I said before chuckling just a little bit more. "The very detailed grapevine pubic hair is what got me."

Dionysus ignored me, his attention was towards the statue of two teenage boys walking together while intently looking at each other. It looked like any other statue and I wondered why it had captured Dionysus's attention when I noticed the grape vines in the taller boy's hair.

"It sort of looks like you," I acknowledged. "But who's that?"

I pointed to the smaller boy whom statue Dionysus was looking at. His eyes flickered towards me and his hesitation made it seem he wasn't going to answer.

"Ampelos," he said before moving on in the exhibit.

I thought he'd said Ampelon and I found myself irrationally glaring at the marble figure. But being curious I read the description:

I read the title of the piece,_ Dionysos et Ampelos_.

_Oh Ameplos... _And suddenly I remembered the young satyr from Epiales's nightmare vision who'd fallen from the tree and died. He and Dionysus looked a lot younger in the vision compared to the statue.

_'Beardless Ampelos, they say, a Nympha's and a Satyrus's son, was loved by Bacchus [Dionysos] on Ismarian hills [in Thrake]. He trusted him with a vine hanging from the leaves of an elm; it is now named for the boy. The reckless youth fell picking gaudy grapes on a branch. Liber [Dionysos] lifted the lost boy to the stars.'_

_Loved by Dionysus…_

Dionysus was busy looking at other ancient relics but I had been around him long enough to tell when he was in a bad mood. It had to have happened thousands of years ago, maybe there wasn't hope for me getting over Annabeth if someone like Dionysus couldn't get over his childhood crush.

Angry wild purple flames locked on me. I gulped. But it was not my fault he was peeping in my brain.

He went off on his own while I quickly hurried through my assignment. By the time we were ready to leave I wondered if he was still up to hanging out, he'd gone uncomfortably mute – only making small comments about things he saw.

"Did you want to get something to eat? It's only 2-o'clock but we can get lunch."

"I want to get drunk," he grumbled.

"So do I," I realized.

Suddenly the worst idea I'd ever had which would satisfy both of our wishes popped into my head.

"And I think I know how to do that…"

* * *

Okay, it was a stupid idea in which I was sure that if Zeus paid us the slightest of attention he would quickly gather what we were doing.

We were sitting on the couch in my living room, mom and Paul had already left for their spontaneous date night. In my hand was a bottle of a fancy and probably really expensive red wine that Dionysus provided for him and on the coffee table was my personal bottle of Pinot Bleu. Since the plan was to get drunk there was no point to using a glass so I lifted the bottle to my lips and let it fall into my mouth. When there was enough I leaned forward next to where Dionysus was waiting. He had a look of wonder on his face, as if he couldn't believe this is what he was reduced to and that I was the one helping him do it.

"Okay," I said. Though with my mouth somewhat full of the liquid it sounded more like, 'Oh-ay."

Dionysus raised his hands to the sides of my face and leaned in. I tried to position my mouth over his to sort of pour the wine in his mouth, but the process was a lot harder than it looked and a lot of it ended up dribbling down my chin and onto my shirt. His tongue lapped at the little liquid that was in my mouth and I heard the faintest moan. After he was finished I pulled away.

"Does this stain?" I asked, looking at the red blob on my camp t-shirt.

"Yes. Take your shirt off, you'll only keep adding more if you don't."

I didn't want to make this more of something it wasn't than it was – but I also didn't feel like explaining to my mother why my shirt was covered in wine stains. So I pulled my t-shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor.

I sighed and began to seriously question my sanity. But it was me who came up with this crazy idea, so I couldn't give up now.

"You look ridiculous, be more natural. It's okay if it spills a little."

"It's hard to look natural siphoning alcohol through my mouth."

"Shall I show you how it's done?" He snapped his fingers and a diet coke appeared.

I quickly shook my head and took a big gulp of my own wine from the bottle. I was going to need a lot more to make me want to keep going.

I raised the bottle of red wine to my mouth and took another sip. This time I sort of puckered my mouth like a fish and when our mouths got closer I had hoped that he would realize what I was trying to do and open his mouth wider. But instead I ended up squirting him with red wine. This time it was his shirt that got stained. And after giving me an annoyed glare he lifted his own shirt above his head and tossed it on the floor. My body looked scrawny in comparison to his even though I was pretty fit myself.

I took another swig of my wine.

Dionysus sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch. I could understand his annoyance, instead of getting drunkenly happy he was getting splashed in the face with the very drink he invented and couldn't drink.

"I'll get it this time," I assured.

He didn't look very assured but he leaned forward again. His hand reached out and began stroking my nipple.

"Woah! What're you doing? I thought we were going to keep this PG – with a little 13."

"I'm trying to not make what we're doing so obvious in case father wants to take a peek, he'd know instantly and return the 50 years he took off."

The idea of Zeus seeing this if he took a peek was more horrifying than anything.

"Alright, but stay above my waist."

"What are you, a Victorian maiden?"

I ignored him and took another swig of the wine. He leaned his head in close to mine and I angled myself so that his head was above mine. His mouth was open as I latched on and sort of flicked my tongue with the liquid above it, up into his mouth. He swallowed the offering and continued swirling his tongue over mine as if awarding me for finally getting it right.

We pulled away and his face was a maenad shade of red – which was disturbing, and his eyes were glazed over.

"Are you okay?"

His almost dazed look changed to pure happiness and his lips returned to mine again before moving to my jaw and neck and my chest…

"Sheesh, Dionysus calm down or I'll stop." I pushed him away but I was already embarrassingly aroused underneath my jeans.

"More," he pointed to the bottle of red wine.

And I obliged after taking another gulp of mine. I moved my mouth over his again and poured the wine in for him to drink. His eyes closed as he gulped, savoring the taste. After the liquid was down his throat his eyes opened again and he leered at me to the point where I had to look away. A finger went under my chin and pushed my head back up. He smiled and kissed me again. This time his hands began traveling over my body adding to the pleasure.

But I was still too sober and pushed him back.

"More," his hand was trailing over the skin above my jeans.

I had a feeling he meant more than wine this time. Repeating my actions, I drank more of my wine and placed his wine in my mouth to deliver to him. He turned even friskier. Repeat another 40 or so times and we had already finished one bottle with another almost empty, and our clever thwart around Zeus's rules had turned more into something I probably should've expected considering I was a teenager with buzzing hormones and Dionysus was the god of making buzz.

We kissed even when I didn't have wine to give him.

And staying above the waist had ended by the time we were finished with the first bottle. Though, we still had our pants on it had definitely turned into an NC-17 rated activity.

"Fuck!" I moaned into the nape of his neck as the hand that had slid under my pants continued stroking my cock.

My vision was swirling from the wine and wrapping my arms around him was the only reason I hadn't fallen off the couch.

"Do you want more?" He asked huskily before returning to suck and nibble on my shoulder.

"Yes." I panted. I didn't know what more was but I was 100% certain that I needed it.

He grinned and gently pushed me down so that he was straddling my thighs. I heard a snap and felt a chill run over my body as my pants and underwear disappeared. Dionysus was still wearing his pants, though I didn't know how he could manage with the limited space. There was a whooshing sound and suddenly vines were wrapping around my wrists before pulling my arms above my head. Dionysus leaned back and watched intently as the vines moved.

"What're you doing?" The wine combined with my arousal was making me dizzy.

"Enjoying you."

Dionysus's eyes roamed over my exposed body and smiled playfully. His hand grazed teasingly slow from my knee up to my cock before wrapping his hand in firmly around it. My hips bucked up and a cry of pleasure escaped my mouth as his fingers tightened their hold, but he used his other hand to keep my hips down. His eyes connected on mine as he raised his hand up and down in a tantalizing slow pace.

It felt good but I wanted him to go faster, I _needed _him to go faster. I couldn't even move my hips to get him to go faster because of his non-budging hand.

"Please," I begged.

Dionysus smiled brightly and that magical word made my request come true as he started jerking me off faster. He placed one of his arms by my shoulders and moved his head over my face. I shivered when his long curls brushed against my neck and cheeks. The long soft strands of hair framed my face like a curtain, hiding us from the rest of the world. Our noses touched as his lips lightly touched mine. I realized he was teasing me again as he continued his light caresses for far too long when he knew I wanted more. I raised my head up to deepen it but he pulled back, clicked his tongue disapprovingly and smirked.

Always the ass, but this time he was out of luck if he expected me to beg again.

I pretended to yawn and shut my eyes. After all, what bigger insult is there to fall asleep? His hand stopped moving and I had to fight the urge to abandon my plan. _Take one for the team, little guy. _I kept my eyes closed and concentrated hard enough that somehow I actually started to doze off.

Dionysus's warm lips were what stopped me from completely drifting off. His tongue probed my mouth, and the vines that bound my wrists fell free. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. His hand returned to my cock and moved up and down in his tight warm hand. In less than a minute I was spilling into his hand.

"I win," I said after breaking the kiss for air. My orgasm, while great as usual, was nowhere near as intense without the alcohol so I easily came down from the high.

He quirked an eyebrow. "We both win."

"Yeah, but _I _mostly win."

"I felt sorry for you," he sniffed.

"No need to be a sore loser about it, _Mr. D._" I teased.

"I'm not,_ Peter Janson_. Besides, if I truly wanted to have you beg, I would've," he said cockily.

He pushed himself up from atop of me and snapped his fingers, his black and purple tiger striped shirt flew back on him without even a single wrinkle. I leaned over the couch, still too comfy to actually stand, and reached for my jeans and boxers before shrugging them on.

"Don't you need to…?" I sat up and stared at his tight pants.

"To what?"

"You know…"

He stared blankly at me.

"Only I had an orgasm." I hinted.

"I know…"

"And that's okay?"

"I don't believe it's against any laws? Has Zeus come up with another asinine rule where he now controls everyone's sexual activity?"

"I thought you said you're a happy drunk?" I crossed my arms. "You're still the same old grump."

"Old? I'm the youngest of the gods!" He said, offended. "And who said I was drunk?"

"Well I'm a bit drunk."

"You're a lightweight, it'll take way more than 2 or 5 bottles to get me going. Even with my lower tolerance level from not drinking in nearly 11 years."

"But you jerked me off."

He looked at me like I was dumb, "I don't need to be drunk for that."

_Oh._

"Did you need to be drunk to enjoy it?" He asked seriously.

"Uh, probably. I'm not gay," I added when he looked incredulously at me. "I mean, I'm not used to it. I guess after what we've done I can't really claim I'm completely straight. But come on, don't tell me it's not weird that you and I are doing this. Especially this time, when there was no venom to get rid of."

"I see nothing _weird _about this. You're considered an adult to many, including me. 15 had been the age of adulthood for a long time."

"That's not the main thing that's weird about it. You practically hated me up until…well, I don't actually know when that stopped."

"I don't any longer."

"And you've known me since I was a 12-year old kid… That's not the least bit weird to you?"

"I once fell in love with a boy who I'd known since I was an infant. We were practically brothers."

_Ampelos? _I thought back to the statue I saw today.

"Yes, Ampelos," he read my mind. His expression changed becoming unreadable.

I'll admit, I was curious about this Ampelos guy.

"But weren't you a kid when you fell in love? I bet you didn't do all the stuff we do."

"I was 15 when he died, and even before we were considered adults, we were intimate."

"Wait, you looked really young in that vision."

"I was very small until I was around your age. Besides, Epiales's images weren't completely accurate."

"What do you mean?"

"First, we were not as young as he made us seem. Second, he didn't show how Ampelos fell." Dionysus roughly combed a hand through his hair but didn't end his little cliffhanger revealing how the guy had fallen.

"He was your first love, wasn't he?" I couldn't hold in my curiosity.

"Yes."

"That must've been hard, to lose him at such a young age."

"Much harder than having to give up a love as the result of an overblown feud because someone couldn't control themselves around an easily angered but powerful idiot."

I glared at him. His attention was on the little liquid that was left in his wine bottle, he looked almost as bad as Tantalus did.

"Ares was asking for it, and what happened between me and Annabeth sucked too," I defended.

He shrugged and grumbled something under his breath as he forced himself to look away from the wine.

"So. What did you do after he died?" I asked.

"I turned his body into the first grape vine and made wine," he said nonchalantly like it was completely normal.

It was sweet in a kind of creepy way that seemed to be a trend with the gods when they lost a loved one. Like Thalia, who was turned into a tree, and Hyacinth, who Apollo turned into a flower. Except in Dionysus's case it was more significant because wine was the only reason he'd ascended to godhood.

"So I should find some way to honor Annabeth?"

"That would be excessive, she's not dead. In your case the best thing you can do is to forget about her."

"Really…" I rested my head on my hand. "Is that what you do to all your exes?"

"If I need to," he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Some loves are toxic and need to be forgotten."

"That's not me and Annabeth. Even Aphrodite said we were meant to be together." Though I think she forgot somewhere along the past months.

"Aphrodite is as toxic as they come. To her you are nothing but another character in one of those soap operas. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew about Ares's plan, but didn't act to prevent it. She had been complaining after the war that she would miss the drama."

"Fine, but Annabeth is not toxic. None of this was her fault,"_ It was mine, I should've fought for her._ I buried my head in my hands and groaned. I felt my face heating up and my eyes burning. I had gotten drunk to forget about Annabeth, not to bawl at the very thought of her.

Dionysus turned to face me. "Does it hurt you to think that if only you'd kept your mouth shut and simply appeased Ares when you needed to, that you would and Annie-beth would still be together?"

My head snapped up and I narrowed my eyes as a warning to stop while he was ahead, but he kept going.

"Your foolishness is what caused you to lose her."

"Your foolishness is what made you lose him." I retorted angrily, jumping up from the couch.

His eyes flashed and his jaw twitched.

"Perhaps, but I was able to move on. If you want to spend the rest of your long and soon to be miserable life completely alone, so be it. I'll not drag you along with me while you're mourning over some girl."

"You wouldn't take me with you anyways! You're lying. You love Ariadne too much to do that, you're just saying that to make me shut up and obey all your orders."

"I haven't ordered you to do anything."

"You're making me have sex with you."

"I had your consent!"

"You're making me enjoy having sex with you."

He shook his head dumbfounded, "That makes no sense, are you really that stupid Jackson? I cannot _make _you enjoy sex. Do I try to make it pleasurable for your sake? Yes. But only a dimwitted fool like you would see that as a negative."

"I'm not stupid. You said you were chosen to bond with me because you were the one who could get me to like it. You're only _helping _me because you were ordered to. None of this is real, you're just fooling around with me. I'm not dumb. I'm just a thing that you'll forget! Isn't that what gods do? They have sex with anything that moves and then dump them when they're done? At least Annabeth and I loved each other. You're too insane to even know what love is. You're the toxic ass hole!"

He looked livid. I'd obviously hit a nerve with that last bit. But damn, did he somehow find a way to make me pissed. And now his scary glare that could send a fleet of war ships away in surrender was focused directly on me.

"Listen hear, Percy Jackson," he spat. "I've tried my best with dealing with you. But now I see how ungrateful and spoiled you really are. Everything I have done these past months has been for your benefit. When I told you I was chosen to bond with you, I forgot to mention that Zeus was considering pairing you with a lower god. One who would not take the effort to commit as much attention to you or be able to protect you from the monsters Ares is still sending after you. If I had not insisted that Zeus choose an Olympian and then _accept_ his request for me to bond with you, you would have either died or already arrived at the point where you'd wish you were dead. As much as I wish I could abandon you right now, I can't. Perhaps my madness has extended into my idea of love, because as much as I want to blast you into pieces right now, I can't."

My heart was pounding so hard that it was sending vibrations to my stomach and making it queasy. Along with that, I felt like my brain was swirling inside of my head.

Did he just admit to loving me?

But he also totally just admitted that he wants to kill me.

Gods, Dionysus was the most confusing being in existence.

Why did I come up with such a dumb idea of trying to get us both drunk?

My queasiness should've been a sign to head to the bathroom because in the next few moments I was vomiting on my pants, on the floor, and a bit on Dionysus's purple Nike sneakers.

A cool thing about having the god of wine being around is that he had handled every known alcohol related resulting fluids at some point in his life. After a sigh and an bemusedly annoyed look that said 'this is so ridiculous it's kind of funny,' directed at me, he scooped his arms underneath my shoulders and carried me like a dirty dog to the tub. He removed my pants with the snap of his fingers so that I was only wearing boxers and turned the shower on so that I sat underneath the hot stream. The energy from the water gave me instant relief.

Dionysus sat silently on the edge of the tub facing away from me, patiently waiting for me to wash the puke off. Once I was clean and satisfied that I wouldn't regurgitate my earlier meal or suddenly burst into more words of anger directed at him, I got out and went to my room where I changed my clothes and tried to ignore every thought that was running through my head.

I'd expected Dionysus to leave as I was changing, as I was sure he was still quite angry at me, but to my surprise I found him sitting on the couch playing with my Xbox in a vomit-less and completely safe for my parent's return clean living room.

We didn't speak, he just held up the other remote for me to take. I sat down on the couch with two pillow spaces between us and started to play. We were silent the whole time, not even yelling trash talk at each other about who respawned more.

And then when my stomach growled we ate in silence the meal I'd asked for at the start of the day, a nice hot pepperoni pizza.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following! :D

Just in case some of you haven't noticed, updates will be weekly again as both Mickimoo and I are back in school. Also, if you see a week go by without updates then check our profile which shows if a chapter is coming soon or not.

Thanks again!


	22. His Sons

My dreams were weird that night.

I was laying on dirt. My muscles felt like the very sky was resting upon it, and the only part of my body that I could move was my head slightly up and down. Seymour, the leopard's head, was there. Except his head was now supported by a human body. I felt his legs straddle my thighs and he leaned his head down. I tilted my head to see what he was doing and gasped, he'd pierced through my skin and chest and was gnawing on my heart. I tried to scream but the sound got caught in my throat. His yellow eyes looked up and noticed my discomfort. He crawled his body over mine and licked my face soothingly as if that made up for eating a piece of me. The dream shifted scenes and I was stuck in a dark room with a woman sobbing. I couldn't see her face and every time I tried my vision got blurry. She cried so loudly but I couldn't do anything to help. And worst of all was that I somehow knew that I was the one who was making her this way.

It felt like I was stuck listening to her sobs for hours before being jolted awake by the sound of my alarm.

I made myself get out of bed regardless that I was groggy and dazed from the nightmares and went to the bathroom to get ready. I got in and let the hot water work its soothing skills. The war against Kronos and Luke had just ended this past year and yet I found myself more exhausted now than then. Just as I was starting to shampoo my hair I saw a flicker in the spraying water, as if someone was beaming a light through it. And then a familiar green skinned relative of mine popped up.

"Hello little brother." Triton's sniveling voice echoed in the bathroom.

I held my wash cloth over my groin and was about to reject his call with the swipe of my hand but he growled, "Don't even think about it. Would you rather I visit you in person?"

"You'll have to ask Ursula for some legs first." But I lowered my hand.

"Well go on. What do you want? You're not one to call just to chat."

Triton crossed his arms over his pearl studded armor.

"I want to talk to you about your relationship with Dionysus."

"What about it?" I scowled.

"I've been hearing whispers about you two. Whispers about you two being real chummy with each other."

"Chummy?"

"You're becoming more intimate with him. They're even saying you're falling for him."

I blushed. Who the fuck was whispering to Triton about that of all things?

"I thought I made myself clear," he rumbled, "Your job is to make sure the venom is being flushed from your system. Nothing more! I won't have you ruining father's plans because you _think _you're in love."

"I'm not, you've got it backwards!"

"Lord Dionysus would not love _you._ You're almost an exact copy of Theseus and he hated him," he said as if the very thought was ludicrous. "Besides, he raped you. What kind of love is that?"

"I thought I told you I didn't want a war." I ignored his punch in the gut comments.

The corner of his mouth rose. "Father knows what's best for you. Don't you want to be happy?"

"Causing the death of innocent lives would not make me happy."

"How about being able to live with the one you love forever?"

"I told you, I don't love him!"

"No. Not Dionysus. That sweet daughter of Athena, Annabeth isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, suspiciously.

"You can have her, father will give her immortality."

My eyes widened.

"_If_, you act like a good little demigod…" He smiled, but without any real friendliness. "Think about that, Percy Jackson. Father will not continue with these gifts if he sees you are unworthy."

I didn't know what to say. Things could go back to the way they were.

"That is all," Triton waved his hand and the connection ended.

* * *

Throughout school Annabeth and I silently avoided each other, although I caught her sneaking glances at me. It was hard considering she was in 5 of my classes and in the first class I shared with her I made the mistake of telling my buds Nate and Rory that Annabeth and I had dated and recently broke up. Now, I was stuck with their insistent questions and comments about her. To top it off, I didn't know what I was supposed to do about the new situation. Should I tell Annabeth 'hang on, actually we may be able to be together forever," or leave things as they were?

In the end I decided to let things be and continued to avoid her. Regardless of Triton's promise, I still knew fighting would only result in the death of demigods.

Unfortunately my resolve to avoid Annabeth ended later in the day when a panicked Thomas yanked my arm and pulled us so that we were running out of school and off the school grounds while begging me to help him.

"Please Mr. Jackson, you've got to help me – I mean him… Well you'll need to help me too when his father finds out I messed up again!" Thomas was flushed and tears were dripping from his worried eyes.

"It's Percy, and slow down. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm doooooomed!" he shouted dramatically. "That's what's wrong!"

Thomas's deep breaths from being out of shape turned into hyperventilating and I forcefully pulled him to a stop.

"Calm down Thomas. You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up. Now tell me exactly what's going on."

"I huuuh was huuuuh just huuuuuh eating huuuuuh lunch huuuuuh when huuuuuh he was huuuuuuuh taken-" He took a deep breath with every other word. "He was taken by a Cyclops!"

He started coughing and I slapped his back.

"Who?"

"Dakota."

"That chubby kid? He's a demigod?"

"Yeah," He fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. "His father is going to kill me."

"Who's his father?"

"Dionysus!" He shouted and raised his arms to the sky, "I'll be turned into a red wine and served with cheese and crackers by the end of tonight!"

I crouched down next to him, and patted his back comfortingly.

"There, there Thomas… You'll be fine," I said distractedly.

"No I won't. Lord Dionysus literally said one more mistake and I would be 'turned into a red wine and served with cheese and crackers,'" he imitated Dionysus's deep voice. "I'm doomed!"

"He says a lot of things he doesn't mean, you'll be fine." I muttered before standing up. The streets were starting to fill up with the afternoon's end of work rush which provided us a cover from cops for committing truancy.

"How long ago did this happen?" I asked.

"L-like 20 m-minutes ago. I ch-chased after em for bout a few blocks but I c-couldn't keep up. I'm the worse satyr!" His voice shook with his sobs.

"We'll find him. A Cyclops doesn't exactly blend in."

Thomas nodded reassured and stood up, whipping his eyes and snotty nose. His legs were trembling and his face was a blotchy red color from crying and running.

"Now where did you lose him?"

Thomas led me to a corner near Central Park. That's when I saw a familiar girl wearing a blue hoodie and jeans.

"Annabeth?"

She turned around and for a brief moment I saw happiness at seeing me flash over her face before it fell back to the distant look she'd been giving me all day.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh, well we're chasing after a Cyclops who took a demigod."

"Was he the guy we met the other day?"

"Yeah, his name is Dakota."

"I saw him being dragged off by a Cyclops and chased after them. But I lost them through the crowd," She scowled, Annabeth hated losing. "You'd think more people would react to a giant one eyed monster dragging a screaming teenager, but I guess the mist made it seem like he was just a kid giving his parent a tantrum."

That or they didn't care. It was New York City and people just wanted to get home after a long day.

"I'm doooomed!" Thomas shouted again. "I may as well tell Lord Dionysus now and get this over with."

"You will not." I pulled him back as he started walking away with his head down in defeat.

Annabeth glared at the mention of the wine god. "You mean this Dakota guy is Mr. D's kid?"

"Yeah. I just found out." I stuck my hands in my jeans and shrugged.

For a moment I thought she was going to turn around and head back to school, but she just angrily observed the crowds.

"Well, where do you think he could be?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I've looked in the alleys and the subway, but there's no sign of them. And it'll definitely be harder to track them down with the streets becoming more crowded."

"W-we have to try," Thomas said softly.

"Of course," I nodded.

But I knew it would be a difficult search. The number one cause of death for demigods were Cyclops. If only all of them were as sweet as Tyson then camp would be overflowing.

"Let's split up. Thomas, you search inside the buildings. Annabeth and I will search the streets."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Mr. Jacks- I mean Mr. Percy. What if he gets you two next? Lord Dionysus will turn me into fertilizer!"

"Calm down Thomas. We'll be fine. We're the ones who stood up against Kronos," I reminded.

Thomas nodded slowly and after him warning us to be careful we split up. Annabeth and I kept our distance while we raced down streets and alleys looking for a clue. I kept thinking of Dakota and how strange it was to go to school with him. I had done very dirty things with his father…

_And that thought trail ended there. _

I was starting to feel sick and it wasn't from our running.

"We need a better plan," Annabeth said after running down what felt like the 50th block with no avail.

"I dunno, I'm kinda liking this. It's giving us a nice tour of Manhattan, we can see the new food stands, the new drugged and crazy bums…"

Annabeth was giving me a look to shut up.

"I have an idea," She crossed her arms and I knew from her look that it wouldn't be without its own by complications. But if we didn't hurry Dakota would be roasted on a stick or if the Cyclops was too hungry to wait… I gulped.

"I trust you, let's go for it."

It was a crazy plan.

Essentially Annabeth was to become bait for every monster in Manhattan and if we were lucky our wanted Cyclops would be interested in snagging a side dish for his meal and pop up. And when that happened I would be there to capture him, and then we'd make him lead us to where he was keeping Dakota. So yes, it was absolutely insane.

Annabeth had to be the bait due to most monsters not having a death wish in case Dionysus showed up to protect his claim. The easiest way to get monsters to notice us demigods was by smell and the use of technology. I'd heard stories of demigods literally googling a monster only to have them show up. So that's what we did. Annabeth had a smart phone that was usually shut off and only used for absolute emergencies. She googled, "Ugly Cyclops from Manhattan with black hair that looked like it was cut by a blind man mowing a lawn." After that she took off her jacket and waved it in the air to release her aroma, which wasn't too hard considering we'd been running for half an hour.

"So, are you going to introduce yourself to Dakota?" Annabeth asked as we waited.

"I already did," I said with my mouth full of a hot dog that I'd bought from a street vendor.

"But you didn't tell him how you're dating his father…" She was innocently studying the blade of her knife.

"That's not – I'm not his _boyfriend_." I snapped angrily.

"No, you're a lot worse than that."

I frowned at her but took a deep breath, she was trying to start a fight and frankly I was not the one she needed to attack as a small monster quickly approached us.

"I got it," Annabeth crouched in preparation and the monster's initially cocky face turned to fright as it realized it was severely overmatched.

She quickly finished it off and it disappeared into Tartarus.

"That's not fair. You can't be mad at me."

"Why can't I?" She asked angrily as she held her bloodied knife. "Am I not allowed to be angry that my boyfriend dumped me for our camp director?"

"First, you dumped me for Luke – who is dead. Second, I'm not Dionysus's boyfriend. And third, you have no right to be mad at me because none of this was my fault! And fourth, I should be the one who gets to be mad at you."

She glared at me as she wiped her knife clean on a free newspaper she'd found.

"And why's that?" She asked.

But I didn't have time to answer as another monster approached.

"I've got it." I uncapped Riptide and moved towards the monster who shrunk away as it saw my _not in the mood for this shit _look on my face. It was an easy victory.

"You abandoned me when I needed you," I said after the monster disappeared. "You didn't visit me after I was stabbed by Ares to see if I was okay, you thoroughly ignored me after Pollux announced to the camp that I'd slept with Dionysus without bothering to hear my side of what happened. And then you didn't contact me for months after school started to see if I was okay, even though we were on speaking terms. And now you want to attack me for trying to get along with the one person I'm stuck with for a very long time."

Her face twisted into anger, her eyebrows quivered and her lips were pressed thin. I was ready for an explosion from her but instead she turned around and the next second she was running away from me. I stared blankly at her. I knew her fatal flaw was pride but she wasn't one to runaway from her problems.

"Hurry up seaweed brain!" Her head turned back to me, "I see the Cyclops!"

I capped Riptide and sprinted after her. In the distance I saw the large monster running. My stomach dropped when I saw the red stain around his mouth – _we were too late. _Dionysus would never forgive me, I realized. Sure, I hadn't been the one responsible for watching over him, but I'd failed at not finding his son. I felt anger and the thirst for revenge swell up inside me and I quickly passed Annabeth as my eyes narrowed on the monster intently. I could at least avenge Dakota's death.

We ran through streets getting honked at by cars. The Cyclops entered into central park and I raced even faster knowing there would be a lot more places for him to hide if we lost him.

"Sorry!" I shouted to the unfortunate people caught in our path who had been callously pushed to the ground by the Cyclops.

I continued after the Cyclops but I was no kid of Hermes and was already starting to feel my leg muscles cramp. It wasn't like the big monster was any better of a runner but he definitely had stamina. We got to a portion of the trail that was full of pedestrians and people with their dogs. The Cyclops easily pushed through and in his large path was a young mother and her toddler.

"MOVE!" I shouted, and with the little energy I had I quickly closed the distance and took a giant leap for the Cyclops.

I didn't think I would make it when I was in the air but the Cyclops looked behind him at me and his one eye widened in fright. I landed on his back and knocked him down to the ground right before he would've collided with the little girl. But I didn't have time to celebrate because the Cyclops elbowed me right in my face and I flew off of him. The woman and child quickly moved off the path and the Cyclops pushed himself up and began running again.

"Damn kid, are you alright?" I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was cupping my aching face.

"Not really," I muttered.

I sat on the ground partially paralyzed from the pain when I heard Annabeth's familiar voice.

"What happened?"

"He got away," I groaned. I pulled myself up so that I was sitting and saw a small crowd had gathered around me.

"I'm calling the police," the woman with the toddler said.

"Crazy hoodlums," the man who'd came to my aid said. "We should get you to a hospital."

"No. I'll be fine," I said quickly.

I pulled my wallet out from my pocket and took a few bites of my emergency ambrosia. Instantly the pain faded until I only felt a slight tingle in my cheek and nose.

"Let's go," I said to Annabeth and she nodded.

I stood up and we hurried past the crowd.

"Did you see where it went?" I asked Annabeth when we were far enough down the path from the mortals.

"No, I lost him."

She looked upset and disappointed with herself. After what happened to her when she was 7-years old, she had an extreme dislike for _most _Cyclopes. Tyson being her exception.

Central Park was huge and a lot of it was covered with thick trees and hills. And if Mr. Cyclops decided to take his meal to go and leave the park we were even more out of luck finding him. So, I did what all demigods did when they needed help. I asked.

_Dionysus, I could use some help. Especially since he is your kid. _

Of course he heard me considering I was currently his number one daytime program, and vines sprouted from the ground producing plump dark purple grapes. The vines erupted in a clearly defined trail.

We raced down the unpaved trail and eventually went over the small bridge that led us to the other side of the Lake. When I was a kid my mom forbid me from wondering off on my own in this area of Central Park due to how concealed it was. It was like being inside a forest, except there was noise pollution from the distant traffic and the random homeless guy shuffling around. We were led into a tall rocky area and the grapes grew bigger and started dancing as if telling us we were reaching our destination.

"Look! There's a cave," Annabeth pointed at the large boulders.

"That's not a cave, it's a tunnel," I said upon closer inspection. It looked like a gigantic dog had crudely dug a giant hole into the ground and kept going. The entrance was large enough for the Cyclops we were chasing after to fit through and combined with the tall frantically dancing grape vines, this was probably his home.

"Do you think he's expecting us?" I asked.

"If he's smart he will. So no."

It was pitch black inside and probably stretched on for a good distance considering we couldn't hear or see anything up ahead. We took a few steps inside and I heard a crunching noise.

"Oh gods," Annabeth muttered. I could vaguely see her face in the light from the entrance of the tunnel and she looked petrified.

"What?"

"I hope those were animal bones…"

I shuddered, we definitely needed to kill him. Chances were he'd already snacked on a few demigods.

"It's too dangerous to go in blind, Percy. We need some kind of light or he'll easily overpower us."

"We'll just have to risk it, we may already be too late."

"Don't worry," I heard an echoed voice from behind me and turned to see the silhouette of a tall dude with horns leaning coolly against the tunnel wall. And then there was a blinding light beaming in my eyes.

"Thomas!" I shielded my eyes.

"Whoops!" the light clumsily dropped to the floor and he stumbled to pick it up. "Sorry Mr. Percy."

"Just Percy. And what're you doing here?" I asked.

He began answering but Annabeth cleared her throat.

"I thought we were in a hurry."

"We're moving. Thomas you lead the way."

Thomas picked up the flashlight and directed it up so that his face was eerily illuminated. I could see the horror on his face but he quickly moved in front of us and illuminated the stretched path in front of us.

"Wow this goes deep." Thomas's voice was shaking.

"I hope it holds, I highly doubt he used any engineering when building this thing." Annabeth said as she looked over the walls making both Thomas and I afraid this time.

"So how did you find us?" I asked Thomas to distract myself from the thought of the dirt walls suddenly caving in and burying us alive.

"Lord Dionysus led me – well he sent a bunch of dancing grape plants. At first they sent me to Walgreens to buy a flashlight and I was really confused. Plus, you should've seen the looks those mortals were giving me. I don't even think the mist could hide the sight of vines doing ballet. But then I was directed here and I saw the Cyclops go inside. I would've chased after him but I was really scared," he admitted.

"It's a good thing you didn't go without us," I said as I saw the remnants of a torn orange t-shirt.

We all cringed but continued forwards. I took Riptide out of my pocket, ready to uncap it at the soonest sign of danger. The path crawled forward and it really was a miracle it hadn't collapsed in on itself from how shitty the craftsmanship was.

"We're getting c-close," Thomas whispered.

I saw light in the distance and we heard soft echoes of voices up ahead. We walked slowly towards it and peeked our heads inside.

It was a gigantic hollowed out room. I thought I was messy, but this Cyclops took the throne. He looked like he should've been featured in an episode of hoarders. Stacks upon stacks of newspapers were piled against all the walls. Maybe he used it as toilet paper because I doubted he could read. The place was being lit by very poorly placed candles sitting atop the stacks of newspaper. There were aluminum garbage containers grouped together and turned over serving as his dinging table which held a bunch of empty Kool-Aid packages and a large bucket. And his current guest was sitting on a shoddy wooden with his arms tied down to the arms of the chair. Thankfully the Cyclop's only recent consumption was red Kool-Aid because Dakota looked fairly unscathed. The front of his shirt was muddy as if he had been dragged into the large enclosure, and his curly hair was full of brown leaves and twigs but no missing limbs or punctured arteries.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Annabeth motioning to something on the floor. I felt my stomach drop when I saw human remains and a large orange patch of cloth stained with blood.

"Look buddy, you drank all of my stash. I don't have any more Kool-Aid - I mean nectar," Dakota said shakily.

"You say you know how to make the drink of gods, so make more now!" The Cyclops yelled.

"I will if you let me go to Walgreens!"

"Why the Walgreens?"

"A CVS will work too."

"But Buddy doesn't see why you need to go to the Walgreens to make my nectar!"

"I need to get the ingredients to make it."

"Buddy's not dumb!" The Cyclops roared so loudly that a clump of mud fell on my head.

"I know Buddy, I know," Dakota's voice squeaked.

"You can't buy ingredients for nectar from a human store! You feed Buddy strawberry flavored lies! You try to trick Buddy, demigod but Buddy will not be tricked!"

The Cyclops raised his arm and swung at Dakota, knocking him to the ground. I was about to charge but Thomas beat me to it. He pulled wooden reed pipes out of his pocket and quickly played a tune. Large tree like hands erupted from the soil and wrapped around the Cyclops's arm. Buddy turned around and spotted us. I raised Riptide in the air and leaped at his ugly face. He roared with anger and tore his arm free and swung at me. I dodged, but Thomas wasn't as lucky and went flying into the wall.

"Ow," he said before passing out.

"Demigod scum! Buddy shall feast tonight!"

The Cyclops roared and rounded on me. He picked up one of the trash cans and heaved it at me. As I dodged, Annabeth quickly approached him from his side and stabbed him in his bare thigh.

"RaaAAWWRR!" It shouted, he turned and aimed a punch at Annabeth but she threw herself down near his feet.

That was a bad idea because he raised his leg to crush her. I threw Riptide and pierced through his exposed shoulder. He stumbled backwards and Annabeth pulled herself up. Buddy fell into the newspapers aligning the wall and a candle fell. Unfortunately Buddy wasn't the smartest cookie and having candles sitting on stacks of dry newspaper was an extremely dangerous fire hazard. The stack ignited along with the stack next to it and so on. I tried to feel around for water but I could only feel the lake, and I couldn't think of a way to call it inside the cave without making the place collapse.

Smoke began to fill the room and I knew we had to scram. Buddy was still moaning from his wound.

"Get Dakota, I'll carry Thomas!" I ordered.

Annabeth nodded and ran to where Dakota was still tied up. I reached Thomas and awkwardly maneuvered his much taller body over mine. Annabeth and Dakota ran to the doorway and I started towards them. I was close to the entry when I heard a loud scream.

Dakota screamed, "Duck Peter!"

I did just as a large garbage can flew over my head and into the overhead wall of the entrance to the cavern. Large clumps of dirt began falling and I realized that it was collapsing, we were about to be sealed in this burning underground room. I struggled to my feet while still holding onto Thomas, bigger clumps fell and the only exit was getting smaller as the dirt and rocks piled up. I ran to where they were both screaming for me to hurry up but I realized as I could only see their heads and necks through the small opening that it was too late… For me at least. I pulled Thomas off my back and with my demigod strength and incredibly lucky aim I threw Thomas so that he was halfway through, his body was pulled forwards by Annabeth and Dakota just in time as a large boulder came flying down.

But now I was sealed inside.

After the Labyrinth my fear of closed spaces was almost as bad as Annabeth's fear for spiders. Combine that with the smoke and flames that were making it extremely hard to breath and I was in panic mode. I choked on the smoke and realized I would probably pass out very soon. Buddy was already gone, his body disappearing into dust like all other monsters who'd died.

I lay on the ground where the smoke was less dense and in the part of my brain that was panicking I wondered if being immortal meant that I could reform if I was burned into pieces and buried underground. The other part of my brain that was remaining calm was already making sure my sorry ass didn't have to find out.

There was a loud thump over my heads like someone was knocking to come inside. There was a loud groaning sound and then I heard the sound of a giant wave of water. Regrettably this was when I passed out.

* * *

When I awoke I was lying in a soft bed in a dimly lit bedroom that was not my own. I kind of expected pain as I shifted but instead I felt really refreshed.

"Feeling better Seaweed brain?"

Annabeth was standing at the end of the bed.

"Considering I'm not stuck in a burning down pile of mud, I'm perfect."

I looked around the very small bedroom. It was sparsely decorated, and from the large boxes along the wall I figured whoever lived here had just moved in.

"Where am I?"

"Dakota's apartment. It was closest place and we really needed to scram. The news is blowing it all out of proportion and calling it a terrorist attack but no one was injured, besides you."

I threw the cover off of me and stood up and stretched my muscles. "I feel great. Where's everyone?"

"Outside talking. Thomas wants us to deliver Dakota to camp, but Dakota really doesn't want to go so his mom and Thomas are trying to convince him. Apparently this wasn't his first run-in with a monster but he refuses to go to camp."

"I wonder why," I said moving to the door.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. I turned around and she peevishly rubbed her neck and said more quietly, "I mean, can we talk?

"Uh, yeah," I shoved my hands in my pocket and leaned against the door.

Her grey eyes ran over every part of the bedroom except me and she ran her hands over her blond hair, fixing her ponytail.

"Look Percy, I'm sorry. You're right. I've been a real crummy friend. I guess I was just really overwhelmed with what happened and I know it's irrational to be angry with you but I was. I did visit you when you were first poisoned, but you were asleep. But you're right that I was avoiding you – I guess I was just really afraid to get close to you again." She sighed and stared at the floor, "Luke was really important to me Percy, but I've come to realize that he isn't as important to me as you… Every day when I pass over the ocean I think of you and it hurts. I was ignoring you but at that time I was trying really hard to get over you, and I quickly realized that's not possible."

She looked me in the eye. "And now I realize how dumb I've been, I thought this thing with Mr. D was something you could brush under a rug and then we could go back to how we were before. But now I realize that's impossible."

"Actually, it's not that impossible…"

Although I wasn't going to say anything about my father's offer, I felt like she needed to know. Plus, I was a sucker for her sad face. I told her about my dad's offer but also the ramifications for following them.

"What if there was a way for you to accept your father's offer and not go to war?" She asked, and I could almost hear the gears turning in her brain.

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet. But would you _want _us to try again?"

It felt dangerous to think about entertaining a future with her again. Another round of getting my hopes crushed wasn't something I looked forward to. And now I sort of had Dionysus's feelings to consider.

"If you figure out how, ask me again," I resounded.

She nodded and gave me a tight smile. It wasn't what she wanted to hear but at least it was a start.

We left Dakota's bedroom and followed the voices through the tiny apartment to a room in the front. As we walked inside Dakota shot up from his chair and stomped out of the room, hitting our shoulders as he walked out.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's going to camp," Thomas answered.

A small frail dark skinned woman was sitting on the couch crying quietly into her hands.

"Uh, let's help Dakota pack," Thomas ushered us out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Annabeth asked.

Thomas shook his head. We joined Dakota in his room, watching as he removed every article of clothing from his closet, either threw it into his duffel bag or tossed it on the floor.

"Dakota, you'll like camp. You'll finally be safe and your mother won't have to keep moving around." Thomas said, comfortingly. "Plus you'll be getting an older brother."

Dakota continued roughly throwing his stuff. He went into the closet and came out with an armful of a various assortment of Kool-Aid six packs. He put them into his duffel and tried zipping it up but the bag was too full. Instead of abandoning one of the packs he grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them on the floor. He went back into the closet with 5 cases of Kool-Aid mix and another six pack which he stuffed into his backpack.

"Finished." He grumbled, pulling out a thermos that I was certain was filled with Kool-Aid.

Thomas carried Dakota's duffel bag and we headed out. But as we reached the front door the crying woman from earlier approached us.

"Dakota, please forgive mommy. I just want you to be safe," she said to him before wrapping her arms around him. But his arms just hung limply by his sides.

"Bye mom," He said without any emotion before opening the door and walking into the hallway.

I looked at Annabeth questioningly but she shrugged. It wasn't uncommon for demigods to come from difficult situations, and from the look of his extremely thin and very frail looking mother Dakota definitely fell into that category. I wondered if that was the same woman Dionysus fell in love with, or was this just the result of a hard life without him.

"Please keep him safe. He's all I've got," her voice quivered as she pleaded.

"I'll look out for him," but I couldn't promise anything.

* * *

We had to decide on a way to get to camp. I looked in my wallet expecting to find maybe $5 and 1 drachma but to my surprise when I opened it up a pile of drachma coins spilled out. With the unexpected money we hailed a ride from the Gray sisters. Dakota looked surprisingly relaxed as he nursed his thermos of Kool-Aid the entire time, as if the sugary drink was keeping him calm. Thomas looked almost as bad as when Dakota had been kidnapped, and his friend kindly offered his thermos to Thomas. The satyr took a big gulp but seemed to instantly regret it.

"How do you drink this? It's just red sugar?" Thomas coughed.

After only nearly crashing 4 times we arrived at the outskirts of camp. As we approached, the sound of conches roared from above us.

"What's with the alarms?" I asked Annabeth.

"Oh yea, I failed to mention the new safety procedures. With Mr. D gone Chiron is increasing the amount of border surveillance. You two stay here," she pointed at me and Dakota. "Some of the campers are more likely to attack if they see higher numbers. I'll warn them you two are coming."

By some, she meant the Ares cabin.

Thomas exchanged a wary look with Dakota but trotted after Annabeth.

"Hey, Peter. Tom was saying that you know my dad."

"Uh, my name's Percy. And yeah, I do – but not any more than anyone else." I lied.

"That's not what Tom said," he quirked his eyebrow, "He said you're one of my dad's servants."

I glared at Thomas's back, as if feeling my piercing gaze the tall Satyr looked back at me and gave me a sheepish shrug.

Dakota took a big swig from his thermos and belched. "I just want to know what he's like. I've only met the guy once when I was five."

I pondered what I should say:

_He's a jerk._

_A grade 'A' smart ass._

_Guaranteed to make you want to punch him in the nose at least once a day._

_He's got terrible sense of style._

_He makes me rage quit during any video game. _

_But he's also really passionate about things he likes._

_His loves include junk food, bad horror films, trying new restaurants, Seymour the leopard head, and sex._

_And he's really good at sex…_

"He loves Diet Coke." I blurted.

"Oh… That's it?" he sounded unimpressed. "I thought he'd like wine."

"Uh, he does. But he's not allowed to have any for the next 50 years."

He took another swig from his thermos. He groaned and held it above his head but nothing came out.

"I won't last a week. Does camp sell Kool-Aid packets?"

I explained how the cups and plates knew what we wanted to eat and drink, but we were interrupted before I could answer his question about if he was able to take the cups anywhere he wanted.

"Didn't think you'd show your face here again punk," I heard a familiar growling voice.

"Hello to you too, Clarisse."

She was wearing her armor and from beneath her helmet I could see her pig eyes angrily staring me down. Thankfully she wasn't alone, Thomas and Annabeth returned followed by Will Solace head of the Apollo cabin and Jake Mason head of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Who's this, your new _boyfriend_?" Clarisse mocked, "Moving onto your next fling after screwing-"

"Hi Will, hi Jake," I interrupted before she could finish that statement. "This is Dakota."

"Wow, you're one of the older newbies. I'm glad you made it, how old are you?"

"15."

"Have you been claimed already? If not, they should very soon thanks to Percy's new rule that the gods have to follow."

"My dad's Dionysus," he replied.

The three of them gasped. Clarisse's face twisted into a snarling grin and she opened her mouth to probably heckle me about sleeping with his father. I figured Dakota would find out anyways from someone while he was here and didn't bother to stop her. Instead I turned around and began walking back to the road to start on the long journey back home. I'd done my share of help and delivered Dakota safely to camp.

"Hey wait up!" I turned around to see Annabeth and Thomas running towards me. Dakota was behind them, waddling towards me with his empty thermos in his hand.

"What?" I asked when they were closer.

"Ignore her, Percy," Annabeth comforted, "Besides, It's Friday, you don't need go. And your mom and Paul can't yell at you for ditching again if you aren't there…"

"And since we have a new arrival that means we're getting a party tonight!" Thomas looked the happiest I'd ever seen him.

"Mmhmm,"Dakota nodded. He was busy drinking from a plastic red Kool-Aid bottle that he'd gotten from his backpack.

I stopped walking and turned back around. If I stayed I'd be able to see Grover again, so I agreed. After getting past the now guarded entrance to camp, the four of us led Dakota through camp and gave him the unofficial tour of Camp Half-Blood, running into a certain guy who really needed a sibling along the way.

"Pollux!" Thomas called out when we saw him crossing the path on his way to the strawberry field.

He turned around and as soon as he saw me he gave me his best death glare and a look of 'why are you here?' Thomas motioned him over and he slowly walked towards us.

"Who's that?" Dakota mumbled, "He looks kinda crazy."

That sounded strange coming from the guy who had a serious case of crazy eyes.

"Be nice Dakota, you don't want to make a bad impression with your only sibling at camp," Annabeth suggested.

Dakota's eyes widened.

"What?" Pollux asked forcefully when he reached us.

They didn't look like brothers up close. Pollux was a lot taller and more athletic.

Dakota looked Pollux up and down. "No fair man, you hogged all the good DNA."

Pollux looked at Dakota and made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Pollux's head tilted to the side as if he were under hypnosis.

"Wake up!" Dakota snapped his fingers in front of his older brother's face.

Pollux's head jerked back and he rubbed his eyes.

"Pollux, Dakota – Dakota, Pollux," Thomas introduced. "You two are brothers, congratulations!"

Except Pollux didn't really look excited, he looked more confused. And Dakota looked tipsy.

"Um, hi."

Pollux outstretched his hand and Dakota slapped it in a friendly way.

"Nice to meet you," Dakota's stained lips turned up in a wide smile.

Pollux looked even more confused. He even looked at me for guidance but I could only shrug. Their awkward and uncomfortable exchange made me think of when I'd discovered Tyson was my brother. The first lesson I had to learn was that you can't choose your family, but you'll grow to love and understand them anyways.

"How about we let you guys catch up," I said pulling away from the group.

Thomas stayed behind with them while Annabeth and I strolled around camp.

"Thanks for helping today, I know you probably didn't want to," I said as we walked side by side.

We garnered weird looks from some of the campers who walked by. By this evening rumors would probably spread that the two of us were dating again.

"I would never leave a demigod to die because of my own feelings. Just like I can't avoid everything Mr. D related… Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"You better be ready to answer my question next time."

A butterfly fluttered in my stomach, "You better come up with a good plan."

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Annabeth and eventually Grover when he was able to get some free time. We hung out at the beach and made a small fire to keep us warm from the cool October breeze. We talked about the impending doom of war before moving onto lighter subjects like Grover's duties and how things were getting serious between him and Juniper. Annabeth and I told him about Apollo's preposterously extravagant temple. Grover started drooling when I described his car collection.

When it was time for dinner I debated where to sit. Chiron was present so I'd be unable to sit with Annabeth at the Athena table. That left sitting with Pollux and Dakota who looked to still be in their awkward introductory stage or the Big Table. I settled on the Big Table because Grover was there. We sat on the very edge of the table and I ignored Chiron's obvious attempts to start a conversation. Chiron and I were still on not really speaking terms, mostly due to his inability to wipe the look of sympathy off of his face whenever he saw me. When we all finished eating Chiron stood up and announced that a game of Capture the Flag was about to begin.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Grover cautioned.

He pointed to the Ares table. They were all glaring at me with their weapons in their hands. A guy with greasy brown hair, whom Dionysus had turned into a mouse for making a remark about me and him, was sharpening his blade as he smiled evilly at me.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that…"

As we watched everyone head out and the game begin I got really close to asking Grover about relationship advice, but chickened out once Juniper joined us and the two started doing their couple cuddling thing. His relationship was so normal that I was sure my crazy mess would scare him.

After the game of Capture the Flag was over with the Clarisse and the rest of her team being victorious, we celebrated Dakota's arrival in the amphitheater with a sing-along and a cake that Travis and Connor stole from the kitchen in the Big House. After singing late into the night everyone began heading back to their respective cabins.

"Percy!" Chiron called for me as I was walking as slowly as I could to Cabin 12.

"Yeah?"

Chiron trotted over to me, "Dionysus talked to me before he left about your sleeping arrangements in case you were to return."

"I know, I know," I sighed. "I'm going to his cabin now."

"You can do that, but he also permitted you the option of staying in his room, if you want" he quickly added.

"Oh."

He was looking at me expectantly.

"I guess I'll sleep in his room. It would be really awkward in the cabins with Dakota there now."

He nodded and before he could extend our conversation, I quickly excused myself and went to the Big House.

I stood outside the concealed doorway that was his room. After a minute of figuring out how to get in the door magically opened for me and I stepped inside. It looked cozy and not like it had been unoccupied for months. The fireplace was on and the Pac Man machine whirred in standby mode.

It was weird being in Dionysus's vast room without him there. I kept expecting him to pop in and appear sitting on the bed with an amused smirk on his face from making me jump in surprise before erupting into discussion about where he wanted to take me next or what movie he thought we should watch.

But the room remained still.

I sat down on the edge of the large bed and wondered what I should do. After a bit I headed to the bathroom that was attached in the far back, an area I had never ventured to before.

"Nice."

His bathroom was even better than the hotel suite we had stayed in, mainly because although it was luxurious it wasn't so over the top. The walls were the same stone material as the bedroom and the floors were also stone, but they were heated against my feet.

But the main piece in the bathroom was the tub. I hadn't had a bath since I was a kid, but the size of Dionysus's Jacuzzi spa contraption was like beckoning me to take one. I filled the tub up and even sprinkled in some kind of bubble maker powder – because it looked cool – and then eased into the water. It was heavenly. I leaned my head back on the built in seat that was inside of the tub and closed my eyes. I must've been tired because I started dozing off and immediately was slipping into a dream where Rachel was calling my name.

_Percy. Percy. Percy! _"PERCY WAKE UP!"

My eyes opened and there was Rachel. Well, not physically there, but her head was floating above the tub.

_Can't a guy get any privacy?! _My arms flailed, trying to get enough bubbles to cover my more private parts but Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Relax Percy, I can't see anything."

"This is really bad timing, could you call later?" I asked, as I still covered my groin just in case the bubbles started to disperse.

"I don't want to waste a drachma. Apollo only gives me one every month. Anyways, I really need to talk to you."  
She had a look on her face. A look similar to the one when she'd found me before the battle in Manhattan.

"Something bad's going to happen." I didn't even have to ask.

"Of course! My job kind of sucks. That's all I am, the bearer of bad news…. It's never, 'Oh, I saw you're about to win the lotto!' or 'you're about to ace that history exam you've been stressing about." No, it's always, 'you're about to die!' or 'a monster is about to attack you and a bunch of other demigod in the future.'"

"What about a monster?" I asked, figuring the one about me dying didn't comply.

"Yeah, so the other day in AP Psychology I may have fell into a trance. Thankfully the worst that I did was doodle in my textbook. It was of you fighting a dark shadowy figure – I know, cliché – and behind you were a ton of unconscious demigods. I don't know how they got there, or how you got there but this particular drawing was bad enough that I had to tell you to look out."

Sheesh, just when stuff started to calm down I had another thing to worry about.

"I'll be on the lookout. You mentioned you've drawn other stuff?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Um. Nothing life threatening."

Now I was blushing.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Just watch out Percy. Winter is coming up and that painting I drew of you in the snow still scares me. Like, I know you're immortal now but what if…" She trailed off.

"I'll be fine Rachel. Thanks again for the heads up." I smiled.

"Stay safe, Percy." She returned the smile and waved her hand, ending the connection.

After my bath I returned back to the bedroom. I was fine wearing my dirty jeans, but my shirt was pretty tattered. I looked in Dionysus's wardrobe and wasn't shocked to find an array of Hawaiian shirts. I selected one that I remember he'd worn before, it was light blue with a bunch of snarling tiger faces all over it. He'd probably laugh if he saw me wearing it. I wasn't tired and I wanted to distract myself with the day. I played a game of Pac Man, but I died after the 3rd level. After that I turned the television on and was surprised to see the actual Olympus broadcasting station. Aphrodite's children had a realty show and most of it was just them creating fake issues with each other while living a life of luxury. It was interesting for about an hour.

I got cold and crawled onto the bed and bundled myself in the covers. His sheets smelled like him.

I was bored, that's the only reason I wanted to see him.

He was probably bored too so I was doing him the favor.

"Dionysus!" I called out into the empty room.

I expected him immediately to pop in but nothing happened. I waited a minute and then 5 minutes and then ten. An hour had passed and I watched more television but I couldn't concentrate long enough to figure out the plot.

Little did I know, this would be the start of his silent treatment.

* * *

**A NOTE:**Sorry for the delay. But as you can see this is a REALLY long chapter (the longest! lol). Some good news though, Mickimoo and I discussed the chapters and in 4 chapters we will be at the end of Story Arch II, and Story Arch III is the last story arch. So we are over half way finished! :D The other good news is that the next 4 chapters are action packed and angst ridden! I've been waiting forever to write these chapters so I'm excited. Bad news is... As you can see this chapter was really long, and the next 4 will each be about this length. And I'm getting busy with school. So you may have to wait two weeks for the next chapter. But I dunno.

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	23. Nullifying the Venom 3

**Chapter warnings: M/M sex (towards the end)**

* * *

Today was group presentation day at school and I was the one responsible for lugging the diorama around the city. This would've been an easy task if Paul's car hadn't broken down and three days ago New York City hadn't experienced a late November blizzard. Instead I had to maneuver through rush hour traffic and dirty puddles the size of lakes with a scale model of the Ancient capital Roman city the size of a large pizza box. But since this was our last week of school I figured I could handle a day of complete insanity. But the main reason I was subjecting myself to these challenges was because my history teacher promised the best recommendation letters we could ever receive for our college applications to the team that gave the best presentation. While I didn't care, Annabeth had taken that challenge incredibly serious. For almost all of November my life had revolved around the Romans. I knew so much about them I could've been transported to the past and clawed my way up to emperor by the end of the year. Thus, Annabeth would castrate me if I was late to show up with our damaged project.

So when Annabeth didn't come to school I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Maybe she got sick," Rory whispered as we sat through the first presentation.

"No, she'd still be here."

"Maybe her ride broke down."

"No, she would hitchhike if she had to."

"We're going to fail without her," Nate mumbled. He flicked the toothpick building representing the coliseum and the whole thing shattered.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I said distractedly.

I had a really bad feeling that something bad was going on and the one place I could go to find out was at Camp Half-Blood. I walked to my locker and grabbed my coat before heading towards the back door.

"Mr. Jackson! I do believe you have AP History right now,"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Paul!-"

"Mr. Blofis at school Percy," he reminded.

"Sorry Mr. Blofis – Paul – whatever. I know you and mom said if I ditched again I'd be grounded for the rest of the year but I really have to go. It's an emergency."

"What sort of emergency? Is your mother okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. But I think-"

I stopped midsentence as a large oval shadow appeared on a locker and a small pale teenager stepped out. Paul's head turned just as Nico fully emerged and he dropped the large English textbook he'd been carrying in surprise.

"Percy, we need to go." Nico said sternly.

"Right."

I looked at Paul. His eyes and mouth were wide.

"Erm - Stay safe Percy," he said once he realized this was one of those _my stepson's a demigod _problems.

"I will," I promised.

I approached Nico, he looked even paler than the last time I'd seen him.

"What's going on? Where're we going?"

"Camp." He said before pulling me into the black hole.

* * *

Shadow travel was just as adrenaline pumping as before and Nico's hand was the only sensation I felt as we flew through the darkness. Eventually my vision shifted and we were on the front porch of the Big House.

"Common." Nico released me as soon as we hit the ground. I stumbled a bit but he came out of it perfectly balanced in midstride.

"You've gotten better," I complimented. The last times he'd shadow traveled, he had nearly fallen over after landing, and he would look like he'd been awake for 24 hours straight. Nico's eyes widened and he quickly looked away from me before roughly opening the doors.

Inside I could hear loud chatter that sounded like the beginnings of a yelling match coming from the living room.

"WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE WILL BE EAT MY SPEAR!" I heard Clarisse scream. "And I already know who that punk is! It's that stupid PERCY JACKSON!"

Just as she screamed my name I walked into the room.

"It wasn't Percy!" Annabeth snapped back.

They were standing across from each other. Clarisse was towering over Annabeth and glaring menacingly at her, Annabeth was doing a fair job at not backing down. Chiron was standing in between the girls with his hands up between them to keep them from attacking each other. But from the cut on Clarisse's cheek and the burn on Annabeth's neck, I could see that he hadn't been 100% successful. All the heads of the cabins were currently present and they looked just as angry. They were yelling at each other about Clarisse being right or defending that I was innocent. And in the corner of the room sitting on a leather reclining chair and contently sipping on a Diet Coke with a wine magazine in his hands, was Dionysus.

My eyes narrowed on him and as if sensing me his lavender eyes swept up to meet my gaze.

_Where have you been? _I mouthed.

His face was blank as he shrugged and took a sip from his soda.

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN." Dionysus's voice echoed as if he were using a megaphone. "Now that the subject of your arguing has arrived, you can question him for yourselves."

_Way to throw a guy under a bus._

The room got silent and people looked at Dionysus confusedly before seeing me standing by the doorway. Nico brushed past me and leaned against the wall next to the fire place. Angry and frustrated eyes were focused solely on me.

"What's going on?"

This was a bad question to start with because all at once everyone erupted trying to explain.

"SILENCE!" Dionysus yelled again. He looked up from his wine magazine and gave everyone the stink eye. He waved his magazine in the air. "I'm trying to read."

"Dad, how can you be so calm?," Dionysus's son, Pollux grumbled, "Dakota was one of the ones who were taken!"

Dionysus lowered his magazine, leaned forward in his chair and gave his son a scathing look.

"And yet bickering like a bunch of imbeciles will get you no closer to finding him. The more time you all waste, the more likely your friends and family will be lost. Bah! It's foolish to explain such simple things to you lot. Chiron brief Percy with the situation."

Although there was some grumbling, everyone remained silent and Chiron turned to me.

"Percy, earlier this morning campers were lulled from their beds and past the protected boarders where they vanished without a trace. They were led away in a hypnotic-like trance with no cognition of what they were doing or where they were going. If it weren't for Annabeth, Travis and Connor we would have lost many more."

"It was an honor to whack them into consciousness," Travis bowed.

"How many were taken?" I asked.

"13 total. Five from Apollo's cabin, one from Nyx's cabin, one from Dionysus's cabin, three from Aphrodite's cabin and three from Ares's cabin.

"But you would know that already Jackson!" Clarisse exploded again, "Percy's not the head of any cabin anymore so he can go fuc-"

"Clarisse!" Chiron stamped a hoof on the floor.

"But I'm right. This doesn't involve him so he should leave. Besides if the enemy overhears our plans we'll never save them!"

"I didn't kidnap anyone and I didn't set up anyone to be kidnapped." I snapped at her. "And I think I can help."

Clarisse's pride mixed with her dismay for me made her explode. She crossed the room to me in two large strides and shoved me to the floor.

"I oughta pound you till you tell me where they are!"

One second Clarisse was leaning over me with her fist ready to swing, the next she was upside down hanging from a grape vine wrapped around her legs. I looked over at Dionysus who was innocently reading his magazine. I stood up and glared at the wine god, I didn't need his help and especially not in front of everyone.

Chiron eyed her warily before sighing.

"Lord Dionysus, remember there's to be no harm to the children."

"Ah yes, yes… Excuse my forgetfulness." He waved his hand and the vine snapped and Clarisse smashed into the floor.

"Clarisse, please have a level head. Listen to Percy. It is unreasonable to assume he is responsible." Chiron stated.

Clarisse yanked the vines that were still attached to her legs and pulled herself up from the ground. Her mad glare darted between Dionysus and me.

"This isn't fair. This is all a plot against my father!" She stomped out of the room and moments later the front door slammed loudly.

"Can we get back on track?" Will Solace asked. "Percy, what were you saying?"

"I'm not saying I know where they are or who took them, but Rachel told me that she'd had a vision that seems to be a lot like this. She drew someone fighting me and in the background were the demigods. But, that's all she got from it. She saw this happening months ago."

"You knew about this months ago and didn't say anything?" Drew Tanaka, head of the Aphrodite cabin sneered. "That's messed up."

"I didn't think…. I'm sorry. I should've."

But Chrion spoke up. "It's quite alright Percy. Rachel messaged me about her vision too. With the increased security I was too confident in believing we could avoid it. The fault lays with me."

"It sure does," Dionysus spoke up from the corner. His magazine was on the coffee table and he had a serious look on his face as if play time was over.

"You all know what this means. There shall be a quest to find the lost demigods!"

Everyone perked up.

"I believe three has been the lucky demigod number for a while, as whenever I send you out in threes no one seems to die. Hmmm, maybe I should try _two_ this time."

Chiron cleared his throat.

"Three will do. Now who will go…?" Dionysus's eyes ran over all of us, pausing on me. "Percy, of course. Rainbow's vision already had you placed there. Next will be… ah yes! Nino Di'Marco."

Nico looked surprised to hear his 'name'. Even though Nico had been heavily involved with defeating Kronos, he never stayed at camp long enough to receive a quest. Nor would anyone have picked him, most of the other campers shied away from him after their initial awe of his abilities turned into fear.

"And lastly. My son, Pollux."

Annabeth looked ready to argue not being selected but Chiron gave her a look that now was not the place.

"You three will need to prepare before you leave. So get going." Dionysus waved his hand, "Dismissed!"

Pollux looked surprised at being chosen and other campers slapped his back encouragingly. The heads of the cabins streamed out until it was just me, Nico, Chiron and Dionysus remaining. I was glaring at Dionysus and he was holding my gaze with an unreadable expression.

I heard a cough. Nico's colorless cheeks actually had specks of pink in it.

"I'll meet you outside Percy." He muttered, before quickly leaving the room.

Chiron looked between us cautiously.

"I'm not going to harm him," Dionysus snapped at the centaur. "Leave."

Chrion gave me a questioning look and I nodded that it was okay. He trotted slowly out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Where were you?" I demanded, walking to stand in front of his la-z-boy sofa.

Dionysus leaned back into his chair and took a sip of diet coke, ignoring my question. "This whole situation is very curious. There aren't that many powerful enough to lure demigods away with only their voice."

"Where were you?" I repeated.

"13 demigods are missing, and that's the one question you want answered? Not, 'who do you think took them Dionysus?' or 'where should I look?'"

"I deserve to know where you were. You can't just take off like that. I thought something happened to you."

"You were worried?" His head tilted as if he couldn't process that.

"No! I just – I just want to know where you were. You didn't come when I called you, or even tell me what was going on."

"Could it be that you missed me?" Dionysus asked curiously. "Because it sounds like you missed me."

"What?! Why should I miss you, you're a jerk."

"Jerks can't be missed? You didn't miss my jerkiness?"

"Your jerkiness? What are you a piece of meat?"

"Did you miss my meat?"

"Uh, no, what the fuck Dionysus?" But I laughed in spite of my earlier anger or whatever had been plaguing me since he'd up and disappeared.

He stood up from his chair and faced me. "You should focus on your quest, I will be unable to help you this time."

"I'll be alright." But I figured I probably should take his offer of information and asked, "So, who do you think took them? Do you think this is another plot by Ares?"

"Probably. The only suspicious part is that some of his children were taken. But this could be part of his strategy to make it look like he was uninvolved. However, he is known for making mistakes. As far as who exactly took them, I believe you will be able to figure it out. Ponder this. Besides Dakota, all those who fell under the spell were under the age of 15."

"And to Greek Monsters they're considered children if they're under 15-years old… So it's a monster who only targets kids?"

He nodded and waved his hand for me to continue my thinking.

"…And there aren't that many monsters who specifically limits themselves to only attack kids. So it should be easy to figure out who is behind it."

"Precisely." He praised.

"If you and I went after who did this, we'd have them back in an hour. Hermes said this whole venom thing was sort of a quest but you've been helping anyways. So why not now?"

"I'd have them back in 20 minutes." He stated confidently. "But Zeus has been adamant about me staying uninvolved lately. I'm sure he worries that you all may become used to divine intervention, and he'll have to actually get off his ass to help." A loud crack of thunder sounded over us and Dionysus smiled peevishly at the roof, "Sorry father! Poor choice of wording on my part, I am still unfamiliar with these modern sayings. I meant off your _throne."_

That wasn't much better.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "You're talking back today."

"I'm in a bad mood."

Of course he would be, I realized.

"Why would you want Pollux to go? Aren't you afraid he might get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you pick him?"

"This is what he's wanted since he was a small boy. And perhaps he will be motivated to do his best and not die with his brother's life being threatened."

"Why not play it safe? Annabeth would've been a better choice, she has more experience."

"Do you want her to go?"

"I - She's got more experience. And I'm used to having her around."

He pursed his lips. "Are you not capable?"

"I am," I said firmly.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"…I should go."

I turned to walk away but he caught my arm. When I looked at him again my breath hitched. His features were back to how I was now used to him, and yet maybe because I hadn't seen him in a while but I was amazed at how stunning he looked.

"What?" I asked softly.

For a second he looked unguarded and confused. His hand dropped and he turned away.

"Go," he murmured, running both his hands through his fluffy hair.

I wanted to ask him if he was alright because he certainly didn't seem to be. But it was probably the stress of having both his kids in danger.

"I'll do my best," I promised.

And I meant it. I _had _to do well.

* * *

Outside Nico and Pollux were waiting. I avoided Pollux's suspicious eyes as I walked over to them. Pollux had changed into a black snowboard jacket while Nico was still wearing his brown bomber jacket but he added a black skull cap.

"Anyone have any ideas of where to look?" Pollux asked, slapping his hands together enthusiastically.

"Yeah," I briefly went over what I'd figured out earlier about the monster only attacking kids.

"The only flaw in your logic is that Dakota is 15," Pollux rubbed his neck, "Overall this isn't a lot to go on."

"I know."

"And even if we did find the name of the one who did this we still have no idea where they are."

"I _know._"

So far Pollux was captain of the obvious.

"In Rachel's picture, did you notice anything standing out, Percy?" Nico asked.

"Not really… I guess it kind of looked like a warehouse maybe. There were lots of crates and some of those big machines in the background."

"That kind of narrows it down," but Nico didn't look any closer to figuring it out than before.

"Wait a minute. I have an idea," I thought suddenly. "13 powerful demigods are all together and besides camp you aren't going to see that many in one location. And I bet they're drawing a lot of attention from local monsters. Is there a way for us to sense demigods like the monsters do?"

"Maybe…" Nico pondered. Suddenly his neck jerked up. "I've got it. We can use Mrs. O'Leary to help find them. She's technically a monster. But… We should probably get a general idea of where they are otherwise it'll take too long for her to pick up the scent."

"You mean that big dog that came from the Underworld?" Pollux questioned. "Is it safe?"

I laughed. "The only scary thing about Mrs. O'Leary is her drool. Is she still being taken care of by the Hephaestus cabin?"

Nico nodded.

"Okay we'll use Mrs. O'Leary then. What time were they taken?"

"We noticed them leaving camp around 6:45," Pollux answered.

"Which means the sun was just rising. Alright, I've got a plan. But you're not going to like it Nico – it involves flying really high into the sky."

His face fell. "Let me guess, we're about to visit Apollo."

"Or Helios, depending on who's driving today."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." Pollux looked enthused, "So how are we going to get to him?"

"We'll fly. Let's try the stables, maybe Blackjack will help."

The three of us set off to the stables. Once we entered the stable Blackjack looked up and started bucking.

_Boss! Boss! It's good to see you!_

"Hey Blackjack!"

_Wait a minute, I think I'm still mad at you._

"I don't have time for you to be mad Blackjack. Did you hear what happened to some of the campers? We really need your help."

_You do? _He kicked his front leg bashfully,_ I heard about it, and it really sucks boss. But what could I do?_

I explained how we need to track down whomever was driving the sun today and ask them if they saw anything suspicious.

_I dunno boss, sounds dangerous._

I raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the same horse who helped fight against Kronos' army? Blackjack, if you help I can avenge Porkpie's death and make Ares suffer for a very long time. He'll be stuck in the underworld for a century if we can do this. Plus, even if you don't like me anymore at least do this for the others."

Blackjack's head swung to the ground and he snorted.

_Aww boss, you're gonna make me cry. Y'know what? I'll do it! _He turned around and raised his front hooves in the air, _Eh! Guido! We got a place to be._

After convincing Blackjack, we scored another ride with his friend Guido. And then we set off into the morning sun - chasing after the sun chariot. I rode Blackjack by myself due to both Pollux and Nico giving me a weird look when I asked if anyone wanted to share with me. Guido was smaller than Blackjack but I had been running around this morning so I guess I was a little musty.

Chasing the sun was not an easy feat, first – it was moving really fast. It was already around 8:20 AM in New York City which meant it was currently over Pennsylvania. Second – the closer we got the brighter it was. Thankfully it was so chilly, that the added heat from getting close was more of a good thing than bad. But after a half hour I was starting to think this was a bad idea. We were wasting time we may not have. Dionysus was probably shaking his head in shame right now and regretting the trust he'd given me.

But just as I was about to tell the others to turn around something miraculous happened. The sun dove into the earth.

_Okay, not the actual sun else we'd all be dead._

"Did you see that?!" Pollux yelled.

"Yeah! Let's hurry up before he decides to head out again."

Maybe Apollo had spotted an attractive girl that he couldn't wait till the end of his shift but now was our chance. Blackjack and Guido raced faster than I'd seen them before, and I reminded myself to reward them with as many oats, cookies, cakes, or anything they wanted when we got back.

_There it is boss, _Blackjack said before descending to the ground.

We landed in a small town in the middle of a wooded area in what was either Pennsylvania or Ohio. I hopped off Blackjack's back and right away noticed a familiar red firebird in the parking lot of a small pub.

We walked inside and were greeted by a hostess.

"Table for three?" She asked.

"Uh, no. We're actually looking for someone."

"You boys better not have come here to cause trouble. We don't take kindly to troublemakers in these parts. And if you've got business to handle with someone you'd best do it with a plate of food in front of you. Now table for three?"

It didn't look like we'd be allowed in if we said no, so we found ourselves being ushered to a booth near the window. I looked around and instantly spotted the titan. He was sitting alone at the bar reading a newspaper while sipping on coffee.

"That's him," I nudged Nico. He followed my fingers to the abnormally large male wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans. Although the titan's attire was very mortal looking, he didn't particularly blend as well as the gods did being a titan and all. So he looked like a freakishly large basketball player who sometimes emitted flashes of light.

"Actually, could we sit at the bar?" I asked the hostess.

"Are you over 21?"

Pollux pulled out a 20 and 1 dollar bill from his wallet. "Will 21 dollars let us be?" he asked smoothly.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes but took the money and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Go on," she led us to the bar.

After we were seated and our waitress, Veronica, left to give us time to decide our order we approached Helios. I walked behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"No more coffee, thanks." He said over his shoulder.

"Uh, actually. You're Helios, right? I'm Percy Jackson, I dunno if you remember me but I met you a few months ago with Dionysus. I'm here with my, uh friends, on a quest and we could really use your help."

He turned around slowly and looked at me curiously before a flash of recognition crossed his face.

"Ah yes! You're Dionysus's little servant. You've grown."

"Not really, you just got smaller."

"Of course! Let's see I've got another…." He looked at his watch, "10 minutes. What can I help you all with?"

He eyed Pollux and Nico. Apparently we looked as funny together as I thought we did because he had an amused smile on his face.

I quickly explained the situation and our plan to find them with Mrs. O'Leary's help.

"I don't know if I can help you boys with this. I thought you wanted to talk about cars or the benefits of getting enough sunlight," his eyes darted quickly between us. "I've heard Lord Zeus say he wants to limit our help with you demigods and I wouldn't want to anger him."

"Please Helios!" I begged, "This is really important to me – all of us. There are 13 lives at stake."

I was prepared to get on my knees and beg if I had to but he grumbled something about seals and sighed.

"Alright. Sheesh. I'll use this as further payment to Dionysus for the wine he gave me."

"Wine? That's what was in that jug?"

He beamed, "Not just any wine. The first _ever _made."

Pollux nodded his head clearly impressed. "Nice. But it must taste awful, isn't it like 7000 years old?"

I frowned. Dionysus said the first wine he'd ever made was from the body of Ampelos when he turned him into grapes after the teen's unfortunate death. But why would Dionysus give up something as important as that?

"Actually you'd be surprised." Helios bragged, "It's perfect. Bitter but sweet. However, I only took a few sips because only an idiot would chug all of that down. Just a mouthful will get you drunk. Now Percy, about your inquiry…. I don't remember anything too peculiar over Camp Half-Blood today sadly."

My stomach dropped, all of this had been for nothing.

"…But, I did run into Ares's boys, Phobos and Deimos a little after the time you mentioned the others were taken over Philadelphia. I've dealt with them enough times while they take joy rides in Ares's war chariot that I know when they're up to no good. And they looked ecstatic which is not a good sign at all."

I exchanged a look with the others and we all nodded, Philadelphia was the place we need to go.

"Oh and boys. You mentioned how this monster only attacked the younger ones under 15, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I remember a story from millennia ago when the gods were loved and feared, which mothers used to tell their young. It was about Mormo. They say he was a spirit who would steal bad children away from their parents in the night by hypnotizing them."

"That explains why so many of Ares's kids were taken." I figured.

He continued, "Phobos and Deimos aren't masterminds, nor do they have to power to do what you described. But Mormo is the only monster I know besides Lamia who solely attack children. But I heard she is in Tartarus some time ago and I doubt she's back yet."

"He sounds like our guy," Pollux stood up from his seat with a determined look on his face, "Thank you Lord Helios, we appreciate your help."

Helios smiled brightly and ruffled all of our hair. After that we left a tip for our waitress and headed out. Helios followed after us and went to his car. The titan stretched his arms into the air and got inside. I motioned to Pollux and Nico that I wanted to speak to him alone, and approached the titan's window.

"Hey um, about that wine Dionysus gave you. I feel bad for being the reason he had to give it up, I know how important he-the wine, was to him. Is there any way I could earn it back from you?"

At first he looked at me like I was crazy for asking but he sighed and gave a sideways smile, "You're lucky you remind me so much of my wife, who is also your half-sister. You both have that look where I feel like I'm trying to bargain with a baby seal and I can never say no. So there is a way for you to earn it back - but it won't be easy."

He told me what he wanted and I agreed to do it. And he was right it would be hard, but I couldn't let Dionysus give up something that important for me. After Helios departed into the skies Blackjack and Guido also took off without us. They were tired and wouldn't make it as fast as we needed them to in order to get us to Philadelphia.

But we didn't need them because now phase 2 of our plan went into action.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" both Nico and I shouted.

We waited and a minute later I was forced on my back to the ground by a massive fluff ball. And then a hot wet tongue was lapping all over my face. I managed to push Mrs. O'Leary off of me once she calmed down a bit, and wiped off the thick slobber onto the sleeve of my jacket – my mother was going to have fun cleaning this off.

"Hey pal," I petted her thick fur.

'WOOF!' She barked.

We went over our plan and then prepared to shadow travel. Nico would bring me along while Pollux rode on Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey Pollux, have you ever traveled by shadow before?"

I heard a shrill scream as we traveled through the darkness. Once we were in Philadelphia we found a rope and tied it around Mrs. O'Leary's neck as to not freak people out about a gigantic dog on the loose, instead they freaked out about a gigantic dog on a leash. We trailed after Mrs. O'Leary as she sniffed around. Because of Rachel's vision we focused on the more industrial neighborhood and eventually Mrs. O'Leary pulled so hard on the rope that Pollux fell face first into the dirt.

"She's found their scent!" Nico chased after her.

We were lead to this run down factory sitting on the edge of the much polluted Delaware River. The building looked like it had been abandoned for a century and all of its windows broken. The front door was wide open as if whoever was inside was waiting for us. It was most definitely a trap, there was no doubt about it. But there wasn't anything we could do besides barge inside.

The hallways were empty and didn't show any sign of life, but Mrs. O'Leary confidently continued walking with her nose leading the way. And then she bolted. We chased after her and led us into a large room that had remnants of an old assembly line machine. And against the wall were the missing demigods slouched on the floor. Their eyes were closed and their faces ghostly pale like all the blood had been sucked out of them. For a moment I thought for sure they were dead.

"They're alive," Nico stated.

And I trusted him because I suppose that was his specialty.

Pollux found his brother and was shaking him roughly trying to rouse him but Dakota's head just flopped around. I checked the pulse of Harley, the young son of Hephaestus, just to make sure they were getting enough air. Once I was satisfied I eyed the group.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

Slouched on the floor, partially hidden underneath the pile of bodies were Buffy, Bambi and Candy. The three maenads who had kidnapped me a while ago. The last time I'd seen them Dionysus had instructed them to find the guy who had impersonated him. But how did they get here?

"We need to get them out of here," I stated. But it was easier said than done. Mrs. O'Leary couldn't handle shadow traveling with that many people or that many times. And Nico was already starting to look tired. I also wasn't sure if whatever trance they were in was permanent.

Plus, I still had a really bad feeling about this. Where was this Momo dude?

"Percy Jackson, you have arrived…" And there he was.

Mormo was a hideous creature. Apparently he was like the vampires of the Ancient Greek world but he was nothing like that vampire on those Twilight posters. Instead of the traditional pale face, his skin was tinted a puke green color. His eyes were yellow like he had scurvy and his the skin around his mouth was stained red – except I doubted it was Kool-Aid.

"You're Mormo?" Pollux asked. In his hand was a sword he'd borrowed from camp.

I uncapped Riptide and raised it. Beside me Nico was holding his Stygian sword.

Mrs. O'Leary lowered her head and growled at the grotesque creature.

"Lower your weapons demigods, I won't hurt you. Although _you _certainly have been a naughty boy," he said to Nico making the younger teenager blanch. "I'm finished with my part of the plan. Zelus! It's your time to shine!"

Mormo disappeared in a black mist and Mrs. O'Leary leaped forward at where he'd been standing and vanished into the shadows.

Suddenly I felt an intense irrational urge to punch Ampelon, which was weird because it was definitely not the time or place to think about the young satyr waiter from Olympus. But now I kept thinking that what if he had been with Dionysus these last few months? I shook my head trying to brush off the weird thoughts.

"Does anyone else feel a really powerful urge to hurt someone?" Pollux asked.

As he was saying this he was giving me his infamous crazy eyed glare that I hadn't seen in a while. His knuckles turned white from how tightly he was gripping his sword.

"Uh, yeah. But maybe you should put that sword away Pollux."

"Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped.

"I'm not! It's just you look like you're about to hit me with it."

"I'm not about to hit you Jackson! Don't be foolish!" Except he totally was about to hit me with it.

I raised Riptide just as he swung it at my head.

"What in hades are you doing Pollux?"

"You're so stupid Jackson! You think I'd forgive you this easily for what you did to my father?!"

"Are you really bringing that up now? We're on a quest right now."

He swung again and again but I easily blocked his attacks. We continued like this for a moment until the ground started shaking and a hole appeared. A skeleton figure started crawling out from the hole.

"STOP!" Nico yelled, his face was unnaturally flushed.

Both Pollux and I immediately stopped at the rare outburst.

"Zelus is the god of jealousy! Pollux, he's influencing you to attack Percy."

Pollux looked confused and angry. He glared at me again but this time he dropped his sword to the floor and stepped back from me.

"Sorry," he muttered ashamedly. He looked at the doorway and his eyes widened. "Dad?"

I followed his eyes and gasped. Standing there was Dionysus…

No, it was not him. But whoever this guy was, he could totally pass for him. But I knew the god well enough to spot the little things that were totally different. Dionysus's cheeks were more flushed, his eyes more bloodshot, his hair was way shaggier, his lips more pouty, his boy too scrawny….

"This dude's not your dad."

The man who looked like Dionysus smiled, and his appearance changed so that he was at least a foot taller and had straw like red hair and dull greenish grey eyes.

"No, I'm not. But for a price I can be," He smiled and walked towards us. "So you're the famous Percy Jackson. I must say, I was expecting the second coming of Adonis for all the trouble you're causing. But you're just… typically handsome."

"Uh, thanks? I think."

"You're Zelus?" Nico asked.

"Yes. And you look like death – no offense. You must be Lord Hades' boy." He looked at Pollux and he smiled. "Having you here will definitely make this interesting. I sense a lot of jealousy in you towards him." he nodded his head at me.

I gave Pollux a questioning look, but the older teen had his eyes narrowed on the god.

"Very nice," Zelus laughed. He looked between Nico and me and his grin grew wider. "Oh my. It gets better. Your jealousy is even stronger than his!" he said to Nico.

Nico slammed his sword on the ground making the hole in the floor even bigger. A swarm of skeleton soldiers emerged and marched towards Zelus. Zelus frowned and waved his hand. I felt another wave of jealousy – this time I felt myself thinking bad thoughts about Ariadne.

_What's wrong with me? _I thought angrily.

Zelus was putting these thoughts in my head, he had to be. I didn't hate Ariadne. She was nice and kind and had looked out for me when I'd needed help during the summer for that week. And I wasn't jealous of her relationship with Dionysus…

But I didn't have time to mope because the skeletons turned on me. My arm was grazed from one of the skeleton's swords due the surprise of them attacking me but I managed to turn them into a pile of bones. And then I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and was flung to the floor. Pollux had punched me on the side of my face. Immediately Pollux backed away and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Percy," Nico looked horrified and dazed.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I stood up.

"I don't care for the others Jackson, I have my orders and I only need you. Stop now and all of this will end. The demigods will return to normal and your friends can return to Camp Half-Blood. I wouldn't even need to keep you long. Stay with me for a few weeks and I'll return you back to camp."

"Two weeks?" I murmured.

Oh shit, the venom!

This was another one of Ares and Hera's clever tricks to separate Dionysus and I so that we couldn't dispel the venom.

"That's not happening." voiced Pollux of all people.

"You're not taking Percy," Nico said in a deadly tone.

Zelus laughed, "Oh I'm taking him! I made a promise to a nice lady, and I keep my promises."

"Hera?" I asked.

"Maybe. But it hardly matters who when I'm going to-"

I willed the power of the river outside in a speed I'd never managed before. The water flew through the open windows and pushed him into the stone wall. As the water pushed him back I leapt at him and stood over him with Riptide pointing at his throat.

"It matters because you're going to tell everyone on the council who made you do this. And then you're going to suffer whatever punishment Zeus has to offer," I growled.

But he just smiled.

And then I felt my air being constricted.

I strained my neck and saw Nico choking me, his face was flushed and his eyes were glowing with a strange greenish hue. He looked like he didn't want to hurt me but he couldn't stop himself. I clawed at Nico's arms and as I felt my vision fading I had to elbow Nico in his face to push him away. My throat was sore and I was incredibly lightheaded but I didn't have time to think about it because Nico attacked again. I parried his swings while trying to drive him away from the hole in the ground, since he didn't seem in the right mind to avoid it.

"Nico stop! You don't want to do this." My words came out raspy.

Or maybe he did.

I didn't know what was going on in his mind. But I definitely had no idea he harbored any sort of jealousy against me, resentment – sure. After what happened to his sister I understood, but I hadn't done anything to justify jealousy, unless…

"Is this about Annabeth?" I asked.

He didn't respond, instead he attacked me again.

"We broke up Nico," I didn't mention how we were still in a weird limbo though.

I heard a chuckle from the behind me. "That's not what he's jealous about. In fact he and the son of Dionysus both have the same individual involved in their jealousy. Of course, for far different reasons. It'd be odd if he lusted after his own father."

And then a lightbulb turned on in my head. "You're jealous of Mr. D. You like him?" I asked.

I could've sworn Nico rolled his eyes.

"My, you _are _dense." Zelus said.

And then a brighter lightbulb turned on in my head. "You're jealous of him_, _because you like _me?_"

It sounded absurd saying it aloud and I was prepared for Zelus to insult my intelligence again.

"Bingo!" the god said.

Oh shit. Nico liked me? Nico _liked _me?

Nico's face was red and he looked so vulnerable. This was probably the last way imaginable that he'd figured I'd find out – if he ever planned to tell me at all. And now Zelus was joking about it like it was nothing.

"This is none of your business!" I yelled at Zelus.

Nico slammed the floor with his sword and summoned an even greater hoard of undead soldiers. Pollux took this time to attack me too. Pollux's jealousy was also unknown to me, I figured he hated me because of what I did with his father. But what was there to be jealous of? I didn't know what to do. I was sure that this battle would have to end with someone victorious. The problem was, our fight wasn't supposed to be with each other. And there would be no way I could face Dionysus again if I brought harm to his son. I needed a plan.

"Pollux, why are you jealous?" I asked, as I knocked over 4 skeletons in a row.

Pollux seemed to be more in control and less in a zombie-like state than Nico and seemed to have a better chance of snapping out of his state."

"I can't stand you with my father."

Hopefully not in the same way Nico couldn't, I thought.

"Didn't he explain the situation to you? We were both forced to do this. If he hadn't I would've died."

"Well maybe you should've!" he growled.

Both Nico and Pollux took the worst time to attack me at the same time and Nico's sword grazed against the side of my chest.

"But why are you jealous? I understand that you're mad, hades I was too."

"I've lost everyone," he said after a moment. His voice quivered from either exertion or emotion. "All I ever had was my mom and Castor. And then she died when I was 10 and that's why Castor and I were sent to camp. And then I gained a father only to lose Castor. And now I'm losing my dad, to you."

His teeth were gritted as he made a powerful swing to my head which I had to duck to avoid.

"No way man, you've got it wrong."

"It's true," he snarled, angry tears were dripping from his glowing eyes. "He likes you, you know that?"

"I know…" I admitted.

"It's not fair. I never had a chance. I was never a fighter, I can't even cultivate plants that well - Castor was the one who was good at that. But at least I knew I was special to my dad. He'd forget the names of all the other campers or yell at them for the dumbest reasons, but never me. At least until you. He left camp just to be with you - he loves you more than me."

"Are you stupid? He loves you way more than me. You're his _kid_. And kid love trumps love, love. He won't leave you for me." He glared considering technically Dionysus was away from camp, "I mean, he won't permanently leave you, after this year that he has to deal with me is over or whatever he has to go back to camp."

Pollux stopped swinging his sword, but I still had to manage Nico and his undead army as I talked.

"Dude, he's your father, he was worried sick just sending you here. Besides, you're not alone anymore. You have Dakota."

Pollux looked over to where his brother was slumped against the wall. He stuck his chin out and squared his shoulders.

"Alright," he said.

His breath was steady and his eyes looked clear without the freakish green glow.

"Psh… Just because you stopped one, doesn't mean you'll stop the other" Zelus taunted, "Plus, I'm sure if I twisted hard enough I could get you to snap again Pollux."

But Pollux didn't back down. And then I felt it. The same stirring and lightheaded feeling I got when madness was about to happen. But I didn't smell grapes. Instead the air smelled of the ripe strawberry fields of Camp Half-Blood, right before plucking.

Zelus's eyes widened, "NO!"

The air continued swirling and suddenly Nico fell to his knees, dropping his sword in the process. He looked up at me confusedly, the green was gone from his eyes. Pollux wasn't finished, he continued towards Zelus focusing on him with piercing lavender eyes. Zelus screamed and screamed as his mind was twisted and his brain into mush – or whatever happened to the brain when you go insane. After half a minute Zelus's screams turned into moans and he weakly began rocking back-and-forth. His eyes were blank.

Pollux sank to the ground. He looked both amazed and horrified at what he'd done.

"It's okay Pollux, he deserved it." I only felt anger towards the god.

Pollux just shook his head and walked over to the group who were still in a trance. He closed his eyes and a minute later they started to stir awake. The first to awake were the maenads. They moaned and groaned as if they were in pain.

"Ughhhh, I hate naps!" Buffy pouted, as she stretched her limbs.

"Naps are wack!" Candy chided in.

"I dunno, I kinda like them," Bambi sighed and started laying back down.

The other maenads pushed her back up and suddenly noticed us. They jumped to their feet and their thyrsus staffs appeared in their hands.

"KILL THEM!" Buffy screamed.

Just before they could charge Bambi weakly muttered, "Isn't that our Lord Dionysus's servant boy?"

Buffy and Candy lowered their weapons and squinted their eyes as if they couldn't be sure.

"I dunno, I was fairly certain that guy had brown hair," Buffy placed a hand on her hip.

"Ah yes! Buffy, he did indeed have brown hair."

This was getting ridiculous.

"I'm Percy, and I had – _have_ black hair," I was starting to see how they could've fallen for Zelus's disguise.

They shrugged but didn't put their staffs away as they eyed Pollux and Nico suspiciously.

"Are they sacrifices?" Buffy asked, motioning to them.

"No, we were on a quest…" I quickly explained the situation up until waking them up.

The maenads exchanged a glance and they grinned revealing their pointy white teeth.

"We better get this guy and you to our Lord Dionysus!" Buffy declared.

"We shall be much rewarded!" Candy shouted, throwing her arms up in the air and twirling in a circle.

"EGGNOG!" Bambi shouted.

Pollux was digging his fingers into his ears and Nico looked like he wanted to shadow travel into a dark and silent cave. Buffy skipped over to me and grabbed my arm. I tried pulling away but she dug her sharp claw-like nails into my skin. Candy and Bambi went over to where Zelus was still rocking and grabbed him.

"Ta! Ta!" She said to the others and then I felt my body being pulled into little pieces.

We arrived in the center of camp. There were still crowds of campers bustling around heading towards the dining tables. A random satyr spotted us and his eyes widened when he saw the maenads. He quickly took out his reed pipe and played a bunch of notes that combined kind of sounded like a tiger growling.

"Ugh, no fun!" Candy raised her staff and threw it at the satyr.

The satyr quickly scrambled off but smiled triumphantly as he saw something.

I smelled grapes.

"Dionysus," I turned. He was back to looking like an overgrown cherub.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking at Zelus.

The god of jealousy noticed Dionysus's gaze and smiled. Drool came out of his mouth.

"Zelus, the guy who impersonated you. Pollux turned him insane."

Dionysus looked at the god with contempt, "I think I've vaguely heard of him. How are they?"

"They're fine - everyone's fine," I stated. I explained Mormo and Zelus and how it had all been another trap to separate us. After I finished he looked at the maenads.

"It took you long enough to track him down," he said roughly, making the maenads shrink, "But you were at least on the right track."

He snapped his fingers and a bottle of eggnog appeared in each of their hands.

"But leave the camp grounds," he ordered as they began opening it.

They pouted but nodded.

"Call us if you need us again our Lord Dionysus!" Buffy bowed.

"We'll do anything!" Candy curtsied.

"Just never do work again my lord!" Bambi saluted.

They disappeared in a red mist.

Dionysus's eyes returned to me. He took my hand and I felt the familiar tug of teleporting.

* * *

When my feet touched the ground we were alone in a dimly lit room. The room wasn't big but had a really tall ceiling with a glass opening at the top which emitted light from the stars and moon into the room. The room was filled with little trinkets and the walls were covered in paintings of ancient revelries with Dionysus at the center. In the center of the room was a large table covered in food, all sorts of really good looking food. Steaks, hamburgers, Lobster, pepperoni pizza, sausage pizza, a chocolate marshmallow pizza, donuts, every sort of taco that could be imagined, and the best Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream flavors, and many more.

"This is – you're the best." I grinned.

I took a seat in front of a plate the size of a serving tray. The table was too big for me to reach some of the foods, but the plates acted like the ones at camp and if I saw something I liked it magically appeared on my plate. My eyes were bigger than my stomach and I ended up with a weird combo of, well everything all at once. But surprisingly the peperoni pizza mixed with Cherry Garcia ice cream was delicious.

Dionysus was back in his more youthful form and sat right next to me with the same plate in front of him. His plate contained some weird looking dish with a side of Cheetos and of course a Diet Coke. As we ate we discussed our plan. Dionysus would reveal Zelus and Epilus to the council during the winter solstice meeting and have them confess that Hera and Ares ordered them to attack me. Until then they were both in one of the many rooms in Dionysus's temple doing whatever insane people did together.

"So what's up with you?" I asked as I started on the ice cream.

He gave me a sideways look, "Whatever do you mean?"

"This is pretty extravagant even for you. What's going on? Does it have to do why you disappeared for two months?" I glared at my ice cream and jabbed my spoon through it roughly.

I felt his hand on the back of my head. "Are you still upset?" He ruffled my hair.

"No," I scoffed, shaking him off of me.

"Really?" he asked with amusement.

Gods, he made me feel like a little kid sometimes. I was like a child who smeared paint all over the wall and then when my mother asked if I was responsible, I said no even with the paint still on my hands.

"I'm not mad. I just figured you were fed up with me and wanted out."

"I've told you that I won't…. But there may be a time when you do."

"I've already been through that time. And considering there is no way out, I think I'll manage."

His eyebrows raised as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his hands over his chest.

"What if I relaxed your duties? I already have done so considerably which has made many quite upset. But what if I allowed you the chance to live a life without me?"

"What duties?"

"Ones I know you wouldn't enjoy."

"What's the catch?"

"Hmm, well your sex life would be nonexistent considering I'm the only partner you can have, your triumphs would still pass onto me, and I'll permanently end all communication with you – however you'd be able to have a relatively normal existence as you so choose."

No sex. Gods, maybe if I'd been a virgin before he asked me I could've lived the life of a man with a hand for a lover – but now I couldn't imagine being eternally celibate.

No Dionysus. It was funny how just a year ago I'd have been pleased to hear that.

Dionysus continued, "It's impossible to predict what you'll feel in the future but the option will still be there for you to decide. The venom may have taken most of your freedom but I will allow you what I can."

"If you can't predict the future, how come you're so certain that you won't want nothing to do with me after 5000 years?"

"Because I'm already attached to you."

My heart thumped. _Because he loved me?_

"What if you become detached?" I questioned.

_He did also say he wanted to kill me._

"I won't."

I frowned, "You say it so easily now but watch. I'll do something to piss you off. And then you'll disappear for a few months or a few centuries before suddenly popping back in with a ton of food to apologize."

"That's not the reason I arranged this. You said you wanted to be fed before I _jumped into your pants_."

My eyebrows practically flew off my forehead.

"Hold on, when did you say we were about to do it?"

"I didn't. I was supposed to use my irresistible seduction skills to seduce you into bed after our meal." He teased. "But alas, your incessant badgering has ruined that. So now there is no reason to be subtle."

I felt blood rushing to my head and groin. My teenage hormones, months without any sex, and Dionysus's ridiculously seductive smirk were to thank for the growing hard on I was getting just thinking about it.

"The venom is almost at its peak," His voice was huskier than it had been just a moment ago.

"But it hasn't been two full months yet, I should have another week."

"It doesn't recycle in your system at a set rate. Besides, since we're both here, we may as well get it done."

"Yeah. That _does _make sense" I agreed easily.

I stared at my plate, the ice cream had completely melted and soaked into my remaining food. I was too flustered to eat anymore anyways. I heard his chair move and saw him standing up. Without saying anything he left the room. With his absence my brain was less fogged with the thrilling anticipation of amazing sex. And by the time he returned I rounded on him.

"Hey, when did you know about my current venom levels?" I asked as he walked through the door.

"When I saw you earlier, why?"

I was pissed, that's why.

"And how much longer do you think I would've had until the venom would've caused problems?"

"A day or two, why?"

Because I was really fucking pissed, that's why.

"If I hadn't spontaneously showed up, I would've gone insane!" I realized. "You wouldn't have come for me for another week and by that time it would've been too late!"

The purple flames in his eyes went out like I'd thrown a bucket of water on them.

"I would've come if I'd felt your pain."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just would've," he said simply.

"You asshole! And then you sent me off on a quest _after _you knew I didn't have much time. What if Zelus had been successful in capturing me?"

"I would've broken Zeus's rules and saved you," we were both glaring at each other now. Though I think the only reason he was mad was because I'd called him an ass.

"It's starting to look like you left on purpose, maybe you wanted to not arrive on time, maybe-"

He interrupted my rant with his lips. His hands were clenched into fists in my hair, pulling me to him. "Shut up Percy, you sound ridiculous," he murmured against my mouth before kissing me again.

I felt like I was being consumed by him. His arms slid down to my waist and pressed me against him before continuing lower to my ass. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he squeezed.

I captured his bottom lip beneath my teeth and bit down. He moaned but that was not what I wanted. I tried again, this time biting hard enough to get his attention and managing to draw ichor from his lip. He pulled away and looked at me questioningly. His eyes were burning again, the flames were flickering madly and the swell of his cock pressed against mine. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and lapped at the ichor and at that moment I thought of the dream I'd had of Seymour's head on the human body, eating my heart. Except after a semester of dull English classes where I analyzed every sentence for symbolism, I realized the jaguar may have been Dionysus.

And now he looked just as hungry and ready to devour me. With my own erection pressed up against him - I realized I wanted him to.

"If it's not true, then why did you leave?"

I needed to know but I didn't really know why.

With his arms still wrapped around my waist, he moved in for another kiss and I was futile to stop him. Our lips moved against each others and I curiously flicked my tongue to his wound. It tasted like a bitter wine. I felt the moan rumble in his chest like a pleased cat. His arms tightened and he lifted me so that my legs were dangling.

It was embarrassing but he continued his kisses.

He began to walk but with my eyes closed and my brain distracted by pleasure, I didn't know where we were going until we stopped and he pulled away. I took deep breaths, totally unaware that I'd been seconds from passing out from a lack of oxygen. But the lightheaded vertigo feeling was totally worth the pleasure.

Dionysus was sitting on the edge of a large bed, I recognized it as the bedroom we had occupied the night of the bonding ceremony in his temple. His arms were still on my waist as I stood awkwardly in front of him. He looked up at me like I was a rare wine.

His hands moved from my waist once I was steady and to the bottom hem of my shirt. He lifted it and leaned forward, placing his soft lips on my abs. His tongue traced the ridge of muscles, and his lips followed behind placing light kisses.

I tightly held onto his shoulders. He raised my shirt higher to reveal more untouched skin and his mouth eagerly moved over every inch of newly exposed flesh. I took my shirt off by the time he reached my nipples. My eyes fluttered close and I entangled my hands in his soft curly hair, pulling him closer against me as he suckled. He pulled away with a slurping sound once he was satisfied.

He undid the button to my jeans and my eyes flew open. His eyes were heated and he began pushing my pants down. My face burned.

"I can do it," I said grabbing the waist.

He stopped my hands and looked up at me with a stern expression that said he didn't want my help. His mouth returned to my abdomen as he continued tugging at my jeans. Once they were off it was blatantly obvious from my tented boxers that I was very aroused. My eyes were wide as he stared at my bulge. I think we both knew what I wanted, but I was clueless to if he was actually going to do it. His eyes moved up to mine and twinkled mischievously.

"No teasing," I warned.

This would not be a repeat of that makeout session on the couch.

"I wouldn't dare," he laughed lightly, "Now undress me, and I'll give you what you want."

"That's teasing!"

"No, it's a trade. And my clothes have to come off anyways. "

"How come you can't do it yourself?"

_And sometime later after you finished what you started first?_

"It's sexier if you do it."

"Fine." I definitely wanted him to continue with whatever he was about to do.

Dionysus grinned and leaned back so that his arms were resting on the mattress. My face was burning as I stepped closer and leaned down. The first two buttons of his tiger striped Hawaiian shirt were already undone and I began on the others. My fingers fumbled over the buttons and I kept my attention on getting them undone after making the mistake of looking up to see Dionysus's lustful eyes which only made me clumsier.

I was down to four buttons. It was like unwrapping a present and inside was sex. I still found the female body attractive but I'd be lying to myself if I didn't find aspects of his masculinity very arousing. Besides, in a lot of ways he was prettier than most girls I knew.

I undid the next button uncovering the defined ridges of his abs. The next button revealed his belly button and maybe it was nerves but I laughed as I wondered why he could possibly need one considering he'd emerged from his father's thigh as newborn. The next undone button revealed a sparse trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath his pants. After the last button I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and revealed all of the muscled porcelain skin.

I couldn't help myself. I reached out my hand and touched him.

_Soft and hard._

It felt like such a contradiction. But his skin was as smooth as the petals of a flower, and as soft as one of those stress balls. But at the same time his muscles were firm underneath my fingers. It was such a strange feeling that I ran my fingers down the center of his chest and then up again over a pink nipple – his breath hitched, and I grinned at him – I continued lower trailing over the ridges of his abs. They twitched as I traced them. I looked up at him and was satisfied to see I could at least get a reaction from him. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth slightly open in a crooked smile.

I moved my hands to his pants and unfastened them. My heart was thumping madly but I kept going. He stood up and I started pulling his pants down only to discover…

"You're not wearing underwear," My eyebrows raised as I got an eyeful of his hard pink cock.

"I knew I wouldn't need them," he replied smartly.

Satisfied that I'd done enough, he shrugged his beige slacks down by himself and then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"This is nice, but I believe we had a deal," I said as he kissed my neck.

He nipped on the skin he'd been sucking on and pulled away. His eyes were alight and he had a playful smile on his lips.

"Of course. I got a little distracted."

His eyes roamed over my body and lingered on my still covered cock. I bit my lip and felt anticipation building up in my belly.

_Do it. Do it. Do it._

He grabbed me through my thin cotton boxers and gave a gentle squeeze.

_More. More. More._

He moved his hand inside my pants and wrapped his fingers around it.

_Fuck yeah!_

My eyes shut as he began slowly jerking me off. Gods it was amazing. He shifted and I felt his hardness against my thigh. I reached my hand out and grabbed his length.

It was my first time touching him and from a physical aspect, it felt like a much thicker and longer version of my own equipment. And overall it wasn't too weird. Sure, I'd never thought I would ever jerk another man off, but I didn't feel disgusted by it.

As I stroked him I heard him do that cat like purring-moan that he'd did earlier and felt more enthused. I was reminded of our previous bet that I still needed to win, perhaps today was the day. I opened my eyes. His eyes were half closed but still focused on me. I peered down at his swollen cock and tightened my grip. He grunted and tightened his own hold on my cock. I moved my hand faster and the corner of his mouth drew up – he moved his hand just a tad bit faster than me.

I narrowed my eyes and jerked him even faster, his teeth were showing and he laughed lightly – "You're not going to last much longer" he said as he moved his hand just a notch faster than me.

"I'll make you cum first." Neither of us believed that.

Gods, I would've complained but was there really anything _to _complain about if the result was an orgasm?

I came in his hands before I could try something else.

We began kissing again and clumsily moved to the bed. I somehow ended up on top of him during the short journey. My hands roamed all over his skin, while his own were making their way down my back and to my ass. I gasped when I felt his fingers push inside of me. He impatiently started off with three fingers but there wasn't really pain, just the awkward feeling of being stretched and probed.

And then he touched that spot.

"Ahhh!" I moaned loudly and proceeded to lose my balance from the unexpected sensation and fell onto his chest.

After a stream of expletives escaped my mouth he removed his fingers and shifted his body so that his cock was positioned at my entrance. He waited patiently as I regained composure before pushing inside of me. He couldn't go very deep with our bodies angled the way they were, but I still felt pain. Once the stinging wasn't so blunt, I placed my palms on his chest and pushed myself up which caused more of his large member to slip in. This time the pleasure overrode the pain and I moaned as his thick cock slid all the way inside of me.

I started to fuck myself on his length and it was amazing.

But surprisingly the most joy in this position was looking down at his face. I watched his facial reactions to every different movement. If I squeezed a little his eyes would close for a second and his breaths would deepen. If I rolled my hips a bit his chest would vibrate from his moan, the flames in his eyes would brighten, and he would bite his lip trying to hide his smile. It was so sexy.

I leaned forward and we kissed. He wrapped his arm around me and flipped us over so my back was against the mattress without removing his lips or his cock from my body. He quickly began to rock into me at a mind blowing pace. He broke our kiss and shifted so he was on his knees, his lidded eyes watched with an entranced gaze at where our bodies met. I ran my hand over his chest and his hips snapped harder. I reached up and rubbed his nipple and he grabbed my hips and somehow was able to increase his pace. His lips were swollen red and turned up in a lazy smile.

My back arched and I squeezed Dionysus's narrow waist with my legs. The dams broke as he continued rocking into me, and with a loud shout and a flow of words that may or not have been just me speaking in tongues - I came hard.

"FUCK!" I shouted.

My body writhed and my back lifted off the bed like the girl from the exorcist – but in a non-possessed way.

I hadn't had an orgasm that intense in a while. My whole body was twitching from the after effects of it. Masturbating was just not the same.

Dionysus leaned down again placing his fevered chest against mine, never breaking his pace. I felt his heart beating rapidly against mine. He placed his arms by my shoulders and moved his head over my face. My arms hooked around his neck and our mouths collided - our tongues twirled and danced together as he continued thrusting into me.

"Percy." He moaned my name like it was a prayer.

His thrusts became more frantic and I could tell he was on the edge of release.

"Percy." He moaned again.

I tightened my grip around his neck as my vision began to blur. Two orgasms later and I was already hard again. It was like someone had slipped me really powerful Viagra. I felt an intense wave of arousal wash over me, except it was painful. Like a hunger that was clawing at me and if it wasn't satiated I would go insane.

He murmured my name again and his eyes flashed as he moaned loudly and came inside of me. We kissed again and Dionysus's hands glided over my sweaty skin.

After a while I began to feel lightheaded and pushed him away. Dionysus didn't like the separation and began licking and sucking any flesh along his path to my neck. My heart was pounding and my face and hands began to sweat. _Something was very wrong. _Dionysus's hands were far from the tattoo so it wasn't that. My breath quickened at an unnatural rate and before I realized it, I was hyperventilating.

Dionysus realized something was wrong and stopped his caresses. He looked up at me. Confusion quickly turned into worry as he watched me struggling. Apparently separation wasn't the answer because my arousal only intensified.

"Don't stop!" I begged. My hands dug into his shoulders to pull him closer but he was too strong. He sat up and pulled his thick length out of me making me cry out in despair.

"No! Fuck me, please fuck me!"

"Calm down Percy," he ordered.

"I _can't_," my voice quivered.

I was going to burst if he didn't keep fucking me. I _needed _him inside of me. Why didn't he understand that? I growled angrily and continued digging my fingers into his flesh as if punishing him for disobeying.

"Fuck me!" I yelled.

Dionysus's face was full of concern. His hand went to the tattoo and I felt a tug of drowsiness, but my arousal was a hundred times more intense.

"Please," I begged. Tears were running down my face. I writhed and bucked my hips ups trying to get enough friction to cum. "Please, just fuck me."

His warm hands covered the sides of my face. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I moaned loudly at the pleasure but I needed more. Just as I moved my tongue into his mouth he pulled away. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered gently.

"Percy, I've accidentally sent you into a frenzy. It will be over soon."

By now my mind was too far gone to actually comprehend what he was saying. All I wanted was him to give me relief, all I needed was him. My vision swam in front of me and I felt like I was drunk.

Dionysus held me against his chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around his body, worried that if he left me for even a second that I would succumb to the delirium I felt inside of me. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in the delightful scent of freshly pressed grapes, pinecones and the musky aroma of sex. I was still frustratingly hard but just holding him seemed to be enough for now.

"Why won't you fuck me?" I panted into his skin.

"It will only make the frenzy last longer," he replied. I could feel his deep voice rumbling in his chest and even that made my toes curl in pleasures.

"But I _need _you," I whined.

I felt him chuckle. "You need me now, but after your mind is back to normal I'm sure you won't appreciate any of the unnecessary coupling. And trust me, if we continued now it would take all day to bring you back down."

"A day of fucking doesn't sound so bad."

He kissed the crook of my neck before tilting his head up. The corner of his lips were raised. "No it doesn't. But that will come later – when you truly want to."

The frenzy must've been wearing off because I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't want to make myself upset."

We held onto each other for what felt like hours but I think it was just my drugged on too much of whatever pheromones Dionysus gave off, mind that was distorting my sense of time.

As I held onto Dionysus a knock was heard at the door. I felt calm enough to loosen my grip he pulled away. His lean and muscular form moved off of me and the bed. His large cock was still semi-hard and bobbed up and down as he walked to the door on the other side of the room. His hair was even crazier than usual from me holding onto it so tightly, but somehow it looked good on him. I stared lustfully at his fleeting figure. He was truly sex personified.

He didn't bother to dress before opening the door. I strained my neck up to see an older satyr standing in the door. The guy didn't even flinch to seeing Dionysus's nude body.

"My Lord, your wife has wishes to see you right now."

Hearing 'your wife' was like a punch in the stomach. It was really easy to forget Dionysus was married.

"Is it urgent?" Dionysus asked.

"No My Lord."

Dionysus glanced back at me, "Tell her I'll be there in the morning."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Very well my lord," he nodded his head briefly, and I saw him sneak a peek over Dionysus's shoulder at me.

I felt like someone's side piece.

But however terrible it was, I still felt relieved he wasn't leaving. Ariadne didn't deserve this but I didn't think I'd hold up if he left. As he came back to the bed I couldn't help but gawk at him. He smirked as he caught my gaze. I blushed and tried to play it off like I was looking at one of the paintings.

"Here, drink this. You'll need to rest for a bit." I sat up and he handed me a goblet full of water and I happily downed it. Once I was finished he took the goblet and handed me a tray of fruits. As I ate he sat on the edge of the bed watching me closely.

"I'm fine," I assured, tossing a grape into my mouth. "It was just like an extreme case of blue balls. It was like if we didn't keep having sex I would explode."

He was staring at the wall.

"Does that normally happen?" I asked.

"It hasn't since I was young."

"So I don't have to worry about it happening again?"

Dionysus turned his head towards me, his eyes were distant. "I can instill madness in an individual, I can also drive people into uncontrollable frenzies of lust and desire. For me, those feelings are not as intense but for others when affected they will often do what you just displayed."

"So basically you were too excited and started seeping your crazy-pheromones into me?"

He rolled his eyes, "While I wouldn't describe it in those exact words, that's one way of thinking about it. It becomes even stronger when my partner is _also _excited."

Basically it was both of our faults.

"Alright, so next time I'll pinch you if I see you're getting too pumped up." I teased.

He finally smiled, "You're the one who needs to be pinched. If anything, my body was only reacting to yours."

I crossed my arms and lowered my eyes, "_You_ were the one moaning _my _name."

He shifted onto the bed and crawled on top of me, the fire in his eyes were flickering playfully. And then he grabbed my arms and pulled them over my head.

"Bah! _You _were the one screaming for me to go faster at the top of your lungs over and over again."

"No I didn't..."

Or maybe I did. My brain on sex was like a kid who said everything that came to mind. I was surprised I hadn't shouted, "This feels really great!" a hundred times.

"Shall we try again and I record it this time?"

It was a very tempting offer.

"Dionysus?"

"Hmmm?" His eyes were focused on my lips.

"Are you leaving after this?"

His eyes met mine and his eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm visiting Ariadne tomorrow..."

"No I mean, will you _leave _again?"

"No," He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine before suddenly pulling his head back, "Unless that's your wish."

I pulled my hands from his grasp and brushed my hand over his rosy cheek. My fingers tangled into his long soft curly fluffs of hair and I yanked hard, pulling his head down. His eyes widen and mouth open in shock from the sudden pain. Using the opening, I stuck my tongue into his mouth.

Maybe it would take some time for the frenzy to wear down, but I felt so hungry for him. It was nowhere as intense as what had occurred earlier but it was still there. And while I was more comfortable with having sex with Dionysus, I still felt uneasy about this feeling.

* * *

Next update will probably be Tuesday March 2nd. And then after that begins Story Arch III! YAY! And story arch III is not as long as Story Arch II was, mainly because most of this section was about Percy and Dionysus becoming comfortable with each other.

Hope you all still like this! I realized I've surpassed the amount of words in the 1st and 2nd Harry Potter novels. That to me is INSANE!

gibby - Lol, yes both Percy and Dionysus have issues with relationships. Percy's are definitely understandable though, I would think. Because he was put way out of his comfort zone and basically had to re-analyze himself without much help. Dionysus is... well, he's a god. I figure most gods can't be judged from a human lens because they're not human. Because they live forever and have had so many experiences and just an overall different perspective on life, they have a different way of seeing things. For example, I think Dionysus's personality shows by how quickly he fell in love with Ariadne. In traditional myth it was almost instant, and he didn't need help with cupid's bow. So yes, they're both emotionally stunted messes, and I'm aiming for that - but at the same time I think it's understandable. Thanks for the comment!

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and commenting!


	24. Winter Solstice Part 1

"Is he still asleep?"  
"He's faking again," Pollux loudly answered Dakota's whispered question.

I still didn't move despite their words. I was used to feigning sleep over the few weeks I'd been back at camp during my winter break. And the stiffness between my legs was the reason for this.

I heard the door open and their footsteps leading out of the cabin. As soon as the door closed behind them I moved my hand under my boxers.

Ever since the last time I'd had sex this had become a daily and nightly event, sometimes more if I didn't find something to distract me during the day. At first I didn't mind it but it was quickly becoming very -

The door flew open and I watched in horror as deep blue eyes locked onto me before I could release my grasp. Dakota's eyes widened and the red from his cheeks spread all over his face. I figured he'd quickly race out of the room after discovering what he'd interrupted but instead he lowered his head and quickly shuffled to his dresser and picked up his thermos of Kool-Aid before turning on his heels and heading out the door.

"I told you!" I heard a deep laugh from outside once the door was closed.

…It was becoming frustratingly annoying.

I couldn't bring myself to leave the cabin until Annabeth started to incessantly knock on the door for cabin inspections.

"Remember, you promised to help me with teaching later, Percy." Annabeth said after she marked the cabin as all clear.

"Oh yeah… Are you sure you need me? My Ancient Greek isn't even that good."

"You promised, Percy. Besides, you don't necessarily have to speak in Ancient Greek. It'll be fun and you can meet some of the newbies. And I may have promised them that if they all got 100% on their last exam that they'd get to do a Q&amp;A with you."

"_Really_ Annabeth?" I groaned.

"Just answer the top five questions. Anyways, I'll meet you in the classroom. You better show up!" Her blonde ponytail flicked back-and-forth as she walked away.

Instead of sitting down to eat I grabbed a few pancakes, burning one for my father and eating another while I was avoiding Pollux's amused face and Dakota's embarrassed one from their table. At 9 I headed to the big house where classes were taught.

As I passed through the living room the wooden door to Dionysus's room opened. I quickened my pace hoping to make it into the activities room before he saw me but was too slow.

"Good morning," he drawled.

I took a deep breath and turned around. Thankfully he was in his older form and more resembled an overgrown cherub than a male model. But I still felt the same rush of arousal that I'd been experiencing whenever I even caught a glimpse of him since that night.

"Morning - woah, no offense but you look pretty bad."

I thought I'd noticed his haggard appearance a while ago, but this was the first time I'd spoken to him since I'd been back since he'd mainly been residing in his room. He looked worn down, as if he'd stayed the night drinking and had a bad hangover – except Dionysus couldn't drink. His eyes were bloodshot and his red cheeks also had an abnormal green twinge.

"Apparently I'm suffering from withdrawals."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Withdrawals from not being in this dreadful place."

"It's only until I start school again."

"Even a day is far too long," He crossed his arms and leaned against his door, "I thought you were too ashamed to show your face around here."

"It's been alright. I guess saving a bunch of campers overrides sleeping with the Camp Director. Even Clarisse ordered her siblings to stop trying to sabotage me."

"Looks like everything is working out for you. I haven't had to turn anyone into a mouse for a while." He gave me a sly smile and moseyed towards me. His image flickered and I saw a flash of the Dionysus I was used to. My stomach felt as if I were on Blackjack and he dived straight towards the ground and my blood seemed to rush straight to one particular organ.

"Now that you see our relationship isn't such a big deal, there's no need for you to hide it."

"I don't think anyone needs to know."

"Meh, they'll find out eventually," He brushed past me and stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Now where's Chiron? It's been a while since I've beaten him at Pinochle."

Dionysus sauntered out to the porch and I met Annabeth and her class.

Once I was finished answering questions like what a quest was like, and how scary Titans were I headed to the armory for polishing duty with Pollux and Dakota. Considering it was only three of us compared to other cabins which had 10 to 20 we didn't finish until lunch time.

After lunch was over Dionysus, who looked slightly better than he did earlier in the day, addressed everyone.

"Somehow Zeus had the bright idea to allow you lot a chance to visit Olympus and attend the year-end party tomorrow-" Everyone erupted into loud cheers. Dionysus cleared his throat loudly and continued. "Of course I tried to persuade him how bad of an idea this was – especially since the last time a group of demigods showed up they destroyed it-"

"That was because of the titan army, Mr. D," someone squeaked.

"_And_ there was that time when Zeus's master lightning bolt was stolen," he looked at me accusingly and I rolled my eyes. "However, as we cannot deny the king of the god's wishes, you should all dress accordingly and not make a bigger fool of yourselves – this will prove difficult for some of you. Also, because of previous behavioral _issues _the following campers will have to be chaperoned during the entirety of the event. These include Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll…."

After he listed off almost the entirety of the Hermes cabin, we were dismissed. As I was leaving to go to the stables to chat with Blackjack I was stopped by Dionysus.

"I need to discuss something with you," he began.

I looked around, but thankfully no one seemed to think anything of us talking together.  
"What's up?"

"On Olympus, the way you behave around others in front of me will need to change. There are expectations that you will be required to meet. My father and other gods will use tomorrow as a way to assess our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and clawed his fingers through his short curls hair. "As my, _retainer_, you will be expected to behave in a certain manner."

I frowned, "Wait. You mean I have to act like your servant tomorrow?"

His head tilted.

"No way! I'm not about to feed you grapes like you make the satyrs do-"

"I wouldn't require that from you, I have the satyrs for that task."

"So what would I be expected to do?"

"Nothing that I can think of. Rather, it's just your behavior that needs to change."

"You mean like calling you master and groveling at your feet?" I growled angrily.

"If the situation calls for it."

"There is no way in hades that I'm doing that."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Percy, I don't ask much from you – especially not as much as I could. But tomorrow your behavior will reflect on me. I don't want to be forced to endure hours of inane lectures from my father about how I handle you."

_Handle?_

"I'm not a dog, Dionysus."

"No, you're not. But you are my servant whether you like it or not. And tomorrow you _will _behave."

We were glowering at each other.

"Good luck with that," I muttered angrily.

* * *

"Everyone walk in a straight line into the building in an orderly fashion – no shoving Mark! – we're all going to the same place," Chiron's orders were widely ignored as our group of nearly 200 demigods streamed into the Empire State Building.

After Zeus made the surprising announcement that us demigods almost every demigod who attended camp showed up. Even the summer-only campers had gotten the word and somehow made the trip in less than a day. All the newbies were grinning and excitingly chattering about what they thought Olympus would look like and because most of them had never met their godly parents, they hoped to get a peek. The veterans who had never seen Olympus were also enthused. Drew Tanaka, head of Aphrodite cabin, wore the most luxurious dress I'd ever seen – outside of the Oscars. But she wasn't the only one dressed their best. My small bag of clothes was vacant of any fancy clothes and after almost panicking when I realized almost everyone else were not wearing jeans and their orange camp t-shirt, I 'somehow' found a simple black suit in my old dresser in the Poseidon cabin. The purple tie gave it away that the outfit was from Dionysus. It was only from Annabeth's insistence that I wore it.

Although I wasn't happy about attending the party considering Dionysus's recent talk, I was excited about today for different reasons. If everything went as planned, I would never have to see Ares's ugly face again for the next 100 years. And if I was really lucky Zeus would make it 200.

The empire state building was still busy it was a normal workday for mortals, even with the approaching holidays. We received strange looks as we filed inside. The usual security guard's eyes widened when we walked up to his small desk. It took us 20 minutes to distribute security clearance badges to everyone.

Once we were given the clear there was a rush to the elevators since everyone wanted to be the first ones up. All it took was one mischievous Hermes camper and another easily angered Ares camper to create a sudden stampede into the first elevator that opened up. Chiron looked ready to send everyone home as he had to then deal with the elevator then getting stuck somewhere around the 300th floor. Luckily Hephaestus was around to fix it.

I went up with Annabeth, Grover and a few of her siblings. Annabeth was enthusiastically talking about the work she'd done on Olympus and how she was excited for everyone to see it.

My eyes kept wondering to her no matter how hard I tried not to stare. But it was the first time I'd seen her in a dress. She hadn't gone as fancy as the girls from the Aphrodite cabin's ball gowns, but the sleeveless emerald green dress looked great on her. She looked even prettier with her wavy blonde hair flowing loose around her shoulders.

"Hey Percy, there are other girls in this elevator besides Annabeth to goggle at." Annabeth's older sister friendly teased.

I blushed as everyone began laughing. Annabeth gave me a sideways smile and I could see her cheeks were pink too.

Once we reached the top we walked down the stone path where other demigods were waiting. I easily spotted Grover since he was using his goat legs to their fullest ability and gleefully hopping into the air. It was hard pushing our way through the dense crowd of sweaty teens to get to the front near the stage where the Nine Muses were DJ-ing. Along with Grover in the front were Juniper, Malcolm, and surprisingly Thalia Grace.

"Annabeth!" Thalia hugged Annabeth tightly before noticing me. "Hi Percy."

Thalia resumed dancing and Annabeth joined in. It was weird seeing the usual serene hunter dancing to rap music. Annabeth noticed my lack of movement and grabbed my hands and began shrugging them up and down in a dance motion. I rolled my eyes, and began moving my arms on my own to show her that I would at least try – although I was quite bad at it. But it was fun.

After a few songs passed, a slow song started playing and I suddenly felt really awkward. I felt Annabeth's eyes on me as I looked around at everyone suddenly partnering up. I was too closed in to leave. Surprisingly, Thalia didn't seem to mind dancing with Malcolm – though she did give him a solid threat to not do anything fishy. Juniper and Grover were already kissing while they clutched each other.

"Uh, want to dance?" I finally got the courage to ask Annabeth.

She smiled brightly, "Of course."

I felt like a total dweeb, but I couldn't bring myself to not do the stereotypical first time a boy danced with a girl thing and placed my hands on her shoulders instead of her waist. She raised an eyebrow at that, but in return placed her hands on my shoulders. We looked pretty foolish compared to everyone else – even Malcolm had been able to put his hands on Thalia's waist and that was at the risk of angering Artemis for touching one of her hunters with his male hands. But after a bit Annabeth's shoulders became less tense and her lips were raised in a content smile.

We continued dancing until I felt a tap on my shoulder and Annabeth's eyebrows popped up to her hairline. Turning around I saw three absolutely gorgeous women staring at me.

"Eh – heh – hi." I managed to say.

"You're Percy Jackson?" A woman with long golden hair and dazzling bright blue eyes asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"Our mother wishes to see you, follow us."

They turned around and started walking away. I of course stood there gaping like an idiot, unsure what to do. I felt the invisible tug pulling me closer to them, but I also felt Annabeth's glare pulling me back.

"Mother is not asking," the woman turned and said firmly to me.

"Sorry Annabeth," I shrugged apologetically and hurried after the women.

I was led out of the main ballroom in the majestic palace and down a candle lit hall past an array of gods and goddesses to a large room. Inside were a collection of the most beautiful creatures and gods in the world. They were all gathered around different makeup stands that filled the room, fixing makeup that didn't need to be fixed. And critiquing aspects of themselves that were already perfect. In the center of the room was a familiar and breathtaking face – Aphrodite. Around her were women and winged men, fawning over her.

The three women who'd led me to the room directed me to a row of chairs which were being occupied by the children of the Aphrodite cabin. They were looking around excitedly pointing at people who walked by and chatting about what outfits they loved.

I wasn't ugly, but being in that room made me start fidgeting with my hair and wonder if that pimple on my nose was still there.

"What are _you_doing here, hun?" sneered Drew Tanaka, head of the Aphrodite cabin.

I avoided her like one of Apollo's haikus, especially because she was one of the main instigators who still never failed to always bring up what happened between me and Dionysus.

"I don't know. Why are you here?"

She pursed her lips. "Our mother wants to see us," she said as if it were obvious.

I wondered if the other gods were using this rare chance to hang out with their kids. Although, it seemed kind of weird that they had to wait to see their mother considering all she was doing was fiddling with her already perfect hair.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I guess she wants to see me too."

They looked at me incredulously, probably thinking I was called in to get cursed or something and continued chattering amongst themselves.

"Who're those girls?" The youngest of their cabin asked her sibling.

"The Graces, sweetie – aren't they adorbs? Oh! And those winged guys are the Erotes. Eros, Anteros and Himeros – they're fabulous, but don't get any of them angry or you'll end up as an old maid…." Drew continued pointing out who everyone was and I found myself listening considering I had nothing else to do.

As she was explaining a woman with curly chestnut colored hair, light blue eyes walked inside and headed towards one of the women who'd been named as Harmonia, on of Aphrodite's daughters. As the woman passed us she glanced in our direction and I almost called his name. She had Dionysus's face, well not exactly. She was like an actual woman version of Dionysus – she had his full cheeks, the same overall face shape, and the same nose.

"Who's that?" I pointed at the woman.

"Um, I think that's Harmonia's daughter… She married that king of thieves-"

"I think you mean king of Thebes," one of her sisters corrected.

Drew shot her a look to shut up and continued, "That's what I meant, darling. She married that guy named Casmus or Cadmus - whatever. Anyways, they had a lot of kids or something…." She looked at me and smiled without any warmth, "Want me to introduce you to her? Wouldn't that be cheating though? You wouldn't want Mr. D to get mad, sweet pea."

My glare was enough to get her to stop from going down that path.

I continued watching the woman who looked so much like Dionysus that it was kind of scary. She didn't look old enough to be Dionysus's mother, but gods could change their appearance at will. If she was the child of the goddess Harmonia that meant Dionysus was Aphrodite's great-grandkid. I realized again why it was best to not ever look at a godly family tree. Because it somehow managed to defy logic and become a giant circle.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by one of the Graces. "Percy, Lady Aphrodite will see you know."

"What about us?" Drew asked angrily. "We've been waiting longer."

The women looked at her. "She's busy."

Ouch. The amount of glares I got from them could've burned a hole through my skin.

Aphrodite was sorting through a large pile of broaches for her hair, but none of them seemed to be the right one. Luckily she had another box of them at her feet for her to try. She looked up as I walked to her from behind and smiled knowingly at me. Her godly children hushed as I approached and turned to stare at me.

"Eww, what's wrong with his hair?" A tall model-esque woman whispered to a model-esque man.

"Percy sweetie! – Oh my, you decided to wear that with that?" She pointed to my dress pants and Chuck Taylors.

Hey, I was going for comfort.

"You do have a special someone you want to impress today, _don't you_?" Her eyelashes fluttered, causing my heart to flutter.

"Uh, no."

"Oh honey, denying your feelings in front of us is like denying you have black hair – Anteros how does that song go again?"

Suddenly the soundtrack to Disney's Hercules started playing the song "I won't say I'm in love." My face was brighter than the pink dress Aphrodite was wearing when her kids started singing along.

"Mother, I don't believe he knows his own feelings just yet. There's no need to rush him," A tall lean man with snowy white wings and bright blood red eyes said. I knew he was one of the Erotes but I didn't know how to tell them apart.

"We're not rushing him," said a similar looking man. But this guy had a red Nike headband over his shorter black hair and eyes were a more pinkish hue. "But he could at least admit he's in love."

"I'm not in love with Annabeth," I cut in. Not anymore anyways.

"Annabeth?" Aphrodite scoffed, "That was so _last _season. We're talking about Dionysus, it's painfully obvious that you're in love with him, honey."

The room felt 10 degrees hotter.

"I-I'm not!"

Both the winged guys raised their eyebrows. "You are," they said at once.

"But there's no need for you to admit that to anyone, not even yourself yet."

"But you're simply in denial, and you need to come out."

They said at the same time again. They both exchanged glares and from the way their siblings and mother reacted, I was sure their fights were normal.

"I'm really not!" I said more sternly.

Her other children giggled. Aphrodite finally swiveled her chair around so that she was actually looking at me and not through a mirror. She shot a look at two winged guys to shut up and then focused on me. My brain turned to mush and I forgot what we were talking about. I was mesmerized by her lavender eyes and the long black hair that flowed to her waist. But thankfully I must've grown since the last time I saw her because my brain was still at least able to do some functions.

"I'm with Anteros, you need to admit you're in love honey. And fast. Dionysus may be showing interest in you but he is married and sooner or later he'll come to his senses. He is one of the most loyal husbands on Olympus – it's a shame really…" Aphrodite sighed and looked longingly at herself through a tiny mirror.

"Is this the reason you called me here?"

"No. I want to give you a makeover!" She waited for my reaction.

"Uh, that's okay. I'm good."

That was apparently not what she or any of the others were expecting. They looked offended and cautiously glanced at their mother as if she were about to explode.

Her jaw twitched but otherwise she continued smiling. "I forgive you. You're not familiar with _my_makeovers. This is an honor that I don't usually bestow. Even my own children do not always receive this treatment. So tell me, what do you say?"

"Thank you for… doing this…?" I said weakly.

"Perfect! Now, let's see." She snapped her fingers and suddenly the large group of us were in a large empty department store with endless racks filled with men's clothing.

Aphrodite beckoned me forward with her finger, and another one of her son's with the same blood red eyes pushed me to her. She tapped her finger on her chin and perused through the rack of clothing.

"Dionysus has horrid fashion sense. But trust me, _I _know what he likes," she winked at me.

Without having to go into the changing room I was suddenly wearing the clothes she picked out. It was a simple outfit, black straight legged dress pants, light brown dress shoes, and a denim shirt with a polka dot blue tie. It wasn't really me though and Aphrodite shook her head. This happened 5 more times with no results.

"This may be harder than I thought. But don't worry, I will find you something."

This was starting to remind me of why I hated shopping. I hoped the party was still going on by the time she figured something out.

She went to a different rack and then her eyes lit up when she found something. She snapped her fingers. I had on shiny black shoes that were long on the toe part, fitted black skinny dress pants, a simple white buttoned up shirt that felt too small and had enough buttons to show the upper part of my chest, an almost blackish purple tuxedo vest which was undone. It was very simple, and yet it looked really cool on me.

"Perfect!" She beamed and gave an approving nod.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"_Nice_, he says. You men and your far too small vocabulary. You look tres beau!" she patted my shoulder and in a second we returned back to her dressing room.

This time I was sitting in the chair.

"What're you doing?" I asked when she started touching my hair.

"Your hair's a mess, when was the last time you cut it?"

"Maybe last summer," It was pretty long. I was constantly blowing my bangs from my eyes and the back was at the length where it was starting to curl at the ends.

"It's time for a change, you've outgrown this skater boy look."

She ran her hand roughly through my hair and with magic it suddenly looked like something from a magazine. The sides were short but the top was longer and sort of looked like I'd just woke up but in a cool way.

"Wow," I grinned, "I didn't know it could look this way."

"You look great darling, you'll blow him away."

I smiled peevishly but I still had a question nagging away at me. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'll admit, I was very upset at Ares for ruining what I considered the greatest romance of the decade. However, I'm liking the potential in you and Dionysus. Plus there's so much extra drama involved. It's all so exciting!" She clasped her hands together happily. The way she talked made it seem like she'd just read about it in a tabloid.

"I'm glad I can be entertaining to you…"

Aphrodite seemed to have went too long without looking at herself because she abruptly turned back to the mirror and started fiddling with her hair.

"Boys take Percy back to the party. I still need to prepare for the council meeting."

The Erotes ushered me away back towards the door but before we reached it the doors flew open and in walked the last guy I wanted to see.

"Hello punk," growled a scruffy and very pissed off looking Ares.

Everyone in the room was looking at us. They were all silently anticipating a fight to break out and I was more than ready and happy to oblige considering I was immortal now and had gone through enough shit thanks to the ugly monster that stood before me. I was more than willing to finish what we started.

I pulled Riptide out my pocket and was itching to uncap it and cut off all his limbs and tossing him off the top of Olympus… Sheesh, my thoughts were getting dark.

"Heh. I didn't expect to find the little whore in here. Aphrodite! What're you doing talking to _it_."

Aphrodite swiveled her chair around to face us. Her usual pleasant face was twisted into anger, making her look like something you really wanted to stare at but were afraid you would get punched if you did.

"Ugh. Leave Ares!" Aphrodite shouted at him, flipping her long black curls from her face. Ares didn't seem to expect that reaction from her and walked towards her, roughly brushing past me and the Erotes.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Don't _babe _me. You know what's wrong."

Ares dumbly scratched his patchy beard. "Uh…"

"You ruined my fun. I told you I was following the boy's relationship with Athena's daughter. You knew, and yet you just had to go and stab him with a venom to make him your consort – which by the way, was completely wrong of you considering you're _my _\- _friend."_

"Don't be this way, babe. I made it more exciting for you."

She gave him a look that said while that was true, she was still pissed.

"Common Aphrodite, I was just doing what I had to do. You didn't think I'd let the punk get away with what he did. No one disrespects me. Especially not some wimpy demigod."

"You're the one who started it," I argued.

Ares seemed to remember I was in the room and snapped a glare at me. But I guess he was horny after being away from his secret girlfriend for so long that he didn't move away from Aphrodite.

"I'll deal with you later, slut." He growled.

"No, I have things to do. Why not just get it over with now. This time I'll stab you in more places than just your heel."

One of the winged gods grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. He gave me a stern look to stop. But it was already too late, this time I managed to set Ares off. Ares snapped his fingers and a large shotgun appeared in his hands.

"You little-"

"Ares!" The door flew open and faster than the blink of an eye Ares was engulfed in a grip-like body of water.

My half-brother Triton walked into the room followed by five soldiers decked in algae colored armor.

Triton sneered at the war god. "Trying to begin the war early, Lord Ares?"

But Ares couldn't reply. He was punching at the thick layer of water and trying to free himself. His face was quickly turning red from the lack of air.

"Triton? You have legs," I eyed the green limbs that showed underneath his long blue chiton.

Triton rolled his eyes and continued towards Ares until he stood only a foot away from him. His thin green lips turned up into a smile as he watched Ares frantically try to breathe.

I heard a loud airy sigh. Aphrodite looked pissed.

"There will be no fighting in here. Get out, all of you," she glared at the three of us and pointed to the door.

My legs moved on their own towards the door but Triton stayed put. Ares, didn't have much of a choice in leaving considering he was still stuck.

"Of course, Lady Aphrodite," Triton bowed his head, "I'm sorry to trouble you, I was only rescuing my dear little brother."

"I didn't need your help," I muttered.

"I seriously doubt that," he replied.

He waved his hand and the water that had enthralled Ares instantly evaporated. The god fell to his knees and began coughing up water.

"Y-you" Cough "will" Cough "pay."

Triton smiled, before turning and strutting confidently away from the god. "Follow me, little brother."

We walked together down the long hallway that would lead to the ballroom, the soldiers marched silently after him.

"Is dad here?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Where is he?"

But Triton ignored me. "You look _better. _Are you trying to impress your _master_ tonight?"

"He's not my master." I snapped.

"Oh yes he is, for now at least… Our army grows stronger every day, while Dionysus only has his hoard of drunken satyrs to fight for him. He isn't even gaining support from the other gods like he thought he would."

"He's got Zeus," I reminded, "That's why you should end this dumb idea now like I told you to."

"I don't take orders from those blinded by their emotions."

"It's not about my emotions. I won't be the reason why innocent lives are destroyed. I'd rather stay with him than do that, besides he's not that bad. I just needed time to get used to him."

He scoffed and placed a hand on his hip, "Ha! Not about emotions? You're drowning in emotions Perseus Jackson! Tell me... Are you trying to forget the pain he caused you by fucking him, does that allow you to forget how he held you down and ra-"

"Shut up Triton!" I interrupted.

I'd had more than enough of this conversation and pushed past his guards.

"Don't turn your back on me," Triton growled.

Before I could get more than 20 feet away I was pushed to the ground on my stomach. I felt vines quickly slither over my legs and back, wrapping around my ankles, wrists and my neck. They moved my limbs, pulling me up on my hands and knees.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I muttered over and over again.

My vision blurred and I tried with all my strength to pull the vines off of me, but even when I broke through another vine instantly appeared in its place. I was choking and my body was tingling from a lack of air. I tried to take deep breaths but it was like the air refused to enter my lungs. My veins turned to ice. My stomach was plummeting to the ground.

And then I felt a warm hand on my back. I both welcomed the touch and was repulsed by it.

"S-s-top."

"Percy," I didn't recognize the voice and turned my head to see Triton's green face.

"Untie me," I begged.

He looked a little confused, "I already did..."

I looked down and sure enough he was right. Immediately I pulled myself up. My body was shaking and I could only stare at the ground as Triton stared at me.

"He raped you," Triton said unforgiving, "Did you forget that you are the identical clone of the one he hates more than any other demigod – more than any other being? You are more useless than I thought if you so easily fall for that drunk's lies."

"He's changed."

"You forgive him even now? Did you understand what you just did? You were on the ground having a panic attack after I tied you up for a moment. Gods don't _change,_ brother. Do you believe that if he falls into another fit of rage that he wouldn't rape you again? And do you really think in the span of 6 months he would bury the hatred he has for our brother? Especially after the lies his wife has strewn to him there is nothing that could make him stop his absolute hatred for Theseus."

"What lies?" I asked.

"The ones about how Theseus abandoned her."

"You're saying Theseus didn't leave here there?" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course he did. But it wasn't for malicious reasons like Ariadne claims. That fool even forgot to raise a white sail in order to inform his adoptive father that he was safe. Besides, once he realized his mistake Ariadne refused any contact with him. She denied him the ability to see their children and made it seem like he didn't want anything to do with them."

"That's not true, he didn't want anything to do with her."

"It is all true, little brother. But of course history was rewritten by her incessant badgering about how terrible Theseus was. She loved the sympathy it brought – even Zeus was manipulated into granting her immortality. And Dionysus has always refused to believe any other word but his wife's."

"She wouldn't lie…." She wasn't that kind of person, there was no way.

"And now Dionysus is brilliantly enacting his long awaited revenge on Theseus through you." Triton smiled, "What better way is there than to turn the spitting image of Theseus into his whore? And not only that, but a whore who is more than willing? It's genius." Triton sounded impressed.

"That's not – I'm not his whore!"

"No, you're worse than that, you're his _slave_. His willing concubine. Tell me Percy, do you go to him at night?"

"Fuck you," I growled angrily but my heart was racing, my hands were sweaty and all I wanted to do was go up to Dionysus and ask him if this was all true.

Gods, I was an idiot.

"I know this is all very upsetting and your little heart is crushed. But tell me, why else do you think he has given you so much attention?"

Stop.

"Because he loves you? The only one he truly loves is his wife."

Stop!

"You are nothing but a piece in his game and he has twisted your mind into believing you're special. He's good at that, twisting minds. But that's where I come in. Zeus allows his children to get away with anything but after our father takes the throne that will all change."

I wasn't thinking when my fist swung at his jaw. I just wanted him to shut up.

Triton staggered backwards and his hands flew up to cup his face. The armed men squeaked similar to a dolphin and circled around me, raising their tridents at my throat. Triton removed his hand from his face and looked surprised to find fresh green blood. His gaze shifted up to me and he narrowed his eyes and smiled sisterly. He moved back towards me, pushing his guard out of the way to stand in front of me.

"I'll do more than punch you if you don't let me go," I warned.

"While I'd like to see you try, I believe I'm out of time anyways," his eyes moved to over my shoulder and his smile widened. "Good evening Lord Dionysus."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

In case you haven't already noticed, updates aren't really happening right now. Not because of writer's block (In fact I will randomly throughout the day have little ideas to add to the story that I have to write down so I don't forget) but because of life issues and school. It's my senior year so I'm more than just a little busy. Plus one of my grades isn't good at all, so I need to focus on not failing.

So, there will be a **_temporary hiatus until the second week of May. _**I know that's a long time from now, but really it's only like a little over a month from now. So please wait until then!

I'm sorry for not being able to answer PM's either.

Thanks for reading, and sorry again!


End file.
